Harry Potter's Discovery
by drphil01
Summary: At 13 years old and during the summer after his first year, Harry discovers his powers and abilities that he didn't know he had. He finds out that those who he trusted betrayed him. HP/DG/TD fanfic. I have now updated the whole story and proof read it, so it should be good now. I am going through the chapters now and correcting major errors.
1. GRINGOTTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. THis is the brilliant work of one JK Rowling.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 1 – GRINGOTTS **

Harry Potter was 13 years old and a pretty happy person after he saved the philosopher's stone in his first year at Hogwarts. He did not dare say this to his aunt and uncle, because quite frankly, they would have been distraught and would rather that he died than lived. This is how horrible his 'relatives' were, and to top it off, he had to stay there for the summer. He did not receive any messages from his best friends Ron and Hermione, and was wandering what happened? How come he didn't get any letters? He constantly thought about Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, his parents, and all that happened last year. He also wrote to his friends, but they didn't seem to receive the letters. Something dodgy was happening, he thought. Suddenly, a strange owl came at his window on 4 Privet Drive, and he found that it was a letter from Gringotts, the wizard bank. He wondered what they wanted from him. He opened the letter and it read:

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell_

_We have written to you a number of times, requesting an appointment with Griphook, your accounts manager. We are not sure why you haven't replied yet. This is very important, regarding your parents' will, and also one named Sirius Black. You are required to attend tomorrow at 9:00 or the wills and accounts will be void. Here is a device that will activate as a portkey that will be activated at 8:50 so that it will get you right in front of Gringotts from where you are in muggle London._

_Lord Ragnok – Director of Gringotts_

To say that Harry was stunned is an understatement. His jaw dropped to the ground. When did he ever receive such letters? He decided to write back.

_Lord Ragnok,_

_Thank you for your letter. I am very puzzled, as I have not received such letters. Maybe we can sort this out when I come tomorrow, as I will be available. Thank you for sending the portkey._

_Harry Potter (not sure what this Lord thing is, but I guess I will find out)_

Harry gave the letter to the owl and it flew away. He started to wonder that there is something wrong, that he should not have lived with the Dursleys. The family was his uncle Vernon (only uncle by marriage), his aunt Petunia (his mother's sister) and his cousin Dudley. He could hardly call them his 'family' because of the way that they treated him in the last 12 years. He was thinner than usual and did not receive the dose of food that he was meant to have. Soon this will be sorted out, he thought. As he was thinking, he heard a voice from downstairs, "HARRY POTTER! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE!" He knew it was Vernon.

He put the letter and portkey in his pocket and went down. He said, "Something wrong, uncle Vernon?"

Vernon looked purple and said, "WE DIDN'T LET YOU STAY HERE SO THAT YOU CAN SIT ON YOUR ARSE ALL SUMMER! DO SOME WORK!"

Harry said, "I thought that you didn't want to see me at all!"

Vernon replied, "DON'T USE THAT TONE BOY! DO THE DISHES AND THEN YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY AS YOU PLEASE YOU LAZY ARSE!"

Harry didn't bother coming back with words, because he thought that soon he would leave these disgusting people for good, and he would have the last words later. After Harry finished the dishes and other chores around the house, his aunt let him go back upstairs. They were supposed to have visitors this evening and he didn't want to stay in their way. As he slept he thought about his first year, his friends, parents, then he thought about what will happen at Gringotts once he arrived.

The next morning, Harry was ready 20 minutes before 9:00 to go to Gringotts. He couldn't wait, and heard the door open and close. He thought, 'Maybe uncle Vernon went to work already. I don't care as long as they stay out of my way.' Then he felt a flash, as it was now 8:50am, he thought that the portkey activated itself. As he held the device, he found himself out of Privet Drive and in Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts. As he went into the back, a goblin came to him and said, "Can I help you?"

Harry replied, "Oh, yes, I have a 9:00 appointment with Griphook, the accounts manager for the Potters."

The goblin looked intently at Harry and said, "Very well, follow me." As they walked, he asked for the director Ragnok. He bowed and said to Harry, "Lord Potter, Ragnok will take you to Griphook. May your gold continue to flow." Ragnok welcomed him and took him to Griphook.

When Harry arrived at Griphook's office, he was given a warm welcome. Harry said, "Lord Griphook, I don't ever recall receiving a letter from the bank. I feel that something wrong is going on here and would like to sort this out."

Griphook said, "Very well, we believe someone is intercepting your letters, and that person is in a place of power. He will pay for this. I will need a blood ritual so that we can get your profile before we continue with anything else."

After the test, Griphook brought up Harry's profile.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 13**

**Born: July 31 1980**

**Parents: James and Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased) 31/10/1981**

**Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black (in Azkaban) and Lady Minerva McGonagall**

**Status: Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (upon activation of will)**

**Titles: Lord of Most ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black and Peverell**

**Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff and Lord Slytherin (by conquest) – title to Hogwarts castle.**

**Magical creature: Any animagus – registered with the Ministry.**

**Magical power: Occlumency and Legilimency – proficient **

**Magical abilities: Parseltongue (natural gift)**

**Magical guardian: Sirius Black**

**Marriage contracts: Potter with Greengrass daughter, Black with Davis daughter.**

**Exempt from under-age magic restriction according to DMLE Ministry of Magic upon becoming Lord Potter.**

Harry was stunned at the information in his profile. It took a bit of time to recover. Griphook asked, "Lord Potter, is something wrong?"

Harry replied, "Please Griphook, just call me Harry. I never knew that I had that much wealth. Why did no one tell me? Who kept it from me?"

Griphook said, "We don't know as yet Harry. Perhaps someone did not wish for you to know how much wealth and power you have. Now let me show you your parents' will. Your parents were friends of the goblins and treated us kindly."

Harry replied, "Ok Griphook, I trust you, and I want to be friends, as my parents were friends with you. Can you please continue as my accounts manager and do a full audit for the Potter accounts? Also, I would like a list of what I have in the Potter, Peverell and Hogwarts vaults."

Griphook showed Harry a summary of the vaults.

**Potter family vault:**

**Monetary funds: 8,485,000 galleons, 110,000 sickles and 34,700 knuts, large range of jewels, picture frames and pieces of armour.**

**Stocks: Daily Prophet 40%, Diagon Alley 50%.**

**Properties: Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor (Scotland), other properties in the UK including muggle London, France (Paris), United States (New York and Miami) and Australia.**

**Peverell vault:**

**Monetary funds: 10,450,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles and 65,000 knuts, huge library with old magic books and jewellery.**

**Stocks: Gringotts 7%, Diagon Alley 35%, Daily Prophet 20%.**

**Properties: Peverell Manor in Wales, properties in Italy, Spain and Switzerland.**

**Gryffindor vault:**

**Money: 7,150,000 galleons, 84,000 sickles and 12,560 knuts, and large range of jewellery and frames.**

**Ravenclaw vault:**

**Money: 5,450,000 galleons, 45,000 sickles and 11,500 knuts, wide range of expensive jewels and old books.**

**Hufflepuff vault:**

**Money: 3,650,000 galleons, 11,000 sickles and 3,500 knuts, range of jewels and books.**

**Slytherin vault:**

**Money: 7,535,000 galleons, 14,500 sickles and 7,000 knuts and range of magical books and jewels.**

**Properties: Knockturn Alley 60%.**

Harry once again recovered from the shock and asked Griphook for a few withdrawals from the Potter vault.

Griphook said, "Very well, Harry. I will also conduct an audit on the Potter family account since 31st October 1981. Follow me please." Once they arrived at the Potter vault, Griphook said, "Do you have a key Harry?"

Harry replied, "I don't have a key. I never had one."

Griphook looked stunned at the revelation the boy just gave him. "What do you mean you don't have a key?"

"Err, it's with Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley. Is that a problem?"

Griphook went purple and said, "It may be a huge problem my friend. Look, after we have finished reading the will, I will give you a new key, and please hold onto it and do not give it to anyone. Now someone, possibly your guardian, may have been accessing your family vault. After our audit, we will let you know the outcome and where to go from there. The Potter, Peverell and Hogwarts vaults are under the highest form of security and either you or your magical guardian can access the Potter vault. We can arrange so that only you will be able to access the Potter, Peverell and Hogwarts Founders' vaults. Once you take the headship of Potter and Peverell, you will be emancipated and not need a magical guardian." Harry was startled and confused, but all will be sorted shortly.

**A/N: I have decided to bring forward Harry's age by one year. THis is intentional, on purpose. Likewise, the same with all the other characters. I am thinking of bringing Astoria Greengrass into the picture.**

**PS: I do not dwell on too much details re: relationships, difficulties b/w Harry and professors, etc. I just get to the main point.**

**Sexual situations will not commence until around 4th or 5th year, when they reach 'maturity.'**

**I have redone the chapter, showing separately and more realistically, Harry's assets and funds with the bank. I took out the sickles and knuts for easier read.**

**Also I received a review from MosquitoFodder re: 'Rangok' - reader, this was a simple typing mistake, we all make those. I did not change the names to purposefully look stupid as you put it. Please bear with some typing errors. I will look over the chapters once I have completed the story.**


	2. THE WILL

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, someone else does.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 2 – THE WILL**

"This way, Mr. Potter," Griphook said as he and Harry walked down a long tunnel, which ended in a cart very similar to the one he first rode last year when he had visited Gringotts for the first time. Harry stepped into the cart, Griphook following just a few seconds later. As soon as they were both inside, Griphook pulled a lever and the cart shot of like a rocket.  
>Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy as the cart sped through the cavern at a terrifying pace. It seemed, no matter the situation, his love for anything fast would be a prevalent part of him.<p>

When they finally came to a stop, it was in front of what had to be the largest door Harry had ever seen. Standing at somewhere around fifty feet in height, and probably twenty or so in length, the door in front of him was made of some kind of metal, with a beautifully crafted image of a Griffin holding a sword in its mouth. And in the center of the door was a small surface of a smooth, almost glass like material with a hand print in the center.

"Place your hand in the imprint, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "The vault will need to see if you are worthy of being the heir to the House of Potter."

"Test?" questioned Harry. No one had said anything about a test.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," Griphook said, his lips twitching into a slightly unpleasant (to Harry at least) smirk.

"What happens if I fail?"

"Then you would die, painfully, as so many before you have."

Harry paled. He looked over at the small, almost innocent looking handprint, then gulped. "Gryffindor's charge forward," he muttered, screwing up his courage, the same courage that had carried him forward to confront Quirrel. He strode forward and without a moments hesitation (for fear that if he did, he would back out) placed his hand upon the imprinted hand print. For a brief moment, nothing happened. Harry began to fear that he had failed the test. His mind conjured up horrible images of himself being electrocuted to death, or burnt to ashes, or being impaled upon by spikes that jutted up from the ground. It wasn't until a bright flash of light emanating from the glossy surface with the engraved hand print flashed a brilliant white, that Harry was startled from his morbid thoughts. There was a soft 'clicking' sound from behind the doors. A rumble soon filled the air, and Harry stepped back in a moment of fear. Then, to his surprise, the door began to rise, ascending further and further into the ceiling until he could no longer see it.

His attention was turned away from the door, now vanished into the ceiling. He looked into the now open vault... And promptly felt his jaw unhinging. Riches did not being to describe what he was seeing. Large, neatly stacked piles of gold Galleons that reached the cieling, piles of silver sickles, and an unidentifiable amount of bronze knuts. There must have been hundreds, thousands of piles of money, all placed within one side of the vault, which looked to be the size of the Great Hall within Hogwarts.

On another side he could what looked to be family heirlooms; large golden plates of armor, weapons of all shapes and sizes, from swords to maces to battle axes, chest sets of varying shapes and sizes resided there as well, containing secrets that Harry knew not. In one corner of the vault Harry could make out several book cases filled to the brim with books, many of which looked ancient. Hermione would be having a field day if she were here. In the center of the room was a diaz, made of white stone. On top of it Harry could see two items, a piece of parchment, and a ring. It was the diaz that Griphook walked over to. He stopped in front of it, and then turned to Harry. "You may take a moment to look around. But when you are done, come over here and we shall read your parents will."

Harry nodded, and in something of a daze, pulled out his pouch and began shoving a few galleons into it. When he got to the will, it read:

_To our dear and only son Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then unfortunately we are dead at the hands of Voldemort. This is our last and final will, and is valid. Anything apart from this is totally and completely void. _

_To our son Harry, we leave everything that we own. We also give you the title Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pottel. We were very close with Lord Peverell and his will is in the Peverell vault. He has also given you the title Lord Peverell. You may need to ask our friend Griphook to show you. We are so sorry that we cannot be with you, but know this, that we love you so much and will be with you in your heart forever. Here are some frames that you can set up so that we can speak with you._

_We also need to tell you that we set up a valid marriage contract with the House of Greengrass. Lord Cyril Greengrass was a very close friend of ours, and we have a signed contract for whenever a daughter of Greengrass is born._

_Please abide by our will. The following is an order of the people that Harry is to stay with once we are deceased:_

_Sirius Black (his godfather, magical guardian and our closest friend). Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed us to Voldemort. His animagus form is a rat._

_Minerva McGonagall (his godmother)_

_Cyril and Roxanne Greengrass (very close friends and marriage contract)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (we have a strong alliance with House Longbottom)_

_Amelia Bones (close friend and another strong alliance with House Bones)_

_Please note, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO STAY OR GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE DURSLEYS. MY SISTER PETUNIA HATES US AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC._

_Oh, and Dumbledore is not the person who he seems to be. Please be careful. He has forged a marriage contract between House Potter and Weasley, but it is void._

_This is James and Lily Potter signing off._

_Witnessed by: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Harry was so angry after reading the will and shouted, "I KNEW IT! DUMBLEDORE HAS MESSED UP WITH MY LIFE! I SWEAR I WILL GET HIM BACK!"

Harry took time to compose himself and as he was going through the heirlooms and parchments, he found a note from his father which read:

_Severus Snape,_

_I would like to sincerely apologise for the hell that we caused for you at school. We were only joking, but I felt that it went too far, so please accept my deepest apology. I would have apologised to you sooner, but the circumstances of Voldemort chasing us prevented me from doing so. Anyway, this is a real sincere apology and please do not hold a grudge against my son Harry._

_James Potter (Prongs)_

Harry had tears in his eyes when he read the will and his father's note. He knew that he had to speak with his potions professor to sort this out. After composing himself, he said, "Griphook, I am ready to take over as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Griphook said, "Very well, here is the ring. Put it on and you are now recognised as Lord Potter." After Harry put on the ring, a bright light shone and Harry felt greater magical power. Griphook said, "Now we take you to the Peverell vault."

When they came into the vault, Griphook showed Harry the will, in which everything was left to the heir, who is Harry. When Harry put on the Peverell ring, a flash of light glowed and he felt even more power and protection. He had the rings protected with the highest form available, so that he would even notice if anyone would try to hex him from behind. He thought, 'This would be good for Malfoy if he tried to do anything to me.' After the rituals, Harry visited the vaults of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and put on the rings and a bright flash of light came upon him, as if he felt that Hogwarts answered to him as Lord Hogwarts. He knew that there will be a real surprise in his second year at school.

"Congratulations Lord Peverell. While there is no marriage contract, you still have to find a wife to be Lady Peverell. You may choose anyone you wish, there are no restrictions," said the goblin.

Harry took it all in and then asked Gripook, "Do you have some sort of debit card for the Potter vault, so that when I make purchases, I can scan the card and the bank automatically deducts the amount from the account?"

Griphook replied, "Of-course we have this card. You can use it anywhere in the magical or muggle world. We have this for our most noble clients, and you are one of them, so after our appointment we can easily arrange one for you."

Harry replied, "Thank you Griphook. You have been very good to me. Perhaps we can leave the reading of Sirius' will for now? I am sure that he is still alive. The thing that puzzles me is that my friend, Ron, has a pet rat. He told me that it was at their home for 11 years, so I wonder if this is Pettigrew? The rat also seems to be missing a toe. I must have someone from the DMLE at the Ministry to examine that rat. Thank you for everything, Griphook."

Griphook replied, "Thank you Harry, and may your enemies all fall before you."

**A/N: Some people commented on how the Potters knew that Pettigrew betrayed them. Their keeper was originally Sirius Black, but by his advice, they changed it to Peter. Now James and Lily still trusted Peter as a friend, and had no prior knowledge. They felt that if they were killed at the hands of old Voldy, it was Peter's doing and his betrayal of them. They considered him as a friend, not an enemy.**

**Also a thank-you to pokemaster12 who came up with a suggestion for the extended version of my first paragraph. I have updated it, using the author's suggestion.**


	3. DIAGON ALLEY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 3 – DIAGON ALLEY**

After getting some gold and his debit card from Gringotts, Harry walked out a totally new person. He looked rather different, but was still thin, as if he did not eat much. He went to the Leaky Cauldron where the barman Tom greeted him. After he composed himself, he decided to write to his professors.

_Professor Snape,_

_I need you to come to the Leaky Cauldron urgently. There is a vital matter that we need to discuss which will have an impact on both of us. Please do not ignore this. I feel that our esteemed headmaster is playing with our lives and we are his pawns. Please meet me here upon receiving this note._

_Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell_

He wrote to his head of house professor McGonagall asking her the same thing. Almost an hour later, he saw his two professors at the Leaky Cauldron. Snape said, "What is this all about, Potter?"

Harry replied, "Professor, I think you need to read this. It is a note from my father." As Snape read the note, he was stunned and shaken and you could almost see a tear in his eyes. Harry said, "Something wrong, professor?"

Snape replied, "Potter, err Lord Potter-"

"Please professor, just Harry would be fine."

"Very well Harry, I have been very foolish. All is forgiven, and please accept my apology for begrudging you last year. I will see to it that I will not listen to the old fool and follow his orders. I will remark your potions exam, as I believe that you should receive outstanding instead of a mere pass." After shaking hands, Snape left, and this left Harry with his transfiguration professor.

McGonagall asked, "I assume there is a good reason for this meeting, Mr. Potter? It was very noble of you to forgive and accept the apology from Severus. He had a very tough life, but this just made it so much easier for him."

Harry showed her his parents' will and said, "Do you know anything about this, professor? Did you know that you are my godmother?"

McGonagall looked shocked as if she was about to cry, and said, "That old bastard! He obviously obliviated me so that I cannot remember anything! This all makes sense to me now Harry."

Just then, a letter from Gringotts came to Harry and he opened it.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Hogwarts_

_We have done a full audit on the Potter accounts, and it seems that we have enough evidence to put away the esteemed headmaster. Please find a summary of where your funds went:_

_To put wards around number 4 Privet Drive – 500,000 galleons_

_To A.P.W.B Dumbledore – 5,000 galleons monthly_

_To Dursley family – 5,000 galleons monthly for upbringing of Harry Potter_

_To Molly Weasley nee Prewitt – 5,000 galleons annual _

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley – 5,000 galleons monthly_

_To Ginevra Weasley – 5,000 galleons monthly_

_We believe that Albus Dumbledore has taken all of this from the Potter family vault, and Molly Weasley instructed her daughter to make love and fertility potions so that you and her daughter can fall in love and have your children, then once you are deceased, Molly and Ginevra will have access to all of your funds and assets. We have transferred this money plus interest back into the Potter family vault from Dumbledore's vault and have made sure that no one but you are able to access the vault We would recommend you to see a lawyer in order to prosecute Albus Dumbledore. He may be charged for line theft and child abuse and neglect, not to mention total deliberate disregard for the will of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. _

_Lord Ragnok – Director at Gringotts_

Harry was filled with tears in his eyes when he read the letter, all the time McGonagall was watching. He got up and said, "THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL HAVE HIM REMOVED FROM HIS POSITION BEFORE THE YEAR STARTS! I know the goblins gave me my funds back, but it's not about the money, professor, I would have been glad to help the Weasleys. I am angry at what they did behind my back."

McGonagall was stunned at the turn of events, and said, "Harry, I know you are emotional right now. I need to leave you in peace and think about lots of things. If Dumbledore is to be removed, who will be headmaster?"

Harry composed himself and replied, "Dear professor, when I get to Hogwarts, I have the power to make you the headmistress. I am letting you know this, that I own Hogwarts and am the heir and descendent of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I will sort things out when I come." McGonagall was shocked when she heard all of this. They spoke for a bit and Harry even ordered a meal for the two of them and paid for it, as he insisted.

After the conversation with McGonagall, he decided to get a haircut and have a new look. He first decided to take a stroll down the alley and see the shops that he now owns, which includes Flourish & Blotts, the pet shop and the Quidditch supplies shop. During a visit to the pet shop, he saw a black snake that fixed its eyes on him.

He decided to speak to it and said, _"What'sss up mate?"_

The snake hissed in Parseltongue, "_Greetingsss hatchling. You are a natural and verrry talented wizzzard. I would like to be your familiar. What isss your name?"_

Harry hissed in Parseltongue, _"Greetingsss, my name is Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell, but you can call me Harry. What isss your name?"_

The snake said, _"Call me Tassssie, my friend."_

When the shopkeeper heard the exchange of words, she was stunned and said to Harry, "Do you like to buy the snake?"

Harry replied, "Yes please. How much does it cost?"

The assistant replied, "5 galleons." Harry gave her the money plus a handy tip and walked away with the snake.

The snake said, _"Harry, you can hide me inssside your ssskin. I am here to protect you asss your familiar."_

After hiding the snake, he saw a tattoo on his right hand. It was not like the dark mark that Voldemort's followers had. He went to Madam Malkins to get new clothes and went to a muggle shop, bought new jeans, a t-shirt and a nice jacket. He threw away the clothes that his aunt gave him, the spare clothes that Dudley had that were twice his size. He now looked pretty good. Now it was time for him to get a nice new hair-cut that he liked. After his hair cut and the new look that he had, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron and asked the barman Tom for a table. He knew Tom to be a nice fellow and found out that his parents were Australians. He ordered a meal and sat at the table pondering over what happened in the last few days, and the past year with the philosopher's stone. He wondered ho Dumbledore had fallen from grace and why he did these things to Harry. When he was pondering over these issues, a nice female voice said, "Knut for your thoughts, Potter?"

Harry was surprised that she knew his name. He looked up to see a pretty blonde girl and he said, "Oh, just been pondering over my crappy life and what I discovered these days. You're from school, aren't you? But you're not in my house, right? Would you like to take a seat?" he asked her, offering a chair.

The girl said, "Right in one, Potter. By the way, your new clothes and hair style look really good on you so you might have some competition going for you next year. Thanks for offering me a seat, I accept."

Harry smiled and said, "I don't think many girls are interested in me anyway. They only see the-boy-who-lived in me, and not just Harry. Hang on, you're in Slytherin, right? But you don't hang around Malfoy and his cronies?"

She replied, "Right in one again Potter. I have a sister who is due to start next year, and my best friend Tracey doesn't like Malfoy and his goons. We don't believe in this pureblood supremacy."

Harry thought for a moment and then put one and one together and said, "You're Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you Daphne."

Daphne said, "You guessed it Potter. So why are you here? Shoudn't you be with your friends?" Her tone was a nice one, and she actually looked worried for Harry.

Harry replied, "It's a long story that I will tell you shortly. By the way can you please call me Harry? There is something I need to tell you in private."

Daphne understood quickly and looked at his fingers and said, "Oh my, I assume you went to Gringotts and took the lordships of the three houses? Don't look surprised Pot- err Harry, I know much more about you than you even do, or did know." She heard some hissing and when Harry hissed back, she was shocked. He told her about his pet snake and that he can speak to it He explained to her everything and told her about what the old man did to him, and Daphne said, "So you're a natural Parseltongue? That's amazing! But why would Dumbledore do all of this to you Harry?"

Harry replied, "Daphne, our esteemed headmaster cares for his own bloody greater good, that is what he preaches all the time. The school will be in for a real surprise once I set my foot at Hogwarts. As for Ron Weasley, I don't give a shit about him anymore, based on what I told you. He may be trying to get to you as well, so be careful. Ron is not what he seems to be, he is just being my friend for the money."

Daphne was shocked again and said, "How is that possible? How do you know this?"

Harry said, "I went to Gringotts, and let's just say that I made a discovery and was not happy about the way that my so-called friends manipulated my life and took my money. If they asked, I would be very happy to support them and give them money. I don't care about the money, it's just the way they treated me. The other thing that puzzled me is about my parents' will and marriage contract. Please read it and think about it."

Daphne read it and said, "Harry, I knew about it before you did and I wanted to speak to you, it's just that with Weasley and Granger by your side all of last year, I didn't have the chance to talk to you. We can make this work if you want, with or without marriage contract. People call me the Slytherin Ice Queen, because I am not interested in dating. To tell you the truth, I had feelings for you and after hearing the rumors about the philosopher's stone, I knew that Malfoy was bull-shitting to degrade you. Tracey and I believed what Dumbledore said about you saving the stone and Voldemort once again vanishing. Let me be straight with you. I am not interested in the-boy-who-lived thing, I want to get to know the real Harry Potter who is right in front of me, before my eyes."

Harry was surprised and he said, "Wow you said his name. Not many people can bring themselves to say his name, they're too bloody scared that he will come out of nowhere and kill them. Daphne, I'm surprised that you want to at least make the effort to get to know me. I also want to get to know you as well." They both agreed and continued chatting. After they finished, Harry asked, "Do you want to go to Florian Fortescues? I heard they have delicious ice-creams."

Daphne smiled and replied, "Sure Harry, lead the way." They got their share of ice-creams until they were satisfied, and continued chatting about school and the year ahead. When it was almost evening, Daphne said, "Harry, you know in your parents' will how they wanted you to stay with us, how about you come home with me and tell my parents everything? My sister Astoria always wanted a brother, and I think that you should come and stay with us for the rest of the summer and the year. What do you think?"

Harry was speechless and said, "I would love to Daphne." They hugged and when they walked out and flooed to the Greengrass manor, Harry said, "There's something I want to do first." He held out his wand and hand with the Potter and Peverell rings and said, "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell, hereby proclaim that the Dursleys are not my family anymore, and I do not consider 4 Privet Drive to be my home anymore. So mote it be." Suddenly a flash came and Harry was now free, and the wards at Privet Drive were finally down. Harry will have a word with Dumbledork upon arrival at Hogwarts. Daphne was stunned at what happened, and then they both made their way to the Greengrass Manor.

Back at the headmaster's office, Dumbledore could hear tubes shaking. He sighed and said to himself, "What has Harry done? Where is he anyway? The wards are down in Privet Drive."

**A/N: I am not dwelling on emotions at this stage. I am illustrating the fact that it is not adult-like to continue holding grudges, and to hate the son for what the father did in the past. In my fanfic, Snape overcomes that grudge, but the feeling is still mutual between him and Harry.**

**Harry will never be friends with Ron Weasley again, and Ron will continue to provoke him, but this will be later in the story.**

**Relationships will develop later, but there will be no sexual situations until at least 4th year. Please note that I have moved Harry's age to 13 years, along with the other second year students for the purpose of this fanfic. **

**Author pokemaster12 asked what Daphne was doing working in a hair salon. Well, I changed that and made it a bit more interesting. Of course she and Harry talk and get to know each other, but as the Potters were close friends with the Greengrasses, this will be a foundation for their future relationship together. **


	4. GREENGRASS MANOR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 4 – GREENGRASS MANOR**

When Daphne walked in to the manor with Harry, her mother greeted her and asked, "Who is this boy Daphne?"

Daphne smiled and replied, "Mother, I want you to meet Harry Potter. He told me about his parents' will and we have it here, that he should have stayed with us all those years."

Her mother was stunned and said, "Welcome Harry. My name is Roxanne, so please you can call me that, or call me mum if you want. We were very close friends with your parents, and we are aware of other things that my husband had with your father, and we totally approve. Please, feel free to more around. My husband should be back from the Ministry."

Harry replied, "Oh, your husband works in the Ministry? I need to speak with him about something important. I guess I will have to wait."

Just then, a younger version of Daphne came running to hug her sister and said, "Hi sis, wow who is this nice boy?" She eyed him up and down.

Roxanne scolded the young girl and said, "Astoria, it's not good to ogle a person, especially someone you don't know. This is the brother that you always wanted. Harry Potter. He will live here, if he likes to."

"Of course I would like to Mrs Greengrass," said Harry.

"Please, drop the formalities Harry, it's Roxanne."

Astoria's eyes went wide and gasped and she said, "Wow, are you the Harry Potter that I read about? My sis told me loads of things about you." She then went and hugged Harry and said, "Daph is a very lucky person. I wish I was her."

Harry laughed and said, "Astoria, it's great to meet you. Thank you all for welcoming me. I need to tell you about my past years, but better wait for Daphne's father to come. But what do you mean that you read about me?"

"Err, there are books that were written about you Harry, you know, the-boy-who-lived?" she replied sheepishly.

"How come I never saw the books?" he asked.

"Oh, oh," said Daphne. "Never mind Harry, we have to talk to father and see what he will do about this."

Shortly after some talks, Daphne's father arrived at the Manor, and was greeted by his wife. Roxanne told him that there is someone important at their home. When Harry approached Cyril, he said, "Lord Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Harry, Harry Potter."

The man was stunned and said, "Blimey, I thought we would not see you again. Welcome to our home Harry, and I believe this is also your home. And please, call me Cyril, or dad, if you want. I know about the marriage contract with Lord James Potter, your father, I was the one who approved it. So I guess you met Daphne, and she brought you here?"

Harry explained everything to them, what happened at Gringotts, his parents' will, and his previous 12 years of hell at the Dursleys. There were tears from the females as they hugged Harry and Cyril was angry and shouted, "THAT DUMB ARSE OLD GOAT! Where is he, I need to call him here now!" He called from the floo "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Seconds later, Dumbledore appeared and Cyril said, "We need to talk in private Albus. Harry is with us and he has renounced the Dursleys and disowned them as his family. As I believe, the wards went down, and Harry is now with us, according to the will of James and Lily Potter, my close friends. Why did you put this boy through hell Albus? You may have intended that he was safe from dark wizards and witches, but did it ever cross your mind regarding his safety from his so-called relatives? He told us briefly about his living arrangements. Seriously, they treat him worse than our house elf!"

"Cyril, it is for the greater good that he returns there. The wards are down and his relatives will be in grave danger."

Cyril fumed and said, "Albus, you have no say in this at all! You can be charged for child abuse and neglect if we decide to press charges against you! Do you know how serious it is to deliberately go against the will of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House? Harry has taken the headship of House Potter and Peverell, and you cannot make decisions for him any longer! Oh, and I saw the fake marriage contract with one Ginevra Weasley, well that is now void!"

Dumbledore sighed after he heard everything, and said, "Ok Cyril, I will not interfere with Harry's life anymore. I had no idea that the Dursleys were that sort of people, I could have done something. If he is safe here, then I will leave and Harry can stay with you. I am sorry Cyril, and I apologise to Harry as well."

Cyril said, "You have a lot to make amends for Albus. You put the boy in grave danger with those muggles.I'm not saying muggles are awful people, as both you and I have business dealings with them, but that Dursley family were beyond bad, more like a shit family for the poor boy!"

Dumledore sighed again and said, "An old man does make mistakes Cyril."

The Greengrass head replied, "Well one thing is that you admit mistakes, and the other is to move on and have no further personal interest in Harry or his affairs." Dumbledore agreed and went his way, leaving a still fuming Cyril Greengrass.

After the short confrontation, Harry wanted to speak to Cyril in the presence of the other females. He said, "Cyril, I need to tell you something, and all of you as well, nodding to the females. When I was at Gringotts, I discovered that there may be an innocent person in Azkaban, and that my parents' secret keeper is probably hiding at the Weasley home."

Cyril was stunned and said, "Who is this innocent person Harry?"

He replied, "My godfather, Sirius Black."

All jaws dropped to the ground, and Cyril said, "Harry we will fix this matter straight away. We need to call for Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE at the Ministry."

When Cyril flooed Amelia, a strong woman came and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure Lord Greengrass? Oh, hello Harry. I didn't know you would be here, what a surprise."

Cyril said, "Madam Bones, we fear that an innocent person is in Azkaban, and was sent straight there without a trial for some strange reason. Harry discovered that when he was at Gringotts and took over as Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell. Can you please look into this case, and Peter Pettigrew may still be alive, in hiding at the Weasley home."

Amelia was shocked and said, "Ok, I will look into it, then I will call for Harry so that we can pay a visit to the Weasleys in the morning. Goodnight."

Harry asked Cyril about those books that were written about him. Cyril had no idea that Harry didn't know anything and fumed. He said, "We will contact my lawyer tomorrow Harry and come to an agreement." Turning to Daphne he said, "Daphne dear, can you please bring me on of those books? I need to see who wrote that rubbish."

"Sure father, right away."

She came back and gave the book to her dad. He read the author and said, "Rita Skeeter! Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Excuse me, but who is she?" asked Harry.

"She is a total bitch if you ask me."

"Cyril! Mind your language!" said Roxanne.

"Sorry dear," he said. "Rita writes for the Daily Prophet and is well known for scoffing and writing false and negative things about anyone and everyone. We can arrange a lawsuite against her, but I need to see our lawyer tomorrow."

After some talk, Daphne showed Harry his room. The guests stayed downstairs, while family members stayed upstairs. Daphne said, "Since you are family, your room is upstairs, next to mine." Harry thanked her for being so kind and nice to him, and before they went to their room, she said, "Goodnight Harry. I really love you. I know we're too young for this, but here." With that, she kissed him on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, which was about 5 seconds and it was full of love. He soon went to bed and slept so peacefully for the first time in about 11 years.

**A/N: I have decided to make Dumbledore into a better person, progressively. He will still pay for what he has done. My point is that everyone makes mistakes. The question is how many people deal with it and want to amend their wrongs? In this fanfic, Dumbles wants to make amends, but will still not have Harry's trust. He later reveals things to Harry by an oath that will be vital for him, but they will not be on the same side. The old man will forsake his 'Greater Good' theory in the end.**


	5. CONFRONTATIONS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 5 – CONFRONTATIONS **

The next morning was going to be a massive day. Harry sent a howler to Molly Weasley and when she opened it, she was stunned beyond belief. It read:

_MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME BY CONSULTING WITH DUMBLEDORE AND ACCESSING MY FAMILY VAULT! IF YOU NEEDED MONEY YOU COULD ASK AND I WOULD BE TOO HAPPY TO HELP YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, BUT THE WAY YOU WENT BEHIND MY BAC IS UNFORGIVABLE! HOWDARE YOU AND THE OLD MAN FORGE A MARRIAGE CONTRACT WITH HOUSE POTTER AND HOUSE WEASLEY! I AM SURE THAT ARTHUR WAS NOT INVOLVED OR LET IN ON THIS. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FAMILY AS I DON'T NEED THIS BULLSHIT OF FAMILY WHO BETRAYS ME! _

Molly was shaking when she read the howler. Ron thought, 'Oh shit, he knows now.' Ginny went red in the face, and the twins were embarassed. Arthur was fuming and said, "Ok, who's lousy idea was that to betray Harry like that?" No one spoke, and Arthur got up and said, "As Head of House Weasley, I demand to know who was in on this! If you are honest, we can sort this out!"

Fred and George both said, "We swear on our life and magic that we had no involvement in this whatsoever." A bright light flashed, which was the sign that the twins told the truth.

Ron opened his big mouth and said, "Yeah, me and mum were on this. Dumbedore instructed me to befriend Potter so that we can allure him to Ginny so that once they marry and Harry dies, we have access to all his money. Mum even gave us love potions, one for me, to allure Hermione, and the other for Ginny to allure Harry."

Ginny was fuming and said, "How dare you bring me into this! Harry is married now, and there's nothing anyone can do! I will have no further part in this abomination!" She started to cry and rushed off upstairs.

Arthur was fuming when he heard Ron's story and said, "Is this true Molly? Answer me damn it!" Molly just nodded and was red in the face. She was still thinking of a way to have her revenge on Harry. Arthur spoke up, "I can't handle this anymore! Get away from me," pointing to Molly and Ron.

Harry decided to write to Amelia Bones that he will not go to the Weasleys. He doesn't feel comfortable after what Molly did to him. He knew that Arthur, Percy, Charlie, Bill and the twins had nothing to do with the manipulations, but decided to stay away from the Burrow. Amelia accepted the note from Harry and called two of her Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebot and her intern Auror, Tonks and they flooed to the Borrow. It was a good thing that Arthur Weasley was there, and he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Madam Bones?"

Amelia replied, "Good morning Arthur. We have come, as instructed by Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell that one Peter Pettigrew, who we believe to be dead for the last 12 years, is in fact hiding here as an illegal animagus rat. Can we please examine the rat?"

Arthur was stunned and said, "Of-course, Madam Bones. Ron, can you please bring your rat Scabbers down here!"

Ron went down and when he saw Amelia and the Aurors he said, "Is there any word from Harry?"

Amelia looked sharply at him and replied, "Yes there is, but he does not wish to speak with you. Now if you will kindly give us this rat, we need to examine it. We will provide money to Arthur to get you another pet, but this rat is probably a human in disguise. Ah, there it is, you see, he is missing a toe, just as Harry told us. We need to take it to the Ministry straight away. Good day."

Arthur took the opportunity to speak, "Madam Bones, when you find Lord Potter, can you please tell him that I need to speak with him? It's over a matter that I just discoveed before you came." Amelia nodded and left.

Amelia aparated to Azkaban with her two Aurors and went to bring Sirius Black. Upon reaching the cell, Sirius was stunned to see his niece Tonks. Amelia said, "Sirius Black, you need to accompany us to the Ministry. We have to give you a trial, and we found Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius said, "What the bloody hell? Excuse my language. How and where did you find him?"

Amelia smiled and said, "A surprise is waiting for you Sirius. Come with us."

He gladly went with Amelia and when he saw Tonks he said, "You must be Nymphadora Tonks. Glad to meet you, my niece."

Tonks flushed mad and said, "I hate that name, just call me Tonks, Uncle Sirius."

Back at the Ministry, Peter Pettigrew was in the holding cell waiting for his trial. He could not transform again into a rat, as the Aurors made sure of that. Sirius was brought to trial and gladly took the truth serum and confessed his innocence and pointed out that Pettigrew was the secret keeper of the Potters and that he betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius said that Pettigrew was the once who killed those 13 muggles that day and he 'faked' his own death by transforming into a rat and ran away. The whole Ministry was in uproar and blamed Fudge for sending an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial. Fudge declared Sirius innocent, compensated him 1 million galleons and publicly apologised to Sirius for making a huge mistake in sending an innocent man to Azkaban. He also declared that Sirius should receive another wand, as the Ministry snapped his wand 12 years ago.

Sirius scanned his eyes and saw Harry, ran to him and hugged him and said, "Harry, I owe you my life. Thank you so much for what you did, and for finding out about Pettigrew."

Harry replied, "I wanted my godfather, and knew that there was something wrong. That old goat Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledork played with my life sending me to those muggle relatives. Anyway I am staying with the Greengrass family now, you and they are my family."

Sirius roared in laughter at how Harry called Dumbledore. Harry told him everything, including Daphne, and Sirius was amazed and said, "Harry, you have another marriage contract. Since I can't produce an heir, you need to take on the title as Lord Black. You will be amazed at the marriage contract there."

Harry said, "I know, it is a contract with House Davis. I will be glad to do this, as I have a hunch that this is Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend."

At that time, Peter Pettigrew was brought in and had a dose of Veratiserum, and he confessed everything. He confessed to betraying the Potters and faking his own death, hiding as an animagus for 12 years, and being the right hand man of Voldemort. The Ministry was in an uproar and Pettigrew was given a life sentence in Azkaban.

After the trial, Cyril and Harry saw Cyril's lawyer and told her everything about Rita Skeeter and those books that she wrote. The lawyer was gleeful and said, "Well gentlemen, we have a lawsuite and there is a very high chance that Rita will be sued and suspended for a certain time."

It took a few days for the papers to be prepared and to track Rita Skeeter down. She was arrested by Aurors and one of them said, "Miss Skeeter, you are under arrest for false statements and degradation of Lord Potter."

Rita was fuming and said, "The wizarding world must know what is happening regarding our saviour!"

The Auror said, "Cut the bull Skeeter, and say it at the Ministry!"

The next day Rita was under trial at the Ministry. She saw Harry and looked at him with contempt. Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, started the proceedings, "Rita Skeeter, you are charged for false statements and degradation of one Lord Harry James Potter. You are also charged with invation of privacy of said person. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!"

"Very well, Aurors, administer the truth serum."

After the truth serum was forced down Rita's throat, Cyril Greengrass' lawyer started to question. "What is your name?"

"Rita Janet Skeeter."

"Who do you work for?"

"The Daily Prophet."

"Why did you write all those books about Lord Harry James Potter?"

"The wizarding world must know the movements and life of our saviour! I cannot leave out something like that."

"Did you know that this is a crime, invading privacy of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House?"

"Y-yes!"

"How have you been getting around to gathering information and writing this rubbish?"

"I am a beetle animagus."

The courtroom was in an uproar and Amelina banged the table for silence. "Are you a registered animagus? Did you register with the Ministry?"

"No."

"Madam Bones, I have finished the questioning."

"Very well. Rita Skeeter, we have found you guilty of writing false and degrading statements about Lord Harry James Potter in those books, and for invading his privacy. We will fine you 20,000 galleons which will go to the Potter vault and suspend your position for a period of 12 months. Furthermore, you are also guilty of using an unregistered animagus, and you will have to register with the Ministry immediately, or you will be sent to Azkaban for 12 months. As you went as an unregistered animagus, the Ministry will fine you a further 20,000 galleons for your mischief. We also order that all books about Harry Potter are to be banned and taken off every single shelf. We will conduct a search in every shop in the coming days."

Harry was pleased with the result and thanked Cyril's lawyer. "It is my pleasure Harry. You know how many times I have wanted to bring down that woman? Now you have made my day. Good luck in school."

Harry and Sirius went to Gringotts that day, August 31st and settled the claims of House Black. Sirius told Griphook everything, and Harry vouched in, so that Griphook arranged for all of the Black properties to be unfrozen and gave Harry the ring of the House Black. Sirius was too happy for him, as he was unable to produce an heir. As Harry put on the ring, a bright light flowed, which gave him more power, and the ring was also protected. He knew already about the marriage contract, and was all too happy to fulfil it and have Tracey as Lady Black, while Daphne would be Lady Potter. Griphook said, "I now pronounce you as Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts. May your enemies all fall before you."

Harry said, "Thank you Griphook. By the way, you know the 500,000 galleons that Dumbledore took from the Potter vault to erect the ward at Privet Drive, can you please use that money to erect the ward at the Greengrass Manor. I want the highest possible wards, and will pay any extra amounts I would really appreciate it."

Griphook smiled and after some incantations said, "It is done, Harry."

After Harry and Sirius left, they went to the Black Manor to catch up on everything. Sirius told him about the Marauders, that he was Padfoot (his animagus was a dog), and James was Prongs (a stag), Remus Lupin was Moony (a werewolf) and Pettigrew was Wormtail (a rat). Well, now two of the four Marauders are still alive – Sirius and Remus.

After the chat, Harry went back to the Greengrass Manor where a little blonde missile ran into him, knocking him down. He laughed as Astoria hugged him and kissed his cheek, then Daphne hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry told them everything that happened and they were all surprised. Harry asked Daphne for a private chat. She said, "Sure Harry, what's up?"

Harry said, "You know this marriage contract? I recently took over the title Lord Black, and found out that House Black had a marriage contract with House Davis. I know that Tracey is your best friend, but how does she feel about me? Does she know about the contract?"

Daphne gasped and said, "Oh Harry, this will be the best thing in her life. Tracey likes you, and she would be so happy to find out that you are the Lord Black, not some dickhead like Malfoy. Can you imagine what he will do to her if he was Lord Black? Tracey is also my girlfriend. I didn't tell you this, but she has a thing for girls, me in particular. Maybe we can make her happy, and she doesn't mind to have you either. This is the best thing Harry."

Harry was stunned beyond belief, and said, "Daph, I love you, and I don't want any other person than you."

Daphne smiled and hugged him and said, "I know that Harry, but I would love to bring Tracey in. We will definitely see her tomorrow on the train and tell her everything. There is something else you should know. My sister is smitten by you, Harry, and she is sad that she can't have you the way that Tracey and I will."

Harry smiled and said, "I know she is still too young, but maybe there is something I can do. You know I have the title of Lord Peverell as well? There is no specific person yet to have the title Lady Peverell."

Daphne blushed and smiled and replied, "Are you trying to say something Harry?"

Harry said, "What do you mean, Daph? How would you feel about Tory joining in? I know she's your sister, but better than someone else?"

Daphne said, "Ok, let me think about it. Tracey would love it, but she is my sister, and she's too young still, so maybe wait for a few years then we will talk to her."

Harry said, "Ok Daph. Here is your ring for Lady Potter. You will find that it has all the protection that you can have, and as long as you have the ring, no one can touch or harm you. I love you Daph. By the way, I had wards put on this house so no Death Eater can come near the Manor."

Daphne smiled at the nickname and cried as she hugged Harry and they kissed passionately. She said, "Thank you so much Harry. That must cost you lots."

Harry replied, "It's not the money Daph, you know that. It's love that will overcome." With that, they both retired to their bedrooms and slept peacefully.

**A/N: Chapter 5 done. Hope you enjopyed the Rita Skeeter scene.**


	6. HOGWARTS EXPRESS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 6 – HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

September 1st arrived and at 10:30 the Greengrass family plus Harry were in between platform 9 and 10. When the females went through, Cyril took Harry aside and said, "I just want to thank you so much Harry. Yes, Daph told me about the protection wards that you arranged for our home. We are on the light side, as you know, and have nothing to do with any evil wizards or items. Thanks again for helping us. Now, shall we go?" The two of them went together, but stumbled on a sealed wall. Cyril cursed and said, "But it's only 10:35, how is that bloody possible?" Harry told him about Dobby the house elf and his visit last night at the Greengrass Manor to warn him about not returning to Hogwarts. He said that Dobby was adamant and would try and stop him. Cyril said, "That's one crazy elf."

He made some calls, but then he saw Amelia and Susan Bones and Amelia said, "Lord Greengrass? Lord Potter? What is this?" Cyril told her everything, and she said, "It must be some house elf magic, because it is too early for the door to close." She called two Aurors and the quickly came and opened up the gateway. Amelia said, "I will definitely look into it when I drop off Susan." Cyril told Amelia about Dobby and his visit and Amelia said, "Oh my, this all makes sense now. Maybe the elf tried to warn Harry about something."

Once Cyril and Harry got onto platform 9 ¾ the females spotted them and asked, "Where have you two been?"

Harry replied, "Bloody gateway sealed itself for some reason. Must be some house elf magic, at least that's what Madam Bones said. Yeah, we met her, and her niece Susan." He turned to Cyril and said, "We have to figure out what we're going to do with Dumbledore."

"It's up to you son."

"I don't want him running my life anymore. He may think that being headmaster he has rights to my life at school, but I am the owner of the school. Maybe we could let him know that."

"I will talk to Madam Bones and see what she can advice. Anyway, have a nice year and try stay out of trouble ok?"

"I'll try Cyril, and thanks for everything."

After the goodbyes, Harry and Daphne hugged Astoria and told her that they would be back at Christmas. Harry said, "Come on Daph, let's find an empty compartment and save a spot for Tracey. I really don't want to see Malfoy or Weasley, so I'll turn into my animagus." Daphne laughed and they hopped onto the train.

On the train, Tracey caught up with them and was surprised to see Harry with Daphne. They found a compartment and started talking about everything that happened in the last week, and Tracey was stunned. Tracey was a beautiful looking black haired petit girl, and she was Daphne's best friend, girlfriend and lover. Harry already knew that and he told her about the marriage contract between House Black and Davis. He said that he was the Lord Black and will love and look after Tracey and treat her just like Daphne. Tracey was stunned and said, "This is the best thing that happened to me. Harry, I love you and sharing with Daph is so good." She put herself onto Harry and kissed him passionately.

"Tracey, for Merlin's sake don't break him!" called Daphne.

Harry laughed and said, "Hey Trace, here is the ring for the House Black. Put it on and it will protect you from everything, and no one can harm you as long as you have this ring." She put it on and a bright flash came in the compartment. Harry said, "Now, let me introduce my familiar, Tessie."

The girls laughed and Tracey said, "Who is Tessie?"

Daphne already knew, and said, "Harry's snake pet." Tessie came out hissing but Tracey backed a little. When Tessie smiled, Tracey looked puzzled and Daphne said, "She likes you Trace." Tracey went to pat the snake and found that it was very friendly and even licked her face.

Harry then hissed to the snake in Parseltongue, _"Tesssie, I want you to protect my two friendsss from any kind of harm."_

Tessie replied, _"Yesss hatchling. I will protect them. I already like them. You made a good choiccce I will even kill to protect."_

Harry laughed and told the girls what the snake said, and they also laughed. Harry said, "Now if you don't mind, I will take my animagus form but will still be here. What animal do you want me to be?"

Daphne jumped up and said, "Wolf! Please be my wolf!" Tracey laughed and agreed, then Harry turned into the wolf animagus and sat himself on Daphne and Tracey. The two girls were holding hands and kissing for a while, and Harry smiled to them in his wolf form and licked their faces and they laughed. Tassie curled herself up on Tracey as if to protect her.

Just then the pale blonde ferret opened the compartment to get the shock of his life. He saw a wolf and snake with Daphne and Tracey. Tracey said, "That's right Malfoy, piss your pants like good little daddy's son and get the fuck out of here before you regret it."

Malfoy scowled and said, "Any of you seen Potter?"

"What's it to you if we have seen him Malfoy?" asked an irritated Tracey.

"Watch yourself Davis, you don't know who you're messing with!" When he said that, he went rigid as he saw the snake hissing madly at him as if he made a mistake and he ran out with his goons. The girls laughed and Harry smiled in his wolf form. Harry and Tassie switched places so that he was now on Tracey and Tassie curled herself up onto Daphne. There were no more mishaps on the train as it arrived safely at Hogsmeade. Harry took Daphne and Tracey and they aparated to Hogwarts, not wanting to ride on the carts.

**A/N: I borrowed Harry's animagus change from the author of 'Animagi Fury.'**


	7. HOGWARTS' NEW OWNER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**A/N: I apologise to Kevin1984 who wrote Animagi Fury and Voice of Reason for taking some ideas in my plot. This was purely a coincidence and not intentional. Thanks for pointing this out to me.**

**Any other copyright is unintentional. I have my own ideas re: Dumbles, he will redeem himself, but some other people will not.**

**CHAPTER 7 – HOGWARTS' NEW OWNER**

Professor McGonagall was shocked to see Harry and the two Slytherin girls arrive at Hogwarts before anyone else. Harry told her that they aparated from Hogsmeade. Just then, the castle glowed a bright light and a female voice said, "Welcome to your home, Lord Hogwarts."

Harry took the cue and said, "Thank you Lady Hogwarts. Would you please be so kind to take my wives and I to our new married quarter after the feast?"

The voice said, "Of course, milord, we will be glad to. There you will meet your ancestors."

McGonagall was shocked beyond belief as she heard the exchange of words. Harry said, "Professor, we feel that we are not safe in our normal dorms, so as owner of the castle, my girls and I will go to our new married quarter. According to the wizard law, I am married to Daphne and Tracey. Our trunks will be there too. By the way, I will put Dumbledore on probation, but I don't know what we will do about him yet." The transfiguration professor just merely nodded and motioned for Harry and the girls to take their seat. Harry was now eager to see Hermione, and didn't want to face Ron and Ginny at the feast, although he would have to face them later. He hissed to Tassie, _"Tasssie my friend, pleassse be on your bessst behaviour, I will call you if I need to."_ The snake hissed and nodded as if to reply that she understood, and then hid under his skin in a tattoo form.

The students were stunned to see Harry already sitting at the Gryffindor table, and more shockingly, Daphne and Tracey were seated together at the Slytherin table. Malfoy went on to no one in particular about what happened on the train. He saw Daphne and Tracey and told the girls, "I swear I saw a wolf and snake in your compartment, Greengrass. Where the hell are they?"

Daphne played dumb and said in her icy tone, "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, so piss off, or you might surprisingly see them right behind you!" Draco looked pale, turned around in panic and went off to the other side with his goons and Pansy following. The girls started to laugh and caught Harry looking at them smiling, and they too smiled.

Soon enough, Hermione ran to Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug and said, "Harry! Where have you been? We couldn't find you on the train! How did you get here? We've been worried about you. Why haven't you replied to our letters?"

Harry replied, "Can't breathe Mione. Listen, I'm not the Harry that you are used to anymore, but that doesn't mean that I hate you, I still like you as my best friend and sister. Look at my fingers. By the way, I was on the train, but I aparated here, as this is my home."

Hermione saw the rings and bright lights and said, "Oh my, what happened? You look different too." Harry explained everything to her in about five minutes, including Dobby the house elf intercepting the letters and sealing the gateway to the platform, leaving out Daphne and Tracey for now, and Ron looked shell-shocked. Ginny was stunned beyond belief and Hermione said, "So you're saying that you own this place?"

Harry said, "Right in one, Mione."

Ron jumped up and said, "Bull shit Harry! You can't possibly own this place!"

Harry stood up to Ron, glared at him with his emerald eyes and said, "You know Ron, I made a lot of discoveries when I went to Gringotts and you, Ginny and your mum are in a lot of trouble! You are not my friend anymore, and to answer you the question, look at my four rings, you git!" Ron took a closer look and went pale and Harry said, "So you better stay away from me and keep your stupid fucking comments to yourself!" Ron was very pale and left Harry and sat with Seamus and Dean, muttering about the famous Potter.

Snape was watching the whole thing and looked at Harry in a new light. He knew that Harry will not harm anyone on purpose. Dumbledore looked pissed off, but couldn't do anything about it. The sorting commenced and a pretty blonde girl called Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up to make the normal announcements about the third floor and forbidden forest being out of bounds, introduced Lockhart as the new DADA Professor and then the feast started. Fred and George went up to Harry to pat him on the back and said, "Harry mate that was a spectacular show to shut little Ronnikens up." He smiled at the twins. They bowed and said, "We acknowledge your lordship. You know we had nothing to do with the conspiracy that mum and Ron plotted. We also need to tell you that Ginny had nothing to do with this either. She swore on her life and magic and got the green light, although she was distraught that she won't have you, but that's the way it is."

Harry replied, "Yes guys, I know you had nothing to do with it, and I trust you that Ginny had nothing to do with this plot. I appreciate our friendship. If you ever need anything, just let me know. As far as Ron and Ginny are concerned, well I will keep an eye on them." As McGonagall walked through and gave the schedules to her house, Harry said, "Professor, can the girls and I be the last to leave? I really don't want to make a scene, just yet." McGonagall smiled and agreed. She thought that all hell will break loose this year. As far as she was concerned, Harry is still in Gryffindor, and his wives are still in Slytherin. After the feast and when everyone went to their common rooms, Harry brought Daphne and Tracey and in front of the professors said, "Professors, according to wizard law, I am married to Daphne and Tracey, due to marriage contracts and me taking the titles of Lord Potter and Black. I also have the title to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and also Lord Hogwarts. I do not wish for anyone to show more or less favouritism to any of us, but please be fair with all students. Lady Hogwarts, please escort my girls and I to our married quarter."

A female voice erupted and said, "Yes, milord." As Harry and the girls vanished, the professors were dumbstruck. No one but the headmaster was able to do something like that. Could Harry be more powerful than Dumbledore? When Harry and the girls went to their quarter, they were stunned at the sight. The female voice said, "Welcome milord and ladies. You will now speak with the four Founders."

Godric Gryffindor said, "Is that you Harry my boy? Welcome to our chamber. Next to me on the right is the lovely Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, next to her is the lovely Lady Helga Hufflepuff, and on the other end is Lord Salazar Slytherin. Now, as your ancestors we give you the freedom to move anywhere in the castle, even the restricted section. There are some things that we need to tell you, especially Salazar, but that will come later. You truly look like your father and you have your mother's eyes."

Harry replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you all, lords and ladies. These are my two lovely wives, Lady Daphne Potter nee Greengrass and Lady Tracey Black nee Davis. Anyway, we are family, so let's drop the formalities and call each other by our names. How does that sound?"

Salazar took the opportunity to reply, "Of-course Harry. Now as Godric mentioned, there is something that I want to tell you, but it can wait for a while. You may feel free to retire to your room for the night."

Rowena spoke to Harry, "You may want to create a password Harry, so that only you and your wives know. Otherwise, you can have a guard portrait so that any unwanted guest, like that old coot, doesn't come around snooping." Harry laughed at the reference of Dumbledore and thanked her and preferred the portrait as it is much easier. The portrait will recognise Harry and the two girls, but will go to either of them for approval if any other student tried to get in.

Harry thanked the Founders and took his wives to explore the chamber. They found a large library, common room and three large bedrooms. Harry said, "This is a great place to study or hold private meetings, don't you think my lovely ladies?" They nodded in agreement and they all bathed together and went to sleep on the same bed. After some kissing and light groping they fell asleep. They were too young to do anything further than open-mouth kissing, petting and a bit of groping. Even Daphne and Tracey were kissing and feeling each other. They were satisfied at this stage. The trio had a pact that they would wait until at least their fourth year before exploring their bodies any further, even though they were married to each other. The love they have for each other is sufficient for now, as the wizarding law still sees them as married.


	8. THE FIRST WEEK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 8 – THE FIRST WEEK**

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Daphne and Tracey were seated together at the Slytherin table. Harry joined them, put an arm around each of them and kissed their cheek. An older Slytherin student saw this and said, "What do you think you're doing with our girls, Potter?"

Harry sent him a death glare with his emerald eyes and said, "Listen up Flint, I'll say this once. Our feeling is mutual, but these are not 'your' girls, they are my beautiful wives. Yes, you heard right Marcus, so why don't you back off before you insult the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black and Peverell?"

Flint stared with his eyes wide and said, "Sorry about that Pot – err Lord Potter. I didn't know," and he backed away to leave Harry and his wives eat breakfast.

As they were chatting about the classes, the potions master approached the trio and said, "Mr. Potter, I am surprised that you are at the Slytherin table, but under the specific circumstances, I shall let it pass. Now, Mr. Malfoy told me last night that he saw a wolf and a snake in the compartment of Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis, but didn't find you on the train. Do you know anything about this?"

At this stage, the Hall was still quiet, and Harry took the opportunity. "Professor, if I may say, it's a pity that Malfoy didn't find me on the train, and my familiar is a female King Cobra. I know that it is not against the school law. Now I do not show her off, but she is a tattoo on my right hand and will come out if she senses danger or if I call her. And yes, I am a natural Parselmouth, and I know that this is a rare gift. As to the wolf, well I am a registered animagus and can take any form of animal. My wives know all of this, so I appreciate if we keep this private."

Snape nodded and said, "Well, I would prefer if you make no troubles in my classes. I will be fair with you and award your efforts. I have remarked your last year's potions exam to Outstanding, which is what you deserved. Good day." He walked off, leaving a surprising Harry and his wives at the table.

When Harry looked at his schedule, he groaned because he had DADA with Lockhart. He didn't believe that Lockhart did all these things that he wrote in the books, so this would be a test. The class was shared with a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Harry went in the class and took a seat next to his friend Neville Longbottom. Lockhart started, "Let me introduce you to the new DADA teacher. Me. Order of Merlin, third class, but I didn't get rid of the pixies by smiling at them, no sir," then he made a silly laughing sound. Harry was getting so bored and thought to himself, 'this class is bullshit. I will have words with the old coot.' Lockhart went on, "Now, be warned. You are about to see the foulest of creatures known to mankind, knowing this, that no harm can befall you as long as I am here." Harry thought, 'yeah right, he is so full of it!' The teacher said, "Beware, your screams can provoke them!" With that, he lifted the cover to show a number of blue Cornish pixies making noises. "Let's see what you make of them!" He let them out of the cage and all hell broke loose. He even tried a phoney spell but the pixies took his wand, and it was the time that they took Ron Weasley and lifted him up onto the lights, and poor Ronnikens was panicking. As the students ran out of the class, Harry used his wand-less magic, held out his left hand as a shield and the pixies froze instantly. Harry said, "Man, that Lockhart is full of shit, he doesn't even know how to defend himself against pixies! I mean, the spell was a disgrace, I never heard of that spell, probably made it up. I'm going to see the old coot."

Ron, who was still on the ceiling watching the proceedings said, "Potter! What about me?"

Harry looked back and said, "Until you show some manners Weasel, you will remain, unless some of your friends bring you down. Don't expect anything from me!" Tassie hissed to Harry in laughter and Harry hissed, _"Yesss, that wasss funny my friend." _He then met up with his wives and explained what happened with Lockhart, and there was a burst of laughter at the mention of Weasley.

Harry and his wives had Herbology next with the very kind professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff, so the class was with a few Slytherins, namely Malfoy and his goons and the rest were Hufflepuffs. Hermione answered some questions regarding Mandrakes, which earned her points for Gryffindor and Neville was very interested in the different kinds of plants as the professor explained the different plants and functions.

Potions was next with the Slytherins and Professor Snape. While Harry didn't really enjoy the company of other Slytherins, he didn't mind Snape, for once. The potions master was fair with Harry, and he was paired up with Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned male second year. Zabini was a pretty cool guy, and he found that Harry was interesting as well. This may be the start of a good friendship. As Snape went passed, he was delighted that Harry and Zabini were working together and said, "Well done Potter and Zabini, showing inter-house unity. Take 10 points each." Malfoy and his goons shook their heads and went on with a satisfactory potion. As Harry guessed, Weasley and Seamus Finnegan messed up their potions and were about to set fire in the classroom. Snape cursed them and said, "Did you not read the instructions, you idiots! Look at how perfect Potter and Zabini's potion is! That is how it should look like. 10 points from Gryffindor for your mess Weasley, and be thankful that I am not taking more. Someone escort the two boys to the hospital wing." Harry and Blaise had just finished their potion and Snape nodded in approval, and they left.

Harry and Blaise chatted for a while until the Slytherin student said, "Harry, what did you do to Snape? He seems to like you now."

Harry chuckled and said, "I'm just doing the right thing mate."

As they chatted, Ron came up to Harry and said, "Potter, what the hell are you doing hanging around with this snake you traitor?"

Harry had enough and faced Ron and said, "Listen up Weasel, I will say this once! NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL!" As he shouted, his voice was clear to a number of Slytherins who appreciated Harry's comment, and other professors heard this and were amused by Harry's bravery. He continued to Ron, "If you can't see past that, then we have nothing more to talk about. Oh and by the way, my wives are in Slytherin, so if you insult them one more time, all hell will break loose! Now piss off!" Ron was scared and ran away like a lost puppy.

It was time for Quidditch practice and Oliver Wood was just running through the schedule. The Gryffindor team consisted of Wood as keeper, the Weasley twins as beaters, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson as chasers, and their own Harry Potter as seeker. Wood said, "Ok guys, listen up. We will train harder, smarter, and our training will go for 2 and half hours." As they walked out, he saw the Slytherins and said, "What, I don't believe this. What do you think you're doing, Flint?"

Marcus Flint backed a little when he saw Harry's cold stare and said, "Easy Wood. I got a note from Snape, giving us permission to try out our new seeker."

Wood looked at the note and said, "You got a new seeker? Who?"

From the team, out came Harry's arch rival, Draco Malfoy. Harry laughed and said, "Malfoy? Seeker? You have to be kidding me! I'm pretty sure he bought his way into the team, or should I say his dear father bought his way into the team. I see you got new brooms too. Let me say something. It's not the brooms or the brand that counts, it is the quality of the player, so all I can say is good luck." Draco sneered but Harry said, "Look, I'm sure we can all practice in a civil way, together. We have one side, you have the other."

Flint looked at him and said, "Fine."

Harry said, "But if one of you attempts to hurt anybody, there will be hell to pay! Let's see the note." As he read the note, he raised his eyebrow and said, "This doesn't look like Snape's handwriting. I think I'll take it to him and see what he says." He held out his hands and showed them the rings.

The Slytherin team was scared that they would get busted and Flint said, "No need for that Potter. We made it up."

Harry said, "I thought so. Now we will be 2 hours, and you guys can have the evening session to practice." Flint nodded and the team went away. Harry turned to his teammates or 'family,' as the Gryffindor team became known as a family and he said, "Those lying bastards! Plagiarising Snapes handwriting, thought they can get away with that?" The team laughed and were amazed at Harry's boldness when facing Flint.

After practice, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, but saw some Ravenclaw girls picking on the new first year girl, Luna Lovegood. He could hear Cho Chang's voice, "Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood." Cho and her friend, Marietta Edgecombe, were picking on Luna, bullying her and were about to do something to her when a Ravenclaw prefect turned up. Harry was about to rescue Luna, but he could see the prefect, and recognised that it was Penelope Clearwater, a fifth year student.

Penelope broke up the would-be fight and scolded Cho and Marietta and said, "I expected much better from you girls! You are in Ravenclaw, and supposed to be smart, but obviously not. Luna is in her first year, and is this how you treat your fellow students, from your house?"

Cho spoke and said, "But that's Loony Lovegood! What do you care, Penny?"

The prefect was fuming and said, "Loony or not, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ILL-TREAT ANYONE FROM OUR HOUSE! I hate taking points off from my house, but I must be fair, so 10 points from each of you, and you will come with me to professor Flitwick for your detention." She turned to Luna and said, "Sorry about that Luna. I expected better from the older stidents." They both exchanged smiles and went their way, with Penny dragging the two third year girls, sending them to their head of house.

Harry took the opportunity to say hi to Luna. As he approached, Luna said, "Hello Harry Potter."

Harry was startled and said, "How do you know my name? I assume you are Luna Lovegood?"

Luna smiled and said, "Yes, I am. I know you because I heard many things about you."

He said, "Why do you let these girls pick on you?"

"I don't really mind. By the way, I met Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They are nice people. Anyway I need to look for my other stuff. I think that the Nargles took them. Goodbye Harry Potter."

Harry was stunned and asked himself, Nargles? What was she on about? Anyway, he thought that she was a very nice girl and he will certainly try and protect her. As he saw the Ravenclaw prefect, he went up to her and said, "Hi Penelope. That was wonderful what you did with those other two girls. Luna deserves better."

The girl looked at him and said, "Thank you Harry. You can call me Penny. I don't think we spoke at all, but I would like to be friends."

Harry replied, "Sure we can be friends Penny. I would have stepped in and had words with the girls who were picking on Luna. I wouldn't have done any harm, but would have told them that Luna is under protection by House Potter." He showed her his hands and she gasped at the rings.

"So it is true, you own this place? Wow, congratulations, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts." She chuckled at that.

Harry laughed and said, "Please, just call me Harry. Too many titles is confusing. Anyway, it was nice to meet you Penny, I need to go see my wives."

The girl was stunned at the mention of his wives. She thought, 'He's only 13, and has two wives already? What a lucky bugger.' Harry had dinner peacefully with his wives before he had to meet with the esteemed headmaster.


	9. CONVERSATIONS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 9 – CONVERSATIONS**

After dinner, Harry told his wives that he was going to have a private chat with the 'esteemed' headmaster, and escorted them to the married quarter. He approached Dumbledore and asked to speak with him in private. As they went to his office, the headmaster offered Harry a lemon drop, but he declined. The man said, "Ok Harry, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Let me introduce you to my familiar, Tessie. She is a King Cobra, and we speak to each other in Parseltongue. She does not harm anyone on my command, but I will bring her out for you."

Dumbledore was stunned when he saw the snake, and Tessie hissed to Harry, _"Isss thisss the old coot my youngling?"_

Harry laughed and hissed back, _"Yesss thisss isss him, but he will tell me sssomething important, but I need you to ssstay with me." _Dumbledore was shocked, and Harry said, "Yes headmaster, I am a natural Parselmouth. I have a number of books on Parseltongue as well. She will not hurt you. First of all headmaster, I think that Lockhart's classes are a total waste of time. He creates phoney spells, and I think the man is a fraud. He didn't do any of these things that he wrote in his books."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "He was the only applicant that I had. Can you suggest anyone else?"

"What about my godfather Sirius Black? I will put Lockhart on probation until he proves himself worth of his position. If he makes one more step out of line, I will fire him, and have Sirius Black take his place. It is not the fact that he is my godfather, but if he feels up to it, he can arrange to take leave from the Ministry and teach the rest of the year if needed. You know Sirius was an Auror before he was sent to Azkaban without a trial? He knows his stuff regarding defence against the dark arts."

The old man said, "Ok, we will try Lockhart one more time. If he fails, then you can bring in Sirius Black, if he and the Ministry agree."

Harry said, "I don't see any reason why I should stay and listen to this fraud. I have my own ancestors who will train me regarding DADA." Dumbledore nodded in approval. Harry went on, "The second thing I want you to tell me is something that you will have to take an oath on your magic. It relates to Voldemort and how he can be killed. If you prove to me that you still care for me, you will take the oath, tell me absolutely everything, including what happened the night that bastard killed my parents. If you tell me everything, you will no longer be on probation, and I will forgive you for fucking up my life. Do we have a deal?

Dumbledore signed and said, "Ok Harry, I swear on my life and magic that I will tell you everything that you ask of me, and will not hide anything from you." A bright flash appeared and Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry said, "I want Professor McGonagall here, as she is the head of my house, and the deputy." He called for McGonagall, and she stepped right into Dumbledore's office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Albus? Mr. Potter?" She gasped as she saw Tessie, to which Harry introduced as his familiar. He assured her that she will not attack. The snake hissed that she likes the woman, and Harry laughed and translated to McGonagall, who also found it amusing.

Harry replied, "Good evening professor. Our headmaster has decided to tell me everything relating to Voldemort, and how it is that he is not dead, and how we can get rid of him and the dark mark for good. Now, the first question is what really happened on the night that this madman killed my parents?"

The headmaster sighed, knowing that this question will pop up. He said, "A few days before that night, Voldemort was the most powerful dark lord in the magical world. He heard of a prophecy which is as follows, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' _Now, this prophecy could have been made for a friend of yours, Neville Longbottom, who was born a few days before you, but Voldemort chose you, and marked you, therefore, you are known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was stunned at this, but motioned for the headmaster to continue. "When Voldemort heard the prophecy, he went mad, and killed everyone who got in his way. When he came to Godrics Hollow, your parents' home, he sent for you, but your father got in his way, and he killed him. Your mother loved you so much that she sacrificed her life to save you. That is why professor Quirrell could not touch you last year, and was burned when you touched his face. When Voldemort tried to kill you, the curse bounced back on  
>him and he vanished. However, he left a piece of his soul inside you, unintentionally."<p>

Harry almost fainted at this, but composed himself. "Is there any way that this vile piece inside me can be destroyed? Does he have to do it, or can it be destroyed by another means?" McGonagall was also stunned by this revelation.

Dumbledore said, "It can be destroyed either way Harry. If you know a curse breaker, they can do it for you, but it will be very painful. I think that you will prefer Voldemort does not do it himself?" Harry nodded in the affirmative.

Harry said, "Professor, I have another question. Where did Voldemort come from? What was his origin? I am ready for a short history lesson, so please tell me everything."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and McGonagall was shocked by the question. He said, "Voldemort was a student here at Hogwarts about 50 years ago, but had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was in Slytherin, an orphan, and became Head Boy in 44-45 year. He kept mainly to himself, and spent his time studying the dark arts. The potions master at that time, Horace Slughorn, told me that Tom asked him about horcruxes, and the professor was shocked and dismissed Tom. Now a horcrux is simply an item that links the soul, after killing a person or object in cold blood, and using very advanced dark magic. I think Tom made a number of horcruxes, but I don't know what or where they are. We know that our previous DADA professor Quirrell was a horcrux, as Tom's soul was inside him, so that is destroyed, thanks to you saving the philosopher's stone. If I am not mistaken, the night that Voldemort gave you the scar, a piece of his soul went inside you, and you are the horcrux he never meant to make. I think Voldemort used some items from the Founders of this school to make horcruxes. Maybe you can have a word with your ancestors and see if they know anything further. I'm sorry I can't help you more, but I think that Tom made a total of seven horcruxes."

Harry and McGonagall were stunned beyond belief. Harry composed himself and said, "Professor, why do I feel that what you said is not bullshit?"

McGonagall scolded him, "Mr. Potter, please mind your language with the headmaster."

Dumbledore waved it off and said, "It's ok Minerva. Harry can express himself in whatever way he likes."

Harry said, "Professors, I had a visit from some house elf called Dobby. He tried to tell me that terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts and wanted to prevent me from coming this year. Do you know anything about this? That elf also probably sealed the gateway to the Hogwarts Expresss when I went with Mr. Greengrass. We met Madam Bones at the barrier and she had the matter fixed in a few minutes."

Dumbledore said, "Sorry Harry, I don't know about anything unusual that will happen, but I suggest that you take extreme care of yourself and your wives."

"One other thing professor, why did you hide my heritage from me?"

McGonagall was stunned at the question and the old man sighed. "It was for the greater good Harry, you need to understand."

"Bullshit professor! Who's greater good? Yours or mine? What did you try to accomplish?"

"Harry you need to understand some things. The Weasley family are not a well-off family and do not have lots of money for Hogwarts-"

"So you decided to act as my magical guardian and take money from my family vault and give it to the Weasleys? THEY COULD HAVE ASKED ME AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN GLAD TO HELP!" he yelled out.

"Harry my boy, Arthur and Molly would have been too afraid to ask you."

"Then they are not brave or courageous, so what are they doing in Gryffindor? And why did you forge a marriage contract between Ginny and myself?" he said with force.

"The Weasleys are a pure-blood family Harry, and marrying into a family of light would have been an advantage."

"For who? Me? You? Molly? What I know Albus is that the Greengrass and Davis families, while not strictly light, are not dark either. They have NOT taken advantage of me in any way or betrayed me. You and the Weasley family, at least Molly and Ron, have betrayed me and it is very difficult to regain my trust."

"Harry my boy, you cannot fight this war against Voldemort on your own," said Dumbledore.

"Who said I will fight on my own headmaster? You have no say in running my life and if you try, I will have you facing the Wizengamot, whether you are the Chief Warlock or not, that doesn't matter. Good night headmaster. Good night professor McGonagall."

Back in the headmaster's office, McGonagall looked sternly at the old man and said, "This is your warning Albus, stay away from the boy, no scratch that, stay away from Lord Hogwarts or you will be in trouble, and I will not save you." With that, she left the headmaster's office and Albus sighed. Harry was not going to marry Ginevra and he is not under his control anymore. He thought about how to bring Harry back into the light.

After Harry made his way to the married quarter, two missiles ran into him, knocking him down. He hugged his wives and told them everything that happened with Dumbledore. They started to cry but he comforted them and said, "This is what I have to live with, but with my two beautiful wives by my side, we can make it together and beat that dark arsehole."

He decided to ask Godric and Salazar if they knew about the horcruxes. He said, "Godric, Sal, I need to ask you some questions."

Salazar said, "Go ahead Harry my boy, ask anything."

"Do any of you know about Tom Riddle aka Voldemort making some things called horcruxes? He would have used some objects from the Founders to attach his soul."

Godric replied, "We know that he made some, but we don't really know where or what they are. As you rightly said, they may be items that relate to us. Maybe Rowena knows something."

Rowena heard the conversation and said, "I know my daughter Helena gave a diadem to one Tom Riddle, who she says spoke a funny language. He lied to her, saying that he wanted to destroy it because it had dark magic, but the bastard boy himself filled it with dark magic. We don't know where it might me, but there is a chance that it could be in the Come-and-Go room, aka The Room of Requirement. That is all we have."

Harry said, "Ok, well I better get to bed. Good night ancestors." They smiled at him and bid him goodnight. After a hot bath with his wives, they went to bed and slept, cuddling each other. Daphne and Tracey kissed and fondled each other, and held tight onto their husband and had a peaceful night.

**A/N: This is the first step to Dumbles redeeming himself. As I mentioned before, the old man wants to make amends for his past mistakes, so I made out the fact that he apologises to Harry and wants a fresh start. He will no longer be evil or have an agenda for his own 'greater good.' He will still push Harry and will pay some sort for what he has done. He will face the Wizengamot and be prosecuted. It's a bit hard to continue writing about Dumbledore bashing and even Weasley bashing, but I'm trying my best to make out that Ron and Molly still have their own agenda and there will be hell to pay, but this will be in later chapters and most likely in fourth or fifth year.**


	10. WRITING ON THE WALL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 10 – WRITING ON THE WALL**

After a day of classes including Herbology, Potions (which Harry now likes), Charms and Transfiguration, Harry decided to do some research on horcruxes. He took Daphne and Tracey with him and they went to the restricted section, not afraid of being caught. After all, Harry owns the castle and has the freedom to move anywhere and old man Filch can do nothing about it. He told his wives that they were going to research Tom Riddle and horcruxes, so he picked up a few books from the restricted section and they took them to the main library. They met Hermione and Neville there, which was not a surprise.

Hermione exclaimed, "Harry! We havent seen you for a while. Daphne, Tracey, how are you both?"

The girls greeted them and said, "We're good Gran – err Hermione. How's it going Neville?"

Neville said, "Good thanks. I'm doing research on plants. I really love Herbology. How have you been Harry?" Before Harry could reply, Neville spotted Luna, "And here comes Luna."

Harry made his way and greeted Luna. He said, "You ok Luna? I hope your fellow students are smart enough not to hurt you."

She smiled and replied dreamily, "I'm fine thanks Harry. I'm trying to find something on Nargles and wrackspurts. See you later."

Daphne and Tracey started to laugh as Luna skipped away and Tracey said, "What the bloody hell was that all about? Loony Lovegood." The wives started to laugh together and held each other from falling.

Harry said, "Come on wives, please drop it. You know two Ravenclaw girls got in trouble for giving her hell. Please don't call her Loony." They composed themselves and agreed. Before Ginny came in, the trio said bye to Neville and Hermione, took their leave and walked out using the invisibility cloak, as they didn't want to see Ginny or Ron Weasel.

As Harry and his wives were making their way to the Great Hall, he heard a sound saying, **"Kill. I want blood. Kill. Blood."** Harry was puzzled and said to his wives, "Did you hear this noise? It comes from this wall." He held onto the wall to see what the object is.

They said, "What noise Harry? We didn't hear anything."

Just now he heard it again, **"Kill. Kill. Kill! Blood."** He said, "That noise just now!"

The girls were worried and said, "How come you only hear this noise?"

Harry replied, "I have no bloody clue. Look at that!" They saw words in blood, which read, **"The Chamber of Secrets has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware!"** Next thing he saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, appeared to be frozen. He saw a swarm of students coming from different angles so that he couldn't get away, and some professors were shocked.

Draco took this chance to read the writing and say, "Enemies of the heir beware." Looking at Harry and some students with contempt, he said, "You'll be next, mudbloods and blood traitors!"

Harry went to Draco, held him by the colar and said, "Listen up Draco! If I hear this word coming from you, or any of you students, there will be hell to pay! Consider this your first and last warning!" Draco was actually scared at Harry and his emerald eyes piercing the blonde ponce.

A voice came from among the people saying, "Make way, move!" Harry saw old man Filch and he continued, "What have you done, Potter!"

Harry shouted, "It's Lord Hogwarts to you, old man! And I didn't do anything!"

Filch saw his cat in a frozen state, looked at Harry, and yelled at him, "You killed my cat. I'll Kill you!" Just then Tessie, Harry's familiar, hissed at Filch angrily, which caused the old man to back away.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived at the scene, and when the senile headmaster read the writing, he said, "All students return to their dorms. Everyone except you three," pointing at Harry and his wives. Everyone made their way back, and Harry and his wives were left with the professors. Dumbledore said, "The cat has been petrified Argus, I am sure Madam Pomphrey and professor Sprout are working on mandrakes to restore the cat."

Filch said, "My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment! Ask Potter! It's him that done it!"

Lockhart chose to come at this stage, looked at the cat and said, "Damn, I wish I was here. I knew just the counter-curse that would have prevented the cat from being petrified."

All eyes looked at him and Harry said, "Really Lockhart? You couldn't disarm simple pixies, in fact, you ran away from them. What makes you think you even know what did this thing? You're so full of shit!"

The professors were shocked at Harry's language, and Snape had a huge grin, winked at Harry, but said, "Mr. Potter, you need to respect your teachers." Turning to Lockhart, he said, "Well Lockhart, since you claim to know this, we will let you solve the problem, right headmaster?" turning to Dumbledore.

The headmaster said, "I suggest we all take extreme care. I do not believe that Harry is the one who did this."

Filch yelled out and said, "He's the one who is the heir of the Founders! He did it!"

At this stage, Harry was fed up, faced Filch with his emerald eyes and said, "Listen up old man, because I am going to say this once! Although I am an heir, I am not the one who did this! So you better grow up and pull yourself together!" Everyone was shocked at how Harry stood up to the caretaker. Harry sighed and said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but now I am forced to do it." He held his wand and said, "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts, swear on my life and magic that I did not open this chamber of secrets."

A bright light flashed, and the professors heard a female voice, "Lord Hogwarts, we acknowledge that you are telling the truth." Once by one, the professors apologised to Harry for not believing him. Filch just mumbled and walked away.

When Harry made his way to the married quarter with his wives, he said, "Do you think I should tell someone about the voice I heard?"

Daphne said, "How about telling your ancestors first? See what they have to say."

Harry hissed to his familiar, _"Tesssie, what are your thoughtsss about thisss? Why can I hear the voiccce?"_

Tessie hissed back and replied, _"I think it isss a sssnake in the chamber, my youngling. You can ssspeak to usss, so thisss isss why you can hear it. Thisss is an ancient creature. I will sssearch for you."_

Harry thanked Tessie and made his way to the Founders. He asked Salazar, "Hey Sal, do you have any idea what this chamber of secrets is? And who is the heir, and the enemy?"

Sal looked at Harry and said, "I feared this would happen my boy. Now listen. After we founders left school, my son did not like the idea of muggles and muggleborn students attending Hogwarts. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So, before he left school, he opened a chamber of secrets and had the egg of a large snake, probably a basilisk with him. He put it into the chamber, and once the egg cracked, the snake continued to grow. Now this was about 800 years ago, but this snake can live for longer, unless it is destroyed. Fifty years ago, the heir opened the chamber and set the basilisk on a muggle girl, and she instantly died. Yes, the eyes of the giant serpent can kill instantly. What I suggest to you is that you find out about this girl, I think her name was Myrtle. Find out how and where she died. I think that Voldemort is trying to come back, but you are the one who can stop him. No one in this school is the heir, so no one here has opened the chamber, as far as I know. The person who opens it must be able to speak in Parseltongue. That is all the information I have. Good luck Harry, and make us proud."

He asked the Founders, "Do you think I should tell the old coot, or perhaps McGonagall or Snape that I heard a voice that no one could hear?"

Godric was listening to the conversation and said, "Maybe not right now Harry. However, you will always have our support against Voldemort and once you are in the chamber, I will provide you with my sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. With this, you will be able to kill the giant snake."

Harry bid the Founders goodnight and started to do some research on the chamber of secrets and basilisks. Slowly, he gathered information but still didn't know how he could defeat the giant serpent without looking it in the eye. He showed the research results to his wives and they made whistle sounds as if they were amused at what their husband came up with. They discussed possibilities and how a basilisk has been getting around without been seen by anyone. Harry said, "Ok, we know that Filch's cat is not dead, because it did not look the basilisk directly in the eye. There was flooding from the second floor bathroom, probably Myrtle's doing. So the cat must have seen the reflection of the snake." The girls nodded in agreement at his logic. After further chatting, they all retired and went to sleep.

**A/N: I may have borrowed some ideas from other stories of which I cannot remember authors or titles. Please excuse my ignorance, I was not trying to plagiarise.**


	11. QUIDDITCH AND A SURPRISE VISITOR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 11 – QUIDDITCH AND A SURPRISE VISITOR**

It was time for the start of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts once again. Well, the season was already underway, with Ravenclaw defeating Slytherin in the first match, and Gryffindor beating Hufflepuff in a close one. Hufflepuff's seeker, a fifth year, Cedric Diggory, was the most competent seeker that Harry faced last year. They slowly became friends and would chat with each other when the opportunity presented itself. Cedric didn't believe that Harry was the heir, nor did he believe that Harry opened the chamber. He had a long chat with the Hufflepuffs telling them that Harry was a friend, not an enemy. A few Puffs were convinced that Harry is a friend, among them was one Susan Bones and her best friend, Hannah Abbott but the others took a while to drop their disbelief. Among them were Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan, who still didn't want to listen to Cedric's talk.

As the houses went on the Quidditch pitch, the much anticipated match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two main rivals. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did not consider any rivalry at all. Lee Jordan made the accouncement, "WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE MOST ANTICIPATED MATCH BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDORRRR!" The three houses roared for Gryffindor, and only Slytherin roared for its own house. Lucius Malfoy was watching from the stands, as his son Draco played his second game, trying to redeem himself after losing to Ravenclaw. Lee went on, "FOR SLYTHERIN, WE HAVE CAPTAIN FLINT, THEN WE HAVE THE TWO BEATERS INCLUDING BULSTRODE, THREE CHASERS INCLUDING NOTT, AND THEIR NEW SEEKER DRACO MALFOY." The Slytherins cheered lightly, only Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy roared for Draco. "AND NOW, HERE ARE YOUR GRYFFINDOR LIONS LED BY KEEPER AND CAPTAIN OLIVER WOOD. THE TWO BEATERS, THE FORMIDABLE DUO TWINS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, THE TRIO AMAZING CHASERS KATIE BELL, ALICIA SPINNET, AAAAND ANGELINA JOHNSON! AND FINALLY, THE LIONS' SEEKER, OUR VERY OWN HAAARY POTTERRRRRR!" The crowd roared for the Gryffindor side, especially half the school roared for Harry. His wives were watching from the back row of the Slytherin stands and holding hands. The reason they were at the very back is that they didn't want to be noticed.

The two captains shook hands fiercely and Madam Hooch said, "I want a nice clean game from all of you!" As soon as she released the quaffle, Alicia grabbed it first, passing it to Katie and then to Angelina where she put one past the Slytherin keeper. "ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES! THAT'S 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" The lions were doing all the attacking, and Fred and George released a bludger that almost knocked Malfoy off his broom. Soon enough, Katie Bell scored another one followed by Alicia, so Gryffindor had a 30 point lead. It was now time for Slytherin to make a come-back led by Flint, who along with another team-mate sandwiched Alicia until she went down. Slytherin started to take the upper hand and scored one, until a rogue bludger came Harry's way.

Oliver Wood saw that and said, "Watch yourself Harry, you're going to get hit!" Harry tried to warn Wood that the bludger was going to hit him, but didn't have enough time. Wood got hit and fell down, so now the goal was open and Slytherin took another chance to close the gap to 30-20.

Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch rival, saw him and said, "Alright there, Scarhead?" As the rogue bludger came by, they both dodged it and it appears that the bludger was going after Harry. He flew away from it as fast as he could, until the bludger hit a thick wall at the professors' stand. Draco taunted Harry, "Training for the balet, Potter?" Harry saw the snitch right behind Draco, and it's a pity that Draco was taunting Harry too much that he didn't see the snitch right behind him. As Harry saw the snitch, he flew fast to approach it, then Draco looked and saw Harry was going for the snitch. He gave Harry a hard bump and said, "You can't catch me Potter! I'm going to grab that snitch!" Just then, Gryffindor scored a few more goals and were leading by 30 points until the rogue bludger came in view once more. The two seekers were now underneath, chasing for the snitch, and dodging the bludger every time it came to them. Harry at this stage was flying ahead of Draco, and there was a stage where Draco didn't notice his surroundings, dodged the bludger but as he came back up, he fell off his broom onto his backside awkwardly and felt pain. Harry went for the snitch, but as he was about to reach it with his right hand, the rogue bludger hit him and he felt the pain of a broken wrist. He was determined to catch the snitch, got up on his broom and caught it just in time before the bludger would have hit him directly in the stomach or face.

Lee anounced, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THAT'S GAME OVER, 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd roared, well three houses roared for the Gryffindor victory. As the bludger landed and went up again, Hermione cast a spell that destroyed it. The trio chasers ran up to Harry and kissed his cheeks, and this is when he saw two missiles run into him, landing on his back. Yes, they were his wives congratulating him. The team-mates were a bit startled and looked suspiciously at Daphne and Tracey, but Harry told them they are his wives.

As Harry was about to be helped, Lockhart ran to him and said, "I will mend that broken arm right away!"

Harry glared at him and said, "You stay the hell away from me you fucking git! I will be taken to the hospital wing!"

Lockhart said, "The boy doesn't know anything. Now this won't hurt at all. The students around him were watching until Lockhart said a spell, "BRAKIUM EMENDO!" A blue flash went from his wand and as Lockhart held Harry's arm, it made squishy noises. He said, "Uh, well, that sometimes happens, but the fact is, he can feel no pain, and the bones aren't broken."

Harry yelled at him, "You fucking bastard! You took my bones away! That is it! You are fired from your post, I've had enough of you and your bullshit stories! You're nothing but a fraud! Get out of my face!" Everyone was shocked at Harry's attitude, but he said, "Can someone please take me to the hospital wing where I will receive proper treatment?" his team-mates lifted him and his wives followed to see Madam Pomphrey.

The Hogwarts matriarch noticed Draco's groan and compaint and said, "Stop whining Mr. Malfoy, you can go. Now Mr. Potter should have been brought directly to me. I can mend broken bones in a heartbeat, but growing them can take a while."

Harry said, "I was going to come to you Madam, but that dickhead Lockhart decided to use a bogey spell on me and take out my bones."

Pomphrey said, "Watch your language Mr. Potter. Now, drink up, you are in for a rough night." As he drank, he spewed the contents and she said, "What do you expect, it's pumpkin juice. He will need a lot more of it."

Harry said, "Madam, I need Daphne and Tracey with me."

She replied, "No visitors will stay overnight Potter, these are the rules."

Harry was agitated and said, "Madam, these are NOT VISITORS. They are my lovely wives, and as Lord Hogwarts, it is within my rights to have them with me!" The girls held his hand as if to sooth his anger.

Pomphrey was startled at Harry's tone, but gave in. "Ok milord, I will organise a bed next to yours for your wives to sleep in. Good night."

As the trio slept together, Harry heard the same voice. He hissed, _"Tesssie, do you hear thisss voiccce too?"_

The snake nodded, _"Yesss my youngling, I can hear it. Sssomeone isss petrified."_

The voice said the same thing that Harry heard earlier, **"Blood. I want blood. Kill. Kill."**

As he nervously looked around, he was surprised that his wives were sleeping through all of this. He heard a voice in front of him, "Hello." Sure, it was Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Dobby spoke, "Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train. Dobby even sent his bludger to warn the Great Harry Potter that he shouldn't be here this year."

Harry was upset and said, "Dobby, did it occur to your thick mind that other students had not arrived at the platform when you suddenly decided to seal the gateway? Why were you trying to kill me with that freaking bludger?"

Dobby answered, "Dobby not meaning to try and kill Harry Potter, Dobby wants Harry Potter safe. Listen, terrible things are about to happen here, Harry Potter must go back home, now that history is about to repeat itself."

"Has this happened before?" Harry said, playing dumb. "By the way Dobby, why do you wear that thing?"

"This is a mark for a slave. Unless Dobby's master gives him clothes, Dobby is bound to serve one master forever. Now I can't say what will happen. Dobby just wants Harry Potter to be safe."

Harry said, "Don't worry Dobby. I will find out who your master is, and I will set you free from him or her." Dobby gave a whimper, trying to thank him.

Before Harry could ask further questions to see if the elf was saying the truth, he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice, "Put him on this bed." With a click, Dobby vanished. Harry glanced to his wives to find them still sleeping.

He heard Dumbles' voice, "Another student has been petrified. Colin Creevey, Gryffindor."

"What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

The old man said, "It means, Minerva, that the school is no longer safe, unless the culprit behind the attacks is caught."

Harry heard everything and Tessie hissed, _"We should visssit the girl in her bathroom tomorrow my hatchling. I think I know where the entranccce to the chamber isss."_

Harry hissed back, _"Ok Tesssie, but I will take my wivesss with me. Goodnight." _He slept next to Tracey, who was the closest to him, with Daphne on the edge of the other bed, cuddling up to Tracey. The fact that they are married to each other is that Harry is their husband and Tracey and Daphne are also married to each other, like sister wives.

**A/N: Again, I have decided to to something different, rather than plagiarising JK Rowling's story. Also, please excuse if I borrowed some ideas from other authors.**

**Please note: A few people said that the story was way too rushed. Thanks for pointing this out. I don't dwell on a lot of details, whereas other fanfics are much more detailed. If I had a lot more detail, I could easily have over a hundred pages, which I do not plan on doing in this story.**


	12. DUELING CLUB AND FINAL WARNING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks to all for your previous reviews. Please continue.**

**CHAPTER 12 – THE DUELING CLUB AND FINAL WARNING**

The next morning, Harry kissed his wives and explained everything to them. They stunned him by telling him that they heard everything, and were faking their sleep. Harry said, "You little cunning Slytherins." They started laughing and playfully hitting each other before they cuddled up and did a three-way kiss, much to the disgust of Madam Pomfrey seeing them as she came in.

"You could at least do this in private Potter, not in my hospital wing," said the Hogwarts matriarch.

Harry replied, "Sorry Madam, what can I say, I'm irresistable." The girls roared in laughter and Pomfrey just snorted. After checking on Harry, she gave him the ok signal to leave.

Harry had to go to DADA as instructed by his head of house, Professor McGonagall. She pointed out to him that there is something vital to learn as a result of the recent attacks. Harry agreed to go and took his wives with him. The second years from all houses were present in a large hall with a huge rectangular table in the middle. As Harry guessed, Lockhart came walking on the table and said, "In light of the recent attacks, Professor Dumbledore has approved me forming a dueling club. In this class, you will learn how to disarm your opponents, for further reading, see my published works." Harry thought, 'Man, he is so full of himself. What is he going to stuff up now?' Lockhart continued, "I have asked assistance from Professor Snape, who will show a demonstration, but don't fret, you will all have your Potions Master back once I am done with him." Snape stepped up, and he and Lockhart bowed to each other, and the phony DADA instructor said, "Now on the count of 3, we will show you how to disarm." They took a few steps with their backs to each other. "One. Two. Three!"

Snape was quick and yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lockhart flew back and landed, picked himself up and said, "If you don't mind me saying professor, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and it would have been too easy to stop you."

Snape sneered and said, "Really, Lockhart? Perhaps if we can have two students practice, that would give them more experience. How about Malfoy and Potter, you two up."

Draco reached Harry and said, "Scared Potter? I would be. Don't worry I won't kill you."

Lockhart said, "On the count of three, ONLY TO DISARM! One. Two-"

Before he could finish, Draco quickly yelled, "SERPENTSOTIA!"

A huge King Cobra came out of Draco's wand and faced Harry. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were laughing their heads off until they received a death glare from Snape. Lockhart was quick and said, "I'll get rid of it for you Harry." He raised his wand and yelled, "ASCENDE!"

The snake went right up to the ceiling and back down again, looking more angry. Harry hissed in Parseltongue, _"What'sss up bro?"_

The snake fixed its eyes on him and replied, _"I'm confusssed. Before I wasss in the reptile houssse at the London zoo, now I am here. Help me."_

Harry pointed out to Draco and hissed to the snake, _"That blonde ponccce brought you here with hisss wand. I want you to ssscare the shit out of him, but do not harm him. Then that arrogant bassstard Lockhart made you angry by raisssing you up."_

The snake hissed back, _"That explainsss it. After I ssscare the shit out of this blonde ponce, can I be your familiar?"_

Harry replied, _"I already have one, but my two wivesss over there,"_ pointing to Daphne and Tracey, _"may need you to be with them."_

The snake nodded with his tongue sticking out and said, _Ok. You have made good choiccce. I like them."_

As the snake slithered and fixed its eyes on Draco, the blonde ponce screamed and started to run back until Harry hissed for the snake to retreat and it curled up on him. Harry scolded Draco, "You know Draco that running away from a Cobra while its eyes are fixed on you is bringing a death sentence on yourself. Finally, it's not a wise move to set a snake on someone who is a Parselmouth. Obviously you are scared of your own spell." Raising his wand and looking at Draco's wand, Harry yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco's wand flew from his hand to Harry's but was unharmed. Harry said to the students who were looking on with their jaws dropped, "That is how to disarm your opponent if you don't want to hurt them physically. You need to focus on their wand and have your own wand aiming for theirs. That is another example of someone running away from their own spell."

Professor Snape looked at Harry and said, "Well done Mr. Potter. What do you intend to do about this snake?" At this stage, Harry's wives went up to him and the snake nodded its head, as if it were smiling at them.

Harry said, "I need it."

"But you already have one?" Snape asked.

Harry replied, "My dear professor Snape. Who ever said that snake is for me? Now, since it is not against the rules to have a snake as a familiar, I am instructing this one to protect my lovely wives, so it now belongs to Daphne and Tracey." The girls were excited and hugged Harry. He hissed to the snake, _"Will you protect my wivesss and be their familiar? They need it."_

The snake nodded and hissed, _"Of-courssse massster. And call me Lucky, yesss, that isss my name."_

Harry laughed and said to his wives, "She already likes you both. Oh her name is Lucky." They started laughing, and Snape just shook his head in amusement. Lockhart looked like he was a scared kid and stepped back. All the students saw the incident and just shook their heads as if they had a dream. The class started to practice the disarming spell. Needless to say, Ron and Seamus stuffed it up, much to the disgust of the professors, but Daphne and Tracey excelled. Neville also did very well, and the other students who picked it up were Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.

Harry immediately made sure that Lockhart was fired after the dueling club fiasco. He went to the headmaster and said, "Headmaster, I have fired Lockhart from his post."

The old man was stunned and sighed, "For what reason Harry?"

"Do you not know that this man is a FRAUD with a capital F? He couldn't even vanish the snake that Malfoy brought from his wand in the dueling, and not to mention he made me stay in the hospital wing for getting rid of my bones instead of fixing my broken wrist from the freaking bludger!"

"What do you want me to do now Harry?"

"You are the headmaster Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake! Bring in my godfather, at least for the rest of the year."

"I think it is not a good decision Harry."

"Headmaster, I am running out of patience! I am the owner of this school and I have the final word! Remember your warning Dumbledore!"

The old man sighed and said, "Sirius Black is still recovering Harry."

"It's not for you to say or control anyone headmaster. Have you not learned?"

He sighed again and said, "Very well, how about Auror Tonks from the Ministry? She is Andromeda's daughter and a Black, relations to Sirius Black."

"Hmmm, I remember a Nymphadora at Hogwarts last year, is that her?"

"Yes, and she is a trainee Auror."

"Why would you bring in a trainee Auror instead of a fully qualified one? I will bring in Sirius Black to teach for the rest of the year, whether you like it or not headmaster."

Harry left and flooed Sirius from his married quarter, and his godfather agreed to take the defence post and they made their way to the Great Hall. The students were in the Great Hall and were not prepared for the spectacular show that was about to come. Sirius Black walked in with a shit-eating grin on his face. Harry went up and said, "Good afternoon everyone, let me introduce your DADA instructor, professor Sirius Black. He is a fully qualified Auror and decided to leave his post at the Ministry and help here for the rest of the school year."

Lockhart was there and went red in the face. "What do you mean Potter?"

Harry glared at him and said, "It's Lord Hogwarts to you, you big FRAUD! You are fired as of right now!"

"You can't do that!" he spluttered.

"What part of Lord Hogwarts don't you understand Lockhart? I can fire incompetent professors, and you for one, are incompetent. You could not vanish a snake, and you wrote all those things in your books? Get out of here, you disgust me!"

"I will not leave! The headmaster has the right to fire me!"

Harry shook his head and said, "Lady Hogwarts, please remove that trash Lockhart from the castle. He is never to come inside again."

A female voice replied, "As you wish milord." In a flash, Lockhart disappeared and was not seen again.

Harry looked at Sirius and said, "Welcome professor Black."

There was an all-out argument at the different houses following Harry's show in defence class and his latest show with Lockhart moments ago. People like Malfoy and Ron promoted the idea that Harry is going to be the next dark lord. Some older Slytherins saw Harry in a new light and scolded Malfoy and his goons for degrading him. Daphne and Tracey were by his side and Ron yelled out, "Here is the next dark lord!"

Fred and George smacked him across the head and said, "You stupid git, by the way, dark does not necessarily mean evil, and Harry is not dark or evil to us."

George said, "That's right, oh brother of mine." The Gryffindor chasers laughed.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and the twins said, "Sit with us, partner."

He thanked them and took a seat, and Katie Bell said, "Harry, we don't believe Malfoy or Ron, they're arseholes. You are so good to us, and we," pointing to the other chasers, the twins and Oliver Wood, "are like a family. We look out for each other, and you are included."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

At the Hufflepuff table, Susan and Hannah yelled at and scolded Ernie and Justin for believing Ron and the story about Harry going dark. Harry thought, 'These girls are standing up for me. I should thank them when I get the chance.' Cedric also had a word to the people at his table saying that Harry is not going dark.

The Ravenclaw students started to like Harry, maybe with the exception of Cho's friend, Marietta Edgecombe. Penelope, their prefect, also scolded the people in her house for believing fake stories about Harry. She said to them, "I really expected better from all of you," leaving out Luna. "Harry is a really nice person once you make the effort to speak with him. And if there is any hint of him being dark, well dark does not necessarily mean evil, so grow up, all of you!" Harry saw Penelope in a new light and noted that he would thank her as well.

At dinner, Harry took the opportunity to walk around the tables, thanking the individual people who stood up for him, including Penny, Cedric, Susan and Hannah. They smiled back at him and said they would stand with him no matter what. Even Luna admired Harry and didn't believe the garbage that other people said. Cho came to her senses as well. Neville walked up to Harry and said, "Harry mate, you have a supporter club here. I also don't believe the bullshit that Ron and Malfoy come up with. You know that Longbottoms and Potters were strong allies? I will stand with you all the way."

Harry said, "Thanks Neville. By the way, tonight, I am going to the chamber of secrets to finish off this person behind the attacks."

Neville said, "I'm coming with you Harry, no matter what you say, you can't make me change my mind." Harry looked at him and thanked him once more.

After the meal, as Harry, Neville and his wives made their way out, they heard McGonagall through the microphone, "All students return to their dorms at once. All teachers please come to the second floor immediately."

Harry said, "Come on, let's go to the second floor. We won't be seen, I promise." The girls and Neville followed him and they saw the professors there already.

McGonagall said to the professors, "As you can see, another message is left, and the monster has taken a student into the chamber. I fear the school is no longer safe."

After the teachers left, Pomfrey asked, "Who is this student Minerva?"

The reply came from a sad McGonagall, "Luna Lovegood."

Harry was shocked at the revelation and when the teachers all left, he and his wives saw the writing covered in blood, **"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."** Harry said, "Whoever wrote the writing, this is bullshit. I'm sure she is safe, and I'm going to visit Myrtle to ask how she dies, and if she knows anything about a chamber."

Neville said, "I'm coming with you Harry, I will stick by you." His wives also proclaimed that they will go with him no matter what.

**A/N: I may have gotten some ideas from other author re: Harry hissing to the snake that came out of Draco's wand. Again, I forgot the name of the author and story, and I am in no wise trying to copy the work.**

**Hope you liked Harry's firing of Lockhart and standing up to Dumbledore. The old man will still face the court. I haven't yet decided on his punishment.**


	13. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please continue reviews. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 13 – THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

Harry, his wives and Neville made their way to the girls' bathroom and saw Myrtle in her ghost form. He was as polite as he could and said, "Hello Myrtle. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? My ancestor told me that you might be here. Oh, I'm Harry, this is my friend and ally Neville, and these lovely ladies are my wives," pointing to Daphne and Tracey.

Myrtle went to Harry and said, "Hello Harry. What do you want to ask?"

"I would like to know how you died. I know it's not a pleasant question, but there have been attacks on students, one student was taken into the chamber of secrets, and I want to stop it all," Harry replied.

"Very well," she replied. "Here I was in the toilet, crying because someone was teasing me about my glasses, minding my own business, when a boy came knocking on my door. I knew it was a boy because of the voice. He spoke a funny made up language, and I opened the door to yell at him GO AWAY! The last thing I remembered seeing was a big pair of yellow eyes over there, by that sink, and then I died." She started wailing and crying, and then Harry noticed the sink.

After taking a close look at the sink and discovering the snake symbol, he said, "This is it guys, this is the entrance to the chamber of secrets." He stepped back and hissed in Parseltongue, _"Open."_ The sink started moving and an entrance was formed. Harry saw that there was a dark area down on the opening, and said, "Come on guys, let's go in." One by one, they went down and landed on something soft. Tessie, Harry's familiar, and Lucky, the snake protecting his wives, were visible. Neville looked a bit shocked, but Harry said, "Don't worry Nev, they like you too. Any friend of mine is their friend as well." Neville nodded and relaxed. Harry said, "Remember guys, any movement, close your eyes. This basilisk is deadly just by looking it in the eye."

Neville asked, "How are you going to handle this Harry?"

Harry winked in reply, "I have my ways mate. You'll be surprised."

As Harry planned, Neville and the girls would grab Luna before a shady figure arrived. He recognised the figure as Tom Riddle, but wanted to play dumb. Harry said, "Who are you?"

The figure said, "A memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years."

As he took a closer look at the figure, Harry exclaimed, "You're Tom Riddle, right?"

Tom said, "You got it Potter. And you are the person I wanted to see."

"What the hell do you want to see me for?" Harry asked.

Tom said, "I wanted to talk to you Potter, to say that you're going to die tonight."

Harry said, "Very funny Tom, now fuck off before you regret it."

Tom laughed and said, "You really have balls Potter. It was apparent on the night that Lord Voldemort gave you that scar and vanished. Now I have some business to attend to, with the girl in the chamber."

Harry said, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Don't you see? My troops have taken Luna away from you, so you lost my dear Tommy boy."

Tom said, "Yes Potter, it was Luna who opened the chamber and set the basilisk on the students. She didn't know what she was doing, as she was in a trance. She knew of the power of the diary that I left at school with dear Lucius Malfoy. She poured her heart out to me because no one liked her, so I took the time to listen. I wasn't interested, but showed her and told her that she is right, and asked her to do whatever I told her. Time came when she was scared of the dark magic, but it's too late now."

Harry said, "What the bloody hell do you care about Voldemort anyway? He's a bastard! I will see to it that it's not Luna's fault."

Tom said with a smirk, "I wouldn't cross him if I were you. Voldemort is my past, present and future." Then he wrote his name in the air, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' After that, he made a hand movement and the words changed to 'I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry of course knew that before but decided to play dumb and asked, "So what the bloody hell kind of name is Marvolo anyway?"

Tom said, "That was my filthy muggle father's name! I never wanted that name, so I fashioned myself a new name, a name that everyone in the world would fear to speak!"

Harry laughed and said, "You're wrong there, Voldemort! I do not fear any name! I defeated you when you were inside the fool Quirrell, and I will have my way tonight, so bring it on Tommy boy!"

Tom was fuming at Harry's remark, turned his back and with his hand hissed in Parseltongue, "_Open, Salazar, thou greatest of the four!" _As the gap opened, Tom turned to Harry, "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, to the famous Harry Potter. Parseltongue won't save you now Potter, it only obeys me!"

"Wrong again Tommy boy, you see, I am the heir of Slytherin by conquest. I am ready to kill that huge snake of yours that you call a basilisk!"

As the snake came in view, Harry quickly turned his back to run away in order to prevent direct eye contact. He heard Tom speak to the snake, "_Kill the boy!" _Harry figured that the snake had to be about 60 feet long and it was very thick. Harry quickly transformed himself into a phoenix animagus and screeched, so the snake stopped. It seems that the snake couldn't spot Harry, but Tom saw what happened and yelled out "NO!" The phoenix Harry leapt up to the snake and with a mighty force took out its yellow eyes and blinded it. Tom said, "The basilisk can still hear you!"

Harry said, "Very well, have it your way then Tommy boy!" He quickly transformed into the exact same basilisk, but much stronger and more powerful, so that Tom's basilisk was so confused. Harry the basilisk tore at Tom's snake as if they were fighting. When Tom's snake gave up, Harry transformed into himself, summoned the sword of Godric Gryffindor and struck the basilisk with the sword so that it died.

After the shock that Tom received, Harry got the diary, took the basilisk's fangs, and Tom tormented him saying, "Funny what a book can do especially when found in the hands of a silly little girl!" Harry took the fang and Tom can see what he was about to do, and said, "What are you doing?" Harry quickly struck the diary on the left and right side so that the blood spilt out, and Tom screamed "NOOOOO!" Harry then closed the book, and with one final mighty strike with the fang, Tom the memory vanished away. Harry felt the destruction inside him as well, because he is a horcrux, unintentionally, so he thought that the diary must have been the second horcrux that was destroyed, the first being the former DADA professor Quirrell.

His wives ran to him and hugged him very tightly and lovingly kissed him. Daphne said, "Harry love, we were so worried! We saw everything that happened, and Neville was practically pissing himself."

They all started laughing and Luna ran to him, hugged him with his wives' approval and said, "Harry, thank you so much for saving me. I promise I didn't do these things on purpose."

Harry nodded, smiled at her and said, "I know Luna. That bastard made you do it. Anyway, I have to get you all out of here and go straight to our esteemed headmaster. Hold onto me because I will transform into a phoenix. They can carry heavy loads." When Harry transformed himself, his wives held onto him and each other, Luna held onto the girls and Neville held on from the other side and Harry flew out of the chamber and once again they were in reach of the castle and then they aparated right into Dumbledore's office much to his shock. After 10 minutes of explanations, leaving out the fact that Harry transformed himself, Dumbledore bought the story and mentioned that he will tell the school Harry's side of what happened in that chamber. Harry said, "Professor, I must tell you that Luna had nothing to do with what happened. She was not herself, and was in a trance, thanks to that bastard Riddle. I will see to it that she is not expelled, but receive consultation and comfort from her friends. If the perpetrator were a real student, as Lord Hogwarts, I have the authority to expel that person, but as there was no real student involved, no one will be expelled." Dumbledore just nodded in agreement. Harry asked to see him later after he escorts his wives back to their married quarter.

**A/N: Again, I may have borrowed the idea that Harry transforms himself when facing the basilisk. It may have been from Animagi Fury by kevin1984 (I think that's the author's name). Again, I have no intention of direct plagiarism. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**The next chapter will be the last one in Harry's second year. During the summer, they turn 14yrs old. I am thinking of bringing in Astoria Greengrass later. She will be 12yrs old but she is smitten with Harry, though nothing will happen. If you read chapter 1, you would have noticed that House Peverell has an open marriage contract, so as Head of that House, Harry could pick anyone to be Lady Peverell.**

**I have already decided that it definitely WILL NOT be Hermione or Ginny. I am thinking of Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. What are your thoughts or suggestions for Lady Peverell? I want to hear from you.**

**On another note, some reviewers mentioned to me that Harry was 12 in his second year. I have intentionally made his age and the age of the other second year students 13 years old for my purpose. Please bear with this. This is only a fanfic, so realistically, Harry's age should have been 12. Some also mentioned the fact that Harry is exempt from under-age use of magic seems to be bizzare. On face value, yes it is bizzare, but Harry is Head/Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, so he is an exception. He will not abuse that privilege and has a purpose for what he does, after all he is the one to defeat Voldemort. The other students will cause devastation if they were allowed to use under-age magic.**


	14. DOBBY'S REWARD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 14 – DOBBY'S REWARD**

Harry was chatting with Dumbledore about what happened in the chamber. As they were speaking about the diary appearing to have been a hurcrux, an imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy came into view. Harry could identify Malfoy because of his features as one with long blonde hair. With Lucius, he saw what he least expected – Dobby the house elf. He said, "Dobby? So this is the family you serve, the Malfoys." Dobby let out a whimper and nodded.

As Lucius was walking up to Dumbledore, he said, "Out of my way, Potter!" looking at Harry with contempt and self-pride.

Harry looked at him, bowed slightly and said, "Lord Malfoy, with all due respect, I am Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, Head of the three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses."

Lucius was shocked when he heard the name Peverell. All of wizarding Britain and Europe are familiar with the name. When Harry showed Lucius the Peverell ring, Malfoy senior bowed and said, "Forgive my ignorance, Lord Peverell. I thought that name was gone, but apparently not."

Harry said, "Your ignorance is forgiven, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius then spoke to Dumbledore, "So I assume the culprit has been found, now that you are back and that we heard a student was taken into the chamber?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The culprit has indeed been found."

Lucius spoke, "So, who was it?"

"Voldemort," was the answer from the old man. "Although he chose to come back by means of this," showing the diary to Lucius. "It's a good thing that Lord Peverell found it. Let's hope that none of Voldemort's old school things fall into the wrong hands. The consequences could be severe."

As Malfoy left, he said, "Good day Dumbledore, Lord Peverell," looking at both of them. He turned to Dobby and said, "Come Dobby!" He hit and kicked the house elf.

Harry felt sorry for Dobby and knew he could do something. He said to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, can I have that diary please?" The old man nodded and Harry walked super-fast to catch up to Lucius and yelled out, "Lord Malfoy!"

Lucius turned and said, "What is it, Lord Peverell?"

"I have something of yours," Harry said, and gave Lucius the diary.

Lucius said, "What the bloody hell is this? That's not mine! Prove that it is mine!"

Harry replied, "Oh, but it is Lord Malfoy. You see, when I was in the chamber, Tom Riddle told me that this diary is yours. I don't know how the bloody hell Luna got her hands on it, but the book is yours."

Lucius was confused and asked, "Who is this Tom Riddle?"

Harry said, "Ah, you will find out shortly. You can always do a search, and believe me Lord Malfoy, it is not a made up name."

Lucius was shocked beyond belief and said, "Come on Dobby you lazy arse!"

Harry said, "Dobby, open the diary."

Dobby opened it and found a sock and said, "Master has given Dobby a sock. Master gave Dobby clothes. Dobby is free."

Lucius turned and said, "I didn't give you anything, you dickhead!" Harry lifted his trouser leg and showed Lucius. The Malfoy man was angry but composed himself and said, "You can keep him anyway, I don't need that piece of shit. I have other elves that do the work!" Without a fight, Lucius stormed off and left Dobby with Harry.

Dobby turned to Harry and said, "Master Harry Potter sir freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay?"

Harry said, "Well Dobby, I understand you don't have a master anymore? How would you like to come and work for me? I will treat you much better and even pay you and give you some time off."

Dobby cried and said, "The Great Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby. Of course I will come work for you Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry looked at him and said, "Dobby, please drop the master thing. It makes me look as old as the headmaster."

Dobby let out a laugh and said, "Ok Harry Potter sir. Dobby is so excited that you are Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. You make my old master Lucius Malfoy to look like a pauper, because Harry Potter is very wealthy and looks after Dobby."

Harry just looked at him and replied, "Ok Dobby. When I am at Hogwarts, can you stay and help me if I need, and when I am with my family, you can come and stay with us. I will introduce you shortly to my wives. For now, you may feel free to leave." Dobby again thanked him and flung himself at Harry, and Harry just put his arm around Dobby to console him.

It was the last day, and Harry and his wives were packing up their trunks to go back home. The Founders and Lady Hogwarts thanked Harry for protecting the school once again from the perpetrator. Harry was enjoying a nice relaxing time with Daphne and Tracey when he said, "Oh I forgot to mention to you, I saw Lucius Malfoy earlier. You know that house elf, Dobby, I told you about? It was the Malfoys that he served, but I freed him from that. The guy didn't even put up a fight, as if he was glad to get rid of him. Dobby!"

A moment later, they heard a pop and Dobby appeared and said, "Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?"

The girls laughed and were stunned at Dobby's words, also at his immediate presence. Harry said, "Let me introduce to you my beautiful wives – Daphne Potter, who was Greengrass, and Tracey Black, who was Davis. Girls, this is my friend Dobby. He will help us here at Hogwarts and at home, wherever I am."

Dobby squealed and said, "Master Harry Potter sir is too good to Dobby the lowly house elf. Dobby is glad to help Master's lovely wives."

The girls went up to Dobby and said, "Nice to meet you Dobby. Harry told us lots of things about you." Dobby went red in the face, and they all laughed. Harry wanted to know whether his US properties are in order, so he wrote a note to Griphook and sent Hedwig his owl to deliver the letter.

On the train, the girls sat on either side of Harry, and Neville was also in the compartment chatting together. Neville looked at Harry and said, "Well done mate, you really had guts to stand up to that slimy git Riddle in the chamber. How would you like to visit, you can meet my gran and we can do some things in muggle London if you want?"

Harry said, "Thanks Nev, I appreciate your invite. I'm taking my new family for a holiday, so maybe after our holiday, I'll owl you." Neville nodded and wished them a nice holiday. Harry needed this after all.

As the four were chatting, Harry saw the person that he didn't want to see – Ron Weasley. Ron opened the compartment, looked at Neville and said, "Neville! What the bloody hell are you doing with those snakes and Potter? You'll find youself in trouble. Come and sit with us, at least we're better company."

As Harry was about to get up, Tracey held him and glared at Ron saying, "Listen Weasel, you sound like Malfoy! I suggest you get the fuck out of here before you regret it." As Ron was about to retaliate, he saw the two King Cobras hissing madly at him. Ron practically pissed himself and ran out. The twins, Fred and George, saw the wet part of Ron and spread it on the train that Ronnikens pissed himself. There was a roar of laughter on the train, thanks to Fred and George spreading the news.

After reaching Kings Cross and getting off the train, Harry said his goodbye to Neville, and actually met his gran and had a bit of a chat with her. Neville told his gran what Harry did and how he killed the basilisk, and her eyes went wide open and she saw Harry in a new light and respected him.

Harry and his wives spotted the Greengrass and Davis parents and went up to them to greet them, but not before a little blonde missile ran into them and hugged the trio. They laughed at the energy that Astoria Greengrass had, and she was very excited to have them back for the summer, especially Harry and Daphne. Tracey's parents knew of the marriage contract between Harry as Lord Black and the Davis family, and welcomed it warmly. They let Tracey spend the whole summer with Harry and Daphne, as she is married to both of them. The parents supported the three-way marriage, and knew that Harry would protect his wives. He asked Tracey's parents to go with them on holidays, but they were a bit busy with their jobs. After saying the goodbyes, Astoria held Harry's hand and Daphne, Tracey and Cyril and Roxanne exited the barrier and went to the Greengrass Manor. After a 30 minute brief from Harry and his wives over the events of the year, Cyril, Roxanne and Astoria were shocked, especially at Harry's bravery in facing the huge snake. He pointed out to them that was the reason he was in Gryffindor – his bravery and nobleness, and they all laughed and hugged him, thanking him for protecting the girls. Astoria saw the pet snakes that Harry and his wives have, and it turns out that the snakes like her and her parents as well. Astoria couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, which would be after the summer.

Harry got the family together and said, "I want all of us to have a holiday. I really need to get out of this country for the summer, and was thinking to take you all to one of my properties in the USA."

The others were in shock and Astoria jumped and squealed and said, "Oh Harry! That would be fantastic!" She jumped on him until he was down and kissed his cheek. Daphne gave her a look and she blushed furiously. Harry and Tracey just laughed at the raction.

Harry said, "I have to speak with Griphook first and ask if the properties are in order. We can take some house elves with us."

Daphne asked, "Where in the US are your houses?"

"I have a large top floor penthouse in New York, which overlooks the city with fantastic night views, and one in Miami Florida, along the beach, which is also a top floor apartment overlooking Miami."

Tracey squealed and jumped up, saying, "Miami, Miami! I want to go to the beach!"

Cyril said, "Ok, let's go to Miami. I have never been there before, and then we can spend some time in New York. I heard there is a magical area in NYC, like our Diagon Alley. We can check it out." All the others agreed. Harry received confirmation from Griphook that the US properties are in order, and he even sent him a device to activate a portkey for whenever they are ready to leave. Everyone packed their items and shrunk their bags into a light feather. Once they were all ready, they told their elves and Dobby to meet them in Harry's home in Miami, USA, and they activated the portkey which took them right in front of the property along the Miami beach. The teenagers were very dizzy, as it was about a 2 minute travel via the portkey. Dobby and the other elves soon joined them for what would be Harry's best summer that he had in 13 years.

**A/N: There it is, the end of the second year for Harry and the others. The next chapter will be about the summer holidays in the US and Harry, Daphne and Tracey will turn 14 years. Astoria will be 12 years old and start her first year after the summer.**

**I am thinking of skipping most of the third year events, but will include the DADA class and how to repel/fend off the dementors. There will be a surprise professor/s who will be very competent. I will also add a small part in Astoria's involvement at Hogwarts.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys, keep them coming. Thanks also for the criticisms. I tried to explain some things in the notes on the previous chapters.**

**Keep up the thoughts or suggestions for the next Lady Peverell, because she will be revealed after the fourth year. I mentioned before that both Hermione and Ginny ARE NOT in the running to be Lady Peverell. Nothing will change that. I am just not really interested in HP/HG or GW pairing, as there are thousands of fanfics with that.**


	15. SUMMER HOLIDAYS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**A/N: THis summer, Harry turns 14 years old along with Daphne and Tracey. Astoria will be 12. Please bear with this change, as there will be no seventh year in my fanfic.**

**Enjoy the summer holidays :)**

**CHAPTER 15 – SUMMER HOLIDAYS**

Harry and his new family settled into his apartment in Miami, and began their holidays. The Greengrass family always had an interest in the muggle way of living, and muggle shops and businesses. In fact, Cyril had an interest in a few muggle businesses back in London and they were doing very well. The best thing about Miami, or the US, is that Harry Potter was not very well known. In fact, very few people knew of, or paid no attention to him in the US magical world, and he was very happy with that. He could see that his family also was very happy that they were not known in the States, which gave them the best holiday in many years. The females enjoyed the beach scene and had a very nice swim in the morning, before the crowd got the better of the beach after lunch. Everyone enjoyed shopping every day, and enjoyed each other's company. Tourism was also fun, where they saw just about everything that Miami had to offer. Dobby and the other house elves prepared all the meals and cleaned up.

One day, the Greengrass parents decided to give Harry and his wives 'the talk' as they were getting older and were about to be 14 years old. They spoke to the girls about contraceptive charms. Cyril said, "I don't want to be a grandfather just yet." Everyone laughed. Roxanne spoke to Harry about the art of lovemaking and not just sex. This was all new to Harry as she found out that the 'freaking Dursleys' did not even mention one word to him about the 'facts of life.' Harry took all of this in and was determined to 'please' his wives in every possible way. Harry learned lots of things from Roxanne, and she even gave him a book on some tips in pleasing women in bed without hurting anyone. Of course, Harry was very lucky to have two beautiful 'Slytherin' wives and he didn't even need to look at anyone else. He will have lots of things to talk to them about.

In early June, they were still enjoying the scenes in Miami. Harry found out about the muggle basketball league, the NBA, and searched for tickets and games that may be held in Miami. It was playoff season, which meant that tickets were a bit difficult to get. He asked his family if they were interested, and his wives, Cyril and Roxanne haven't seen a basketball game, but were keen and excited on going to one. Harry finally got hold of six tickets all seated next to each other for the playoff game which would be held in three days' time, between Miami Heat and LA Lakers. When they went into the basketball arena, the noise was deafening and Harry and the group were amazed at the scene before them. There were a lot of fanatical Miami Heat supporters, and they had a real treat in watching the best players in the NBA against each other. The girls, especially Astoria, was so excited that she had her mouth open for a long time until Harry whispered to her, "Tory, you may want to close your mouth. The muggles will think that we are abnormal, or 'freaks' as my 'relatives' would put it." His wives giggled and Astoria blushed in embarrassment. Harry held and comforted the young Greengrass girl, and she just smiled at him. Daphne watched this and thought, 'Hmmm maybe she could be the next Lady Peverell? I know Trace wouldn't mind at all, she seems to love us.' She dismissed the thought for now, and would speak to her husband and wife later. They spent a few hours at the arena watching the best slam dunks and alley-oops and plays. Harry told his wives, "These muggles are fantastic at their sport, just like I am at Quidditch." The girls laughed and the parents smiled and were delighted that their 'children' including Astoria were getting along very well together. Miami Heat came on top and the team was ahead in the series 2-0, but the next two games were going to be in Los Angeles. Harry doubted that they would see any more games, but it was a fantastic experience. What was best is that no one noticed or recognised Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

July 31st arrived for Harry's 14th birthday, and the parents were getting ready for a joyous occasion. The fact that his birthday will be celebrated in the States and out of the UK for the first time in his life is an added bonus. Dobby and the other elves prepared the apartment and meals. This would be an only family gathering to celebrate his birthday and his life so far. No one ever cared for him as much as the Greengrasses plus Tracey. Roxanne pointed out to Harry that they were close friends with James and Lily Potter, and they would be there for Harry to look after him and give him lots of care and love. Harry was so grateful for what they did for him, and he decided to speak with Griphook about the possiblilty of having permanent wards that would prevent dark or evil forces at the Greengrass Manor once they return to London.

The night of Harry's birthday arrived, and he was bombarded with presents, hugs and kisses from the female Greengrass clan. Astoria hugged him hard and kissed both his cheeks, and gave him a top that she made herself. Harry was surprised that she could make something like that, and he gave her a thank you hug. Cyril gave him a live frame of his parents, which means that they could speak to anyone who saw them. Harry had a tear in his eyes and thanked the father with a hug. The frame could be shrunk before they get to London. Roxanne gave him a magical album containing moving photos of his parents, Sirius and Remus when they were young students at Hogwarts. The album also had pictures of Cyril and Roxanne in a group with Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus Lupin. Harry thanked her again with a huge hug. Daphne gave him a loving kiss on the lips and a bracelet made of a heart shape with the letters 'HP and DP' (Daphne Potter) and Tracey gave him a loving kiss as well and a gold necklace with the initials 'HPB' and 'TB' (Harry Potter Black and Tracey Black). She was so proud to be Lady Black and Harry's wife. Harry hugged everyone and thanked them all very much and emotionally for what they did for him.

There was a month to spare so they decided to go to Harry's top floor penthouse in New York and check out the muggle and magical city. Of course Dobby and the Greengrass elves accompanied them. House elves have magical powers that can go anywhere in the world in the space of a few minutes' travel, so Dobby took Harry and Astoria (she was dying to go with Harry), one elf took Daphne and Tracey and the other elf took Cyril and Roxanne, and they appeared inside Harry's penthouse. The night scene from the top floor was breathtaking and the warm weather was enjoyable. Harry took his family to downtown Manhattan, Liberty Island, where they saw the famous Statue of Liberty and enjoyed a nice day on the island. They saw Times Square, much to the delight and amusement of Harry and the girls, and on a nice warm (not too hot) day, they had a lunch picnic at Central Park. The views and scene was beautiful and fascinating for Harry and the girls. Even Cyril and Roxanne haven't seen anything like that before. The only park to compare Central Park with would probably be Hyde Park in muggle London.

Two weeks before the start of Hogwarts, they discovered the magical area in New York after seeing some people who appear to be students, wearing similar style robes. Harry said, "Hey guys, this must be the Diagon Alley version in New York. I'd love to explore." They all agreed and with a bit of magic that Harry learned from Hagrid in his first year, tapped the wall at the back of a pub with his wand, and they appeared in the magical area of New York City. It looked pretty big to them. They saw all kinds of witches and wizards buying their school items and pets. There was even a Gringotts branch there, but probably not as old as the London branch. Harry still had his muggle debit card from Gringotts in London, which would be accessible in both muggle and magical world, anywhere in the world. He decided to get one for his wives when they return to London.

There was a Flourish & Blotts branch, but it was much larger than London. It appears that all things in the States are larger than anywhere else in the world. He thought, 'Hermione could get stuck in this bookshop for days,' and chuckled at the thought. They saw a few wand making and wand purchasing stores, very much like Ollivander's, and they came across a robe shop, similar, but a bit larger than Madam Malkins. There were a few clothing stores, some joke shops, which Harry immediately thought of Fred and George Weasley. Harry said to his family, "How about we do some shopping here? I can take the girls, including Astoria."

The parents nodded and said, "Ok, we'll meet you back in, say, two hours at this bar for a meal?" pointing out to a bar looking like the Leaky Cauldron back in London. They nodded and went their separate ways. The good thing about the US is that people don't hear much about dark lords like they hear about in Europe. The idea to the Americans is quite strange.

Harry purchases a new pair of jeans, a slim t-shirt (which the girls thought looks really hot) and a nice casual jacket. He bought a protection ring for Astoria. She exclaimed, "Harry! That must be expensive! Thank you so much for this!" He explained to her that this ring protects her from all angles, except the Unforgivable Curses. If someone would try hex her behind her back, the ring will sense that and she will be ready. Such is the power of magical protection rings. Daphne and Tracey also bought some clothes, much cheaper and nicer than the ones in England, they thought.

After a nice evening meal in magical NYC, the group aparated to Harry's penthouse and rested for the night. He strengthened his relationship with his wives, Astoria and the parents, and spoke about almost everything. He will leave the Voldemort prophecy until they arrive back at the Greengrass Manor.

All too soon, it was time to go back, and on August 24th the group aparated back to the Greengrass Manor. This would give them a week to recover before taking the Hogwarts Express back to school. Once in London, Harry visited Gringotts and arranged for Griphook to provide muggle debit cards for Daphne Potter and Tracey Black. He also asked Griphook to have the strongest wards at the Greengrass Manor in place for protection from dark forces and Voldemort. He said that money would not be an issue. The goblin was delighted to do this for his friend, and after a brief chat and confirmation that all was done, he went into Diagon Alley, where after a few hours, Astoria was ready for school. She had her robe, wand, and books for her first year. Harry purchased the books for himself and his wives for their third year classes.

Cyril and Harry had been in contact with Amelia Bones before the summer to decide to stop Dumbledore from controlling people and to face the court. They flooed Amelia when they got back on August 25th and she came with a bunch of prosecution papers against one Albus Dumbledore. She was furious when she learned all that Dumbledore did and believed that they could put him away. Harry decided to have him put on probation instead of Azkaban, as he was trying to make amends.

On August 30th was the trial of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. They day before, Amelia went into the headmaster's office with two of her Aurors to arrest him and face trial. Dumbledore said, "Amelia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut it out Dumbledore!" she said frustratingly. "You will face trial over child abuse, neglect, line theft and controlling the life of one Lord Potter. You will need to provide answers to the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore gave up and said, "I will be glad to answer questions."

"Good. The more cooperative you are, the better it may be for you," said Madam Bones.

Harry and his family were at the trial of Dumbledore, and Amelia started the proceedings. "Aurors, bring in the accused." Dumbledore was brought in and sat down in the defender's sea and fought, but to no avail. Chief Warlock or not, he was treated and tried the same as anyone else. "Albus Dumbledore, you are accused of line theft, child abuse and neglect, and controlling the life of one Lord Harry James Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Very well, administer the truth serum."

The questions started to come out and Dumbledore admitted to taking money from the Potter family vault and transferred it to the Weasleys because they were a poor family, and wanted to pay for their schooling. He admitted to disregarding the Potters' will for Harry's safety and thought he would be safe in the muggle world, away from dark forces. He admitted to forging a marriage contract with the Weasleys so that Harry could marry Ginevra and marry into a pureblood family of the light. When questioned about his motives, he said that it was for the greater good. The court was in an uproar and after the questioning, Dumbledore was forced to step down from headmaster position for the next school year and was put on probation. He was not allowed to oversee any points awarded or deducted neither was he allowed to hire or fire any staff member. He was fined 50,000 galleons for all his actions and poor judgement.

The Board of Governors at Hogwarts, with Harry's input, gave the powers to professor McGonagall as the interim headmistress. She had the same powers that Harry has, and together, they supported and helped each other in choosing new professors at the school.

On the night of August 31st, Harry asked to speak with everyone at the Greengrass Manor. When they were seated, he said, "Ok, this is very important and vital for all of you to hear. There is this prophecy about me," he went on for a good 20 minutes, explaining the conversation with Dumbledore (see chapter 9), Voldemort's origin, horcruxes, everything, leaving nothing out, including the fact that he may be a horcrux. The parents were emotional, shocked and the girls had a good cry and wept on Harry's shoulders and neck. He continued, "That prophecy could have been for Neville Longbottom, as he too was born just before July ended, but Voldemort chose me. That's why he went after my parents and murdered them, and that is when he gave me that scar, and possibly made me a horcrux unintentionally."

Cyril said, "Harry, nothing is going to happen to you. If you are the Chosen One, you will defeat that dark tosser."

Harry said, "Thank you all so much for supporting me. Oh, there's another thing," he told them about the permanent ward set up at the Manor to protect those within the vicinity, from dark and evil forces. He said, "The money is no issue. You are now my family, and family looks out for each other." The parents were stunned but gratefully accepted what Harry did. The girls all hugged him and had their arms around him, and he felt so warm and satisfied that he was loved. After a nice sleep with his wives, he was ready for the next day, and the start of the third year at Hogwarts. Likewise, Astoria slept soundly, thinking about her journey to Hogwarts which will start the next morning.

**A/N: There you have it, the holidays are over. I am going to skip most of third year, but will have a few interesting things.**

**Thanks also to author ubetiburn for the corrections. I have updated the location details in this chapter.**


	16. THE DEMENTOR AND DADA PROFESSORS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please keep up the reviews. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 16 – THE DEMENTOR AND DADA PROFESSOR**

September 1st finally arrived, and Harry and the girls were 14 years old. Astoria was 12 and ready and excited about her first year. The family got up at 7:00 in the morning for a breakfast gathering, and a few wise words for Harry to stay out of trouble if he can help it. Harry smiled and promised to stay out of trouble. He said, "The thing is, that trouble always finds me." Everyone laughed at his comment. Harry and the others had a nice chat after breakfast, wondering who the new DADA instructor will be, as every year there seems to be a new DADA professor. Harry certainly did not want Lockhart back, even if his memory had been restored. All of a sudden, there was breaking news. Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. Harry yelled out, "That slimy bastard! I'm going to get him if he finds me! He obviously used his rat form to escape! How thick can they get?" His wives calmed him down after a little talk.

The students were all packed and left the Manor at 10:30, aparating to Kings Cross Station. Harry confirmed that Dobby will be at Hogwarts to help him and his wives, and Astoria as well, and Dobby squeaked, "Dobby is very grateful to help Master Harry Potter sir and his missy ladies at Hoggywarts." Everyone laughed at Dobby's energy and excitement of working for Harry, and also at Dobby's expression. With a 'pop,' Dobby disappeared, and went to Hogwarts.

As Harry, his wives and Astoria were making their way onto the train, a round red-headed woman came barging through. Harry groaned because it was the last person he wanted to see – Molly Weasley. He really didn't want to create a show, but if she insults him or his family, then she will pay. Without looking at Cyril or Roxanne, who were of course with Harry, Molly broke through, saw Harry and said, "Harry Potter! How dare you refuse our friendship! What the bloody hell are you doing with these snakes… these HUSSEYS! You belong with us and will apologise to us right now!"

Cyril stepped in and said, "Madam, we don't really appreciate this rudeness that you displayed. You insulted us just because our daughters are in Slytherin. You have no right."

Molly glared at him and his wives and said, "I don't give a flying pig's arse what you think! Harry, how could you! You belong with my beautiful daughter Ginny, not these SNAKES!"

Harry was fed up now and said, "Mrs. Weasley, who ever said that I belong with your family and Ginny? YOU JUST WANT MY MONEY AFTER I DIE. YOU DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE ABOUT ME AT ALL! YOU BETRAYED ME, AND TRUE FAMILY AND FRIENDS DO NOT DO THAT! NEVER – INSULT – MY – FAMILY – AGAIN, OR YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES. These beautiful ladies are my wives, and I will NEVER belong to 'your' Ginny. I was never, nor will I ever, be interested in her. HAVE I MADEMYSELF CLEAR? I will write to your husband." Molly was red in the face and nodded. She knew best not to cross an angry Harry, because he is not the Harry Potter they once knew, and to him, they are not the family that he knew. Of course, he respected Arthur Weasley, Bill, and the twins. He didn't know much about Charlie, because he was living in another country, so it is clear that Charlie had nothing to do with Molly's conspiracy against Harry.

Roxanne saw the proceedings and pulled Harry aside saying, "Harry dear, you did well to protect the image of your family. Just don't let this woman get the better of you. She is just seeking trouble. Anyway, we'll see you at Christmas, and trust that you will look after Astoria and make her feel welcome." Harry nodded and smiled at her. After their goodbyes they found their way onto the train without any more rude encounters.

Harry led his wives and Astoria to an empty compartment where he leviated their trunks for them. He wrote a note to Arthur Weasley about what happened earlier. It read:

_Lord Arthur Weasley_

_I am writing this note to you, as your wife Molly disgraced and insulted my family, calling them snakes and husseys. I trust that, as Head of your House, you will deal with and control the anger that your wife has against me, for no reason whatever. I was perplexed when she was so confident that I belong to Ginny. I worry about what she will do next. I trust that you see to it that she does not do anything that she will regret._

_With all respect,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts_

He gave the note to Hedwig and said, "Here you go girl, send the note to Arthur Weasley and go ahead to Hogwarts." The owl nodded, hooted and flew away. Harry was entertaining the girls on the train, changing into his many forms of animagus and hopping onto each of the girls, licking their faces. Astoria's favourite was the dog (Padfoot) animagus. She had him on her lap, hugging and kissing his fur. Daphne and Tracey's favourite was the wolf form. He also spent some time on their laps. The two snakes, Tessie, Harry's familiar and Lucky (the snake that came out of Draco's wand, who now belonged to Daphne and Tracey), looked on hissing with smiles on their faces. Don't ask me how snakes smile!

As they were chatting and laughing, the train came to a halt and all of a sudden, the temperature became cold and icy, and not even the snakes could understand what was happening. Harry had already turned back into his proper self. The train went sideways as if someone was trying to push it off the tracks. Harry sensed that a figure was coming towards the carriage, and had a feeling what was going on. He was going to protect his wives and Astoria, no matter what. He was exempt from the under-age magic restriction according to Gringotts and the Ministry, so that was not a problem. He felt a chill in his bones when the figure opened the compartment, and found out that it was a Dementor. The girls shrieked at the sight of the figure. He knew about them from the old magical books that he read, and knew that they were under the control of the Ministry. But who would send out a Dementor? Maybe they wanted to capture Pettigrew? But the Ministry won't send them onto a train, surely! Something is not right. He would have words with Dumbledore after the feast. As the Dementor came in view and fixed its eyes on Harry, he held out his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" with a mighty loud shout. A shiny blue light hit the figure, and it vanished. He learned that incantation when reading one of the books that he grabbed from the Peverell library.

Once again, everything was back normal and the train gathered its speed. Tracey was the first to speak, "What the hell was that thing?" She held onto Harry even more.

"It was a Dementor. Nasty creatures. They are the guards of Azkaban. I'm not sure what they were doing here, they are under the control of the Ministry," came the reply from Harry.

Astoria asked, "How did you know what to do? We thought only an experienced fully grown wizard can do that, Harry."

Harry chuckled and said, "My dear Tory," she blushed at that word. He continued, "I read up on creatures and how to handle them. This is advanced magic that I used. I promised to protect you, and my wives, no matter what, and I won't go back on that. In other circumstances, you are right, only a fully grown experienced wizard can fend off or repel Dementors."

Daphne jumped onto his lap and gave him a passionate kiss after Harry mentioned that he will protect them and said, "You just proved it Harry. But why are the Dementors interested in you?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe because Voldemort put a bit of his soul into me. I have to ask the goblins if they know about this, and if they have a curse breaker who can get rid of that piece of soul inside me. It is just killing me." As he was talking, he made a mental note to ask Dumbles. If the old man doesn't know, then he will ask Griphook if Gringotts has a curse breaker.

The journey continued without any further mishaps, and the train stopped in Hogsmeade. The familiar voice of Hagrid could be heard, "Firs years, follow me!"

Harry helped Astoria and saw Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!"

Hagrid beamed at Harry, "Allo Harry! How yer bin? Nice summer for yer?"

Harry said, "Very nice, thanks Hagrid. Please make sure Astoria Greengrass is safe." Hagrid looked at the young girl and nodded.

Harry decided to get into Hogwarts differently. He called, "Dobby."

A few seconds later, Dobby came with a pop, ran to Harry and said, "Dobby is happy that Master Harry Potter sir is here. Master called for Dobby?" His wives giggled, but became used to Dobby's energetic expressions.

Harry said, "Dobby, can you please take us in front of Professor McGonagall?"

Dobby nodded and with a pop, they disappeared, unseen by anyone. Another pop and they were in front of Professor McGonagall. The interim headmistress was shocked that they had Dobby with them. Harry said, "Hello professor. This is Dobby, my elf. He will be at Hogwarts while my wives and I are here." She nodded meekly, and motioned for them to take their seats. They were greeted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry said, "Mooney, Padfoot! What are you doing here?" He knew their Marauder names, as they had told him. They mentioned that it was a surprise.

A female voice spoke, "Welcome back, Lord Hogwarts. Your married suite is prepared. We have prepared a guest room for the young Greengrass. You are welcome to come at any time after the feast."

Harry replied, "Thank you Lady Hogwarts." Sirius and Remus were shocked at what happened. Harry chuckled and said, "That's what happened to professor McGonagall the first time. She is now used to it," nodding at her and smiling. Harry went to McGonagall and said, "Professor, Astoria Greengrass is starting school. I want her with my wives in our married quarter. We have a few guest rooms, so it won't be a problem. We feel that she won't be safe in her dorms. I have already spoken with her parents and they nodded their approval."

McGonagall nodded in approval, "Ok Harry, you can do what you have to do. You have Lady Hogwarts' approval after all, but thanks for letting me know. She will still be sorted.

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table, and the girls took their place next to each other at the Slytherin table. After a while, the second to seventh year students came in and made their way to their house tables. Hermione spotted Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug. Harry spluttered out, "It's good to see you again but I can't breathe, 'Mione."

She blushed and said, "Sorry Harry. It's been ages. What were you up to all summer?"

"On holidays with my new family," came the reply. "I'll tell you later," he whispered to her ear."

Ron glared at him and said, "Think you're good Potter? Not coming with us, think you're better than us, disappearing all summer?"

Harry said, "What I do in my personal time is absolutely none of your fucking business Ronald! Get that through your bloody head! I am NOT YOUR SERVANT! You are the one who ruined one year of our friendship. What kind of friends go after someone because of money? Think about that!" Harry moved away and spotted the Weasley twins and his Quidditch team-mates waving to him. At least there were other people in the same house who liked him for who he is. He moved to them, shaking hands, and asked, "How are you all? Have a good summer?" They all nodded and smiled.

At the sorting ceremony, the hat sung its normal song and McGonagall called out, "Greengrass, Astoria!" The Hall saw a younger version of Daphne making her way to the hat. The sorting hat was on her head for a while and it noticed Harry mouthing, 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' and gave him a courteous nod. A moment later, it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Daphne and Tracey were shocked, but recovered and cheered for the young Greengrass, taking after her mother. Astoria made her way to her new table and spotted Harry, giving him a shy smile. Harry smiled and nodded back to her. The rest were sorted into the houses, where Hufflepuff got most of the first years, followed by Gryffindor. Astoria was greeted and warmly welcomed by Luna, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil and an older boy called Terry Boot. Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe glared at her, but the sixth year prefect Penelope Clearwater sent them a death glare, and they backed away.

Professor McGonagall got up to make the announcement. "I have a few announcements to make. Please note, that until further confirmation, Hogwarts will play guard to the Dementors of Azkaban until Peter Pettigrew is captured. The Dementors are on a strict Ministry of Magic business and it is not their intention to harm you. They will not interfere in our day-to-day activities. However, if you run in their way, they will harm you, so don't give them a chance to suspect you. It is not in the nature of Dementors to be forgiving. I also like to say that the third floor restricted section and the Forbidden Forest are both out-of-bounds. Please welcome your new Care of Magical Creatures instructor – Professor Rubeus Hagrid!" The students cheered, and the giant found it hard to get up without almost knocking the table down. "I would like to introduce you to your DADA professors – Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! Together, they will assist and share the classes. Good luck professors." Everyone cheered, but Ron and his group along with Draco and his goons were pale.

The feast went well without any further interruptions and Harry said, "So Oliver, what's the practice schedule like for Quidditch this year?"

The trio chaser girls rolled their eyes and Wood said, "Pretty much the same as last year Harry. We came up with some new plans and plays though, but you will need to concentrate on the snitch."

Harry nodded and started speaking with the twins. They whispered to him, "We have a surprise treat for you Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "Another prank?" The twins looked shocked, but he laughed and said, "Just kidding guys. I'll wait when you're ready. Meantime, I need to see the headmistress for a minute." They laughed at the 'old man' expression. When he saw McGonagall, he said, "Professor, can I ask what the Dementor was doing on the train? No, it didn't harm me, I repelled it with a patronus, but shouldn't these creatures be under the control of the Ministry?"

The headmistress looked shocked and said, "How did you know the patronus Harry? This is very advanced magic." Sirius and Remus overheard and nodded their heads.

Harry said, "I was doing a bit of training, and read about these Dementors and repelling spells. I hope they won't affect the Quidditch championship?"

She replied, "Don't worry Harry, I will make sure they stay out of the matches. I am puzzled at why a Dementor was found on the train. I will inquire of the Ministry." Harry nodded and left.

After the students left, Harry took his wives and Astoria. He looked at the young first year and said, "Tory, you will be with us in our married quarter. We have a guest room prepared for you. I discussed it with your parents and they were happy for me to take you under our wing." Astoria was delighted and hugged him. He called Dobby and they disappeared from the Great Hall and were in the married quarter, much to the shock of Sirius and Remus.

In the married quarter, Harry set up the frame of his parents in the large common room. He saw a note from Hedwig, which came from Gringotts.

_Dear Harry,_

_As requested, we will be glad to assist you with this curse that you have. We noticed it also, and have confirmed that it is a piece of that vile wizard's soul. We have a very experienced curse-breaker, and would be glad to have you here at your earliest convenience. You need to check with the school if they will allow you to come on a Saturday for a few hours._

_We hope you do well in your third year._

_Griphook – account Manager_

He saw another note from Arthur Weasley.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts_

_I was upset and angry at my wife's reaction that she displayed on the platform. I have dealt with her as Head of House Weasley, and if she steps out of line one more time, I will not put my hand in. you can deal with her as you please. I apologise on behalf of the Weasleys for her and Ron's behaviour. I raised Ron better than that, but I don't know where I went wrong._

_Arthur Weasley – Head of House Weasley_

Harry was glad that his curse could be gone, or at least the piece of Voldemort's soul could be gone. That is one less horcrux. He had in mind to ask his parents if they know anything about these horcruxes, but it could wait until the morning. He was also happy that Arthur dealt in the way that he should, and forgave him. He chatted with his wives and Astoria, until the young girl was tired and decided to call it a night and sleep in her guest room. The room was larger than her bedroom back home, and the bed was just as comfortable.

After further talk, the trio went to their bedroom and did a bit of open-mouth kissing and groping together as a threesome. Daphne and Tracey were freely kissing and feeling each other much to Harry's delight. The girls are lovers as well, but they enjoy and love having Harry in between kissing and touching them very smoothly. Harry wanted to talk to them in the morning about what Roxanne told him so that they can experience some more things together. He wondered to himself whether Astoria could be Lady Peverell, and if she would explore with Daphne and Tracey, or if it was someone else, what would his wives' reaction be? He dismissed the thought of Hermione and Ginny straight away. He slept soundly in between his lovely wives.

**A/N: You may find it strange that Harry was quick to repel the Dementor. However, this is not the canon Harry, as you may have noticed. This is a very advanced Harry Potter with a purpose to destroy old Voldy as quickly as he could.**

**There you have it. Astoria is in Ravenclaw, taking after her mother.**

**Stay tuned for Care of Magical Creatures and Defence classes :) Interesting things will happen.**


	17. PROFESSORS HAGRID, BLACK AND LUPIN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for those who have reviewed, keep them coming.**

**CHAPTER 17 – PROFESSORS HAGRID, BLACK AND LUPIN**

Harry woke up first and still found his wives sleeping. After kissing them both, he got out of bed and found Astoria already awake. She ran and jumped on him with a good morning hug and kiss on the cheek, and thanked him for taking her under his wing. Harry called Dobby and asked for breakfast and coffee, to which Dobby was delighted to provide a minute later. Daphne and Tracey woke up to the smell of the hot food and coffee to find Harry and Tory already seated and eating. Tracey said sweetly, "Couldn't wait for us?" with a smile on her face. She and Daphne were holding each other's waist and they went up to Harry, kissed him, and then they kissed Tory good morning. It is evident that Tracey likes girls more, but she just loves her husband Harry.

Harry said, "Good morning to you both. Hope you had sweet dreams?" They all laughed and he said, "Right, after breakfast, we have Care of Magical Creatures and Defence. Hagrid will be a good teacher, although he gave us this monster book which can't open."

Tory laughed and Daphne said, "How about stroking the spine?"

Harry looked at her and said, "That's a fantastic idea, wife." The girls giggled at Harry's comment, and soon the trio figured out how to open this monster book. Harry said, "Typical Hagrid, gives us a book without telling us how to open it," rolling his eyes. More laughter erupted from the girls. Astoria was too young to take this subject. That would be in her third year.

Before class, Harry took Tracey aside and said, "Hey Trace, I was thinking, I arranged with the goblins to have permanent wards at the Greengrass Manor. I want to do the same for your family at the Davis Manor. Money is not an issue, as I can last lots of lifetimes. I just want your family protected as well. What do you say?"

Tracey had her mouth open, and grabbed Harry into a searing kiss. "I love the idea husband! You just made me really happy knowing that my parents will be safe. I am an only child, and my parents already like you." She pulled him into another hot kiss.

After recovering, he said, "Ok Trace, I will write a note to Griphook at Gringotts and have the permanent wards up right away. You can tell your parents, but please tell them not to worry about the money." Tracey nodded and with that, Harry wrote a note to Griphook asking him to erect permanent wards over the Davis Manor, as Tracey is his husband and he wants her family protected. He asked Griphook in the note to take the money out of the Potter family vault. Meanwhile, Tracey wrote a note to her parents about Harry arranging permanent wards to be erected at their home and told them not to worry about the money and together, they sent the separate notes with Hedwig and went on to their first day classes.

The first class was Care of Magical Creatures, so the third year students made their way to Hagrid's hut. Harry saw Neville and said, "Neville, I'm sorry I didn't reply to you mate. We've been overseas all summer. How have you been?"

Neville said, "Don't worry Harry you don't need to apologise. You need a long holiday after what happened to you the last two years. Oh Hi Daphne, Tracey," he said looking at them. They acknowledged that and said their hello. He continued, "Gran and I went south of England for a few weeks, you know, along the beach. We have an apartment under House Longbottom over there, and the weather was pleasant."

Harry whisphered to him, "I was in the USA with my wives, Astoria and Daphne's parents. Maybe one day you can come along to Miami or New York. It is fantastic, and places are much larger than London. There's even a magical New York, and we found out that there's a New York Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pretty much like Hogwarts." Neville had his mouth open and was amazed at Harry's description. "I'll fill you in later." He nodded and they arrived to see what Professor Hagrid had in store for them.

With his thick voice, Hagrid said, "Gather round, thir' years. Now open yer books to page 245 and keep up with me." Harry and his wives were able to open the book with no problems.

Draco decided to make a show and say, "How exactly do you do that?"

"You touch the spine O'course," Hagrid said, rolling his eyes as if to expect that all the students would know.

Draco winged about this class and said to his goons, "Wait till my father hears about this oaf teacher the school got."

Harry went up to Draco, glared at him with his emerald eyes and said, "You keep your bloody mouth shut you prick! Never insult my friend like that again! And stop saying 'my father will hear about this and that.' Don't you have anything better to come up with? Or can't poor little Drakey make his own decisions? Does he have to have his father involved?" Those who heard Harry taunting Draco roared in laughter.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" As Draco was going to hex Harry from behind, Harry held his left hand up and the rings protected the attempted hex and rebounded onto Draco. The whole class was laughing, but Draco was all red in the face.

Ron didn't listen to the instructions and the monster ate and tore his robe. Draco laughed and said, "Don't be such a wimp Weasel!" Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas let out a snicker until Ron glared at them.

Hagrid said, "Ok now gather round. I got a real treat fer yer." He showed the Hippogriff sitting on the ground and said, "Isn't it beautiful? Now the thing you need to know about a Hippogriff is that they are proud creatures. You don't want to offend them, because it may be the last thing you do. Who would like to come and say 'allo to Buckbeak firs?" The whole class backed away, but Harry was too busy looking at Buckbeak as if trying to study the creature. When Hagrid turned around, he saw Harry at the frond and said, "Well done Harry." Harry looked around him to see the class moved back and thought, 'bloody brilliant! I'm always _the one_!' Hagrid said, "Now Harry, firs you ave to bow down to him, and then he'll bow back. If he doesn't, well we'll work on that later." Harry slowly went up to Buckbeak and Hagrid said, "Now make a nice deep bow." Harry did just that, and after a while, the Hippogriff bowed its head back to Harry. Hagrid said, "I think it likes you 'Arry. Why don't you go and pat it, eh? Give it a try." Harry moved very slowly, reaching out his right hand (the one with the rings of the four Founders). Hagrid reminded him, "Keep bowing to him 'Arry. Now allow him to come to you." As the beast made noises, Daphne and Tracey held hands, unseen by the others. They desperately wanted to warn their husband. The Hippogriff made its way toward Harry, and slowly lowered its side onto Harry's right hand as if allowing him to pat it. Once in contact, Harry gently let his hand roam on the side of its beak, and even Buckbeak liked Harry. Hagrid clapped and said, "Well done 'Arry, well done!" The class clapped, except for Ron, Draco and his goons. Daphne and Tracey were so relieved and continued to hold onto each other. Hagrid came up with the impossible, "Now I think it likes you to ride it 'Arry, let's put you on him. Don't pull out the feathers."

Harry was about to say, "What's going on?" when Hagrid lifted him and put him on Buckbeak. Once Harry was on the beast, it started to run, used its wings and then flew away. Harry was very scared at first, but shortly became used to the ride and loved it. Buckbeak took him over the lake and he saw the scenes around him – the lake, the castle from a far off and the Quidditch pitch was also within view when Buckbeak was flying high.

After a while, Hagrid whistled to Buckbeak and it came landing on its legs, coming to a stop, letting Harry get off after enjoying the ride. Hagrid clapped and said, "Well done 'Arry, and well done Buckbeak. 15 points for Gryffondor." He gave the Hippogriff a ferret to feed on, and it took the thing in one bite. Hagrid asked Harry, "How am I doin' on me firs' day?"

Harry beamed at him and said, "Really good, professor." Hagrid rolled his eyes when Harry mentioned the word 'professor.'

There would soon be trouble as Draco saw the proceedings and said, "Come on give me a break!" He went right up to Buckbeak and said, "You're not a proud chicken at all, are you?"

Hagrid knew Draco's mistake and said, "No Mr. Malfoy!" But it was too late. Buckbeak jumped up and scratched Draco's arm. Before it could do worse, Hagrid yelled at Buckbeak and gave it two ferrets to feed on.

Draco cried like a five year old and said, "It almost killed me! You and your bloody chicken!"

Hagrid said, "Right, I'll take him to the hospital wing. Class dismissed."

Draco started to say, "My-" but Harry cut in, "Father will hear about this! Honestly Draco, come up with something else instead of bringing your father into this. It's your own fault." Buckbeak went up to Harry and nuzzled its side onto his neck. Harry was afraid at first, but roamed his hand on the beast. He went up to his wives, held them and said, "How were you two feeling?"

Tracey said, "We were so scared love. We held onto each other the whole time. Don't scare us like that again, please?" Daphne nodded and they shared a three-way kiss before making it back to the Great Hall for the break.

At the Great Hall, Astoria was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, Su Li and Padma. Harry and his wives went in holding hands. He saw Tory sitting and said, "Mind if we sit here and mix with you girls?" Astoria and the girls shook their heads and let them sit. Harry saw Penelope and said, "Hi Penny."

The sixth year prefect was startled to see him on their table but welcomed it and said, "Hi Harry, long time no speak. Hope you're well. It's great that you want to mix with others outside the house." They exchanged smiles and he introduced Penny to his wives, who smiled at her. Ron was watching from a distance with contempt and muttered, 'blood traitor!' but he couldn't do anything about it. The professors watched with pride and awarded 20 points to Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw for showing inter-house communion.

Just then, Harry received an owl mail from Gringotts, confirming that the permanent wards have been erected at the Davis Manor. He told Tracey who hugged him in return. She also got a very big thank you note from her parents to Harry. It was at this time that Harry decided to visit his godmother and take her, his wives and Sirius Black with him. He wanted to take Remus Lupin as well, but the professor was teaching. Once they were in McGonagall's office, he said, "Professor, I received a note from Gringotts mentioning that they can get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that is inside me. My account manager advised me that it will be a few hours, and was willing for me to go on a Saturday. I would like to take my wives and my godparents with me."

Sirius and McGonagall raised their eyebrows and she said, "Well Harry, generally it is against the school law to allow third year students outside of Hogwarts at any time during the school year. However, as you mentioned that professors will accompany you, why don't you do it on one of the Hogsmeade weekends? I think most of the school will be out, so there will be no muttering about making an exemption for you. As Pettigrew is still loose, that could be a problem, but you will have strong support with you."

Harry nodded and said, "Ok professor, I will go on the Hogsmeade weekend." With that, he left with his wives and Sirius left also. He was happy that they agreed to accompany him to Gringotts.

The next class was defence with Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sharing the class among the third years. Black taught the fourth to seventh years, while Lupin taught the first to third years. However, Sirius helped him in some third year classes. Lupin started the class and said, "Ok third years, gather around." There was a loud rattle on the cabinet and Remus asked, "Does anyone know what that is?"

The reply came from Seamus Finnegan, "That's a boggart that is."

Remus said, "Well done Mr. Finnegan, 5 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me what they look like?"

Hermione gave the answer, "No one knows professor. It can come in different forms, which makes it-"

Before she could finish, Lupin continued, "So scary, yes. Now, I will teach you how to fend off the object you are most frightened of. The incantation is _Riddikulus_. Now I want you all to say after me, RIDDIKULUS!"

The majority, who were interested, shouted, "RIDDIKULUS."

Draco sat on the table with his goons and said, "This class is bloody ridiculous." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and Pansy let out a snicker.

Ron Weasley heard Draco's description and spoke to Seamus and Dean, "You know guys, for once I agree with Malfoy about something. This class is ridiculous."

Lupin instructed the class, "Ok class, form a line and we will begin. When I say wand out, hold it out."

Draco and his goons pushed their way through, creating a bit of a mess in the line. Sirius saw that and said, "That's enough pusing Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. There's no need for that. Five points from Slytherin for pushing and creating disturbance in class."

Neville was first in line and Lupin asked him, "What frightens you the most Mr. Longbottom?"

He replied with a clear voice, "Professor Snape."

Sirius laughed along with the entire class and Lupin said, "Yes he does seem the scary type. Now I understand you live with your grandmother?"

Neville said, "Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her!" Another laughter erupted from the class.

Lupin said, "Don't worry. All you need to do is think to yourself what your grandmother wears. I will release the boggart and when I say wand out, you can hold your wand and shout Riddikulus." Neville was ready and came face-to-face with a mean looking Snape. Lupin said, "Be calm Neville, and have your wand out."

Neville held out his wand and shouted, "RIDDIKULUS!" Snape turned into what looked like the clothes his grandmother wore.

The class erupted in laughter and Lupin said, "Well done Mr. Longbottom. Next – Mr. Weasley!" Lupin started to play some music for the enjoyment of the class.

Ron thought of what he was scared of and the boggart turned into a huge spider. Ron was about to piss himself, and when the time came, held out his wand and said, "RIDDIKULUS!"

The spider did some leg movement as if it was tap-dancing and Lupin encouraged Ron, "Well done! Next, Parvati!"

Parvati Patil was standing there and all of a sudden, a huge Cobra came in front of her. She looked very scared, slowly got her wand and yelled, "RIDDIKULUS!"

Lupin clapped and said, "Excellent Parvati! Next!"

Harry was next and he thought of Voldemort coming back with a body, which frightened him. He said to Lupin, "Please don't step in. Let me deal with this. I know what it will be." Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and nodded. After a few seconds, a Dementor came in view and the students were shocked. Even Draco was scared, who hadn't yet seen a Dementor. Harry held out his wand and hissed in Parseltongue, _"Leave right now or I will come and hunt you all!"_ A light came from his wand and the Dementor turned into a moon shape object, then Harry yelled out, "RIDDIKULUS!" The object flew around the room and went back into the cabinet at a fast speed, and the cabinet closed.

Lupin and Sirius looked in amazement and the class continued with Sirius teaching the students incantations and speaking about some other nasty creatures. Sirius taught the class about Dementors, their origin and what they do. He said, "Yes, they are very nasty creatures. I should know. When they are around, they make you feel so unhappy, as if you have no soul. When a person does a terrible crime worthy of death, they receive the Dementor's Kiss, which can kill them after they suck out the soul. Now I hope none of you will experience something like this, but the time will come when we will teach you how to repel Dementors." After giving the class a bit of homework, he dismissed the students but asked Harry and his wives to stay behind. When the class left, he asked Harry, "How did you deal with that Dementor pup?"

Harry replied, "I have a few old magical books. They are not very dark or evil, but they have spells that good old Voldy doesn't know about." They were amazed when they heard that, and dismissed the trio.

When Harry went to the married quarter with his wives and Astoria after dinner, he wrote a note to Griphook mentioning that he will take his wives, professor McGonagall and Sirius Black with him on Saturday 25th November. Daphne and Tracey were having a bath together, and Harry asked Astoria, "How was your first month Tory?"

Astoria blushed at the nickname, but composed herself and said, "Harry, it is wonderful! I made some friends, and I love my classes. I want to thank you again for protecting me and making me feel welcome with you, Daph and Trace. None of the Slytherins have bothered me yet about being in Ravenclaw. I love the name of that house, and our head is a really nice and kind dear old man." They both laughed at the expression and Harry was glad that Astoria felt welcome and that no one bothered her yet. After a bit more chatting, they all went off to bed. Tomorrow would be Harry's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

**A/N: There you go, I decided to make Harry's reaction in these classes different than the books and some fanfics. Hope you enjoyed the classes. The next chapter will most likely be the last in thirs year, and what a way to end it with Quidditch.**

**Please keep giving some ideas as to the next Lady Peverell. She will be revealed towards the end of fourth year, the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament. She will be the last addition to Harry. As previously stated, I decided that it WILL NOT be Hermione (because they are like siblings) or Ginny. There are just way too many fanfics with Harry and Hermione/Ginny.**


	18. GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please continue to review, and thanks for all previous reviews.**

**CHAPTER 18 – GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF**

Harry was awake early the next morning, the day of the Quidditch match between his house and Hufflepuff. In the few times that Gryffindor played against Hufflepuff, Harry found that the most competitive and non-cheater seeker was Cedric Diggory from the Puffs, who was a few years older than Harry. The two of them slowly became good friends despite the age difference, and were often seen chatting with one another when he wasn't with his wives or friends. Some other Puffs came and spoke briefly to Harry. The bravest were some girls in his year – Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who both were best friends since they were born. Harry really liked the Puffs because of their loyalty trait, and also because they didn't have this rivalry rubbish that Slytherin had. The other house he liked was Ravenclaw and admired their smartness. However, he frowned upon Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe, who were making fun of Luna and didn't even welcome Astoria into their house. He admired Penny Clearwater who gave them that lecture the previous year, and despite her being three years older, was comfortably chatting with Harry and his wives when the opportunity presented itself. When professors saw the interactions, all the houses received equal points for displaying inter-house unity.

Meanwhile in Snape's office, the Potions Master was preparing for the next lesson when he heard a knock on his office door. He said in his sulky voice, "Come in." He was stunned when he saw the last two people he wanted to see – the defence instructors, namely, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Snape looked at them and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Is this another prank?"

The two 'Marauders' smiled and Sirius said, "Ah well, you see Severus, we just wanted to apologise to you for the hell that we caused you back in the school years. We felt that it went too far, and on behalf of the Marauders we wanted to say sorry. In answering to your second question, it is not another prank and we are sincere. We just want to get along at least in school as professors."

Snape raised his eyebrow, saw the somberness of the two former pranksters and said, "Ok I will hold no hard feelings. However, the feeling is mutual." They all nodded and a round of short handshakes went in the office, and then Sirius and his friend Remus left the dungeon.

Snape was back in his office thinking, 'what the hell just happened?' His two former enemies apologised to him and wanted to make things right. He also cursed the fact that he couldn't save Lily Potter from the dark wanker and promised to look out for her son Harry. Now Harry was another person totally different than what he imagined. He was a very powerful and wealthy wizard and did not use his father's arrogance. He was right to claim what belonged to him, and the Potions Master thought it unwise to fall on the wrong side of one who would be much more powerful than the dark lord.

During the day before the match, Harry was with his wives and teammates. He introduced his wives to his 'other family' and they got along famously. His wives chuckled at the idea of Harry's 'other family' and he explained that on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the players were like a family, and Oliver Wood their captain and oldest player, was like a father figure for them. They all looked out for each other on and off the pitch and warned of dangers. Captain Wood was going through some plays with his trio of chasers, and he told Fred and George to 'do their business.' For Harry, the job was simple. He could assist, but all he had to do was catch the Golden Snitch when the score was within 150 points. Wood mentioned that he will do his job to restrict the Puffs to as few goals as possible. After lots of practice and defeating Ravenclaw and Slytherin earlier, Gryffindor was unbeaten, going into their third game. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both got the better of Slytherin earlier in the championship, and Harry and his wives were ecstatic that Draco Malfoy was put in his place. It didn't help much for Draco as the Slytherin captain, Flint, was very pissed off at Draco for getting beaten by a girl (Chang). He could be more tolerant that Diggory was bigger and older than Malfoy and more experienced, but to lose to Hufflepuff still was unforgivable in Flint's eyes. Slytherin were the only team without a win in three games, much to the delight of everyone else, but much to the displeasure of their greasy head of house and their house mates. The other interesting game was that Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw, again thanks to the sheer skills of their chasers and the quick form of Cedric Diggory. Cho Chang was no match for Potter or Diggory, but somehow she managed to beat Malfoy fair and square, and Draco was the laughingstock for some time, so at least Cho was doing something right. Going into the third game, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the two unbeaten teams as both had not yet played each other in this tournament. However, Cedric was aware that the last two years since Harry got onto the team, the Lions won every game and the previous two Quidditch Cups.

The time for the match came, and it was a cool evening. The spectators and professors were fond of evening matches, but this year, there was a concern regarding the Dementors, and the effect that these nasty creatures would have on the evening matches. So far, there were no surprises, but as they say, there's always a first time.

Lee Jordan was excited to announce the game again and started out, "WELCOME STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS TO WHAT PROMISES TO BE A BREATHTAKING MATCH BETWEEN THE TWO UNBEATEN TEAMS – HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd roared for the two teams, and Daphne and Tracey were next to Astoria in the Ravenclaw stands with Penny, the sixth year prefect. The Slytherins didn't cheer for any team much to the displeasure of the on-looking professors. Jordan continued, "PLEASE WELCOME THE UNBEATEN PUFFS LED BY CAPTAIN SEEKER CEDRIC DIGGORRRYYY!" A roar erupted, as Cedric was very much liked at school and was a really good and fair player. Even some Gryffindor students cheered for Cedric. The rest of the team was announced, made up of one third year, and the rest were fourth to seventh year experienced and fair players. "AND NOW, WE PRESENT TO YOU THE LIONS FROM GRYFFINDORRRRRR LED BY CAPTAIN AND KEEPER WOOD, FOLLOWED BY THE FORMIDABLE DUO BEATERS FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! OUT COME THE TRIO CHASERS KATIE BELL, ALICIA SPINNET AAAND ANGELINA JOHNSON! AND FINALLY, BUT CERTAINLY NOT LAST, WELCOME THE LIONS' VERY OWN SEEKER HARRRRY JAMES POTTERRRRR!" Two thirds of the school erupted with a huge roar when Harry flew onto the pitch. "AND NOW MADAM HOOCH IS CALLING THE TWO CAPTAINS TO SHAKE HANDS AND WILL START THE MATCH."

Madam Hooch called the captains, Wood and Diggory and they both nodded to each other and shook hands. They were also friends outside of Quidditch. Hooch said, "I want a nice clean game. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Alicia took the Quaffle once it was released, passed it to Angelina who flew for a little while, who then passed it to Katie who flew within goal range and with a mighty throw scored the first goal. Lee was excited and yelled through the microphone, "KATIE BELL SCORES! GRYFFINDOR LEADS 10-0!" The Gryffindor crowd erupted and the game went on without any casualties. Harry and Cedric both assisted their teammates in scoring goals and it was a pretty tight game. In fact, by half time the scores were even 50 apiece. Nothing could separate the two unbeaten teams, except for whoever catches the Golden Snitch. The second half started with Gryffindor dominating the play. Katie passed the Quaffle onto Alicia, who then passed it to Angelina and within goal distance scored the first in the second half. Lee was excited and yelled, "ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES THE FIRST GOAL IN THE SECOND HALF! GRYFFINDOR NOW LEAD 60-50!" The Gryffindor house roared and cheered on. There was still no sign of the snitch. Harry was near Cedric and said, "Hey Cedric. Still no sign of the snitch?"

Cedric replied, "No but I'm going to grab it this time."

Harry laughed and they both had a bit of a chat until Oliver yelled out, "Harry now is not the time for a friendly chat with the opposition!" Cedric laughed because no one was able to tell him off, as he was the captain, and they both paid attention to the game, still within a gap just in case the snitch appears.

After another few Gryffindor passes, Alicia scored to make the game 70-50 and Lee was excited again, "AND ALICIA SPINNET SCORES! THE LIONS NOW LEAD THE PUFFS 70-50, MAYBE HUFFLEPUFF ARE ALL PUFFED OUT!" Everyone laughed at the last comment, and even the Hufflepuff crowd thought it was funny and had a bit of a laugh.

The moment came when the Golden Snitch appeared, and Harry saw it first, and dashed for it on his Nimbus 2000. Cedric saw Harry making a dash and raced to be level with him on his more advanced broom. However, it's not the broom that wins the game – it is the quality of the seeker, and Harry always had the edge. The weather started to rain, which made it harder for the snitch to be seen, but it was barely visible. Harry's wives and Astoria started to worry over their husband and 'brother' that the game and conditions would take its toll. They were more concerned if Harry came face-to-face with a Dementor. After a few minutes of chasing the snitch, this exactly happened. Harry saw what appeared to be an umbrella in the sky. He and Cedric were about 100 feet above, and all of a sudden the umbrella turned into that nasty Dementor. When Cedric saw the nasty Azkaban creature, he backed away and tried to warn Madam Hooch and Dumbledore. Harry was left to face the Dementor and thought to himself, 'just my bloody luck! Just as I come close to the snitch, these freaking Dementors come!' He had a plan to overcome that. As the Dementor was getting in reach, Harry gave his strongest shout, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The Dementor was afraid of the shining blue light that came from Harry's wand and vanished, and Harry went lower to follow the snitch. When he got within reach, he stepped onto his broom. The crowd now saw him going for the snitch. As another Dementor was coming to him, Dumbledore and everyone else saw the creature, but Harry just held his left hand and the Potter, Black and Peverell rings had their desired effect on the nasty Dementor. When he was free of the creature, Harry fell forward and got his hand on the snitch to end the game. When the rest of the players saw Harry with the snitch, Lee got excited and yelled, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND EARNED 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Madam Hooch was on her broom and when she saw Harry with the snitch declared, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Gryffindor was now the only unbeaten house after three games.

The Gryffindor crowd went ballistic and the Lions and Puffs shook hands after a great and entertaining match. Harry's teammates ran to him. The guys gave him a manly hug while the trio chasers each hugged and kissed him on the cheek. They had approval from his wives previously to congratulate him like that if the Lions win. Daphne and Tracey basically ran into him and they each kissed him passionately. He was about to get up until a little blonde missile knocked him down again. Those who watched laughed as Astoria came into Harry's view. He too had a laugh and said, "Good to see you too Tory."

The girl kissed his cheek and blushed, "I was so worried about you. Those filthy Dementors should never have been here."

Harry replied, "That reminds me, I need to talk to McGonagall so that she could get rid of them." Right on cue, the headmistress came and Harry said, "Professor, these Dementors are causing havoc at the school. You have to tell Fudge to call them back, they give nothing but headaches and casualties. It's a good thing that no one's innocent soul was sucked out."

McGonagall was shocked and said, "I thought these Dementors were here for the good of the school until they capture Pettigrew."

Harry was upset and replied, "So they think that I am the betraying bastard PETTIGREW? You need to tell Fudge to call them back right away Lady Hogwarts can warn me if Pettigrew shows up somehow."

McGonagall obliged and said, "Alright Harry, I will have them called back. In the meantime, Madam Pomfrey will need to have a look at you."

Harry replied, "That's alright, I have my wives and 'sister' Astoria who will take me." His wives were only too happy to take him and Astoria was glad to accompany them. After Madam Pomfrey checked him, she gave the all clear and Harry went back to the married quarter with his wives and Astoria after a bit of chatting and partying in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's wives and Astoria were allowed inside, but Ron, Seamus and Dean were determined to ignore and have nothing to do with them. The twins (Fred and George), and Harry's teammates made the girls feel very welcome and gave Harry their approval for him and the girls to enter the common room at any time.

As Harry had requested, the Dementors retreated from Hogwarts the next hour straight after that Quidditch match. There was still no sign of Pettigrew, but Harry decided not to worry himself and to enjoy the summer with his lovely wives and family. The final exams went without a hitch and Harry, Hermione, Neville and his wives were the top students in their year. Draco and Ron were pissed off when they found out that they were no academic match. Astoria did extremely well in her first year. In fact, she was the top student in her year and was rewarded house points for her efforts. However, the House Cup went to Gryffindor after the Lions had won their third straight Quidditch Cup. Ron was really jealous because Harry got all the attention and when Neville heard the murmurings, he said, "That's life Ron. You work hard, you get rewarded." So Gryffindor won their third House Cup by one hundred points over Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff came third and Slytherin came last, much to the delight and pleasure of the other houses, but much to the disgust of their head of house.

After the train reached London and the people disembarked, Harry and his wives met the Greengrass and Davis parents. Tracey's parents went up to him and her mother spoke, "Harry, we don't even know how to thank you for wanting to protect us. Tracey told us all about the permanent wards that are set up and we just want to say that you truly are worthy of our only daughter." Tracey's mother, Jean, went up to him and hugged him with a tear in her eyes and kissed his cheek. Her father, Ben, gave him a hug and thanked him.

Harry replied, "That is what family is for. I wanted to do this, and please don't worry about the money. It's love that counts, not money." After Tracey's parents said goodbye, Tracey went with her husband and wife to the Greengrass Manor. The holiday has just begun, and Harry had a whole load of things to do. The other fantastic thing is that the Quidditch World Cup would be played sometime during the holidays, and Harry, the Greengrasses, and the Davis family all had tickets to some of the matches.

They had a relaxing afternoon and evening at the Greengrass Manor, and Harry was now sleeping with his wives in a huge room and large bed, and they had a very nice and relaxing night cuddled up together. Harry cuddled up and held onto Daphne, who was spooning and holding onto her sister wife Tracey. They would change the sleeping arrangements every night so that they were all satisfied.

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of third year. I hope you enjoyed the Quidditch match and aftermarth.**

**A few points to to the next Lady Peverell. I will still not reveal her, but Harry does not interact much with Susan or Penny. Yes, they are his friends, and will be under his protection. Luna is already under protection of House Potter and she is like a 'little sister' - see prior chapters. The others will be in his protection and still close to him. They will be some sort of close advisors.**

**The next chapter will be the Quidditch World Cup just before Harry starts fourth year. Oh, and yes, Pettigrew will be found and will pay for his huge mischief, but it won't be straight away.**


	19. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for those who reviewed so far. Please continue.**

**CHAPTER 19 – QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**

The time for the most exciting event has arrived and will be held in the UK – the Quidditch World Cup. There was excitement around the Greengrass household and Tracey's parents were also invited to the occasion. Astoria was running crazy (a good type) because she has never seen a live Quidditch game outside of Hogwarts. Harry also hadn't seen a match outside of school and never knew about Quidditch until he made the Gryffindor team as a seeker in his first year, following in his father's footsteps. Daphne and Tracey told him all about this fantastic magical sport and the countries and clubs that play, and some famous players. The girls were not real fanatical Quidditch fans, but liked the sport and watched the games when they can. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, gave the tickets to the Greengrass and Davis families, and also gave tickets to Noble Houses from the UK and across Europe.

The first match in the finals was England vs France, and Ministry delegates from both countries were present. Harry and his family, including Tracey's parents, had a seat right behind Fudge and the French Minister for Magic. Harry initially had a spot next to the Ministers, but wanted to sit next to his wives who were right behind. There were occasions when Fudge introduced Harry to the French Minister, who was Mr. Delacour. During the introductions, a young French girl said to her mother, "_Maman, c'est 'Arry Potter!"_

The mother scolded her for pointing her finger, and shortly, an older version of this young girl appeared and said, "Ello 'Arry, 'ow are you?" with a thick French accent.

Harry was confused and asked, "Sorry to ask, but how do you know me?"

The older girl replied, "We in France 'ave 'eared about you very much and you are famouz 'ere and in 'Orope. My name iz Fleur Delacour, and zee young girl iz my leetle seester Gabrielle. Eet iz a pleasure to meet you."

They shook hands and Harry replied, "I am glad to meet you as well. Let me introduce you to some people." He saw his wives and family behind them and said to Fleur, "These are my lovely wives, Daphne and Tracey," holding the girls' waists. "This is Daphne's younger sister Astoria, who I have come to know as my best friend." He held Astoria and introduced her. "And the adults are Daphne's and Tracey's parents, Mr.& Mrs. Greengrass, and Mr. & Mrs. Davis."

Fleur was shocked and asked him, "Two wives? I don't want to be rude, but 'ow iz zat?" Harry told her what he discovered a few years ago for the next few minutes before the game started. Fleur was stunned at the news and said, "Wee too are from old and noble family. Zere iz not many like us. We are also part veela." Fleur explained to them about veela, and it was a bit much to take in, but they were glad to have some friends. "Oh, my seester Gabrielle iz smeeten wiz you. Too bad you are marreed." Harry and his wives were shocked that such a young girl was so interested in him. She was even younger than Astoria. Harry had a little chat with Mr. Delacour before the match, and then everyone enjoyed the event.

It was during half time that Harry heard a familiar voice, "Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Yes, that voice belonged to the git Ron Weasley. Harry groaned, hoping that he doesn't meet them.

Another familiar voice interrupted, "Let's say that if it rains, you'll be the first to know!" The voice was that of Lucius Malfoy. Harry chuckled at Malfoy senior's words, but kept his cool.

Harry was sure that he will meet the long blonde haired git, but he didn't think that he would see Draco, who gloated to the Weasley's, "We have the best tickets in town, thanks to Minister Fudge himself!"

Lucius said, "Now Draco, it's no point gloating to these people. We have to find Fudge, so let's go."

Harry groaned and knew that he had to meet Lucius and Draco. He thought, 'Oh well, might as well be civil.' When Draco came to him he said, "What the hell are you doing near the Minister, Potty? Had your new family pay all that money for these seats?"

Lucius smacked his son and shouted to him, "That is no way to address a Lord of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses Draco! Don't you understand history, and don't you know how to be civil in conversations?" Turning to Harry, he said, "Forgive my son's ignorance, Lord Peverell." Draco went red when he heard that. He was sure that the Peverell line was finished from what his father told him, and he knew that Peverell was a very powerful and wealthy family.

Harry replied, "His ignorance is forgiven, Lord Malfoy. However, I will give Draco the warning that if he crosses me again, it won't be good. He has tried to cross me, made rude jesters about my wives and he has tried to cause tensions and havoc at Hogwarts. I trust that you will speak to him and put some sense into him."

Lucius was shocked when he heard that and said, "I will speak to him, Lord Peverell. Good day." He took Draco and went their separate ways.

Harry's wives and family looked on and Daphne held onto him saying, "You composed yourself really well love, and I'm proud." She kissed him and Tracey did likewise. The match went on without a glitch and France advanced to the next phase of the finals after defeating England.

After the match, Fleur came to Harry and said, "We 'ave good newz 'Arry. I am coming to 'Ogwarts. Eet iz a surprise." Harry said goodbye to the Delacours and the French family left. There was a double event, another game after the England vs France match. It was Ireland vs Bulgaria. Everyone wanted to take a glimpse of the famous Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum. Fudge was trying to have a chat with the Bulgarian Minister, but Harry noticed that he either didn't understand English, or he wasn't interested in speaking with Fudge. After several attempts, Fudge gave up.

Harry took the initiative to speak to the Bulgarian Minister. He used magic to speak in Bulgarian, _"How do you do today Minister? I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell. Are you looking forward to the match?"_

Fudge was stunned and said, "I didn't know you speak Bulgarian, Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled to himself and thought, 'Are you a wizard, Fudge? It's simple!' He replied, "I learned by myself, Minister." That wasn't completely true, or completely a lie.

The Bulgarian Minister smiled to Harry and said in his native language, _"Welcome milord. I know how you are able to speak. Seriously, this Fudge man does not know how to use the language magic and he calls himself a wizard? I understand English but I want to make him look silly."_ Harry laughed and Fudge had no idea what they were speaking about.

The game started and introductions were made for both teams. Once Viktor Krum was introduced, the crowd roared and Harry could even hear Ron speaking about Krum as if he is in love. Harry took his seat next to his wives and they held onto each other as the match went on. Both teams looked pretty good and were displaying real skills that Harry could contribute or suggest to his school team. He saw a glimpse of his teammates but because of the crowd during match time, he could not go and speak with them. Ireland was dominating the game and on the scoreboard. It seems that the Bulgarian keeper was not that quick, and even though Krum was the best and most talented seeker in the world, it didn't guarantee a Bulgarian victory. Ireland was leading by 80 points at half time, and the commentator mentioned something about Bulgaria needing to lift their game, otherwise Krum could catch the snitch but his country could still lose.

The second half was underway and as Harry was looking at the crowd, he spotted some Hufflepuffs including Cedric Diggory, and some Ravenclaw students. He spotted his teammates again, but there was no sign of Fred and George Weasley. They were so far up in the stands. Ireland started the half the way they finished the first, and scored a few more goals to have the lead above 100 points. Bulgaria had a strong team of chasers, but the beaters were average, and their keeper was a little below average. The two seekers were within distance to each other, but Krum was the better of the two. Ireland scored a few more and the lead got to 140 points, and it was then that the Golden Snitch appeared. Krum made a dash for it but Ireland scored another to make the lead 150. After a minute, Krum caught the snitch when the lead was 150, and the commentator was excited and said, "VIKTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! BUT WAIT A MOMENT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MATCH IS A DRAW! THIS IS AMAZING! YOU ARE ALL IN FOR A BREATHTAKING FINALE TO THE GAME!"

The match went into extra time, and there was still no winner. During the break before penalties, Fudge introduced Harry to Ludo Bagman, who works in the Department of Magical Games at the Ministry. Ludo said, "Ah Lord Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ludo was informed about Harry's titles, so he addressed Harry accordingly. "This is an amazing match!" he exclaimed, "We have never gone into penalties before."

During the penalty shootout, the rule was the best of five. Ireland went first and scored, while the first attempt from Bulgaria was saved by the Irish keeper. The Irish scored the second, and again their keeper saved Bulgaria's second attempt. The score was 20-0. Ireland scored again on the third attempt to make it 30-0, but then Bulgaria scored to keep the shootout alive. After three attempts each, the score was 30-10 Ireland's way. Ireland scored again on their fourth attempt to make it 40-10, and Bulgaria's fourth attempt was saved by the Irish keeper, which means that Ireland had won the game on penalty shootout 40-10, much to the delight of the green Irish crowd. The two captains shook hands after a really good encounter.

As Harry and his family were out of the stadium, he met Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker said, "Harry Potter, I am pleezed to finally meet you in perzon," in his thick Bulgarian/Russian accent.

Harry replied, "Nice to meet you too Viktor. How did you know me? Not meaning to be rude or anything."

Viktor laughed and replied, "We all know about you here in Europe. You are famouz. I muzt go now, but I will zee you in Hogwartz."

As they were speaking, a noise broke out and they could hear some screaming. There was some kind of attack, and he saw masked people coming to his direction. He realised that these people were Death Eaters working for Voldemort, and as he hid his wives and Astoria in their tent, he went out and stunned several of them. He unmasked one of them thinking that it would be Lucius, but he was someone else. He said, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "Doesn't matter Potter! I'll tell you but I will still kill you! My name is Barty Crouch Junior! Now let me attend to unfinished business for my master, AVADA-"

Before Crouch could finish, Harry held up his left hand and yelled out, "PROTEGO!" Crouch was stunned (literally) and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Harry ran to his tent and said to his family, "We have to leave and aparate back home now! Death Eaters are attacking! I stunned a lot, but there are more!" They all aparated back to the Greengrass Manor.

Before the school year, Harry made a note to Griphook for an appointment so that his curse, or the piece of Voldy's soul can be removed. Griphook replied that he could see Harry and anyone else who wanted to go with him (family only) the next morning. He was confused from what Fleur and Viktor told him about seeing him in Hogwarts. He asked his wives if there will be something special at school, but they shook their heads, not knowing the answer. He asked Cyril and Roxanne, but they too didn't know. He thought, 'Oh well, it must be something special. Guess I will have to wait.' He told his family about his encounter with Crouch and how the Death Eater told him that he works for Voldemort. His wives held onto him dearly and Astoria was crying because she almost lost him. After a while, everyone went to bed and Harry took his customary place to sleep with his wives and had a nice peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I borrowed the idea that Harry used magic to speak Bulgarian from the author of 'Rise of the Dark Lord Vulcan.' I have no intention of plagiarising.**

**I hope you enjoyed the World Cup. I decided to make things a bit different from other fanfics, like including penalty shoot out after the draw. I don't know what happens if the finals matches are tied, but this is my idea and my fanfic.**


	20. HORCRUXES INTERLUDE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**CHAPTER 20 – HORCRUXES INTERLUDE**

The next morning, Harry mentioned to his family that he has a meeting with Griphook at 10:00, and anyone can come along with him. His wives and Astoria wanted to go, and after a bit of convincing the whole family went with Harry. They wanted to show how much they love him and they want to be there for him all the way. He also flooed Sirius Black and McGonagall to see if they wanted to accompany him to Gringotts, to which they were delighted and agreed.

At Gringotts, Harry met his godparents and a goblin asked, "Do all of you have an appointment?"

Harry stepped up and said, "I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts. I have a 10:00 meeting with my account manager Griphook. This is my family," pointing to those who were present with him.

The goblin composed himself and said, "Forgive me, milord. I will call Griphook right away."

As if on cue, Griphook arrived as the goblin was speaking and said, "Harry my friend, welcome. Please, follow me. I note that you brought your family? Very good."

After everyone was seated in Griphook's office, the goblin called for their curse breaker and he said, "Now this operation may be complicated Harry, you may pass out for some time, or even appear to be dead. This is because we would have removed the piece of the soul of this vile man who calls himself Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall asked Griphook, "Excuse me sir, are you not afraid of the name?"

Griphook grinned and said, "We goblins fear no one or name. Yes, Harry is our friend, but we fear no dark or evil lord." The others were so proud of how Griphook identified himself with the others and were open to speak any name and not fear. The curse breaker came and Griphook said, "This is William Weasley, our expert curse breaker."

Everyone, except for the Greengrasses and Tracey, had their jaws opened, and Harry said, "Of course, Bill Weasley! Pleasure to meet you. I heard your father mention that you are a curse breaker but he didn't say that you work at Gringotts, I'm surprised."

Bill laughed and said, "Professor McGonagall! What a pleasure to see you with Harry, and Sirius Black, or should I say, Professor Black?"

Sirius barked out laughing and said, "Please don't call me professor, it makes me feel so old!" McGonagall smacked him across the head and Harry chuckled.

Griphook started, "Now that we all know each other, let us begin with the process. We will need a blood sample and William has the necessary equipment to work on your scar, and the vile piece in your soul. We will say the incantations and you will pass out for a while. Don't worry, Harry will not die. It will only be the piece of Voldemort's soul that will be destroyed. Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and the curse breaking process began. After the blood sample, Bill said a series of incantations, pointing to Harry's scar with the curse breaking equipment. After what seemed to be about 10 minutes, Harry screamed, and his wives looked terrified, worried for him and what he went through. Astoria was crying because she hated seeing Harry tormented like this, but her parents assured her that he was not being tormented, but Bill was helping remove the part of the evil soul inside Harry. After a few seconds of screaming, Harry passed out for what appeared to be about half an hour.

In his pass out state, he was walking on a very clear road, all bright lights and seemed to see no one. A few seconds later, two people appeared to him in the form of his parents. He was stunned and said, "Mum? Dad?"

The figure of James Potter stepped up and said, "Congratulations son! You have people who really love you, and you had the piece of Voldemort's soul removed from you. However, you still have all the powers and abilities, including Parseltongue and animagus, so that remained with you. Your scar is also gone, but we have lots to tell you."

The figure of Lily Potter came to him, "Darling, we have watched you the whole time. We also know some things that can be of real value to you. We saw how you freed our best friend Sirius, but Pettigrew is still on the loose. You will come across him later on."

James asked, "So how's married life son?"

Lily scolded James, "Seriously James! He is 15 years old! Hang on, did you claim the Lord Potter title?"

Harry replied, "Yes mum. I also have the Lord Black title, as Sirius is unable to produce a heir for himself, so he gave me the title. I also have the Lord Peverell and Hogwarts titles." He showed them his hands and the rings, and both his parents were amazed. "I even have two beautiful wives."

James barked out in laughter, "That's my boy! Very popular with the girls! What houses are they in?"

Lily smacked James and said, "James Charles Potter! He is only 15 years old and married! Oh congratulations love."

Harry said, "Thanks mum. By the way, they are in Slytherin."

Lily gasped but James laughed and said, "Are they Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis? Those two are an exception in Slytherin. Lil's remember Cyril and Roxanne?"

Lily nodded and said, "Son, you didn't have to do that. We know about the marriage contracts, and we know that Dumbledore faked a contract between you and Ginny Weasley. It was very smart of you to find out and annul the forged contract."

James said, "Ok, anyway, let's get to business son. You will need to go back soon, but we must tell you what Voldemort is up to. You can share this with your family if you want, but DO NOT mention it to Dumbledore."

Harry replied, "As if that's going to happen."

Lily smiled and James grinned. His father started, "Ok son, do you know about Horcruxes?" Harry nodded and James continued, "Voldemort has seven of them, well, HAD seven of them. Three are destroyed, and there are four left. The first one was in your first year when you saved the stone from that bastard Quirrell. Apparently Voldemort's soul entered into the so-called professor, so that was the first horcrux. The second one was the diary of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. When you pierced it with the basilisk's fang, it was destroyed, wiping away the memory of Tom Riddle."

Lily asked, "Are you sure you want to tell Harry all of this James?"

Harry nodded vigorously and said, "The sooner I know what they are, the quicker that bastard will be dead."

Lily smiled and said, "Ok love. The third horcrux was you. Yes, Dumbledore mentioned this to you that when Tom Riddle killed us on that Halloween night, he tried to kill you too because of that prophecy you know about. However, as he couldn't kill you, his curse rebounded, but he made a horcrux out of you unintentionally. This was destroyed moments ago, so now you are free of his soul. He gets weaker as every piece of his soul is destroyed."

James took the cue and continued, "The fourth piece is a small locket that Riddle used, belonging to Slytherin. Its initials is R.A.B, and may be found among the Black belongings. The Black family had a strong allegiance to Voldemort, but only Sirius and his brother Regulus were against him and the rest of his family. You may want to ask Sirius if he knows anything about that locket. The fifth piece is found right inside Gringotts. It is a Cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. I know, that bastard used the Founders to make these horcruxes. He would have asked his right hand person to hold it in their vault. We believe that person is Bellatrix Lestrange. You can mention that to our friend, and your friend, Griphook. He will be too happy to remove the curse and give you the item."

Lily chipped in, "The sixth piece is a diadem, like a tiara that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. We don't know where it is, but we have a hunch that it is in Hogwarts, and not in any of the known rooms. Maybe your elf Dobby would know of a room that is not known, like a come-and-go room. The last horcrux is a giant snake that is always with him, a snake he calls Nagini. If you have a chance, destroy it using your best and most powerful animagus form. Your familiar Tessie, the Cobra, might be able to help you with that."

James continued, "Ok son, it's now up to you. We will watch over you, and say hi to our friend Sirius from us. We would love to have you with us, but the world needs you. We will speak with you very soon. By the way, give our regards to Professor McGonagall, Griphook and Cyril and Roxanne. Bye son."

Harry replied, "Thank you both so much for the information. I didn't mean for any of you to die for me. I wish I could hug you both, but I love you."

As his parents faded, Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself at Gringotts among his family. Griphook said, "Welcome back Harry. As you can see, the vile piece was successfully removed, but you still have your natural abilities and powers. Your scar is also gone, and your eye sight is perfect, so there is no need for your glasses."

Daphne and Tracey squealed and jumped and Daphne said, "Wow! Your new look is really sexy Harry! And your scar is no longer visible! I love you anyway for you, not for any other thing." Tracey also vigorously nodded her head, and Harry got up, thanked them and hugged his wives.

When he was fully recovered, Harry said, "I know that Voldemort made seven horcruxes. You may be familiar with a horcrux. Three of them are destroyed – Quirrell, the diary, and the piece of his soul that was inside me. There is one here at Gringotts, a Cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Griphook, can you please ask one of the goblins to retrieve the Cup and have Bill to remove the curse without destroying it?"

Griphook replied with a smile, "Right away Harry. That bastard had the nerve to put a cursed thing at Gringotts. We do not take kindly to cursed items in Goblin Territory. We will have the curse removed and give you the item as a big thank you present."

Harry turned to Sirius, "Oh, my parents send their greetings to you, and to professor McGonagall, Cyril and Roxanne, and Griphook."

Sirius was stunned and asked, "You saw your parents?"

"Yes, they spoke to me about the remaining horcruxes. There is a locket that belonged to Slytherin with the initials R.A.B. Do you know anything about it?" asked Harry.

Sirius had his jaw open and said, "The initial is my brother Regulus. He was killed in the first war after going against that dark wanker. My brother was meaning to destroy it but never got the chance. I'll ask Kreacher to search for it."

A goblin came into Griphook's office and said, "Sir, we found the Cup, and it is cursed indeed."

Griphook replied, "Excellent. William, could you attend to removing the curse from this Cup?"

Bill replied, "I will be glad to assist." After using his equipment and saying some incantations and a bright light shone, the curse was removed after careful examination.

Griphook went to Harry and said, "We want to thank you Harry, for helping us remove the curse from Gringotts. As promised, here is the Cup as a gift," handing the item to Harry.

Harry thanked Griphook and said, "Four down, and three to go. When I find the rest, can I bring them to Bill so that he can remove them?"

Griphook smiled and replied, "Of course you can Harry. Bill will be glad to remove the curses." Bill nodded in agreement.

After a meal at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry said his goodbyes to his godparents, who went their way. Harry and his family did a little shopping, and then aparated back to the Greengrass Manor. He took the Cup and asked to speak to Astoria, who was so glad that he called her. He said, "Tory, I know how much you care for me, and I care for you a lot as well. As a thank you token, I want to give you this Cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It is yours."

Astoria blinked, had her mouth opened, but then composed herself and said, "Really Harry? Is this for me?" Harry nodded and she jumped on him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Harry replied, "Not a problem Tory." The girl smiled at the nickname that Harry gave her.

She said, "What about Daph and Trace Harry?"

"They won't be upset Tory. In fact, they would be happy," he replied.

Astoria thanked him again and after a bit of chatting, she said, "I need my sleep now Harry, tomorrow is going to be a big day. I'm going to start my second year, and you will be in fourth year. Goodnight Harry." After a small goodnight kiss, they parted ways.

Harry returned to the bedroom that he shared with his wives and told them that he gave the Cup to Astoria. The girls smiled and Daphne said, "Thank you so much for doing this Harry, it means so much to her." They both kissed him passionately. After some chatting and lots of three-way kissing, open-mouth kissing, petting and groping, they collapsed on the bed. Daphne and Tracey kissed each other too, open-mouth and felt each other, as in other occasions. Harry slept holding onto Tracey, who spooned Daphne and held onto her. This was a huge day, and the next day was the start of their fourth year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Again, I decided to make this different from the canon books. Next chapter will be fourth year at Hogwarts.**


	21. TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review, and thanks for those who reviewed so far. Updated chapter on 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 21 – THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT ANNOUNCEMENT**

September 1st came too quickly and it was the fourth year for Harry and his wives. Astoria will start her second year in Ravenclaw. When Hermione saw Harry, she gave him one of her bone crushing hugs until he couldn't breathe. Ron and Ginny both avoided him and sat with Seamus and Dean, and Neville greeted him with a good handshake. Once all the students were in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony commenced. Harry sat next to Fred and George, who were next to Oliver Wood. In front of Harry were the sexy Gryffindor chasers Katie, Alicia and Angelina. They were speaking about the World Cup and the skills that they noticed from the professional players. After the sorting, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared the spoils of the most first year students. Slytherin got the least of the first years.

The trio chasers noted Harry's new look and Katie said, "Wow your new style looks really good Harry. And blimey, your scar is gone! What happened?"

Alicia chipped in, "Yeah, and you don't have glasses anymore. You really look sexy. Too bad you're taken already, and two wives!"

Harry laughed and told them everything that happened at Gringotts, leaving out the other horcruxes. He told them that he will let them know once the rest of them are destroyed one by one. Neville was flabbergasted and said, "So that dark wanker made you a horcrux and he didn't know it?"

Harry said, "Yes. Riddle thought that he had me, but he was beaten by his own curse. However, he is still out there, though not quite in human form yet."

Angelina asked, "Why do you call him Riddle?"

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a muggle, so that makes him a half blood. Imagine the look on his followers' faces when they find out. Also, if anything, my blood is purer than his, as my parents were both magical" The others were stunned at what they heard.

After the ceremony, Dumbledore got up and made his announcement, "Good evening students, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Please bear as I have a few announcements to make. As usual, the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds along with the restricted section on the third floor. There is a new Defence professor, but he is yet to arrive. Finally, I regret to say that there will be no Quidditch Cup this year-" before he could finish, he heard groans and shouts like, 'why not?!,' or 'are you mad?' He yelled, "SILENCE!" After a silence, he continued, "Good. Now as I was saying, there will be no Quidditch because this year, Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The tournament is a series of magical tasks and will involve three champions – one from Hogwarts, another from Beauxbatons and another from Durmstrang. These schools will arrive in the next few days, and the champions will be drawn out of the Goblet of Fire." With his hands, a Goblet appeared flashing blue fire. "I will announce more about the tournament in due course. Meantime, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore was now able to return to his post.

During the feast, there was muttering about the tri-wizard tournament and the fact that there will be other schools involved. All of a sudden, there was what appeared to be thundering from the magical sky and most students screamed. This was usually a warning that something is not right, but a person stood at the front of the Great Hall and with his wand, calmed the sky. Some students from Gryffindor muttered that this is Alastor Moody, Master Auror at the Ministry, but why is he here at Hogwarts? As Moody walked limping, he caught sight of Harry and gave him a look as if to say that he is keeping an eye out for him. Harry mumbled to himself, 'freaking psychopath! If he tries one thing, he will be out!' When Moody made his way to Dumbledore, he said, "Stupid sky started to thunder. Sorry I'm late."

Dumbledore welcomed him with open arms and said, "Welcome my friend." After some greetings, the old man stood up and said, "Let me introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Moody, Master Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Welcome professor, and good luck." Most people clapped, but Harry decided to keep an eye on him, especially after he sat down and took a drink from a small flask. Harry made a mental note to check how often he drinks from that thing.

After the feast, when everyone got their timetables, it was time to go to the common rooms. Harry took his wives and Astoria to the married quarter, avoiding eye contact with Moody. He said to the gargoyle, "If someone claiming to be Moody asks to see me, can you tell him in a kind way to piss off?"

The gargoyle laughed and said, "Certainly milord."

When Harry went into the quarter, Helga said, "Welcome back Harry my boy. I heard what happened at Gringotts with my Cup. Thank you so much for destroying that evil curse. I trust now it is in good hands?"

Harry replied, "Yes Auntie Helga, I gave it to Astoria, my very best friend." He held Astoria and the girl blushed, and Helga nodded her head, smiling in approval.

Harry's familiar, Tessie, came out and hissed, _"My hatching, there isss sssomething wrong with that new defenccce teacher Moody."_

Harry hissed back, _"Yesss Tesssie. I will keep an eye on him. You can do the sssame too."_

Tracey asked, "What's wrong love?"

"There's just something not right with Moody. First, he gives me this prolonged look as if I did something, and then he drinks from this small flask. I will monitor how often he does this. My familiar, Tessie, also noticed something not right," he replied. "Anyway, it's good to be back here. Dobby?"

A moment later, Dobby popped and squealed, "Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby? Dobby is glad that sir made it safe. What can Dobby do?"

Harry replied, "There is something like a diadem in a small box that belongs to my ancestor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. No one knows where it is, but we think that it is somewhere called a come-and-go room?"

Dobby bounced up, "Yes, Dobby knows where this place is sir. Dobby will look for it straight away."

Harry said, "But you need to sleep Dobby. How about you do it in the morning?"

Dobby sniffed, "Master is too good to Dobby. Ok Dobby will rest and look for it in the morning."

Harry said, "Ok goodnight Dobby."

"Goodnight sir." A moment later, Dobby was gone with a pop.

The girls just looked on with awe at the kind way Harry treated Dobby. Astoria was amazed as she looked on, and then retired to her suite. After a nice long bath together, the trio went to bed cuddling themselves up in each other's arms.

Classes went ahead as scheduled, and there was something a little odd about Moody, as Harry noticed, but the defence class was pretty good. September turned into October, and on the first of October the other two schools arrived. As is the custom, all the students were out to greet the other students and headmasters. The Beauxbatons students arrived on carriages with large birds pulling them, and Durmstrang arrived in what looked like a large submarine coming out of the water. At the Great Hall where all the Hogwarts students were seated, Dumbledore announced, "Attention! Please give a warm welcome to the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons, led by their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The crowd clapped their hands, and the girls greeted each table. Ron and most of the other males opened their mouths, looking at the girls, but Harry showed no emotion. He heard a familiar voice, "Ello 'Arry. I 'ope you are well."

Harry replied, "Hello Fleur, nice to see you again."

Ron had his mouth open the whole time and said, "How does she know Potter?!" Seamus and Dean shook their heads, and Harry just shook his head sadly at Ron's reaction and comment.

His friends asked, "How does she know you Harry?"

"I met her at the World Cup when England played against France. Her father is the French Minister for Magic," he replied. The others were stunned and had their mouths opened.

Katie said, "You know Harry, you are not like 98% of the other guys who had their mouths opened at the French girls. You're a really good and decent person. Too bad you're married."

Everyone laughed and Harry said, "Thanks Katie, I appreciate your comment."

As Madam Maxime made her way up, one of the twins said, "That's one big woman. Maybe she's right for Hagrid."

Harry and his teammates laughed and Angelina said, "Fred Weasley! That was so not nice," but she was laughing as well.

Madam Maxime held out her hand to Dumbledore and he kissed it. "Ello Dumbly-door I 'ope you are well?" she asked him.

Dumbledore said, "Very well thanks Madam." When she sat, he announced, "Please also welcome the males from Durmstrang, led by their headmaster, Igor Karakoff!"

Everyone clapped and some students cheered. When the guys made their entrance, Karakoff came walking fast, followed by none other than Viktor Krum. Rom again was astonished and said, "Blimey! It's him, it's Viktor Krum!"

One of the twins said, "We know you're in love with him Ronnikens, but seriously, did you have to make it public?"

Ron said, "Piss off Fred."

Fred said, "I'm not Fred, he is! Honestly little brother, you've been with us for 15 years and you still can't figure out?" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he held onto his stomach. "That's another prank little Ronnikens falls for." Ron went red in the face and even Seamus and Dean found it funny.

Dumbledore tapped his glass and announced, "I would like to welcome to delegates who will judge the champions in their tasks. Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Magical Games at the Mininstry, Mr. Ludo Bagman from the Department of Magical Games at the Ministry, the headmistress from Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime, the headmaster from Durmstrang, professor Igor Karakoff, and finally, myself. Now the Goblet will spit out three champions, one from each school, but remember, once you are chosen, you will face three very difficult tasks, and you stand alone. Once chosen, you must compete. It is a magically binding contract, so therefore, after consulting with the other delegates and Mr. Crouch, we have decided that for your own safety, no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to put their names in the Goblet. This is a final and absolute rule." Everyone groaned and shouted, 'not fair!' but Dumbledore yelled out, "SILENCE!" The hall was silent and he said, "Eternal glory, to the champion of the three champions, along with a bonus check of 1,000 galleons. All who are 17 or above and wishing to contest in the tournament may put their names in the Goblet by no later than midnight. Tomorrow we will announce the three champions."

The students were in the place where the Goblet was, putting their names in. A few Beauxbatons girls put their names in, and Fleur walked in, saw Harry and said, "Ello 'Arry."

Harry asked, "So you're going to put your name in? Good luck Fleur." She thanked him, put her name and the Goblet accepted it, and she walked away.

Fred and George gave age potions to Ron, Dean and Seamus and they said, "Well little Ronnikens, we have a treat for you. This is a successful age potion that will make you look above 17, so that you can put you name in the Goblet."

Without thinking, Ron took it and gave it to his friends. Seamus said, "Nope, you try first Ron. If it works, we'll take the potion."

Ron was quick to use the potion and then he crossed the age line. Nothing happened, so he smiled, "It worked. Hey Potter! I'm going to be a champion and you're going to come back to me crying for me to be your friend!"

Harry replied, "As if that's going to happen, Weasel." He couldn't help but smirk and hold a laugh.

Ron wrote his name on a parchment and put it into the Goblet. A few seconds later, nothing happened, and Ron held out his hands, "YES!" A moment later, something happened that made Ron fall to the ground, and all of a sudden, the crowd saw that he had a long beard looking like Dumbledore. The laughter was deafening and he asked, "What's wrong with you people?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and said, "Ronald, you look like Dumbledore."

Ron yelled, "Shut the hell up Granger!"

Hermione was about to hex him but thought the better of it. The twins said, "As we told you, it will make you look above 17 years old." More laughter erupted and Ron actually felt his long beard, and in his anger, went for the twins, but they stopped him with their wand. "We told you the implications, but you didn't listen. We didn't tell you exactly how old you will be, so don't blame us little Ronnikens. Well, that's another prank of ours that went successful." Ron was beat red and the laughter died out when Cedric put his name and the Goblet accepted it.

Harry said to him, "Good luck mate." Cedric smiled and nodded.

Viktor Krum walked in with Karakoff, who was sporting a mean look and when he saw Harry, he nodded and spoke in his thick accent, "Hello Harry. It iz nice to zee you again." He put his name in the Goblet and it accepted. Harry congratulated him.

Ron was dumbfounded that Krum knows Harry and said, "How does everyone know bloody Potter?!" to no one in particular. Ron was later treated, had 10 points lost from Gryffindor and received a night of detention for disobeying Dumbledore's age declaration. No one paid any attention to him, except for Seamus and Dean. They were like Draco's Crabbe and Goyle.

**A/N: I decided again to do this differently, to make it out that Ron falls for the twins' pranks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	22. THE UNFORGIVABLES

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks. Updated chapter on 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 22 – THE UNFORGIVABLES**

Alastor Moody taught his defence classes in an unusual manner. In Harry's class, it was shared with mainly the Slytherins. Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff were in the class. Harry was next to Neville, and Daphne and Tracey were next to each other. Harry was determined to keep an eye out on Moody to see any funny business. Moody began the class, "Right fourth years, my name is Professor Moody and I'm your defence instructor because Albus Dumbledore asked me to do this! The end!" The class was silent and stunned at his introductions and Moody continued, "You won't need those in this class." There was confusion until he clarified it, 'The textbooks! Put them away. I'm going to show you something else. There are certain curses that are called the unforgivable curses. Use of one of them will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban! The Ministry did not wish for me to show you, but I say that is bullshit! You need to know what is out there in the dark arts, and use CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The class bolted upright at his last two words when he shouted them, and then continued, "And you need to put your chewing gum in another place Mr. Finnegan!" Seamus was shocked that Moody can see from the back of his head. Moody went on, "Now, how many unforgivable curses are there?"

Hermione put her hand up and he motioned for her to speak. "There are three, sir."

"Good," he replied. Now, let's see, hmmm Weasley! Name me a curse."

Ron looked like he was about to piss himself and said meekly, "My dad mentioned to me the Imperius curse."

Moody replied, "Very good. Do you know what it does? It makes you do things that you normally won't do. Let me show you an example. Malfoy! Stop snickering with Parkinson and pay attention! 10 points from Slytherin!" Draco and Pansy were beat red when he exposed them. He showed a spider, held out his wand and yelled, "IMPERIO!" The spider started jumping on different people like Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, before he put it back on the table. "Now for the second curse, let me see, Longbottom! Can you name the curse?"

By that time, Neville was brave and said, "I know the Crutiatus curse, but if you use it on me there will be hell to pay!"

Moody barked out in laughter, "Very brave lad. I'm not going to use it on you. This curse is very painful, will not kill, but can make you feel like you received cuts in your guts, and although one can escape it, you have to be very powerful, like Merlin himself!" glancing at Harry. Pointing his wand at the spider, he yelled, "CRUCIO!" The spider made sickening movements in front of Neville, but the brave Longbottom tried not to look sick or uncomfortable. It was too much as he thought of his parents.

Hermione yelled, "Stop it! Don't you see it's making him uncomfortable!"

Moody glanced at Hermione and said, "Perhaps you can give the last curse Missy?" She shook her head and Moody pointed to the spider, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" ending its life with a bolt of green light. "The killing curse. This is very difficult to counter. You have to have the power and skills of Merlin himself to defeat this curse. And I know of one person who survived it," looking at Harry, "and he is in this very room! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

All eyes were on Harry and he was fuming and said, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that Moody?!"

Moody barked out, "Very brave you are Potter! Constant Vigilance!" He licked at his mouth with his tongue, and Harry made a mental note of that.

"That's Lord Potter to you!" Harry replied with venom. Moody just laughed and commended him for his courage and bravery. Daphne and Tracey were frightened and Ron scowled at Harry for trying to get more fame and honor.

After the class, Harry took his wives aside and said, "If Moody tries to speak to you alone, don't give him any opportunity. I think he might be up to something."

The girls nodded and Tracey asked, "Should we tell Dumbledore and the other professors?"

Harry shook his head, "Not now. I mean, he's a nutcase but at least he didn't use those curses on an individual. We'll keep an eye out on him. Listen, I think he drinks from this flask of his like once every hour. I don't know what it is, maybe I can ask once of the Founders."

Before dinner, Harry was speaking to the Founders and mentioned what happened with Moody. Rowena said, "I think something's not right. Maybe Salazar knows what's in that flask?"

Salazar opened up, "I may be mistaken, but it is some sort of potion. Yes, it's not pumpkin juice, or anything ordinary. If I'm not mistaken, it's polyjuice potion. I don't have a clue where that guy got it from. However, we don't know who the man behind Moody is. I am afraid you will have to find out yourself Harry my boy. I need to tell you this as well – be careful of that old goat Karakoff. He is a nasty piece of work, but he is a reformed Death Eater. Let me show you a memory."

Harry saw the memory many years ago of a courtroom with Dumbledore and the then Auror Moody. Barteimus Crouch was the head of the DMLE at that time and was giving a trial to a much younger looking Igor Karakoff, who still sported a huge black beard. Crouch banged on the table, "Mr. Karakoff, you have been brought here because you wish to provide details?"

Karakoff said, "Yes, I have names, sir. Grimsby and Yaxley among the chief, and Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange."

Crouch looked at the names and said, "Rodolphus is dead. We will examine the names you have provided. Meantime, we will send you back-"

Before Crouch finished, Karakoff decided to give one final blow. "Ah, there is one more notable wizard."

Crouch was not playing games and shouted out, "Give a name please!"

Karakoff hit the bomb, "BARTY CROUCH!" Everyone in the room gasped and he continued, "Junior!" All the reporters gasped again and Crouch Senior was shocked.

The young Crouch made a run for it but Moody stunned him and revealed a mark on his arm. Crouch Junior went to his father and licked his lips, "Hello father!"

Crouch Senior looked indignantly at him, "You are no son of mine! Take him away and release Karakoff!" The young Crouch screamed and Karakoff had a smile on his face. He was checked for the mark but there was none found on him.

When Harry came back, he said, "Now I know. I have to warn Dumbledore, I think Crouch Jnr is impersonating Moody. I met Crouch at the World Cup attacks, and before he killed me I stunned him to the ground."

Helga laughed loud, "That's my boy! No wonder you are worthy to be the descendant of the four Founders, Harry."

Harry sat with his wives and discussed the possibilities as to who this Moody guy could be, if he is not Crouch Jnr. He also found out that whoever this Moody is, he must have either escaped from Azkaban or he had another agenda. Only time will tell. However, there was not much time because at dinner, which would be in about one hour, the champions will be revealed. Yes, this is Halloween night.

To make things better for Harry, Dobby appeared with a pop and was excited, "Dobby found the diadem of Lady Ravenclaw in the come-and-go room! Here it is master."

When Harry examined it, he detected the curse, thanked Dobby and wrote a note to Griphook mentioning that his elf found the diadem and it is cursed, and asked when he could drop it to him so that Bill can take care of it.

**A/N: THis may be going a bit fast with Moody, but this is a very powerful Harry, not the canon character. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. CHAMPIONS AND AFTERMARTH

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review, and thanks for those who have reviewed the previous chapters. Updated chapter 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 23 – CHAMPIONS AND AFTERMARTH**

October 31st came and all the students from the three schools were gathered at the Great Hall to see who will be the champions. Dumbledore started the dinner feast and Harry had his customary seat next to Fred and George, while the trio chasers sat in front of him as they were having a nice friendly chat on this Halloween evening. Harry just wanted a normal year, as he pointed out to his teammates, but nothing seems to go right on Halloween for Harry Potter. Ron and Seamus were glaring at him, but he just ignored them. He wondered where Dean was, and when he found him next to Neville and Ginny, he thought, 'at least Dean came to his senses to get away from that git.' Hermione sat next to Krum who was finding it difficult to say her name, and she patiently and slowly said her name a number of times, so that Krum came up with, 'Hermee-onee,' which is the best he could do. Ron was giving death glares to Krum, but Hermione ignored it and kept chatting with him at the Ravenclaw table. Marietta Edgecombe glared at Hermione for sitting with the Ravenclaw students, but Penny Clearwater, the seventh year Head Girl bumped her to stop giving death glares.

The time came when Dumbledore rose from his seat to make the announcement. McGonagall tapped the glass and said, "May I have your attention!"

The headmaster continued, "Now that you are all silent, we are ready to announce the three champions for the tri-wizard tournament!" He reached for the Goblet and declared, "The champion for Beauxbatons is… FLEUR DELACOUR!" There was a cheer from the French camp and even Harry and his friends congratulated them. "The champion for Durmstrang is… VIKTOR KRUM!" Everyone cheered for Krum, especially Karakoff was very delighted. "Finally the Hogwarts champion is… CEDRIC DIGGORY!" All of Hogwarts cheered the Puff seeker as he was declared the latest champion. "Will the three champions make their way to the back room please? Now that we have the champions-" before Dumbledore could finish, the Goblet went crazy and blew a piece of parchment, and the headmaster looked pale when he looked at it. He read out, "Harry Potter!" Harry didn't answer, and Dumbledore said with a loud voice, "HARRY POTTER! Can you please come to the front, Lord Hogwarts?"

Daphne and Tracey were so pale, and Astoria was crying, only to be comforted by Penny and Luna. Harry's wives held onto him, stood up and walked with him to the front. Harry said from the top of his voice, "DAMN FUCKING HELL! I CAN'T HAVE ONE NORMAL FUCKING BLOODY YEAR!"

The hall was full of murmur saying that Harry cheated and that he was turning dark, obviously led by Ron Weasley. The professors looked shocked and Snape just meekly nodded. Dumbledore said to the girls, "Sorry, only the champions can pass beyond."

Daphne sent him a death glare and stood indignantly, "I will accompany my husband as Lady Potter, and you WILL NOT DARE STOP ME!"

Tracey said the same, "As Lady Black, I too will be with my husband and sister wife!" Dumbledore signed and let them pass through while he consulted with the others.

When Harry walked to the back room, Cedric knew that there was something wrong. He saw the snakes wrapping themselves around Harry and his wives a bit more than usual and certainly knew something was not right. He asked, "What happened, Harry?"

Harry replied, "My name came out of that damned Goblet! Every fucking Halloween something has to go wrong!"

His wives held onto him dearly, and Fleur was shocked. She walked up to him, "I believe you 'Arry. I am not sure if headmistress will believe but I will speak wiz 'er."

Harry and the girls thanked her and Viktor spoke up, "I too believe you Harry. I don't zink zat Karakoff will believe, but ze arsehole can piss off." Harry started laughing and introduced his familiar to Krum. Fleur was shaking when she saw not one, but two Cobras around Harry and his wives, so she did wisely to stay away.

Harry's snake, Tessie, hissed, _"I like your friendsss hatchling. They are niccce people."_

Harry told Fleur and Krum, "My snake likes both of you, and of course you too Cedric."

As they were chatting and comforting Harry, Ludo Bagman exclaimed, "This is amazing! We have four champions! That is quite extraordinary!"

Madam Maxime said, "Vairy funny joke Meester Bagman!"

Ludo replied, "I'm not joking dear Madam. It's all true."

Dumbledore rushed to Harry, "Lord Hogwarts, did you put your name in the goblet, or did you ask anyone older than you to put your name in?"

Harry confidently replied, "The simple answer is NO to both, headmaster."

Madam Maxime looked down at Harry saying, "Of course 'e is a lying cheat! Someone wanted to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!"

Harry stood up to her and his snake hissed angrily, causing Maxime to shriek and back away. "I do not take lightly to someone calling me a LIAR!" Harry said with venom.

Karakoff took the cue, and he disliked Harry from the moment he saw him, "Respect your elders, you little shit!"

As Harry was about to rush at him, his wives stopped him, and the snakes hissed madly, causing Karakoff to piss his pants. Snape nodded curtly and winked to Harry and said, "You must not blame anyone but Potter himself Karakoff. From the moment he stepped into the school, he continued to defy the rules, running around as if this is his place."

Harry winked back, "Shut up Snape! You have no right to talk about me like that! Just for the record, this is my place, in case you didn't know that."

Karakoff glared at Harry, "What the hell are you talking about Potter?!"

Harry stood up to him, "I had enough of you, fucking bastard! I OWN THIS PLACE! DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND?! And what is Snape doing here? I don't see any Slytherin champions, and I don't see Professor Sprout, who should be here to support Cedric as head of his house. I shouldn't have to do this, but," he held out his wand, "I, Lord Harry James Potter Black Peverell Hogwarts, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name, nor did I ask someone older than me to put my name in that damned goblet! So mote it be." Harry's magic swirled around him and he had the green light flashing white so that the magic accepted his oath and he did not drop dead. The acceptance of the oath had everyone in the room shut up.

A female voice within the wall came, "Lord Hogwarts, we acknowledge and accept your oath."

The room was silent until Madam Maxime, still furious, spoke up, "But 'e ees too young Dumbly-door, 'e is leetle boy!"

Harry went out of the door and called for Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. She asked, "What is it Harry?"

He replied, "I want you at the back room, where you should be, professor, to support Cedric. Don't worry about what the old goat says. I, Lord Hogwarts, give you the approval." She went with him to the back room, much to the surprise of the others.

Harry was furious, went to Maxime and said, "Madam Maxime, I would be very careful about calling me little! You have just insulted the Head of three Most Ancient and Noble Houses! Let me give you a bit of history. In my first year, I faced and stunned a fully grown troll saving my best friends. I then faced Voldemort for the second time in my life and he failed to kill me when I saved Nicholas Flamel's philosopher's stone. In my second year, I killed a sixty foot basilisk with the sword of my ancestor Godric Gryffindor, and saved the life of another person after facing Tom Riddle once more. The third year, I defeated over a hundred bloody Dementors with a powerful patronus. So, my dear Madam," he said sarcastically, "I don't think that anyone here could ever face these things without shitting themselves, and this proves that I am NOT a little boy!"

Maxime said, "But Dumbly-door"

Before she could finish, Dumbledore said, "My dear Madam, do you have any suggestions?" She remained silent.

Karakoff was shocked and said, "I insist on having two students. It is only fair, Dumbledore."

Crouch replied, "Sorry headmaster Karakoff, it doesn't work like that. We acknowledged that Harry had his name entered unwillingly, but the rules say that he must compete."

Karakoff replied, "Then we are out of here! I can't continue with this bullshit!"

"Empty threat Karakoff!" growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave now, your champion has to compete. This is a magically binding contract, like Crouch said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" asked Karakoff. "I don't understand what the bloody hell you're talking about Moody!"

"You don't understand Karakoff? It's simple. Potter's name came out of the goblet and he must compete! The goblet is a very powerful item and with the age restriction line, a very powerful witch or wizard only can break that!" replied Moody, with a lick on his lips.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Mad Eye!" retorted Karakoff.

Harry shouted, "ENOUGH! Now, I have a hunch feeling that someone here in this room put my name in the goblet."

Snape looked at Harry, "Please do tell us Lord Potter. We would be interested to hear your theories."

"Ok, well it's not Snape, as he claims allegiance to Dumbledore. It is not Karakoff, because the dick head was furious after my name came out, and it can't be Maxime because she too called me a LIAR, and it can't be Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall-" as Harry was speaking, he saw from the corner of his eye Moody taking a drink from the flask. He was quick, held out his wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" and stunned Moody, the defence instructor.

McGonagall was shocked and said, "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" The others were shocked at Harry's reaction.

"You will find out later." Harry went to a fire place and flooed with a voice, "Madam Bones! Can you please bring a few Aurors with you, this is an emergency! Please bring some Veratiserum with you." He went back to the audience who still looked stunned and said, "Now while we are waiting for this impostor here to recover," pointing to the Moody look-a-like, "let me tell you how I found out. On the first day, Moody appeared to give me a look that was not favourable at all. He has been acting strange recently, and in our defence class spoke about the unforgivable curses and went mad like a psychopath. I saw him drinking out of this flask," taking the flask out of Moody's pocket, "just on the hour. Now I wonder what he is drinking? Polyjuice potion?" Snape examined the flask and contents and nodded in approval. "The other thing I noticed is that he licks his lips in some kind of unusual movement. If I am not mistaken, he could be Barty Crouch Jnr, as I have met him before and noticed this licking movement."

After a while, Madam Bones came out of the floo with two Aurors and asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure milord?" nodding at Harry.

Harry replied, "Madam Bones, let me introduce you to Barty Crouch Jnr," pointing at the figure of Moody.

One of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a tall dark man, said, "That's impossible Harry, Crouch is in Azkaban."

"Really Kingsley? Didn't it occur to you that he might have escaped?" replied Harry with a bit of force.

After a while, the figure of Moody started to change and Harry held out his wand and said, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Moody! Or should I say, Barty Crouch Jnr?"

Crouch appeared in his form and said, "Well done Potter! But the dark lord will return and reward me, so put me in Azkaban for all I care!"

Harry went to Amelia, "Madam Bones, can you please administer the truth serum?" The head of the DMLE ordered her Aurors to prepare the serum and applied it to Crouch.

Bones started the question, "What is your name?"

"Barty Crouch Jnr," replied the impostor.

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" asked Bones.

Crouch replied, "In my trunk. I stunned him and impersonated him."

Amelia asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because the dark lord gave me instruction to bring Potter to him!"

"So did you put Harry's name in the goblet of fire?"

"Yes, and believe me, I would have gotten away with it!" Crouch replied.

"So you work for Lord Voldemort?"

Crouch replied, "Y-yes! And he will reward me!" He showed the mark on his arm.

Bones said, "Enough. We will have him confess everything at the Ministry court and give him his sentence. Thank you for calling me, Harry, you did very well. We will contact you once we sentence Crouch."

After Amelia and the Aurors left, Dumbledore brought a recovered Moody with him. The champions and Harry's wives were still shocked at what happened and Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know."

Harry stood up in anger, "Damn it headmaster! How many times are you going to hire some fucking incompetent defence instructors who turn out to be either frauds or working for Voldemort?! Why did you not consult me as the owner of Hogwarts?!"

"I didn't want you to worry about these things, Harry. I apologise for what you went through," the old man replied.

"Bullshit! Now listen up Dumbledore, this is your FINAL warning! I will give you ONE LAST chance, but I have to get Sirius Black to take over for the rest of this damned year! Auror Moody can return to his job at the Ministry."

Dumbledore twinkled his eye and said, "Are you sure you don't want Moody?"

"I've had enough of this! No, I don't want Moody." He went to the floo and called Sirius Black and Lupin.

Sirius and Lupin came out of the floo, hugged Harry and Sirius said, "What's up pup?"

"Can you and Moony handle defence lessons for the remainder of the year? I know you have better things to do, but we had a mishap with an impostor who put my name in the goblet of fire."

Sirius was shocked and replied, "Ok pup, we'll do it for you."

After a long evening, Maxime and Karakoff were still mumbling and indignant about Potter running the damned show on his own. Harry's snake hissed at the two of them and told Harry in Parseltongue, "_ssstupid fucking imbecilesss. I really hate that old goat, ssso he needsss to watch himssself or I might get hungry."_

Harry laughed out loud and Maxime and Karakoff looked puzzled as if Harry was losing it. Cedric snorted and said, "I should have told you, Harry is a Parslemouth, and it appears that his snake doesn't like either of you, so if I were you," looking at Maxime and Karakoff, "I would watch myself." The two looked at each other, shaking as if they were about to piss themselves.

The room was dead quiet and Dumbledore ushered everyone off. When they were finally out in the Great Hall, they were surprised to see the students all gone, but Astoria remained waiting for Harry. He took his wives and Astoria to the married quarter, and Cedric caught up with him, "Harry, listen, I will speak with all the Puffs and tell them that you swore on your life and magic that you didn't want to enter the tournament. I will also tell them that you caught the person who put your name there." Harry thanked him for the support and they went their separate ways. After a long night, Harry and his wives went to bed and slept with Harry in the middle and the girls cuddling up to him. The snakes also slept peacefully in the same room.

**A/N: I borrowed the idea about the snake's reference from the author of 'Thanks to a Snake.' I do not intend to copy directly. I wanted to really finish off Crouch Jnr rather than leave it till the final task. Yes, Dumbles is on his last warning re: hiring those phony defence instructors. You will just have to wait and see what happens.**


	24. THE FIRST TASK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review, and thanks for previous reviews. Updated chapter 21/8/12**

**A/N: Some of you mentioned that I have uploaded the whole story again. I have corrected this, but it takes about half an hour for the changes to be posted, so please bear with this. **

**CHAPTER 24 – THE FIRST TASK**

Harry woke up the next morning and found a note from Griphook asking him to come at his earliest convenience. He had an idea that Dobby would send the item to Gringotts a lot quicker. "Dobby?"

A moment later the excited elf popped, "Master Harry Potter sir called Dobby? What can Dobby do sir?"

Harry replied, "Dobby, can you please take the diadem to Gringotts along with a note for Griphook, I thought the sooner the curse is destroyed, the better it is. Please keep it in the box because it has dark magic and I don't want you to get hurt. Ask Griphook that Harry Potter wants to keep the item. Tell him that you are a friend of mine." He wrote the note to Griphook and gave the diadem along with the note to Dobby.

The elf bounced, "Of course Dobby can do it sir. Dobby will do anything for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby is so grateful that master is not wanting Dobby to get hurt and that the Great Harry Potter considers Dobby the house elf a friend."

"Thanks Dobby, and you're not just a house elf, you are my elf," said Harry. A second later, the elf vanished to make his way to Gringotts.

The day before the first task, Harry was walking with his wives and Astoria when he saw a number of students with badges that read, 'Support Diggory the true champion,' and it magically turned to read, "Potter Stinks!' A familiar voice came from behind, "Like the badges I made Potter? At least Weasley agrees with that." It was the blonde ponce Malfoy.

"Yes I like it Draco, very good work for a five year old," Harry replied, receiving a laugh from his wives and Tory. "Seriously, a five year old is smarter than you though, but there's just no point talking to you."

Draco was beat red in the face and said, "Why so tense Potthead? You see, my father and I have a bet going on. I said you won't last 10 minutes, but he disagreed. He said you won't last five minutes." The only people who laughed were his goons of Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy the pug Parkinson. Some other Slytherins were nearby like Blaise and Millicent Bulstrode, but they were not really interested in antagonising Harry, and they were neutral. They were smart enough to know never to cross Harry Potter.

Harry stormed to the ponce and replied, "You know Draco, you're fucking worse than a five year old, always bringing in your father, my father this, my father that! Seriously, grow up! Your father is a first class arsehole who sucks up Voldemort's arse. Don't be that person! Be yourself, Draco, because you're going to be an arsehole like your daddy Lucy dear and end up in a cell right next to him."

Most of the people laughed hard at Harry's comment and when Harry turned from Draco, the blonde ponce actually had the nerve to try and hex him or curse him from behind. He said, "I'll teach you Potter."

He didn't have enough time to cast the spell when Harry held out his left hand to show his strongest shield. Draco's curse rebounded and knocked him unconscious. "See, I didn't even need a wand! It's not wise to try and curse me from behind Draco. Someone take him to the hospital wing," turning to the Slytherins. Pansy glared at Harry but was wise enough to bolt away and help carry Draco.

Some Hufflepuffs still were not convinced that Harry didn't cheat and had the badge that Draco made. Cedric went up to him, "Harry, I'm sorry about these idiots wearing that badge. I expected better from them."

Harry replied, "Don't worry about it Cedric."

Susan and Hannah saw Harry conversing with their prefect and Susan spoke up, "Hi Harry," also nodding to his wives and Astoria. "Hannah and I didn't believe that you cheated, even without Cedric telling us. We know that you're not the type of person to pull off something like that. We support you as well." They both hugged him lightly and his wives just nodded their approval.

Penny Clearwater, the Head Girl, also went up to him, "Harry, I had a word with my house even before you swore on your life and magic. I heard all about that, but I believed you before that. I was worried at the anger of your words when your name came up. By the way, I heard that you caught the person who put your name. Who was it?"

Harry replied, "Thanks for believing Penny, you are a real friend. The person was Moody, well, not exactly Moody, but he was a Death Eater by the name Barty Crouch Jnr."

Penny's eyes went wide and said, "As in Crouch's son?" With Harry's nod, she continued, "I don't know where some of the people in my house got these badges from, but I promise that I will confiscate it from each of them. Ravenclaw students are smart and should know better." She also gave him a short hug to which he returned. He motioned to his wives that it is not a great deal, so they stayed composed.

Harry was speaking with his wives when he made a note of who his real friends are. He told them, "Ok girls, beside you three, Tory including, we have some other friends, Susan, Hannah, Cedric, Luna, Penny and obviously Neville. There is also my teammates who didn't believe what Weasley was saying, and I heard from the twins that Neville stood up to Ron and knocked him down with a punch to his face." The girls were amused that he had Neville by his side, and were glad that he still had friends who like him. He noticed Cho and Marietta wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges, and he frowned upon that. He didn't really care for them. 'To hell with them,' he thought.

The day came when the first task would take place. The four champions were in a tent with Crouch and Bagman chatting with them. Bagman said, "Ok champions, we have a Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, to interview each of you before the task."

Rita came quickly and said, "How about Potter first for an interview?"

Harry smugly replied, "Not bloody likely Skeeter! And you will address me as Lord Hogwarts, otherwise there will be trouble!"

"Now, now Harry, we don't need violence do we?" She came to grab him, but his snake, Tessie, came out hissing furiously. Rita screeched and started to run away until Harry hissed for Tessie in Parseltongue to retreat.

"You know Skeeter," he said looking at her and leviating her above the ground, "It's not wise to run away from a furious King Cobra. That is just proclaiming a death sentence on yourself and it is clear that she doesn't like you! So I suggest that you get the hell out of here before you become Tessie's lunch meal!"

Rita was lowered down and shrieked as she ran out of the tent. Bagman was amazed and gleeful at what he saw. Fleur was terrified and Krum patted Harry on the back saying, "You showed zat woman very well. She iz zo annoying. Zank you." They all laughed and Cedric was just looking normal as he saw what happened.

Bagman started the competition, "Now the first task is to battle dragons in order to retrieve an egg. If you cannot defeat the dragon, you will not be able to fact the second task. All champions will have one hour in order to complete the task. Of course, the sooner you finish, or the greater skill you display, the higher your score will be. I will ask Miss. Delacour to go first, then Mr. Krum, then Mr. Diggory, and finally Lord Potter. We will announce you are Lord Hogwarts," turning to Harry, who nodded. "I will ask you to come and pick a dragon from the bag, which will represent the real one that you will face."

The three champions got their dragons from the bag, and when Harry's turn came, he knew that he had a vicious one, the Hungarian Horntail. He muttered, "Just my bloody luck!" Bagman looked pitiful for him.

It was Fleur's turn to go, and Harry said, "Good luck Fleur."

She turned to him, "Zank you 'Arry."

It took about 55 minutes for Fleur and a few spells from her wand to complete the task. She was bruised and had lashes on her face and lands. Viktor Krum was next to go, and after about 40 minutes, he retrieved the egg. He received a few injuries, but not as bad as Fleur. Cedric was out next after Harry wished him well, and it took him about 33 minutes to retrieve his eggs with a few lashes to his face and some broken bones.

When it was Harry's turn, Bagman announced, "Please give a warm welcome to Lord Hogwarts!" Half the crowd cheered as Harry came, and Astoria was doing a mix of looking and closing her eyes, because she couldn't bear to see Harry getting hurt.

What no one knew is that Harry did a lot of study on dragons and when he reached within distance of the egg, out came the Horntail. The likes of Malfoy and Ron were hopeful that the dragon would eat up Harry. His teammates and real friends were hoping that he would beat the time of the other champions. He had an idea, went up to the dragon and hissed in Parseltongue because he knew they speak Parseltongue, _"Hello friend, I am here to collect an egg. I wasss forccced to compete when sssome bassstard put my name in the goblet. Pleassse give me thisss egg and I will give you another egg."_

The dragon fixed its eyes on Harry and hissed back, _"Let me sssee your animagusss. Hold out the egg and I will give you thisss one."_

Harry showed a Horntail animagus much to the delight of the Horntail, and then showed the dragon the similar looking egg. The dragon laughed and hissed, _"You are worthy my friend, and I feel sssory that you were forccced to faccce me. Here isss the egg."_ The dragon threw him the egg and Harry laid the other egg somewhere away from the view of the crowd.

Ludo Bagman watched with huge amazement and was excited. He said, "This is absolutely extraordinary! The dragon gave Harry Potter the egg, something that has never happened before, and it took him only 15 minutes, what a record time!"

The crowd went cheering mad, and even the other competitors had their eyes wide open with their jaws dropped to the ground. Harry's wives rushed to him, held him and kissed him fiercely. He had no injuries. He was chatting with the girls when a little blonde missile called Astoria ran into him knocking him down. She hugged and kissed his cheek, without blushing this time. "I was so scared for you Harry. These judges are bastards for making you face dragons!"

Harry laughed and replied, "Nice to see you too Tory. That's the deal of the competition, facing dangerous tasks, but the dragon seemed to understand and take pity on me that I was forced to compete in this stupid tournament." The girl had a puzzled look on her face.

The judges got together and Bagman said, "Right folks, let's give the scores to the champions. First, to Fleur Delacour, who was composed and finished the task in 55 minutes." Madam Maxime held out a big 10, while Karakoff held out a 3, Dumbledore held out a 7, Crouch held out a 5 and Bagman held out a 6. "The total score for Miss. Delacour is 31 points!" The Beauxbatons students clapped and the other champions congratulated her. "Now the second champion is Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang students all cheered and clapped saying, 'Krum, Krum, Krum!' "Mr. Krum showed great skill and in 40 minutes retrieved the egg." Madam Maxime held out a 6 (a lot fairer than Karakoff), while the goat himself, Karakoff, smiled holding a big 10. Dumbledore held out a 7, Crouch held out a 7 and Bagman held out a 6. "The total score for Mr. Krum is 36 points!" Durmstrang cheered wildly for Krum. "Now our third champion is Mr. Cedric Diggory! He used brilliant skills and retrieved the egg in 33 minutes!" Hogwarts cheered Cedric, and Madam Maxime held out a 7, while Karakoff held out a 6. Dumbledore held out 8, Crouch held out 8 and Bagman held out 8. "The total score for Cedric Diggory is 37 points!" Hogwarts cheered as Diggory had higher than Krum. "And now out fourth champion, Harry Potter used unbelievable skill and talent to retrieve the egg in record time of 15 minutes!" Half the crowd cheered, while Maxime gave him a 9 and Karakoff gave him a 7. Dumbledore held out a 9, Crouch held out a big 10 and Bagman held out the second perfect 10. "The total score for Harry Potter is 45 points out of a possible 50! Lord Potter is in the lead after the first task!" There was cheering again, and Harry's wives kissed him madly, much to the amusement of the others. Draco and Ron had jealous looks, while Hermione, Neville, and his teammates, including the twins, congratulated him with a hug.

Once they reached the married quarter with Astoria, Dobby popped and bounced excitedly. "Dobby did as Master asked and went to see Mr. Griphook to destroy the curse from the diadem. Mr. Griphook was happy to see friend of Harry Potter and immediately he got someone to remove the bad evil curse, and Mr. Griphook gave Dobby the diadem to give to Master with a note."

Harry took the item and note from Dobby and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for sending this item full of dark magic with your elf Dobby. I must say that you have a fantastic and energetic elf and a good friend. We have done as you requested and William Weasley was able to remove the curse, the piece of soul in this vile man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. If you found any other items with dark magic, please feel free to send it to us with Dobby and we will return it to you free of the evil curse._

_I trust all is well with the tournament._

_Griphook – account manager for Potter, Peverell and Hogwarts vaults_

Harry said, "Well, there are now two more horcruxes to go. Sirius is looking for the locket and there is the snake that Voldy has. Thank you Dobby, you did a great job my friend."

Dobby had tears in his eyes, "Dobby is grateful that Master Harry Potter is happy and calls Dobby a friend." A moment later, the emotional elf vanished, leaving Harry and his wives.

Harry held onto Daphne and said, "My dear Daffy, I would love to give you this diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. You were my first wife and love, so I want to give this to you."

Daphne cried, accepted the diadem and as Harry put the tiara on her head, she kissed him madly and said, "Thank you so much Harry, I really love you even without giving me things. You gave me protection and love, and that is all I ask." They kissed again and Tracey jumped with excitement and she and Daphne snogged each other senseless.

Harry looked at Tracey, "Trace, yours will come very soon."

Tracey looked at him and replied, "Oh Harry, I really don't want anything. You gave me love and protection."

"Trace, I want to do this for you, as you also are my lovely wife." Tracey let go of Daphne and jumped on Harry, snogging him with real passion. After a long day, they all slept on the bed soundly.

**A/N: Thanks to mithrilandtj for suggesting that Harry ask Dobby to take the diadem to Gringotts which would be quicker. I have used the suggestion. **

**THe same author also asked if Harry owning the hosting school could disqualify him from the Tri-wiz tournament? THis is a pretty good question. My short solution is that it is entirely up to the author of the fanfic. I read a fanfic where Harry didn't have to compete because his name was forced out of the goblet and found a loophole in the law. Please bear in mind that these are only fanfics, so it is up to the author.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first task. **


	25. YULE BALL AND CHRISTMAS BREAK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 25 – YULE BALL AND CHRISTMAS BREAK**

The Christmas break will be in around two weeks, but before that, Hogwarts will host the Yule Ball on Christmas night, December 25th, in connection with the Tri-wizard Tournament and in honoring the four champions. As time went by, the students were less hostile to Harry. In fact, they were more afraid of him, so that even Ron Weasley did not dare go near him. The Slytherin students were quiet, with the exception of Draco and his goons scoffing and making stupid comments at almost every chance to which Harry just brushed off. As long as there was nothing serious it was ok.

One day, Professor McGonagall announced that the school will host the Yule Ball and everyone has to be on their best behavior to honor the school and the Founders. She showed an example of what a dance is like and had Seamus Finnegan hold her waist to show the students how to dance. "And that's how we will all dance. Now come on everyone, grab a partner and let's do this!" Everyone groaned, but slowly, Neville and others got into it and half the students were enjoying the show. Ron was still sulking along with Draco and his goons on the other side of the room.

The time came when people had to pick someone to go to the dance with. Ron found it extremely difficult as there was really no one of interest. His problem started with trying to suck up to Hermione Granger and she replied, "Ronald, you will be the last person on earth that I would go out with! You have been a complete ass to Harry who didn't deserve any of this, so get lost! By the way, someone already asked me, and I said YES!"

Ron was quick to get up and grab her, "How dare you talk to me like this you BITCH! At least be honored that a pure-blood is asking you out!"

As he was about to strike her, Harry cast a silent spell that had Ron land on his arse really hard and everyone laughed. "You know Weasley," Harry said looking at him, "you should NEVER strike or hit a woman, unless of course she is dark and tries to kill you! Clearly, Hermione is neither, so you will do well to stay away from her! Got it?"

Ron looked at Harry menacingly and said, "Oh look Potty has come to the rescue Granger! Come on Potter, fight me!"

Astoria stood up to Ron with a murderous look and said, "Really Weasley, you're a sick bastard! Harry doesn't have time to play games with you!" She punched him in the face and for the second time he went down hard. The students were amazed that Astoria, who was younger than him by two years, took him down with ease. Ron had points taken off and a week of detention when McGonagall came in and learned what happened.

Ron tried his luck to ask Fleur Delacour to go to the dance with him, but when he saw her, he had his mouth wide open and asked her to marry him! She looked at him menacingly and said, "You 'ave to be joking leetle boy!" When he touched her, she quickly disarmed him painfully and said, "Eet is not wise to make veela angry boy! Piss off before you find yourself in ze 'ospital!" Ron ran away like a puppy and was sulking because of his bad luck. He finally had an idea to ask Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor girl in the same year, but he had to use love potions just to make sure that she will say yes. She was known to be a flirter and he smiled when she finally said yes to him. He had never gotten that lucky before and was going to gloat to Harry about that when he comes across him. The Gryffindor students were puzzled as to why Lavender would go out with Ron, but decided not to interrogate.

Harry was finding it difficult because he couldn't just take his wives, that would be two girls and his head of house admonished him to pick only one. As he was discussing with his wives, Daphne said, "Harry, you don't have to take any of us two. We would be glad to go as dates, me and Trace. I checked with McGonagall and the others, and they said ok to that."

Harry groaned, "So who am I going to take? I don't want either of you to get upset," looking at Daphne and Tracey.

"Who said that you'll be going alone?" asked Tracey. "Seriously Harry, ask Tory. She is really smitten with you. Daph and I would be delighted and you would make Tory's day. I already asked Daph and she agrees. Now if Tory makes a move to kiss you, and I mean to really kiss you at the dance, trust me, let her make the move as we have no problem with that. She is our sister." Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

Harry replied, "Ok wives, you two have fun together at the dance. I'll ask Tory." When he found Astoria, he took her aside, held her hand and said, "Tory, will you do the honor of going to the dance with me?"

The girl had her eyes wide and mouth open, but composed herself, jumped on Harry and replied, "YES! Of course I will Harry! You just made me feel so happy." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "What about Daph and Trace?" she asked blushing.

"They are perfectly fine with that my dear," replied Harry. She blushed when he called her my dear, and they went together to the married suite to organise their things.

The day of the Yule Ball came and pretty much everyone had a date. Harry had a delighted Astoria with him and Daphne had Tracey. Professor McGonagall allowed that because she could see the conflict if any of them went with another male, so she and the other professors allowed them to go together. After all, they are sister wives. Neville had Susan Bones as a date while Hannah had Justin Finch-Fletchley, a fellow Puff in her same year. Cedric Doggory had Cho Chang and Fleur had a Ravenclaw seventh year, Roger Davies, who was really good and polite, and respected Harry. Ginny went with Dean Thomas, and Dean improved his social skills and grades since he left Ron and Seamus. Oliver Wood went with Katie Bell, Fred had Angelina and George had Alicia. Ron had Lavender Brown and talked Seamus into going with Parvati Patil, another fourth year Gryffindor. On the other side of the scale, Pansy was quick to grab Draco and Blaise Zabini had Millicent as his date. The biggest surprise of the date pairing was Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum. Yes, Viktor asked her and she was delighted to go with him. Harry was very glad for her, but Ron was pale. However, Lavender cheered him for the time being.

McGonagall had the champions as the first pairings that would go in while everyone was seated. "Lord Potter," she said, looking at Harry, "As the leading champion in the Tri-wizard tournament, you are required to walk in first with Miss. Greengrass," nodding at Astoria. Following you will be Mr. Doggory, then Mr. Krum and finally Miss. Delacour." Harry groaned and thought to himself, 'so much for the-boy-who-lived.' He was glad that Astoria had his arm, and not anyone else. As he walked in with Astoria, the crowd were on their feet acknowledging not only the-boy-who-lived, but it was known among all that he owns the school. He smiled when he saw his wives together who blew him kisses. The crowd was still standing and cheered Cedric, who was with Cho, and then Krum who was with Hermione, followed by Fleur with her date.

The first few songs were slow, like love songs and Astoria loved Harry's dance moves. "When did you learn how to dance?" she asked, as she whispered in his ear.

"I am a wizard Tory. I used a combination of magic and skill, and I want to make the night memorable and pleasant for you," he replied.

"It already is my best night Harry," the girl said, fixing her eyes on him. "Thank you so much." She then kissed his cheek, but held her lips for a bit longer than usual.

During one of the songs, Harry was holding Astoria very close, and as she was about to make a move to kiss his lips, he asked, "Are you sure Tory? I don't want to mislead you or hurt you."

The girl smiled and replied, "I am positive Harry. Daph and Trace wouldn't mind, they know." When he nodded, she made the move to kiss his lips for the first time, and it was a good kiss lasting five seconds. "Wow, you kiss really good Harry."

He smiled and replied, "I'm glad you liked it Tory dear." She blushed again when he called her dear. During one of the songs, he saw his wives dancing together and necking a little, and they smiled back to him. Their action was oblivious to anyone, as the others were concentrating on their partners.

When the slow music finished, the girls had enough when things were getting too loud and out of control, so with Harry, they decided to call it a night and head back to the married quarter. It was clear that Tory really enjoyed the dance, especially being with Harry. She hugged and kissed Daphne and Tracey and said, "Thank you both so much for letting me have Harry at the dance. I will never forget this night. I love you all." They all smiled at her and after she kissed Harry, the young girl went to her suite.

Tracey spoke up, "Well that was a brilliant night my dears. Harry, we want to thank you so much for taking Tory and showing her a great night. This really meant a lot to her."

"I did what a gentleman did Trace, nothing more or less," he replied.

Daphne hugged him and said, "You are more than a gentleman Harry. You are our dear husband and also our very best friend." She kissed him madly, followed by Tracey, and soon they were sharing a nice three-way open-mouth kiss, and after a while, they went to sleep.

The next morning was time for the short Christmas break. After Harry, his wives and Astoria were finished packing, he said, "I have an idea. We don't have to take the train home. I spoke to McGonagall and she agreed that we go to the Greengrass Manor whichever way I choose. Dobby!"

A moment later, the excited elf popped and said, "What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you please take us from here, right into the Greengrass Manor? This is holiday time and I want you to stay with us," Harry replied.

Dobby was teary and said, "Master is too good to Dobby. Yes, Dobby will take Master and his wives and young Greenie. Hold onto me, all of you." Daphne and Tracey snickered when Dobby referred to Astoria as young Greenie.

A moment later, they were at the Greengrass Manor, much to the shock of Cyril and Roxanne. "We thought you were taking the train Harry," Cyril started, "But it's good to see you all so early. I guess we have Dobby to thank for that?"

They all laughed and Harry said, "I asked Dobby to bring us here. I told McGonagall first, and she agreed. We need to let Tracey's parents know that she is here, and we intend on spending some time at Tracey's place with her parents, if that's no problem?"

Roxanne replied, "Of course it's ok darling. You are both married, and it's understandable that you want to spend time with Tracey's parents. I will floo them and let them know that you are here dear," she said looking at Tracey. A moment later, Tracey's parents came through the floo and hugged their daughter, then greeted the rest.

Later after dinner, Harry sat with the family and said, "I know Astoria is protected under House Greengrass, but I would like to extend her protection and put her under House Peverell. This will be a powerful protection so that anyone who tries to harm her will pay severe consequences. I will take care of the money, as it is not an issue for me." The girls were stunned and Astoria jumped and squealed in happiness. After composing themselves, the girls just nodded their heads in agreement with Harry.

Roxanne was teary and said, "Harry dear, we heard from Tory that you showed her a really good time at the dance, and we really can't thank you enough. I really agree with this extra protection, it shows that you really love her and care for her. What do you think dear?" she asked, turning to her husband.

"I have no problem with that. In fact, I would welcome that very much. We can do this at Gringotts tomorrow, first thing," replied Cyril.

Harry nodded and then wrote a note to Griphook for an appointment the next day to have Astoria protected under House Peverell. "Here you go girl," he said, handing the note to Hedwig. "Send this to Griphook, my account manager." The snowy owl hooted and flew away into the sky. Harry chatted further with Cyril and Roxanne about what happened earlier in the year, the goblet of fire, the tournament, the impostor Moody and how he stunned him. They were astonished that Harry actually managed to compose himself.

After an evening of chatting and planning for the short break, Harry took his wives and went into their bedroom and Tracey put silencing charms to the room. Daphne held onto him and said, "You know Harry, Tracey and I were thinking that we really haven't consummated our marriage yet, and we would totally love to do so tonight."

Harry had his mouth open and Tracey chipped in, "We are ready to make love and go all the way with you. Don't worry, we know all about the contraceptive charms and our parents told and showed us. In light of the recent events that happened, we love you even much more to death, and we really can't wait to go all the way with you and give you our virginity. We discussed that tonight is the night."

Harry was surprised at that and said, "Ok if you're both ready, I am also." He remembered the talk that Roxanne had with him during the summer holidays after second year.

**Lemon starts ************

After a bath together, the trio got on the bed and Harry's wives undressed seductively for him, much to his delight and amusement. He had his shirt off and was stroking his wives everywhere very gently. Both girls were now naked and they gave out a low moan as the girls also French-kissed and felt each other. They felt Harry all over and had their eyes wide open when they felt something big and hard between his legs. "Let's go really slow and make this last," said Daphne. The other two nodded in agreement.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and had Tracey lay on her back on the large bed. She looked so beautiful in all her naked glory, and he was determined to show his lovely wives a really good time before they go all the way. He got on top of her and kissed her fervently, feeling her body while they kissed passionately, tongues dueling. Daphne wasn't idle either. She kissed Harry's neck and back as she was sliding up and down on his back. After the long kiss, he went for Tracey's nice breasts and flicked her nipples with his delicate hands, making her moan in delight. He tongued both nipples to get them wet, and then put a nipple in his mouth and started sucking, much to the delight of his wife underneath him. She could feel his hardness grazing her body through his boxers. For good measure, Harry rubbed her love mound with his soft hand and she moaned and squealed. He put a finger inside her, but very slowly, and away from her hymen. As she was moaning in ecstasy, Daphne went up to her and kissed her hard and lovingly, their tongues dueling together for a good 20 seconds. She found that Harry was still sucking a nipple, so she went for the other one and first licked it, then clamped her mouth onto it and started to suck. Tracey was running her hands on both heads and was squealing in delight at the treatment she was receiving, and after a long groan and moan, she had her first orgasm. Soon after, Harry started to lick all the way down her body until he got to her soaking wet love box. After licking the sides between her legs, he went for her box, which let out a lot of love juice and another moan from Tracey. As he was making love to her with his mouth and tongue, he loved her taste and she ran her hands over his head, and on both sides of his face to encourage him to keep going. Tracey had an idea, "Daffy love, why don't you come and sit on my face. I want to make love to you as well so that you can feel how good it is." Daphne complied and after they kissed, she took her place to sit on Tracey's face and soon she was moaning in delight as she felt her wife's tongue on her love box for the first time ever. As Harry was licking Tracey, he found a hard button, which was her clitoris. He read about this in some of the books that he had, and decided to go for it, and licked and sucked her clitoris until she was moaning loudly, "Oh yes Harry love, that's it! Oh my, you are so, so good my dear husband, keep it up."

Daphne wasn't lost with words either while her wife was licking her out and found her hard clitoris. "Oh yes Trace, you are fantastic love! You found the spot!" She squealed in delight and moved up and down on Tracey's face and tongue. As Harry had his mouth clamped onto Tracey's clitoris sucking without abandon, his wife had her mouth clamped over their wife's love box and was sucking her box and clitoris as well.

Tracey wanted to try something else from what she read. "Turn around Daph, I want to try something that I am sure you will love."

Her wife complied and turned around so that she was facing Harry who was still licking Tracey to orgasm after orgasm. Tracey had a fantastic view of her anus and when she rubbed her finger through, Daphne moaned in delight. Tracey left her honey pot and licked around her tiny delicate back hole. It was a bit much for Daphne as she jumped and squealed, making it obvious that she liked that. Tracey took the initiative and stuck her tongue in a bit further and found that she really loved the taste of Daphne's tiny back hole. As Tracey licked inside her back hole, Daphne squealed and moaned, "Oh yes Trace, that is so wicked, but I love it! I can't wait to do it to you my love! Keep going, yes, yes, yes! I'm gonna cum, ooooohh, wow this feels so god!" Daphne was writing and as Tracey was licking her back hole and fingering her box, Daphne gave one last long moan and had an orgasm and actually ejaculated into Tracey's mouth, who slurped it up with real energy.

After Daphne had her orgasm and slumped onto the bed, Tracey was now concentrating on her own orgasm, and Harry was licking her all over with his mouth still clamped swapping between her honey pot and her clitoris. "Oh Harry love, that's it, you're gonna make me cum, oooohh yes, yes, yes!" After a few seconds, Tracey actually squirted like Daphne, in Harry's mouth, and he actually loved the taste of her ejaculation.

When they relaxed, they shared a three-way kiss, tasting the girls' juices. Harry said, "Wow that was fantastic Trace! I love the taste of your juices, especially when you squirted."

Tracey laughed and said, "I'm not the only one my lovely husband. Daffy squirts too, so it looks like you married real squirters."

Harry laughed and replied, "I don't mind at all. In fact, I love it," and then he kissed both his wives passionately.

Daphne felt his big, hard cock and said, "We have to do something about this Harry," feeling him. "You gave us a good time and we want to do the same."

When the girls stripped him totally naked, their eyes were wide and Tracey said, "Wow Harry, we didn't know you were that big." He was about 8 inches long and his cock was thick as well. "How did you manage to stay a virgin?"

Harry replied, "Only for you my darling wives. You may have heard the bullshit from lots of girls that they shagged me in the broom closet, but I haven't even kissed a girl yet, so Daffy was my first, and then you Trace. I can't believe I got so lucky."

The girls laughed and Tracey said, "Well, we have to get rid of the tension between your legs so that we can all be ready for round two and going all the way."

They both started to lick his cock up and down, while delicately holding and feeling his testicles and heard a moan from their husband. After a few minutes of licking up and down, they took turns to suck his cock, bobbing up and down on it. They did this for about ten minutes and he started to grunt, "Can't hold anymore girls. Ugh, gonna cum!" Daphne clamped her mouth onto his cock and he shot his first two huge spurts into her mouth. She let his cock out of her mouth and Tracey took it and had another two large shots into her mouth. She let his cock out and then he shot the remaining five large globs onto their faces and then the globs turned into dribbles so that the sperm was all over their faces and went down to their naked breasts. They shared an erotic cum coated French-kiss and loved the taste. Harry then kissed them both, tasting a bit of his sperm, which he didn't mind at all. "That was fantastic my beautiful wives. Thank you so much for that."

Daphne laughed and replied, "You sure do shoot a lot of juice Harry love, and you taste delicious. We can't get enough, and I'm sure we will want a lot more." The trio laughed and soon they were ready for round two and to go all the way. This time, Harry had Daphne lay on the bed and gave her the same treatment that he gave Tracey earlier with his mouth and tongue. Daphne was squealing with delight and then said, "Trace my love, why don't you hop onto me so that I can make love to your honey pot and back hole?" Tracey loved the idea and Daphne started licking her all over. When Harry was licking and sucking Daphne's clitoris, she moaned in ecstasy, "Ooooohhh yes, yes, Harry love you are so, so good, we never want to let go of you! Yes, I'm feeling it, I'm gonna cum! Arrgh, unggh," she was out of words as she licked away at her wife's back hold while fingering her love box. Soon after, Daphne ejaculated in Harry's mouth, while Tracey squirted in Daphne's mouth.

After a minute, Harry said, "Daffy, since you were my first love, I want to go all the way with you. Sorry Trace."

Tracey replied, "It's ok Harry love. I understand. You can take Daffy first."

Daphne squealed in excitement, "You really are something else you two. Ok but please go slow Harry."

"I never want to hurt you Daph. How about when I enter you, I will give you all the time to adjust and you tell me when you want to continue." Daphne nodded and remained on her back, ready for her husband to enter her and take her virginity.

Daphne cast the contraceptive spell, and for good measure, cast a wetness spell so that Harry could enter her easily. "I'm ready love, you can enter." Harry started to enter very slowly, not wanting to hurt his Daphne, or to make her feel uncomfortable. "I know this will be a bit painful at the start Harry, but I'm ready to put up with it," she said. As Harry entered her, Tracey made her way over to kiss her wife and make her try to forget about the pain and feel really good. Daphne whimpered as she felt Harry's hardness enter her and after Tracey kissed her, he took over and kissed her with real passion, their tongues dueling once more. Once Harry got to her hymen, Daphne let out a small scream but said, "Please do it Harry, take my hymen."

With a nod, he pulled out a little until the head of his cock was still inside, and then with a bit of force, pushed all the way into her. He felt the hymen pop and Daphne let out a scream of pain, but Harry covered her mouth with his and said, "Sshhh my love, it's going to be ok, the pain will go away after a while. I will remain inside without moving so that you can get used to it."

Daphne nodded and could still feel a bit of pain but after a while, she got used to the good feeling and said, "I am used to it now my love, just please move up and down slowly, it's starting to feel really good." She started kissing him madly as they continued to make love and Harry moved slowly inside her. "Oooohhh this feels really good now. Trace, you have to try this love, it is so amazing, he is all the way inside, I could feel his pubic bone to the hilt. Let me lick you again Trace, you can face Harry so I can lick your back hole and you can kiss him." After a few minutes of Harry pumping slowly, and Daphne recovering, she said, "You can move a bit faster Harry, wow you really have stamina!" She started to lick her wife's love box and suck her clitoris, earning a huge moan from her as Tracey was kissing Harry madly while he was still pumping inside Daphne.

When she licked Tracey's back hole, the girl squealed and it took a minute for Tracey to ejaculate into Daphne's mouth and on her tongue. "Oh yes Daffy, I love it, you are so, so good my lovely wife, I'm gonna cum in your mouth!" Daphne nodded as she licked her wife and then Tracey squirted her juices in Daphne's mouth and onto her tongue. It was a lot for Daphne to swallow, and the rest of it dribbled onto her chin and chest.

Harry was still inside Daphne and when Tracey moved off her, he clamped his mouth onto her and kissed her with passion, tasting Tracey's juice as well. He licked the juice off her chin and chest, and after a while, he grunted, "Daffy, ugghh I'm coming!"

"Inside me love, please, I have to feel it! Don't worry I activated the contraceptive charm. Shoot it all inside me, oooohhh I can feel it vibrating!" That's all it took for Harry to shoot a good eight strong globs of sperm inside her, kissing her while he was shooting his seed. He was still inside her when she relaxed and said, "Wow Harry, you do shoot a lot, and it's really nice, warm and thick." After Harry pulled out five minutes later, Tracey got between Daphne's legs and started licking her out, tasting Harry's sperm from her pussy. Daphne ran her hands on her wife's face and squealed, "Oh yes Trace, lick it all. He does taste really good, doesn't he? You're gonna make me squirt again, ughhh!"

After a few minutes, Tracey cleaned Daphne of Harry's sperm and was rewarded with another powerful squirting climax from Daphne. "Wow Daffy, you really do squirt a lot wife! I love it all." Daphne and Harry laughed and then Tracey said, "I guess it's my turn now my dear husband. I know that I will feel the pain, but I will love it after."

Harry nodded and Tracey took Daphne's place on the bed, lying on her back waiting for Harry to enter her. He took the time as he did with Daphne, and Tracey cast the contraceptive charm so that she can feel Harry's seed squirt inside her. As Harry slowly entered her, he kissed her madly, their tongues dueling. The three of them had become really great kissers and learned from each other. Harry said, "Trace love, just give me a nod when you're ready."

"Now Harry, I want to get the pain over with and feel really good," she replied.

With a nod, Harry pulled out slightly, and then with a bit of force, he entered his wife and felt her hymen pop. She too let out a scream, only to be covered by Harry's mouth on hers, "It's ok love, the pain will be over soon, just relax." Tracey nodded as they were still kissing.

Tracey saw that Daphne was sleeping as she was exhausted from her first time, so she had Harry all to herself and they were still grinding and kissing with tongues. "You really do have lots of stamina Harry, and I love it," she said while moaning.

"I'm glad you approve my love," he replied.

"When you're ready, please shoot inside me Harry, I have to feel it. I'm already starting to feel really good, ooohhh I'm cuming!" Tracey was writing beneath Harry in ecstasy, closing and opening her eyes, moaning in delight.

After about 15 minutes and three orgasms from Tracey, Harry grunted in between thrusts, "I'm gonna shoot Trace!"

"Yes, yes, inside me Harry love!" A minute later, Harry shot another eight gobs of sperm deep inside Tracey and she was loving every moment as they continued to kiss while he was shooting his seed. "Wow, that was fantastic Harry! Thank you so much for making me feel so good and so loved." After another five minutes inside her, Harry pulled out and licked her clean as she too squirted into his mouth. Before they collapsed on the bed, Tracey said, "Harry, I want to sleep with you inside me." And so they changed positions so that Harry spooned Tracey and stayed inside her, while Tracey held onto Daphne, who was sleeping and facing her, so their breasts and faces were against each other.

**Lemon ends ************

The next morning, Cyril and Roxanne saw the glows from Daphne and Tracey, and knew what happened the previous night. They smiled in approval. After breakfast, Harry took the others and went to Gringotts to meet Griphook. He explained that he wanted Astoria protected under House Peverell, and after filing the paperwork, Harry held his wand and said, "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts, do hereby announce that Astoria Greengrass is now protected with the highest form under House Peverell." A flash of magic surrounded him and Astoria, and it accepted the protection. Astoria squealed in delight, hugged Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry went to his family vault to pick up some jewels and other items, and then they went for their Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley where they had a nice meal, then aparated back to the Greengrass Manor.

The morning came too quickly and Harry felt his bed bouncing to see Astoria jumping up, "Harry, wake up and get your presents!" She hugged him tightly and said, "Happy Christmas Harry! I know it's late, but still, we have presents to open!"

Harry went down to the family room and saw everyone already awake. "Sorry I'm late, must have dosed off."

"Don't worry dear," said Roxanne. "Now let's open our presents," she continued excitedly.

Cyril got a nice watch from Harry, and Roxanne received a gold necklace also from Harry, which they thanked him dearly for. Harry gave his wives new muggle style dresses, much to their amusement. He gave Astoria a few nice muggle perfumes. When her face was blank, he said, "You put it on your skin Tory. Lots of muggles do that, as it's part of their fashion." The girl kissed his cheek as a thank you gesture. Astoria gave Harry a t-shirt with the words, **'HAPPINESS IS BEING MARRIED TO TWO BEAUTIFUL SLYTHERINS.'** Everyone found this funny and had a good laugh, and Harry gave the girl a thank you hug and kiss.

Harry gave Dobby some socks and the elf cried, "Master is too good to Dobby."

Harry held his arm on Dobby's shoulder and said, "Happy holidays Dobby." The elf let out a few tears of delight.

The last few days of the short holiday was spent at the Davis Manor. Harry had gotten to know Tracey's parents over time and they were very fond of him. He and his wives made love a few more times, in fact, more like every night they wound up in a passionate and often heated three-some. Tracey's parents smiled and nodded in approval, and were very grateful that Harry cared so much for their only daughter.

All too soon, the short holiday period was over and Harry called Dobby to take his wives and Astoria to Hogwarts, right into their married quarter. He wondered how much progress Sirius had in locating that locket. After saying goodbyes to Daphne's and Tracey's parents, Dobby took them with a pop and a moment later, they found themselves in their married quarter at Hogwarts. Harry spoke with the Founders and told them about the horcruxes, and that Sirius was looking for the last accessible item which belonged to Salazar. The Founders were fond of him and were proud that he was their descendant. Harry now had to focus on the second task, which would be some time away. He still has not figured the clue in the egg, and would need help from someone.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the second task. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also just a reminder, keep up the polls for the next Lady Peverell, as she will be revealed towards the end of fourth year. Astoria is currently in the lead. I have Luna under protection of House Potter as a kind of little sister to Harry.**


	26. THE SECOND TASK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks again to those who wrote constructive reviews. Chapter upated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 26 – THE SECOND TASK**

Sirius took Harry aside a few weeks before the second task to tell him that Kreacher, his elf, found the locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. He didn't know how to destroy it because the magic was too powerful. Harry looked at it and it had the initials R.A.B, which Sirius explained are the initials of his brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. Harry said, "Sirius, I have an idea. We had three horcruxes destroyed at Gringotts. Bill Weasley is a curse breaker and really knows his stuff. I can send it over there."

Sirius looked at him puzzled, "Are you sure pup?" Harry nodded and Sirius continued, "well, if that will finish off things quicker, then I'll leave it with you."

Harry had an idea, "Dobby!"

The excited elf popped a moment later and bounced up, "Master Harry Potter sir called for Dobby. What can Dobby do sir?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow to Harry, "Dobby? He was the Malfoy's elf."

"I freed him from old Lucy in second year," Harry replied.

Sirius barked out in laughter, "That's my boy, giving it to the big boys and kicking their arses!"

Harry took the locket, put it in a small box, and gave it to the elf, "Dobby, this is another item with dark magic. Can you please take this to Griphook along with a note from me. He will know what to do. Please don't play with it because you can get hurt."

Dobby let out a tear, "Master is too good to Dobby and not want him hurt. Dobby will do it right away sir."

Harry quickly wrote a note to Griphook explaining that the locket is a horcrux and asking if Bill can remove the curse from it. "Here you go Dobby. Can you also tell him if it's possible that I have the locket back?" The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Sirius and Harry had some conversations about the horcruxes. When his godfather asked Harry what the others were, he replied, "There was a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Dobby found it in the room of requirement and I asked him to take it to Gringotts. The other one was a Cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, which was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Griphook gave me the items once the curses were destroyed and I gave one to Astoria and the other to my wife Daphne."

Sirius was bewildered at the information and said, "You sure are quick pup. That dark wanker had the balls to use items from the Founders. Did he expect that they won't be found, especially by a 15 year old very powerful wizard? I'm proud of you son."

They both had a good laugh and Harry said, "The only one left is Voldy's snake Nagini. As there is no sign of him yet, he will still try to come in an almost human form. His snake will likely be with him, so if I get the chance, I will destroy that snake. I have my familiar Tessie who will help me."

At the name, Tessie slithered out from Harry's skin and recognised Sirius. She hissed, _"I will alwaysss help you my hatchling."_ She then looked at Sirius and said,_ "Hello Sssiriusss how'sss it going?"_

Sirius obviously didn't understand what the snake was saying, so Harry told him, "Tessie is asking how are you?"

He laughed and looked at the snake saying, "I am fantastic Tessie. You know that Harry is my godson, and I am so proud of him?"

Harry explained what Sirius said and the snake winked her eye at Sirius and looked at Harry, _"I like him. You have a very good godfather."_ The snake was at Harry's feet and Harry told Sirius what the snake thought of him. Sirius took courage to reach out to Tessie, and the snake made the move and wrapped herself around him. When Sirius laughed, the snake asked, _"What isss ssso funny?"_

Harry hissed back, _"My godfather isss very ticklish."_

After the conversation with Sirius, Harry still didn't know the clue for the second task. Cedric could see that so he went over to and said, "Hi Harry, enjoy your break?" After he nodded, Cedric continued, "you know, the fifth floor prefect bathroom is a nice place for a bath. Take your egg and put it under the water."

Harry thanked him and ran to the fifth floor bathroom. He tried to open the egg above the water first, but the egg made a screaming noise. He thought, 'What the bloody hell was this all about? Might as well give it a try.' He took a deep breath and went under the water. When he opened the egg, it sang a song that the voices don't sing above water, and gave him a clue about rescuing or retrieving something at the bottom of the Black Lake. When he got back up, he was totally out of it and dosed off for a good hour.

When he walked back to the Great Hall, his wives were at the Slytherin table eating their lunch. When they saw Harry, they rushed to him and Tracey said, "Where have you been Harry? We were so worried about you."

"I found out the clue from the egg. The four champions have to retrieve something from the bottom of the Black Lake. That's the second task. I have no idea how to swim or stay under water for a long time," he explained. At once he thought, "Neville!"

"What about Neville Harry?" asked Daphne.

"He is really good at and passionate about Herbology. Maybe he can give me some advice," he said. Harry went to look for Neville and when he found him, he asked, "Hey Nev, you know my second task will be in the Black Lake. Do you know any kind of plant that can keep me under water for a maximum of one hour?"

Neville replied, "Of course I'll help you Harry. Yes, I know of Gillyweed, but it lets you under water without difficulty for a maximum of one hour. If that's what you are after, then I will get some prepared straight away, you can definitely count on me."

"Thanks a lot Nev, you're a great ally," said Harry.

Neville replied, "Don't even mention it Harry. I'll back you all the time. Longbottoms have been great allies with Potters for centuries, and I, the next Lord Longbottom, intend to keep that." Harry smiled at the determination of the young man and he went back to look for his wives.

As he was looking for his wives to have dinner with them, Harry heard a scream coming from somewhere in one of the corridors. When he ran with his invisibility cloak, he saw Malfoy and his thugs cornering Astoria. He heard Draco speaking, "Listen up little Greengrass, since we can't touch your sister or Davis, we will have our fun with you. We will start groping you and then stick our pure-blood cocks right inside you and rape you."

"Over my dead body, you bastards!" she replied with venom.

"Ha ha, what a brave girl for a 13 year old she still has energy. Boys, hold the little wench." Astoria continued to scream and Harry had seen enough. He saw the girl's clothes torn and she was frightened. He hexed Crabbe and Goyle and Malfoy looked around frantically, "Who's there?"

"Guess who Draco? You know it's not wise to lay a hand on someone under the highest form of protection under House Peverell. The consequences could be death. Release her or I will send you to your grave early," Harry spoke with venom.

"Show yourself Potty! I know you are under that freaking cloak," said a scared Draco.

Harry tapped Draco on his shoulders. As soon as Draco turned, he lost his wand he felt a huge punch in his face from Harry's left hand and went down with blood streaming all over his face. Harry kicked him right in the groin and said, "This is your last warning Malfoy! I will not tolerate this further!" Harry ran to Astoria and pulled the quivering girl in a massive hug and kissed her on both cheeks. "It's alright Tory, I'm here. No one will ever hurt you, I will make sure of that."

The girl started crying and held onto Harry for a long time. "Thank you so much Harry, I was really scared. I tried to be brave, but I don't know what I would have done if they, you know," she couldn't finish her sentence and cried again onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry decided to go to the Great Hall where the students were seated for dinner. He took Astoria with him and went up to the front table and asked McGonagall if he could make an announcement. The deputy headmistress had the attention of the students and Harry got up and started, "Let me make this very clear to everyone here. I, Lord Harry James Potter Black Peverell Hogwarts, have Astoria Greengrass under the highest form of protection under House Peverell. This means that if anyone, student or teacher, or visitor, touches or harms her in any way, the Peverell Law in accordance with the Ministry of Magic states that the punishment for the person/s caught is instant death! I am not joking. This is your warning. Some students tried to do this earlier, but as they were not aware of that law, their ignorance will be overlooked. There will be no more chance." When he said this holding out his wand, a magical light flashed, which accepted the words and the Peverell Law. There was a huge gasp across the Hall from the students and the teachers. "My wives are protected under House Potter and House Black, so I trust that you will be smart enough to keep away from them."

Dumbledore approached Harry and asked, "Was this necessary Harry?"

"Stay out of this, old man! If you can't offer protection for your own students, then I will! The Peverell Law is valid and there's nothing that you can do. It's exactly like if you raise your wand at a goblin in Gringotts, you will die instantly. That's their law. Now leave me alone!" Harry replied with venom.

Once they were in their married suite with Astoria, Daphne hugged Harry and said, "Thanks for looking after my sister Harry. You really are the best." She kissed him madly and Tracey kissed him as well.

Astoria asked, "Can I kiss him on the mouth too please?" When the other two nodded, she went up to Harry and gave him a loving kiss lasting five seconds. "Thank you Harry, for what you did for me."

The days went by without any further trouble. Harry spent his time to do a lot of research on the Black Lake and the dangers that he could face. He also had help from the Founders on how to disarm the mermans who dwell there. All too soon, the day for the second task came. Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry and assured him that although he will not see Astoria, she is fine and safe, along with another few students, like Hermione. Harry was pale and knew something was fishy about the second task, and when he confronted the deputy headmistress, she continued to assure him. "If something happens, I will have Dumbledore fired immediately!" he said with a bit of force. McGonagall nodded but she knew that the students were going to be safe.

The crowd was gathered at the Black Lake where the second task will be. Harry took Cedric aside, "Thanks for giving me a hint on the clue for this task mate, I owe you one."

"No problem Harry, I love to help," replied Cedric. As they were both looking around, Harry couldn't find Astoria or Hermione. Cedric also looked around and could not find Cho Chang. After the Yule Ball, they started a slow relationship.

They both wished each other well, and when they saw the other champions, they wished them luck. Ludo Bagman announced the task, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our four champions for this second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. The task will be to unbind and retrieve a captive from the bottom of the Black Lake. Each champion has one hour to complete this task. If you cannot complete the task, you need to fire a red signal from your wand and someone will get down immediately and retrieve the captive."

At the announcement, Harry took the Gillyweed from Neville who told him, "remember Harry, one hour only." He nodded. Without any of the crowd seeing him, he put the plant in his mouth and swallowed it.

When the cannon blew, the champions dived into the lake, and Harry was stressed because he knew that he had to find Astoria quickly. As he went down further, he saw the fish swimming as usual, and then a few minutes later, he found one of the captives. 'No, that's not Tory,' he thought. When he got closer, he saw a miniature version of Fleur. 'Must be her little sister,' he thought. All of a sudden, he saw what appeared to be a shark behind him and swam for his life. A while later, there was no sign of the shark, but he could see human legs splashing. 'Krum or Cedric must have found a shark face and used it to scare the others. Bastards!' he thought. A few minutes later, he saw Astoria tied to something like a pole, with her eyes closed. He swam as fast as he could to reach her, and found a merman behind her. 'This is going to be tough,' he thought. When he got to her, he held out his left hand and the Potter, Black and Peverell rings flashed at the merman, and the thing backed away, giving Harry the time to untie Astoria and lead her out of the lake. He could hear the girl calling, "Harry?" He hugged her to him and assured her safety. As Harry was making his way up with the girl, a merman came rushing to him trying to bring him down by the legs, but the powerful Harry used his research and know-how and easily disarmed the merman with a mighty stun. Another one tried to harm him, but Tessie came out and killed it with his venomous bite. He made it up in about 34 minutes, and found out that the other champions were still in the lake.

After he was out, Astoria gave him a mighty hug and kiss and she was still crying and shivering. Harry raced to Dumbledore and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, OLD MAN! SHE COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT LAKE! DO YOU NOT CARE FOR YOUR STUDENTS?! WHAT IF SOMEONE CAN'T RETRIEVE THEIR CAPTIVE, THEY CAN DIE DOWN THERE AND IT WILL BE YOUR OWN FAULT!"

Bagman tried to calm Harry down, "It's ok Harry, we gave them some potions that can allow them to stay for one hour under water. The mermans will not harm them. Dumbledore had an agreement with them."

"Yeah right, how do you explain two fucking mermans trying to kill me then?!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore went pale and Bagman was also shocked when they heard that.

Harry ran to Astoria and held her after Madam Pomfrey gave her a couple of towels to dry and warm herself. She was holding onto him and said, "Harry, thank you so much. You knew that nothing would happen to me, right?"

Harry replied in a meek tone, "I know Tory, I just don't trust that old goat. But I'm glad you're safe." She kissed him again. His wives ran to him and kissed him madly, trying to calm him down. Harry saw Viktor coming out with Hermione about seven minutes later, and ten minutes later Cedric came out with Cho Chang. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "Where's Fleur and her sister? I have to get down there!" Before his wives tried to stop him, he rushed down into the lake and saw Fleur almost unconscious. He grabbed her, and held a red spark with her wand so that she sprang up. He then went down where he saw Fleur's sister. As he was undoing her rope to grab her, two mermans held a spear to him, but his familiar Tessie came out and killed them both with a venomous bite. When Harry was free, he undid the young girl, held onto her, and came right up out of the water, much to the cheer and delight of the crowd.

Fleur ran to her sister and hugged her very tightly and spoke in rapid French, telling her that it's going to be ok. She ran to Harry, hugged and kissed him and said, "Zank you zo much 'Arry, you saved my seester."

Daphne ran to Harry, hugged him but slapped him across the head and gave him the lecture, "you just had to be such a noble Gryffindor and go down there again! You could have been killed! But I do love you for being so noble, just don't do that again Harry. Trace and I need you."

Harry smiled, "It's just a saving people thing." His wives kissed him again.

Bagman came and spoke, "Well done champions! Now if we all gather round here, the judges have given their scores. To Fleur Delacour, for persistence and bravery, although she was not able to save her hostage, we award her 25 points!" The Beauxbatons students cheered for her, and even the champions cheered for Fleur. "To Viktor Krum, who used excellent skills in the lake, which took him 41 minutes to retrieve his hostage, we award him 35 points!" The Durmstrang people cheered loudly for their champions, and Karakoff clapped and patted him on the shoulder. "To Cedric Doggory, for great use of potion and skills, which took him 44 minutes to save his hostage, we award him 34 points!" Hogwarts cheered madly for Cedric, and even Harry shook his hands and congratulated him. "Finally, to Harry Potter, for his use of exceptional skills and bravery in rescuing his hostage in 34 minutes, we award him 40 points. But wait, there's more! For his total bravery and courage for rescuing another captive, we award him an extra 5 points, so his total is now 45 points!" The crowd cheered loudly for Harry, with the exception of some Slytherin students including Draco, and also Ron, who was just plain stupid and jealous.

After the announcement, Harry marched to Dumbledore and yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET FLEUR'S SISTER IN THE LAKE FOR THAT LONG. SHE WAS GOING TO DIE! BAGMAN TOLD ME THAT SOMEONE WILL GO DOWN IF FLEUR CAN'T DO THE TASK, BUT NO, I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE GOING DOWN! I HAD TO DO IT MYSELF BECAUSE I CARE FOR HER! YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE A PIG'S ARSE, DO YOU? OH AND BY THE WAY, TWO MERMANS ALMOST KILLED ME AND HER AS WELL! WAS THIS FOR THE GREATER GOOD TOO?!"

Dumbledore was pale at this, and said, "Believe me Lord Potter, this was not meant to happen. I will investigate into this and make sure it doesn't happen again. Of course it was not for the greater good."

"Really headmaster?! Who made this arrangement? Of course it would have to be a dangerous task. You just didn't do your job well! Obviously you don't know how to handle or deal with merman! I can't wait to see what you have in store for the third task!" Harry ranted. He stormed away from Dumbledore.

The night after the second task in their married suite, Harry and the girls were chatting when Dobby appeared with a pop. "Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad that Master is safe. Dobby took the locket to Mr. Griphook as Master asked and Mr. Griphook said it was cursed. He got Mr. Bill Weezy to remove the curse from this item and Mr. Griphook give it back to Dobby."

The elf gave the locket to Harry and when he inspected it, he said, "Thanks Dobby, you did a really good job. I'm proud of you."

Dobby let out a whimper and said, "Master is too good to Dobby." Harry hugged the elf and bid him goodnight, and a moment later, the excited elf vanished.

Harry took Tracey aside and held her hand and said, "Trace my love, this is a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. You may know that it had a curse on it, but was removed at the bank. That's what Dobby gave me when he popped in. I want you to have it as a gift."

Tracey cried and hugged Harry, "Thank you so much husband. You really are wonderful and caring." She gave him a searing kiss full of passion and love. So Daphne has the diadem of Ravenclaw, Astoria has the Cup of Hufflepuff and Tracey has the locket of Slytherin.

Harry was glad and said to his wives, "There is only one more horcrux to go, and that's Nagini, his snake."

Tessie came out slithering and hissed, _"Massster, let me kill thisss sssnake called Nagini.I know what it isss and I can kill it for you."_

Harry nodded in approval and told his wives what Tessie wanted to do. He hissed back, _"Together Tesssie, we will sssurprissse the dark bassstard and hisss sssnake."_ The snake winked its eye and curled up to Harry.

Tracey took the opportunity to speak, "You know, I think Tory would want someone with her tonight, after what she went through today. I will go and be with her for the night. I can leave you two together."

Daphne replied, "Thank you so much Trace, I love you so very much, my sister wife." She gave her a passionate open-mouth kiss and Tracey went to Astoria's room. "Let's go husband, I want to make passionate love to you." She took his arm and they went to their bedroom for a hot lovemaking session.

Meanwhile, Tracey went to Astoria's room where she saw the young girl playing with herself and moaning Harry's name. Tracey was shocked at this, and could tell that Astoria had her eyes closed. She put a silencing charm in the room and called out, "Tory?"

The girl jumped up and was bright red in the face, "Tracey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that after what you went through, I could give you some company and stay with you tonight," replied the other girl.

"Thanks Trace, I really appreciate that."

"By the way," Tracey started, "I heard you moaning Harry's name. How long have you had those feelings? I don't mean to pry or be rude, but I can help you."

Astoria blushed furiously and replied, "Only just now Trace, I promise. I just have feelings for Harry and I don't know how to tell him. Daph will be mad."

She started to cry, but Tracey soothed her with a hug. "Don't worry about Daph, I will talk to her. In the meantime, I want to help you, but I just want to ask you a question. Have you experimented with boys?"

"No I haven't," the younger girl said.

"What about girls?" asked Tracey.

Astoria blushed again and said, "Yeah, I have, but we only kissed and felt each other's boobs."

Tracey smiled at the revelation and asked, "Who Tory? Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You are at the age where you want to experiment, even with girls."

"I kissed Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil. We were just playing and it felt so good, but I didn't go all the way with them, I just wasn't ready for that yet," said Astoria.

Tracey smiled again and said, "I'm glad you liked it Tory, and I'm also glad that you didn't rush through these things. You know, I like girls as well. Before I married Harry, I had my share of girlfriends, and Daffy was one of them. We still make love with each other in front of and with Harry."

Astoria giggled and then spoke somberly, "Trace, I want to try it, all the way. There is no safer and nicer person than you. I want to say this, that since you confided in me, I too will tell you something. I have feelings for you as well, and besides Harry, I have fantasised about you for some time since I kissed those girls. I want to make love to you."

Tracey had her mouth open and said, "Are you sure Tory? Do you really want to? I would be delighted, but are you ready for this dear?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I still want to keep my virginity for a very special person."

"Let me guess, Harry right?" Astoria blushed again and nodded sheepishly. Tracey smiled and said, "Ok dear, but now it will be just us two. By the way, Harry and Daffy know and they are ok with that." Astoria immediately shed her clothes and was lying on the bed stark naked in seconds. "My, my, you are so eager Tory. By the way, no one will be able to hear because I put silencing charms in this room," Tracey said as she laughed.

**Lemon starts ************

"Might as well make a start," Astoria said while blushing. Tracey laughed at the energy of the young girl. She too seductively shed her clothes so that both of them were completely naked. They stared at each other, relishing their bodies. Tracey made the slow move and held Astoria to her and hugged her naked body. They were both standing on the side of the bed. It felt so good. Then Astoria held the back of Tracey's neck and pulled her mouth to hers, and started to kiss the older girl. Tracey was surprised at the lead Astoria took, and did not hold back, but responded to the kiss ever so gently and lovingly. "Wow," Astoria said after kissing for five minutes, "that was so good Trace. I feel tingly between my legs."

Tracey laughed and said, "Well dear, that's what you're supposed to feel, and I feel it too between my legs. Can you open your mouth in the next kiss?"

The younger girl replied, "Sure Trace, I do it with the girls I told you about. I sure do want to feel your tongue." The girls got ready for the next kiss, and it was Astoria who was energetic and held the back of Tracey's head, pulling her mouth towards hers for a very passionate open-mouth kiss which lasted for about 10 minutes. They could feel each other's tongue dueling and the girls were so excited after the kiss. "Wow," Astoria spoke up after the kiss, "that was absolutely delicious."

Tracey smiled and said, "That was amazing Tory. Here, lie on the bed dear. Let me get on top of you and rub our bodies together for some time and kiss again. Is it ok if I tough you between your legs while we kiss?" The girl nodded furiously and laid on her back.

Tracey got on top of Astoria and started kissing her passionately, to which the other girl returned with a delightful moan. As they were kissing, Tracey flicked the girl's nipple with her fingers, receiving another moan into her mouth. Astoria hugged Tracey's naked back even harder as the two kissed wildly and furiously, tongues dueling, yet with a lot of love and passion. Tracey wanted to please the young girl, and started by licking her nipples, and then putting one nipple into her mouth and sucking, repeating the phase with the other nipple. Astoria was moaning with delight, and as Tracey was sucking her nipples, she ran her fingers over the girl's pussy and started to lightly diddle her clitoris, causing a loud moan from the jumping girl beneath her. As Tracey diddled her clitoris, the girl let out a lot of juice, and a few minutes later, had her first orgasm and smiled. Tracey licked her juices off her fingers and said, "Wow Tory, you really do taste good."

"Let me have a taste too, Trace." She held her fingers to her mouth and Astoria was sucking hard. After licking and sucking her fingers clean, she said, "you were right, it really does taste wonderful."

"Are you ready for the next thing Tory?" The girl nodded her head and Tracey got into position. "I guarantee that you will really love this," she said smiling.

They kissed passionately once more and Tracey licked all over the front of her body for good measure, even licking her belly button, causing yet another moan from the girl. When she got between Astoria's legs, the young girl opened wide, allowing Tracey as much access as she can get. Tracey started licking and kissing her thighs and just above her mound, causing a shiver from the younger girl. She licked around the mound and then got to business and started licking her pussy slightly. Once her tongue made contact with her pussy, Astoria shivered and squealed excitedly. Tracey let out a few spits on her pussy and started to lick at a steady pace, covering the girl's pussy with her mouth. Astoria screamed and held Tracey's head in place, "Ooooohhh yes Trace, that's it! Oh that feels so, so good, I never imagined that this would be really good! Oh, yes, I'm gonna cum Trace, keep licking!" When Tracey found her clitoris, she clamped her mouth onto it and started to finger Astoria's pussy, but kept her finger away from her hymen. It was too much for the young girl as she screamed, "Yes, Yes Trace! Oh, that's it, you found my button! Ooooohhh, right there, yes, I'm cumming now Trace, get ready, ugggghhh!" With a final scream of delight, Astoria ejaculated her juices into Tracey's mouth. The juice was too much as it dripped onto her tongue, chin and went down to her chest. Tracey had a shit-eating grin and licked the juice of the young girl.

"You tasted so good Tory!" exclaimed Tracey. "I didn't know you could ejaculate, but it was fantastic!"

Astoria recovered and grabbed Tracey and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on Tracey's mouth and tongue. "Wow, that was incredible Trace. The taste is so good, I can't wait to do the same for you."

Tracey smiled and said, "Turn around Tory, I want to try something that you will really love, I promise it will be really good."

The girl did as Tracey asked her, and she felt a finger running across and on her back hole, and she squealed in delight. Tracey took the cue and ran her tongue onto her tiny asshole before sticking her tongue inside and fingering her pussy at the same time. Astoria squealed and screamed with great delight and yelled out, "Oh, Trace, that is so wicked, but feels really, really good! I can't believe you did this, but keep licking, oooohhh, I'm gonna cum again!" It took about five minutes of Tracey licking her asshole and when she clamped her mouth on it and sucked it out, Astoria let out a scream and grunt of pleasure, and ejaculated again onto Tracey's fingers first, and then Tracey clamped her mouth on her pussy to lick and swallow the remainder of the girl's squirt juices. When Astoria recovered, she kissed Tracey furiously and tasted her own juices again, which she really loved. She said, "Oh my Trace, that was so good, you really licked me good back there. I was expecting to taste a bit of my poop, but I didn't, and it was amazing!" Tracey laughed and the girl continued, "I want to do the same to you Trace, but I don't have the experience like you. Please guide me and tell me what to do."

Tracey replied, "Don't worry Tory, I am sure you will do really good. You can try and copy what I did to you." After another searing kiss, Tracey laid on the bed and this time Astoria was on top of her and felt Tracey's breast and flicked her nipples with her fingers, causing a moan from the older girl. She gently licked Tracey's nipples and then clamped her mouth onto one and sucked it, and did the same with the other, making Tracey's nipples stand out erect. She licked all over the front of Tracey's body, even licking her belly button, causing Tracey to respond with a moan of pleasure. Once she got between Tracey's legs, Tracey opened wide, allowing the young girl as much access as possible. This was the first time that Astoria saw a real pussy close up, and she was looking at it with a trance, as if she was studying it closely. She ran her fingers around Tracey's pussy, causing the other girl to moan again. Astoria could not wait to taste a pussy for the first time, so she plunged right in and started licking wildly. She loved the taste, and this would definitely not be her last time. Tracey held her hands lightly on Astoria's head, encouraging her, and she knew the girl was going fast, so she gave words of encouragement, "Ooooohhh yes Tory! That's really good, but you're going too fast dear, slow down a little and enjoy it."

Astoria looked up and sheepishly said, "Sorry Trace."

"There's nothing to apologise for Tory, just take your time babe," she replied.

Astoria did as Tracey asked and she went back to licking Tracey's pussy slowly, but passionately, as if making love to it. She put a finger in her pussy while licking it, followed by another one. Tracey held onto Astoria's head and moaned, "Oooohhh yes Tory, that's it, you can go a little faster now. You're doing really well for your first time." Astoria was glad that she was doing well and she loved the taste of Tracey's pussy juices. She continued licking a bit faster and then she plunged her tongue in again, trying to put her tongue in all the way while covering Tracey's pussy with her mouth. She took out her fingers and licked off the juices that Tracey produced, held her thighs and continued to plunge her tongue up and down in Tracey's pussy, causing a loud groan and moan of pleasure from the other girl. Astoria soon found Tracey's clitoris and she first licked it, and then clamped her mouth onto it and sucked it, Tracey was writing on the bed and moaning in ecstasy, holding onto Astoria's head, "Oooooohhh Merlin, you do that really well Tory, you found my clit! Yes, yes, keep sucking, oooohhh shiiiiitttt I'm gonna cum babe!" After licking and sucking for another 15 minutes, Tracey came hard, spilling her juices and ejaculating into Astoria's mouth, "Oooohhh Merlin! I'm cumming Tory, gonna squirt really hard!" Tracey ejaculated for about one minute into Astoria's mouth, but it was too much for the young girl, as the juice spilled from her mouth onto her chin and neck. Astoria was grinning and her eyes were wide open. She had another girl ejaculating into her mouth and pleased from her ministrations. After a few minutes, both girls relaxed and Astoria climbed up onto Tracey and the two of them kissed wildly and passionately, and Tracey tasted herself on the young girl. "Wow that was so brilliant Tory. You sure do learn quickly."

They kissed madly again and Astoria replied, "I want to do this another time Trace, more like every other time. But now I'm so tired we have to sleep." Tracey grinned and Astoria was still on top of her and the two of them fell asleep like that. Tracey loved the feeling of the young girl on top of her and she hugged Astoria towards her. Astoria felt really light, which was good so that Tracey was not smothered or flattened in her sleep. She was thinking of how she and Daphne slept like that after they made love to Harry and each other. Tracey and Daphne were just about the same weight, so they would change and one would sleep on top of the other. They even took turns with sleeping on top of Harry, but having a girl on top of her was an exhilarating feeling. She kissed Astoria lightly and then closed her eyes to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Lemon ends ************

**A/N: This ends the second task. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks all for the thoughts on Fleur as Lady Peverell. I still received a number of PMs to include Astoria. Bear in mind, she is in Ravenclaw, and not Slytherin. I might not have Fleur, and I'm sorry to the Fleur fans. She just doesn't love Harry in that way, and I will have Harry defeat old Voldy much earlier and without support from either Ministry. **

**Having said that, I may write a different fanfic based on Harry/Fleur, I haven't decided yet.**

**Molly and Ron will get what's coming to them. They are just too thick to move on with their lives. The Dursleys will also get what's coming to them, though not from Harry but it will be a surprise.**

**Some people are wondering whether Draco will be redeemed. Well, I will leave it up to you to decide - should I redeem him or not?**

**Next chapter is the third task and a surprise packed chapter with twists. Stay tuned.**


	27. THE THIRD TASK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks all for the reviews to date. Keep them going. Chapter updated on 21/8/12**

**A/N: I had some questions about the lemon with Tracey and Astoria as to whether Tracey was cheating on her husband. Again, this is up to the author, and I would say that she was not cheating, because she told Astoria that Harry and Daphne already know and approve. I didn't specify it in the conversation b/w Tracey and the others, but that's how I see it.**

**Anyway, on with the third task.**

**CHAPTER 27 – THE THIRD TASK**

The days and months went by and time came for the final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry became great friends with Fleur and Viktor, the other two champions. Likewise, Cedric got to know the others and became friends with them. The other students had great respect for Harry, with the exception of Malfoy and Ron. Even Crabbe and Goyle were afraid of him.

One day before the task, Tracey held onto Harry, kissed him and spoke with him about Astoria. She told him everything and gave him details of all the sex they had, much to his delight. She told him about Tory moaning his name when she spent that night with her. "It's quite evident that Tory is really smitten with you Harry, given the fact that you like her too and saved her lots of times."

Harry sighed and replied, "So what can I do Trace? How will Daffy react? I really like Tory as well, in fact, I love her a lot."

"Maybe we can speak to Daffy and see what she says. You are still looking for a Lady Peverell, right?" He nodded and Tracey continued, "I think Tory will be a perfect fit."

Harry had his eyes wide open and replied, "Well Trace, we can speak to our wife Daffy about it, because Tory is her sister, and I want Daffy to feel just as comfortable as we all are. I have to speak to her parents as well." Tracey nodded and then Daphne came along after her class so that they can go together to the ground for the third task. They found Astoria hanging around with Lisa, Luna and Padma. Harry greeted the girls and looked at Astoria and said, "How would you like to come with us to the grounds?" She jumped up and squealed with delight and he saw the others, "you can all come along too girls," he said. The other girls smiled and went with the group to the ground. Harry had his invisibility cloak with him and a muggle rifle that he purchased from Diagon Alley's muggle store. He thought to himself, 'just in case this task is more dangerous than the Black Lake, I have backup.' He hid the rifle that was loaded with bullets along with his invisibility cloak so that no one suspected anything.

The crowd was seated in the stands of what was previously the Quidditch pitch. This  
>was turned into something for the third task. Bagman announced, "WELCOME CHAMPIONS, STUDENTS AND GUESTS! WE ARE GATHERED HERE FOR THE FINAL TASK OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT. THE TASK INVOLVES A MAZE THAT THE CHAMPIONS HAVE TO GO THROUGH AND AT THE END, THERE WILL BE THE TRI-WIZARD CUP. THE FIRST PERSON WHO GRABS THE CUP WILL BE BROUGHT BACK HERE AND DECLARED THE CHAMPION. NOW THE FIRST PERSON TO ENTER WILL BE MR. HARRY POTTER, FOLLOWED BY MR. CEDRIC DIGGORY, THEN MR. VIKTOR KRUM, AND LASTLY, MISS. FLEUR DELACOUR!" The crowd cheered for the four champions. Bagman took the champions aside and said, "Now listen, in the maze there will not be any dangerous creatures. The enemy will be yourself, and you will have to endure the hardship in the maze. Do not do anything drastically to each other. Good luck champions."<p>

Harry's wives went up to him and kissed him with passion. Daphne said, "Please come back to us, and no 'saving people' this time! We need you so much Harry, and there's much for us to talk about. Please come back in one peace. We know that you're going to win the whole thing." Astoria also kissed him and wished him good luck.

At the sound of the canon, Harry went into the maze first, but waited for the rest of the champions. When Cedric saw him, he said, "What's up Harry?"

"Waiting for all of you," he said with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. Cedric noticed something and Harry continued, "let's surprise the hell out of them and all of us grab the Cup. We are all friends, aren't we?"

Cedric nodded and Harry showed him his invisibility cloak and rifle, just in case something happens. "You really are cunning like Slytherin Harry," Cedric said while laughing.

"What do you expect? I am Salazar's Heir, by conquest that is," replied a still smirking Harry.

Shortly, Viktor and Fleur came in view and Fleur exclaimed, "Vat are you doing 'ere 'Arry?"

"I have a plan," he replied. "All of you, get under my cloak. If there is something, it can't see us." Fleur giggled at the fact that she can be invisible and took the offer.

Krum had a wide grin on his face and said, "Are you planning prank Harry?"

"Maybe," he replied smiling. They were now under the cloak and walking further. Fleur could feel shivering and something not right, but Harry put his arm around her, "don't worry Fleur, no one or nothing can see you," he whispered to her ear. "I've been getting around with this all the time. Even Snape couldn't spot me." The others grinned at what Harry told them. They were chatting about school, life, Harry owning Hogwarts, the professors, Quidditch, and lots of other things until they finally saw the Tri-Wizard Cup. Harry looked around and saw that it was safe, so he removed the cloak and said, "let's surprise them, the four of us will grab the Cup together, on the count of three." After the count, they grabbed the Cup, but found themselves in some kind of graveyard and landed on their arses. "SHIT! Harry cursed. That was not supposed to happen!" He said, "We have to stick together, all of us. I can sense something wrong." He saw the surroundings and saw a name on a grave 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' "FUCK!" he cursed out loud.

"Vat iz wrong Harry," asked Viktor.

"The name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's Voldemort's muggle father!" He law a cauldron and a cave, and hissed to his familiar, _"Tesssie, you need to come out, I need your help."_ The snake slithered and hissed madly. The others could feel that something is wrong. Out of the cave came a small fat man looking like a rat. "Pettigrew!" Harry hissed. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

He could see Voldemort, although not looking quite human, hissing to the short fat man, "Wormtail! Kill the spares!"

Before Pettigrew raised his wand, Harry chanted, "Accio Wormtail's wand!" Pettigrew's wand flew into Harry's hand and Harry snapped it in half. He knew it was a crime to do this, but said, "I can tell the Ministry that it sort of got snapped when I disarmed him. They will believe me." He looked at Pettigrew and said, "You know Peter, I don't see what my parents saw in you as their friend, but you will not get away with this." He held his rifle and continued, "you know what this is? No? It's called a muggle rifle. Goodbye Peter." BANG! Harry shot him so that the bullet hit Pettigrew in his heart, and then for good measure, got Peter in the head, and the rat man collapsed and died.

The Voldemort snake screamed when it fell to the ground and hissed and said, "Wormtail, you fucking idiot! I told you to stop playing around!" When there was no sound from Wormtail, he hissed, "Hey, you fat ugly toad! Come here!"

Harry and the others were hiding behind the cloak away from the scene. He saw a short stocky masked lady, wearing full-on pink attire coming out with her wand. She made some movement with her wand, took some blood out of her arm and put the Voldemort-like figure into the cauldron. She said an incantation and the champions could hear the words, "The blood of a willing servant will bring up the Dark Lord."

With another chant, the baby like body stepped out of the cauldron and slowly rose and became like a human. He looked around him, "Potter should be here! However, I don't see him yet! Never mind, now where the fuck is Wormtail?!"

"D-d-dead, m-milord," stuttered the pink toad.

"Ah, I almost forgot you there. You have been faithful to me." He looked for Pettigrew's wand, but couldn't find it. "Where is my wand?"

The toad-like woman fearfully bowed her head and said, "That Potter boy took it milord. Here is another one." She gave it to him, bowing her head.

"Very good. Hold out your arm, and I shall reward you."

She held out her arm and Voldemort gave her a snake like tattoo. This was known as the Dark Mark. "T-t-thank you m-milord. I won't let you down."

"I should hope not," he hissed coolly. "Now gather around my inner circle Death Eaters and we shall deal with Potter!" After saying the incantations and raising his want, five Death Eaters came to the graveyard with their masks on. Voldemort continued, "Welcome my friends. It's been thirteen years since we last met, and all I can say is that I am pissed off at the lack of response from you. No one tried to find me! Not you, McNair, or you Nott, or you Goyle, or you Crabbe." He lifted the masks from the Death Eaters to reveal their faces, and then he went to the last one, "not even you, Lucius!" He removed the mask to reveal the long haired blonde ponce.

"My lord," spoke Lucius, "if there were any signs of your return, I would have gladly come for you. I just didn't see any signs at all, not even one, milord." Harry could tell that Lucius was confident when he spoke, but could sense a bit of trembling and fear from the Malfoy man.

"Bullshit Lucius!" hissed Voldemort. "There were signs everywhere! What about the World Cup?! However, as a merciful lord, I will not take out my anger on you this time."

"I-I returned, milord," spoke the trembling toad-like woman, who was still masked.

"Out of fear, you toad! But you proved yourself useful to me, instead of that bastard Wormtail who got himself killed!" spoke Voldemort with venom as he kicked the lifeless body of Pettigrew. As Voldemort was ranting on, Harry silently cast cutting curses on all the Death Eaters from under his invisibility cloak that not even Voldemort knew. One by one, they all dropped dead with blood pouring out of their lifeless bodies, from Lucius to Nott, to McNair, and finally Crabbe and Goyle and Voldemort was getting frantic, "What the hell is wrong with you all? What happened?!" He soon realised it, "POTTER! I know you are here, come out!"

When Harry saw Nagini curling frantically, he silently cast at the cauldron, "Ignis explodere!" The cauldron dropped onto Nagini and the snake let out a painful screech as the flames started to engulf her. At this moment, Tessie came out and grew so big that it killed Nagini with its venomous fang after a few bites. After a final scream, all the horcruxes were destroyed and Voldy was once again on his own. The masked woman was dumbfounded and looked around frantically. Voldemort saw her and yelled out, "Don't just stare you ugly toad! Look for Potter!" However, she had other ideas and before Tessie got to her, she aparated away. "POTTER! COME HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

"Hello Tom, I didn't know that you like using muggle swearing, but after all your father was a muggle, wasn't he?" Harry said coming up behind him. Voldy was red in the face but before he could react, Harry punched him with so much force in the face with his left hand so that Voldy went down on his arse. He quickly took Voldy's wand and snapped it in half. "You know Tom," he said, "I can turn into a basilisk, to prove that I am the heir of Slytherin, so I will show you, and then kill you!" Harry transformed into a huge basilisk, larger than the one he killed in the chamber of secrets. The other champions gasped silently so that Voldy could not hear them. Harry the basilisk took out Voldy with a few head-butts and then sunk his venomous fang into his skin so that after about a minute, Voldy dropped dead, yes, finally dead. Harry transformed himself back and when he was satisfied that Voldy was now dead, he decided to take the body along with that of Pettigrew with him to prove to the Ministry that he tried to come back, and that Pettigrew tried to help the dark tosser, was successful for a few minutes, but Harry saw to it that he didn't progress beyond the graveyard. He saw his friends gasping and said, "Don't say anything please, I will tell them my side of the story." They all nodded and then quickly took hold of the Cup at the same time and returned to the stands.

When the four champions came back to the stands together, Ludo Bagman was so excited and shouted out, "THIS IS AMAZING! WE HAVE ALL FOUR CHAMPIONS COME OUT AT THE SAME TIME. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY THAT ALL OF THE CHAMPIONS ARE ACTUALLY DECLARED THE TRI-WIZARD CHAMPIONS!" The crowd gasped at the other two lifeless bodies and Bagman was still in his excited form, "AND THEY BROUGHT SOMETHING FOR ALL OF US TO SEE!" There were worried looks on many faces, and Dumbledore came rushing to see what all the commotion was about. Bagman asked, "What happened in that maze?"

Harry showed them the two lifeless bodies and spat out, "That's what happened! Voldemort and Pettigrew were in the FUCKING GRAVEYARD, NOT THE MAZE! THE CUP TOOK US TO THE GRAVEYARD OF TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW? THAT BLOODY NUTCASE AND PSYCHOPATH TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN, BUT AGAIN WITHOUT THE MINISTRY'S HELP, I ALREADY DEALT WITH VOLDEMORT AND PETTIGREW!" He showed them the lifeless bodies for evidence. Madam Bones and a few Aurors were present and wanted to check the wands of the champions.

Daphne and Tracey came running to Harry and kissed him to calm him down. Astoria practically ran into Harry, hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheeks. He laughed at the energy of the girl and when she came out of her excitement, she said, "Harry, I was so worried about you because you were there for such a long time. I heard something about a graveyard?"

"It's always nice to see you too Tory," he replied smiling, and hugging the girl. "I shall explain all to you and my wives shortly dear." She looked up and smiled when he referred to her as 'dear.'

Upon examination of the lifeless bodies, Dumbledore spoke up, "This is the happiest day in Wizarding Britain. We can conclude that Lord Voldemort is in fact dead and will not come back to life. His right hand man Peter Pettigrew, known as Wormtail, is also dead and justice has been served. Lord Potter," he said, looking at Harry, "may I ask how did you destroy Tom Riddle's horcruxes, and what were they?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you straight away headmaster. However, I can tell you that since I have a very good relationship with some goblins at Gringotts, they offered to help destroy the dark curses on the horcruxes. By the way, you were right for once, I was a horcrux, but as you can see, I don't have the scar anymore," replied Harry. "I will also tell you that the other horcrux was his snake called Nagini. I destroyed it in the graveyard, but that's all I will say for now. Oh, by the way, Tom's inncer-circle Death Eaters are dead also. I saw Lucius the ponce Malfoy, McNair, Nott Senior and Crabbe and Goyle Senior."

"How did they die Harry?" asked McGonagall.

He replied, "My snake killed them with her venom." He was not about to say that he cast the cutting spells on them. He also was not about to reveal that he had a muggle rifle and shot Pettigrew with it.

"Didn't Voldemort and his followers see you?" asked Snape, who was listening all the time and actually showing interest.

Harry smiled and replied, "My dear professor, I had my father's invisibility cloak so that no one could see me. My three friends," pointing to Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, "and I hide underneath my cloak. That was after I dealt with Pettigrew. We decided to see what was going to happen, and I saw some masked woman that Voldy referred to as toad-face, but I could not see her face. He gave her the Dark Mark, but when I dealt with him the Dark Mark disappeared. Professor, can I see your arm later? I have a theory about those who took that Mark."

Snape replied, "No need to see it later Mr. Potter, I will show you." He rolled his sleeves and much to his delight, the Dark Mark vanished. "Merlin, it's gone!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Harry smiled and replied, "This proves my theory correct. There were those under the Imperius Curse who were forced to take the Dark Mark. They didn't want to have anything to do with old Voldy, and were cursing themselves. You are an example of that, professor Snape. When Voldy died, his Mark was gone and the Mark vanished from those who were forced to take it, but his faithful and willing followers still have it and will cause havoc in vengeance. That's when I will need all the help to round up those willing Death Eaters and wannabes, and have them sentenced at the Ministry." Snape was proud of what Harry did for the first or second time since he met him. He was also astonished at the amount of power and ability that Harry has, and at the determination to make things right.

After Fudge grudgingly admitted that Voldemort was back for a short time, but Harry Potter defeated him, he gave the 1,000 galleons check to the four champions. He said, "I would like to apologise to you, Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts, for my doubts about the dark lord's return and for calling you a liar. I would like to personally thank you for taking the huge task and defeating the tosser and those who were with him. Our world owes you a great deal. As an extra gift from the Ministry, we hereby deposit 100,000 galleons each into the Potter, Black and Peverell vaults." Harry and Fudge shook hands and the Minister continued, "I hope we can put the past behind us and move on. Also, anytime you want a job at the Ministry after you finish school, please feel free to come to us and we will work something out. On a final note," he said, looking at everyone, "no one will be charged with the deaths of the dark wanker, Pettigrew, or any of the Death Eaters. Good day." The Minister smiled after those words and went his way. After examining the wands of the champions, the Ministry Aurors were satisfied that no unforgivable curses were used. They were still amused and startled at the fact that Harry had to endure the scene in the graveyard and managed to finish off those dark wizards without his wand.

Later that day, Madam Pomfrey checked on the lifeless bodies and Voldy's body was all burned up. She examined Pettigrew and took McGonagall aside and said, "Minerva, after examining Pettigrew, he didn't die by a curse from a wand."

"Are you sure Poppy? Mr. Potter is an animagus, so his form must have killed him."

"I was thinking the same Minnie. But it was not Potter's animagus. He may have been killed by some muggle method," she said fearfully.

"That's absurd Poppy. We didn't see Mr. Potter with a muggle device. Anyway, the fact is Pettigrew and this bastard are dead, and no one will be charged anyway." McGonagall went her way and Madam Pomfrey finished her examinations. Before McGonagall came in, she had to check on the four champions to make sure that they were all in one piece, and after about half an hour, they were cleared from any injury.

Harry was with his wives in the married quarter later that night, and he told them everything about what happened. He also told the Founders and spoke to his parents' portraits, telling them all the things that happened. He mentioned how he confronted and shot Pettigrew with the muggle rifle, how he hid with his friends underneath the cloak and silently cast spells to kill the Death Eaters, and how he faced Riddle, taunted him, knocked him down and turned into a basilisk and killed him with the venom. He also mentioned that his snake Tessie helped destroy Nagini, Voldy's snake, which was a horcrux.

When he showed them his memory for good measure and a bit of a laugh, Salazar laughed and said, "Well done my boy! You really are my heir, and you couldn't have picked a better animagi than a basilisk! I saw the look on that bastard's face!"

"Don't encourage him Salazar," Helga's voice said from the portrait. "I want to thank you Harry, for restoring my Cup and removing the dark curse from it. You really are worthy to be my heir."

Rowena spoke up, "I also want to thank you for removing the curse from my diadem. I see that your wife Daphne is wearing it. You made a very good choice my boy, and you too are worthy to be my heir."

Godric came into the conversation, "Harry my boy, you could have used my sword against that fat ugly rat instead of a muggle rifle," he pouted. "But you did an equally great job son, and your trait in saving people, what I heard from the second task, was truly worthy of Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and finally said, "Thank you all for helping me as much as you could. I said that I wouldn't let you down. I am sure we will continue seeing more of each other in the future." He turned to his parents' portrait, "hi mum, dad."

"Hi son," James replied. "I know you're tired after everything, but you really were brave to stand up to that tosser. Your mother and I felt sorry for Pettigrew, but that was his decision and the bastard betrayed us, so he had to pay for his mischief."

"James, watch your language!" scolded Lily. Everyone laughed and Lily smiled and said, "Hi sweetheart, we miss you so much, but we were watching you the whole time. I too felt sad to see Peter die, but we all need to move on. We will really scold him if we see him, but I doubt that we will see him. I know that you are mad at Dumbledore for putting you with my sister, and we wouldn't blame you for any action that you want to take, just don't do anything drastically."

After further chatting with the Founders and his parents, Harry excused himself and went into the bedroom with Tracey. Daphne suggested that she spend the night with her sister Astoria so that Harry can have Tracey to himself. Daphne smiled when she remembered the night Tracey spent with Astoria and the fact that the two of them made love that night. However, she wouldn't go into that, but she decided to just sleep next to her sister and comfort her, and also to provide warmth.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Harry and Tracey were lying naked in bed chatting. Tracey spoke up, "Hey love, have you thought about Tory and what you want to do? I spoke to Daffy briefly, and she doesn't mind what decision you make, she will support you."

Harry sighed and replied, "I've been thinking about it dear wife. I know Tory loves me and I really love her very much and care for her. I will speak to Cyril and Roxanne during the summer and it's really up to them to approve. I don't want to force it on anyone, but I will do my part."

Tracey smiled, hugged him and got on top of him, "I'm sure they will approve dear husband. They observe you and see that you care for Tory a lot, that's why they approved her protection under House Peverell."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks for encouraging me Trace, I really love you. Thanks also for what you did with Tory. Now let's make love and take it really slowly."

**Lemon starts ************

They started to kiss madly, tongues dueling, for about 10 minutes. Harry felt up Tracey and she moaned as they kissed passionately. After a while, she turned around and they got in the classic 69 position, something that they had grown to love so much. Harry loved having Tracey or Daphne on top of him so that he could lick and devour their pussies and assholes, giving him a better view at the same time. They were 69ing for about half an hour until Tracey climaxed three times and Harry had his first climax, spurting into Tracey's mouth. The other thing they liked is when Harry came into the mouth of one of his wives, he would kiss her passionately after that, which would get him hard again. He too loved the ejaculation that his wives produced after he thoroughly licked them and devoured them front and back.

Tracey got on top of Harry again, cast the contraceptive charm, and guided his big, hard cock into her waiting, wet, throbbing pussy. When the whole length was in, she leaned right down so that her breasts were mashing against his chest and kissed him fiercely, madly, with lots of passion and love, and their tongues were dueling, sharing saliva for the duration of their sex. Of course, they would pull their mouths away to breathe for a bit, but they found it much more of a delight when breathing into each other's mouths while Tracey was bouncing slowly on Harry's hard tool. She was moaning in sheer delight and ecstasy as she had another four orgasms, squirting onto Harry's cock. It was too much for Harry, and after about 40 minutes locked together, he grunted and released his seed into his wife's pussy. He shot about nine powerful blasts that would impregnate her, but she had the contraceptive charm and was safe for the time being. Sure they were planning on children, but after they finished school. Harry also liked when he licked the pussy of either of his wives after he filled then, and the girls also loved to clean each other off orally. After another round of one hour with Harry on top, they finally slept with Tracey on top of him.

**Lemon ends ************

**A/N: There it is! Voldy and his five men plus Pettigrew are finished! As some people asked, yes, Lucius the ponce is dead. I hope you enjoyed the surprises in the chapter. Hope you also enjoyed the short lemon. I plan to have one with Harry and Daphne later.**

**What will become of Draco now that his father is dead? I still need thoughts - do you want him gone too, or redeemed? **

**Molly and Ron will get what's coming to them in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. They will likely do something stupid.**


	28. QUIDDITCH AND WEASLEY TROUBLES

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for all previous reviews, especially the constructive ones. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 28 – QUIDDITCH AND WEASLEY TROUBLES**

A few days after the third task and aftermarth, Harry got together with the other champions and chatted about the tournament and results. The Great Hall was full of commotions and chattering about what took place in the tournament, and everyone saw some very unusual things led by one Harry Potter. There were a range of issues discussed like when Harry's name came out of the goblet and how he made a magical oath which accepted him, and then how he was composed and clearly won the first two tasks. The biggest surprise came when the four champions appeared together holding the Cup at the same time. Was this all planned? Who planned it? These were the questions that the students and professors asked, but received no answer. Harry was not about to give them every single bit of information. Of course the only people who knew were his wives, Astoria, the Greengrass and Davis parents.

During the feast, Dumbledore got up to make an announcement. "Good evening students, professors and guests. In light of the death of Lord Voldemort and some of his loyal followers, as a special treat, on the last week of term, Hogwarts will host a Quidditch round-robin event which will involve all three schools participating in a series of friendly matches from Monday to Friday, with the term ending on completion of the final match. For tryouts, please contact your captains or heads of houses. There will be no house teams, but there will be a Hogwarts team, a Beauxbatons team and a Durmstrang team." A roar of cheering went up from the students, knowing that they will at least be able to play Quidditch this year.

Cedric was delighted at this, and as the champions sat together, he turned to Harry and asked, "Are you going to be on the team?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah mate, I thought I will give you the chance, since this is your final year. You have been a really good and fantastic seeker."

Astoria was puzzled and said, "But Harry, you love Quidditch?"

Daphne chipped in, "Yeah husband, why don't you play?"

"There's a lot more in life than Quidditch," he started, "besides, we have the next three years, but Cedric is in his last year, so I thought to give him the chance. In fact, I'm going to speak to McGonagall and Sprout. Come on Cedric." The two of them went up to the professors.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Harry, Cedric?" asked professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff.

Harry replied, "Professor, about the Quidditch, I want to give Cedric the chance to play seeker for Hogwarts. This is his last year, and I have three more years."

Sprout was stunned and replied, "But Harry dear, you clearly are the best seeker. Are you sure you want to pass up this opportunity? How about the two of you swap and take turns? As I remember, each school will play the other twice, so there will be four games. Why don't the two of you think about it? We can include both of you as seekers. Besides, I am sure that Durmstrang will have Krum as their seeker, and he is clearly the best, well, apart from yourself and Harry."

Harry and Cedric smiled and the Hufflepuff replied, "Sure professor, I think we can work something out. Do you think Krum will play seeker?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "We can ask him. We are friends after all?"

When they went back to their table, Cedric asked Krum, "So Viktor, are you going to play seeker for Durmstrang?"

"I don't know," Krum said. "It wud be zo unfair. If Harry will play, den sure I want to play against him. I have seen you also, and you are good seeker."

Harry couldn't make up his mind, but friends like Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Penny Clearwater, even Viktor and Fleur, kept encouraging him to play. His wives and Astoria also continued encouraging him, along with Hermione and, surprisingly, Ginny. Yes, Ginny got over her childhood crush on Harry and she had nothing to do with her mother's and Ron's plot, so she just went on with her life and is still Harry's friend. Harry finally said, "Ok guys, I'll do it, but I will only play one or two games, because this is Cedric's last year."

Susan smiled and said, "Thank you Harry. You really think about other people, not like some stupid gits who think about themselves."

Hannah chipped in, "Yeah, thanks for giving Cedric a chance Harry, it means a lot to him and to us Puffs as well."

On the Thursday before the last week of school, the Quidditch teams were up on the board as follows:

Hogwarts First Team: Keeper – Oliver Wood; Beaters – Fred and George Weasley; Chasers – Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Millicent Bulstrode; Seeker – Harry Potter.

Backup team: Keeper – Blaise Zabini; Beaters – Zacharias Smith and Stewart Ackerley; Chasers – Alicia Spinnet, Malcolm Baddock, Bradley; Seeker – Cedric Diggory.

Durmstrang had Krum as their seeker and boasted a number of really good and clever players, while Beauxbatons had a few talented players, but Fleur does not play Quidditch.

Monday of the final week came and it was time for the first Quidditch match featuring Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in the morning feature. It was clear that Durmstrang had the better side, but the French team surprisingly scored a number of goals to actually have the match tied before the Golden Snitch appeared. Krum saw the snitch and was very quick to catch it and end the match, much to the cheer, roar and delight of the spectators. They all finally saw the best adult seeker in the world in action at Hogwarts, and the first match ended with Durmstrang winning 240-90.

Before dinner, in the late afternoon, the most anticipated match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang attracted a very large crowd. Now the games were optional to watch, but every time Hogwarts and Durmstrang featured, there was a huge turnout, so this match did not disappoint. Oliver Wood was the Hogwarts captain because of his talented skills throughout his years and he had actually been contracted to play for Puddlemere United after his NEWTS. Wood got the team together, and Harry would play the first game and face Krum, and then Cedric would face the Bulgarian seeker in the next game.

Lee Jordan had the privilege of announcing the game and started, "GOOD AFTERNOON PROFESSORS, STUDENTS AND GUESTS! TODAY WE HAVE THE MOST ANTICIPATED MATCH BETWEEN DURMSTRANG AND HOGWARTS!" The crowd roared for Hogwarts, including the Beauxbatons girls. "NOW FIRST UP IS THE DURMSTRANG TEAM, LED BY THE KEEPER, BEATERS, CHASERS, AAAND FINALLY, THEIR SEEKER VIKTOR KRUM!" Another cheer erupted as Krum went flying out and saluted the crowd. Viktor was very well respected during his time at Hogwarts and made a number of friends from all the houses. Lee continued his announcement, "AND NOW PLEASE WELCOME OUR VERY OWN HOGWARTS TEAM LED BY CAPTAIN AND KEEPER OLIVER WOOD FROM GRYFFINDOR! NEXT COME THE DUO BEATERS OF FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY ALSO FROM GRYFFINDOR! OUT COME THE CHASERS, KATIE BELL FROM GRYFFINDOR, TERRY BOOT FROM RAVENCLAW, AND MILLICENT BULSTRODE FROM SLYTHERIN. AAAAND FINALLY, OUR VERY OWN SEEKER FROM GRYFFINDOR… HERE COMES HAAARRYYYY POTTERRRR!" The crowd went ballistic and the noise was deafening as Harry came out. There was delight as he found Krum and shook hands with him. The professors were also delighted to see arguably the best two seekers that the world has ever seen.

Wood shook hands with the Durmstrang captain and the match went under way. Each team responded with goals and it was neck-for-neck during most of the game. Katie, Terry and Millicent exchanged passes, assists and scored 6 goals between them. Fred and George sent bludgers that were dodged, and the Durmstrang beaters sent bludgers as well to the Hogwarts chasers, but they too easily dodged them. Wood didn't have his best game, and was up against some very talented chasers who also played in the professional European leagues. During the second half, the game went on and was still tied neck-for-neck, and no team can break free. It was a nail-biting contest, much to the cheer and delight of the crowd and professors. Harry flew next to Krum and they both had small talk, "Hey Viktor, how's it going there?"

"Very good Harry," the other seeker replied. With a smile, he said, "but I vill get ze snitch and vin ze game!" They both had a bit of a laugh and joke until Wood scolded Harry for not concentrating on the snitch.

Shortly, the game was tied at 70-70 and the snitch appeared, and Harry made a dash for it on his broom. Krum noticed Harry making a dash and he too made his way and was right next to Harry. "I'm getting it this time Viktor," said Harry.

"I don't zink zo," replied the other seeker in his heavy accent. "Vee vill zee who iz ze best." They were both going for the snitch until Harry stormed away on his broom and was close to the snitch. When he got really close to it, he stood on his broom and held out his hands, caught it and finally went down to the ground with his broom and the snitch in his hands. Both teams came running and when Madam Hooch saw the snitch in Harry's hands, she blew the whistle and declared the end of the game.

Lee Jordan was excited and spoke out, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND GAVE GRYF- I MEAN HOGWARTS AN EXTRA 150 POINTS! HOGWARTS WIN THE MATCH 220-70!"

The crowd roared for Hogwarts and their team, and Krum shook hands with Harry and said, "Vell done Harry. I zink you vill be ze best seeker."

"Well you're really good and talented too Viktor, hardly anyone can beat you," replied a smiling Harry.

Far away from the stands sat Ron and Seamus both sulking that the Golden Boy gets whatever he wants. Ron muttered, "Of course, he is the one to be friends with Krum. I can't even speak to the best seeker in the world all because of that bastard Potter!" Ron had to do something, so he made a mental note that he would speak to his mother when he goes back home during the holidays. Little did he and his mother know that they would be in for a rude awakening.

The next day, Hogwarts played against Beauxbatons and Harry took a rest from the game to give Cedric the chance to play seeker for Hogwarts. The Puffs and professors were delighted at the respect Harry had for Cedric, which also earned him a lot of respect from the Puffs and their head of house, professor Sprout. Harry actually enjoyed her classes in Herbology. The match was also well attended and Hogwarts had their second team, while the first team rested from the match. Lee Jordan announced, "WELCOME TO THE MATCH BETWEEN HOGWARTS AND BEAUXBATONS! IN A SURPRISE MOVE, HOGWARTS HAS PLACED THEIR ENTIRE SECOND SIDE CONSISTING OF KEEPER BLAISE ZABILI FROM SLYTHERIN, BEATERS ZACHARIAS SMITH FROM HUFFLEPUFF AND STEWART ACKERLEY FROM RAVENCLAW. NEXT WE HAVE THE CHASERS ALICIA SPINNET FROM GRYFFINDOR, MALCOLM BADDOCK FROM SLYTHERIN, AND BRADLEY FROM RAVENCLAW, AND FINALLY YOUR HOGWARTS SEEKER, CEDRIC DIGGORY, ONE OF THE TRI-WIZARD CHAMPIONS, FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd roared for Cedric, equally as enthusiastic as they did for Harry. During this match, Harry sat next to his wives as Astoria sat next to Tracey holding hands, but out of sight from the crowd. She also sat next to Lisa Turpin and held hands with her too. Lisa snuggled up to Astoria and laid her head on her neck and at times was softly kissing her neck and cheek. Astoria was blushing and when no one was looking, returned the kiss to Lisa. After about 45 minutes, the snitch appeared and Cedric was very quick to make a dash for it and catch it. The Beauxbatons seeker was no match for the Tri-wizard champion and Hufflepuff seeker, as Madam Hooch blew the whistle to end the match. Lee announced excitedly, "CEDRIC DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND HAS GIVEN HOGWARTS ANOTHER 150 POINTS! HOGWARTS WIN 250-20!" The crowd roared for Hogwarts, and the Beauxbatons team all congratulated Hogwarts and Cedric Diggory. So the current situation after the first round of matches is as follows: Hogwarts is unbeaten, Durmstrang won one and lost one, and Beauxbatons lost both matches.

Wednesday of the final week will start the second round of matches where the three schools will play against each other for the second and final time before everyone heads home for the summer. The first game would be between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but Krum was down with a virus and was not able to play, so they got a seventh year to fill in for seeker. Beauxbatons also got a talented seventh year seeker, and on paper, the two teams were matched evenly. The match was underway and it was a friendly war between the chasers on the two sides, because as one scored, the other side would score. Durmstrang broke away and were leading by 150 points until the snitch appeared. The French seeker was quicker than the Durmstrang seeker and she caught the snitch to end the match in a draw. When she landed on the floor, Madam Hooch saw the snitch in her hands and blew the whistle to end the game. Lee Jordan commented, "THIS IS AMAZING! WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BEAUXBATONS GOT OUT OF JAIL TO END THE MATCH IN A DRAW! WHAT A FINALE!" The crowd cheered and finally, Beauxbatons got some pride and drew with their formidable opponents.

On Thursday it was Hogwarts against Beauxbatons, but this time Hogwarts had a mix of their first and second stringed sides, while Beauxbatons put their absolute best team on paper. They desired to challenge and defeat the unbeaten Hogwarts, and were glad that Cedric will play again. The Hogwarts team featured Wood as keeper, Fred and George Weasley as the beaters, Alicia Spinnet, Millicent Bulstrode and Bradley as the chasers and Cedric Diggory as the seeker. However, it was all a one-sided affair because Hogwarts was way too good and had already led 150-10, and a few moments later, the snitch appeared and Hogwarts led 190-10. Cedric made a dash for the snitch, however, the Beauxbatons seeker was also very talented but missed by a small margin, which meant that Cedric got the snitch in his hands and fell onto the ground. Madam Hooch saw the proof that Cedric got the snitch and called an end to the game. Lee was excited and announced, "CEDRIC DIGGORY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WIN 340-10! WHAT A GAME!"

On the last night of term, Harry owled the Greengrass and Davis parents to come to Hogwarts and see the final friendly Quidditch match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The parents were so delighted that they couldn't pass up the chance to see their favourite Harry up against the best adult seeker in the world, Viktor Krum. On Friday morning, the parents arrived at Hogwarts and greeted their daughters and Harry. It was time for Harry to go into the team camp where the captain would choose the best side against a formidable Durmstrang outfit featuring Krum's comeback from a virus.

After a few moments, Wood made the selection, "Alright guys, we are still unbeaten and I would love to remain that way after this final match. I'll take my place as keeper, Fred and George, you guys play beaters, Katie, Millie, and Bradley, you three play chasers and Harry, you're our number one seeker."

They got into a group huddle and everyone shouted out, "FOR HOGWARTS!" The crowd could hear the enthusiastic shouting and cheered as Hogwarts made their way in the air, and a deafening roar came as Harry made his way. He spotted his wives cheering for him, and saw Astoria sitting next to Lisa, while Luna sat on Astoria and leaned against her. Harry smiled to himself, and when he saw his wives' parents, he waved at them to receive a wave back. As Madam Hooch threw the quaffle, Katie was first to take it and pass it to her fellow chasers who, in the space of a few minutes, already scored three goals. The Durmstrang team found it difficult to get past Oliver Wood, and one of their beaters sent a bludger at Wood, which he dodged with ease. The twins sent bludgers back at their opponents which they too dogded, so that afterwards, no more bludgers were sent out. Harry and Viktor were flying side by side, again having a bit of a friendly chat. Durmstrang came back with three goals, but Hogwarts had the lead 60-30. The trio chasers each scored two goals, and it was clear that despite their house differences, they helped each other and were pretty good together. Millicent's parents were neutral when it came to sides, so she didn't hang around with Draco and his goons and had nothing to do with the pure-blood supremacy. After about an hour, the snitch appeared and Harry made a dash for it on his broom. He was about to grab it when it suddenly went away. He cursed to himself and went looking for the snitch again. When it was in reach once more, he silently said, 'you won't get away this time.' Viktor was on Harry's heels, but Harry had the upper hand and then he stepped onto his broom and wrapped his hands around the prize – the Golden Snitch. When he closed his hands on the snitch, he fell onto the ground and held his hands up. Madam Hooch spotted the snitch and called an end to the match. Harry had beaten Viktor Krum twice.

Lee was excited again and announced, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WIN 210-30! WHAT A FINALE TO THE YEAR!"

Viktor went up to Harry and shook his hands, "Vell Harry, you got ze better of me again. I muzt continue to practice."

Harry smiled and said, "You're still the top seeker Viktor. Good luck with your league and country matches. I bet hardly anyone can beat you."

"You will be zurprized. I have very strong opponentz. Maybe you can play professional?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure yet. For me, there's a lot more in life than Quidditch."

After the matches, Dumbledore got up to make the announcement, "I would like to thank headmistress Madam Maxime and headmaster Igor Karakoff for making this friendly mini Quidditch tournament happen." Everyone chapped and cheered. "The final standings are as follows: in third place, Beauxbatons with one draw and three losses." There was a cheer and claps all around. "In second place, Durmstrang with one win, one draw and two losses." Another cheer went up, and the sound of a roar can be heard coming. "Finally, in first place, Hogwarts with four wins! Well done Hogwarts!" The crowd erupted in a roar, but as it was a friendly set of matches, there were no prizes. "As the tournament went well, we are considering a competition between our three schools, and probably to include Shamrock from Ireland in the near future!" Another roar went up from everyone.

Soon it was time for the holidays and Harry said goodbye to Viktor and Fleur. The French girl hugged Harry and said, "It waz nice to see you again 'Arry. I 'ope we will see each ozer again. Zank you again for what you did for me and my seester."

Viktor said his goodbye to Hermione and asked her to write to him. Ron was acting like a jealous git and Krum said to Harry, "It vas nice to meet you and be your friend Harry. You can write to me too."

When he left, Karakoff did the unthinkable and shook Harry's hand. "I apologise for insulting you and calling you a liar Lord Potter. I hope we can put away our differences and meet again in less unfortunate circumstances," he said in his heavy accent.

"I accept your apology, headmaster Karakoff. No hard feelings," replied Harry.

Just as the students were making their way to the Hogwarts Express, Harry was walking with Neville and Hermione chatting about the past year and the surprises. Neville asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah mate, I'm aparating out of here with my wives and family. Maybe we can catch up during the summer."

Neville and Hermione nodded, but unfortunately, Ron heard the conversation and yelled out, "Oi Potter! Think you're so good to not take the train, do you?"

Harry glared at Ron, "It's none of your bloody business Weasley, now piss off!"

"Oh look, the 'Golden Boy' and 'the-bloody-boy-who-lived,' thinks he's too good for the train! Well look here Potter you're just a dirty bloody scumbag!"

Astoria heard enough and went up to Ron and held him up by the collar, "Listen Weasley you sick prick! Harry is more than ten times the man you will ever be! You just insulted my best friend, so it's time I show you something, without my wand." She punched him square in the face and he went down hard.

When Ron recovered, he said, "Oh look Potter, you have a fucking filthy younger girl fighting for you. Don't you feel ashamed Potty baby? Can't defend yourself?"

Tracey went to Ron with a murderous look, "I can't believe you turn your back against the first friend you met, Weasley. What puzzles me is that you become friends with my Harry for his money and wealth. You really are a sick bastard!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME, YOU FILTHY ROTTEN SNAKE!" Ron shouted at Tracey, "ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS SPREADING YOUR DIRTY LEGS FOR HIM!"

As Ron was about to raise his wand at Tracey in anger, Harry chanted, "Accio Ron's wand!" The wand came flying to Harry's hand and Ron went red in the face. "That's it Weasley!" said Harry. "I, Lord Peverell, call upon the Head of House Weasley right now!"

"What does that mean Potty face?" said Ron.

A moment later, Ron was terrified as he saw Arthur come in view. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lord Peverell?"

"Lord Weasley, your son Ronald was about to cast a curse on my wife. He has continued to defy my warnings, and insulted Astoria, who is under the highest form of protection under House Peverell. My wives are under the same protection, but under House Potter and Black, so as the head of your house, I want you to deal with Ronald."

Arthur was pale and looked at Ron with anger, "I should have done this with you and your mother a long time ago Ron! I can't believe you don't have a brain! First of all, you get into this shit with your mother, plotting a fraudulent marriage contract with Ginny so that your mother can get the Potter wealth, and you play along and try the same with Hermione! What's worse is that you don't even learn!"

Ron opened his mouth and said, "It's all fucking Potter's fault-"

Before he could finish, Arthur stopped him, "Damn it Ronald! Shut the hell up!" When Ron stopped mumbling, Arthur continued, "I, Arthur Weasley, Head of the Noble House of Weasley, do hereby cast Ron out of House Weasley forever!" A flash of magic appeared, and Ron lost his privileges of being a Weasley.

Astoria shook her head sadly but Ron saw that and glared at her, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU BITCH?! I'LL SHOW YOU!" He punched her in the face, grabbed her wand and was about to cast the killing curse when Harry finally had enough and stunned him a few times.

"You never learn do you, Ron No-Name?" He bound Ron and called for Madam Bones and a few Aurors, and the Ministry executioner. When they came into view, he said, "Madam Bones, Ron No-Name here has continued to defy warnings and was about to cast the killing curse at Astoria Greengrass, when she didn't even provoke him. According to the old Peverell law, in conjunction with the Ministry, such a threat against a member under the highest form of protection under House Peverell is punishable death. I gave him warnings, but he continued to refuse."

Amelia Bones said, "Very well, Lord Peverell. We shall administer the penalty at the Ministry against Ron No-Name."

Harry looked at Arthur and said, "I'm sorry it had to come to this Mr. Weasley."

Arthur replied, "I did what I had to do Lord Peverell. I will do the same with Molly to prevent any further degradation of the name Weasley."

Harry said, "Please just call me Harry. We are friends, and I respect you a lot Mr. Weasley."

"In that case, you can call me Arthur." Harry nodded and they both went away.

An hour later at the Greengrass Manor, Harry held onto Astoria to comfort her and received a letter from Amelia Bones confirming the execution of Ron No-Name. Harry had a tear in his eyes and his wives kissed him and comforted him. Daphne said, "It's not your fault Harry, he was going to kill my sister!" she said with venom. "You saved her again and did the right thing. She kissed him with love and passion and Tracey did the same.

Later that evening, he received a note from Arthur which read:

_Harry,_

_I called for a family meeting again and this time Molly was so furious and out-of-control so I cast her out of my house and family so that the name Weasley would not be degraded further. As you already know, the others had no knowledge of the plot that Molly and Ron were involved in. The other Weasleys were supportive of me and showed contempt to their mother for what she did. Bill, Fred, George and Ginny all send their greeting to you._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry felt sorry for Arthur because he had to cast his wife out of the house. He wondered how far Molly would go and if she will avenge Ron's death.

**Lemon starts ************

At night, Tracey slept with Astoria while Harry had Daphne to himself. They were both smiling, knowing that the other girls wouldn't get much sleep and that they would be going at it for the best part of a few hours. Daphne decided to do the same with Harry. They both shed their clothes and started to kiss with open mouths, tongues dueling. Daphne laid on her back, as this was her favourite position. When they were in position, they kissed passionately and their hands were roaming all over each other's body. Harry fingered his wife as he kissed her, much to her delight as she moaned in pleasure. After about 10 minutes of this, she had a powerful orgasm. He went down to her breasts and licked and sucked each nipple for about 5 minutes until she was squealing with delight. He still had his fingers in her pussy and was diddling her clitoris and she was writing on the bed. Harry licked his way down her body, and when he got to her honey pot, he devoured her and stuck his tongue inside her the furthest that he could. After about 20 minutes of this, Daphne screamed and had two huge orgasms, squirting her juices in her husband's mouth and onto his tongue. Harry went up to her and they shared a passionate kiss, with Daphne loving her taste in Harry's mouth.

He got into position for round two and after Daphne cast the contraceptive charm, he slowly inserted his hard cock into her pussy, and laid on top of her, his chest mashing against her breasts. He sucked her nipples as he continued pumping slowly inside her. After sucking her breasts, he went up and kissed her passionately, and their tongues dueled together as he still pumped his cock into her pussy. She was moaning in ecstasy and squealed as his balls slapped against her pussy. Her mouth was still clamped onto his as they breathed in each other's mouths and swapped spit. Finally, 45 minutes later, Harry sent his seed right inside Daphne's pussy and she too was squirting as his seed continued splashing the walls of her insides. After Harry licked her pussy clean, they kissed passionately again and then they slept with Harry spooning his wife. He had his cock inside her all night holding onto her.

**Lemon ends ************

**A/N: There it is, I hope you enjoyed the little Quidditch tournament. Ron finally got what he deserved and Molly will get what's coming to her as well.**

**Draco will also get what's coming to him. He will get a shock when he finds out that his father is dead. He will ty to avenge, but won't get far.**

**This ends the fourth year. Ladies and gentlemen, Lady Peverell will be revealed in the next chapter. It's not too late to suggest, but the following are out of the running: Hermione, Ginny, Fleur. Sorry for all Fleur fans. I also like Fleur and Peny Clearwater, but they just don't fit into this fanfic. I might write a story involving them. Stay tuned for the induction of Lady Peverell next chapter.**


	29. LADY PEVERELL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**A/N: I still get reviews stating that I have uploaded the whole story for the last few chapters. PLEASE bear with the timing effect, as it takes about half an hour for the changes to take place.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce Lady Peverell in this chapter...**

**CHAPTER 29 – LADY PEVERELL**

During the holidays, Harry took his wives and family, as well as Dobby and two of the Greengrass elves to his apartment in Paris where they stayed for a few weeks and went sightseeing. They spent the weeks seeing the Louvre, Eiffel Tower where they went all the way up, and then they saw the famous Arc de Triumph and spent a bit of time walking down the Champs Elysees. On another day, they spent the first part taking a cruise down the river, and then dining in fantastic restaurants and even seeing a bit of magical Paris.

One day when they were exploring magical Paris, Harry heard a familiar voice calling him, "Arry!"

He looked around and saw the very familiar figure of Fleur. She hugged him and his wives and he said, "Nice to see you Fleur. Hello Gabrielle," he said looking at the younger girl. She blushed deeply and ran to her mother speaking in rapid French about Harry Potter.

"Ello Daphne, Tracey, Astoria," said Fleur, smiling at them. "We are 'ere to 'ave a look at my seester's zings for school next term. What are you all doing 'ere? Oh, ello Mr. & Mrs. Greengrass, Mr. & Mrs. Davis," she said greeting the parents.

Tracey replied, "Harry brought us here. He has an apartment in Paris so he wanted us to come and check out the city. We found out where this place is here, so we decided to have a look."

"Oh tres bon, you must come and visit our place sometime, all of you," said an excited Fleur.

"We don't want to intrude in your affairs Fleur," replied Harry.

"Oh, nonsense 'Arry. In fact, 'ere is my muzer we will make time for visit."

At the mention of her mother, Harry saw a nice tall woman approaching. She spotted Harry and smiled, "So you are the famous Harry Potter? My girls speak very much about you."

"MUM!" both girls said blushing.

"Sorry, my name is Apolline Delacour." After introductions all around, the French woman continued, "we must set a time for you to visit us at Delacour Manor. I will speak with my husband who Harry already met, and we will owl you."

After the Delacours went their way, Harry and his family saw enough and returned to his apartment for dinner.

There was a celebration for Harry involving the Greengrass and Davis parents, and when a confused Harry asked what is going on, Roxanne chuckled and said, "We never really thanked you for getting rid of that dark bastard. So, this is our special thanks for you." The ladies hugged and lightly kissed his lips, while the fathers hugged him.

He replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot to show you my memory. I didn't show this full memory to anyone but my wives, and Tory of course, so I will show it again." After seeing the memory from the graveyard, to Harry dealing with Pettigrew, getting rid of the five Death Eaters, and finally confronting Voldemort, there were gasps all around when they saw Harry transform into his basilisk animagus to finish off the dark tosser. They saw a masked woman in the picture receiving the Dark Mark, but no one could figure out who this 'toad-face' was.

Cyril was fuming all around, "So Dumbledore again put you in this terrible danger! Damn that man! Harry, you have to do something about him, he's more senile now and doesn't realise his actions."

Roxanne chipped in, "Everyone makes mistakes dear, but from what we heard, Dumbles made some grave errors that he should not have, like allowing you to face Voldemort not once or twice, but three times? That's unbelievable!"

"I gave him a warning, that if he makes one more grave mistake, he is out of a job at Hogwarts. I asked Sirius and Remus if one of them can fill in the Defence post, but Sirius wants to continue as an Auror, and Remus, well, his situation doesn't allow him to take the full responsibility," replied Harry.

"Have you thought of someone from the Ministry?" asked Tracey's mother.

"Simple answer to that, is no. I do not want the Ministry and its employees to interfere in the affairs of my house," he replied. They all nodded and after a bit of a chat, Tracey's parents retired, which left Harry with the Greengrasses. "Cyril, Roxanne, I wonder if I could have a private chat with both of you?" asked Harry.

"Of course you can Harry dear," answered Roxanne. Harry apologised to his wives and Astoria, but the girls understood and left.

"What do you want to talk to us about Harry?" asked Cyril.

Harry let out a deep breath and started, "Firstly, I want to thank you both so much for your wonderful hospitality and kindness toward me." They smiled and nodded. "I want to ask you something really important. As you are aware, I have the title Lord Peverell. There is no set marriage contract, so I am free to marry anyone I choose to select as Lady Peverell. So, I would love to ask for Astoria's hand in marriage and for her to be not only my Lady Peverell, but also my wife. I have grown to love and care for her, much more than a friend and brother, and Daffy and Trace have sensed that in Astoria as well, and have told me that she is really smitten with me. We have both defended each other vigorously and looked out for each other, as you would have heard from the second task in the lake and the encounters with Ronald No-Name, nee Weasley, who is no longer alive. Out of deep respect, I want to ask both of you for Astoria to be my wife."

After his speech, the parents were smiling with eyes and jaws wide open. Roxanne went over to him and gave him a huge hug and said, "Harry dear, there is no man that we would gladly give without question or doubt to our Astoria other than you. I think that will make her day tomorrow, but have you really talked with your wives about it? How would Daffy feel about her younger sister being married to you as well, and being her sister-wife on top of that? Cyril and I have no problem in the Wizarding world. We know that Daffy loves Tory very much, and if you and your wives agreed on that, then we will gladly give our blessing. By the way, we knew from Tory that you saved her a number of times and how she also stood up for you against that Ron person."

"Harry son, you know you always have my blessings. If anyone else was to ask, we would interrogate them very thoroughly until we are satisfied. Knowing you however, and knowing that the girls love you, we give you our daughter, only please look after her and care for her as you have done so far," said Cyril. The three of them were engaged in a group hug and tears of joy. Harry made a mental note to speak with his wives one final time before he asks Astoria Greengrass.

The next morning after breakfast, Harry took his wives aside and spoke, "Daffy, Trace, I spoke with Cyril and Roxanne and asked what they thought about Tory being my Lady Peverell. They were really happy and accepting of that. The question is for you my dear Daph, are you ok with this?"

Daphne smiled and replied, "Harry, you know I'll support you in anything. I love Tory dearly too. She was all I had, as well as Trace, but she was the one I saw just about all day, every day and we confided in each other. I would love the idea that she would be a sister-wife to Trace and I, and that she would be your wife too. Trace absolutely loves her to death, as we already noticed, and I too love her to death."

Harry asked, "Wouldn't it be awkward for you if we were in a foursome and your body is touching her?"

Daphne replied, "I would say at first it would feel weird for me, but I can get used to it. Tory really loves you Harry, so I would suggest you ask her to be your Lady Peverell. I know you will treat her exceptionally well, like the two of us. Regarding the sex, I probably wouldn't go all the way with my sister, but just some kissing and touching."

Tracey asked, "What if she wants to go all the way with you Daffy? She really is a lovely minx."

"Stop it Trace, this is serious," replied Daphne. "We'll worry about that if it happens. Right now, do we all agree for Harry to speak to Tory?" They all nodded their heads and Harry would finally speak to Astoria later that evening.

During the rest of the day, the group went out to Paris and saw the Notre Dame and Sacre Couere, the famous church buildings in the city. After a lunch picnic in a nice park area organised by Dobby, they sat under the trees, as it was a pretty warm day, enjoying the views. In the evening, Harry took them to a nice hotel restaurant on the top floor with a breathtaking view of the city by night. The restaurant had its variety of local French food and wines, and they were fully satisfied and enjoyed their meals.

When they were back in Harry's apartment, Harry knew that he had to speak to Astoria before the night was over. He requested the presence of his wives for support. After a chat with the family, Harry and the girls went to his bedroom. He held Astoria and started, "Tory, can I ask you something important?"

She blinked and said, "Sure Harry, what is it?"

"First of all, it was a real pleasure knowing you that long Tory. I know that you are smitten with me and I have grown to love you and care for you so much more than a sister and best friend. We both stood up for and defended each other and I am so thankful for that." He stopped for a breath and continued to hold her delicate hand and said, "I am sure you know that I also have the title Lord Peverell and with that an open marriage. Will you do me the honor to marry me and be my Lady Peverell and my beautiful wife?" Astoria blinked at least four times, had her eyes and jaws wide open and promptly fainted. Harry looked at his wives and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tracey laughed and as Daphne was helping her sister to come to, she said, "Tory really loves you Harry, this just came as a surprisingly good shock to her."

When Astoria recovered, she saw Harry and her sister with Tracey and said, "I had a really good dream, that Harry asked me to marry him and something about Lady Peverell?"

Harry smiled and held her hand, "That was not a dream Tory dear, it is true."

Astoria squealed and jumped into Harry and hugged him hard, and said, "YES, YES! YES a thousand times Harry! Of course I will marry you and be your Lady Peverell!" She still held onto him and gave him a passionate kiss. After recovering, she asked, "What about Daffy? I know Trace is cool with that," she turned to Daphne and asked, "are you sure you're fine with that sis?"

Daphne hugged and kissed her sister's cheeks, "I am totally cool and ok with that Tory. I don't want to be selfish and take you away from Harry, or Harry away from you. Just take it slow dear sister and don't rush. I really love you and want what is best for you, so if Harry will make you happy, then we all agree and Trace and I will also make you really happy."

Astoria squealed again and hugged Daphne, and then kissed Tracey passionately and gave Harry the second passionate kiss. "Thank you so much! Um, I think you know that Trace and I made love a number of times?" she asked sheepishly.

Harry laughed, "Yes we know dear, and we were really fine with that. Trace has a thing for girls, well except for me." Everyone laughed at that, and after some chatting and group hugs and kisses, Astoria was finally engaged to Harry, but still had her bed to go to. As much as Harry wanted to sleep with her but do nothing, he knew it was not the time for that. Tracey once again slept with Astoria and Harry and Daphne slept together. They would change the arrangement every night so that Harry had one of his wives with him during the night. Astoria also didn't want to be selfish, so she would sleep on her own sometimes.

Before making their way back to London, Fleur owled Harry and set up a time for the group to spend the day at the Delacour Manor. It would be for August 24th, which was eight days before school starts. Harry and Astoria went into breakfast hand in hand, breaking the news to Cyril and Roxanne about their engagement. Roxanne clapped with delight, and Cyril smiled in approval. Harry spoke up, "We need to go to Gringotts and get the other Peverell ring for Tory. We can go on the 25th after our visit to the Delacours."

Astoria replied, "That would be great. We can also go get my school stuff for next term so that we don't have to make another trip to Diagon Alley." They smiled and nodded at the smart Ravenclaw girl who is now engaged to Harry Potter. Astoria had turned 14 years old, and Harry and his wives had turned 16 years old.

The days went by, and the time came when Harry and his family would visit the Delacours. Mr. Delacour sent them a portkey via his owl, which would activate on the day, just after breakfast. It was another nice warm day, and when everyone was ready, the portkey was also ready and it got them at the Delacours, where they were greeted by Mr. Delacour, the French Minister for Magic, and his wife who they met earlier with Fleur and Gabrielle. Harry walked hand-in-hand with Astoria Greengrass and introduced her as his fiance and future Lady Peverell. The news was a surprise to the Delacours, and a bit of a shock to Fleur and Gabrielle.

During one of the conversations, Mr. Delacour spoke, "We would like to thank Harry so much for rescuing our Gabrielle when Fleur could not. He put his life at risk, and for that we owe him a life debt."

Cyril was stunned and asked, "What is involved in this life debt, Minister?"

"Our daughters are part veela, a rare form in Europe. When one person saves a veela, or part veela, a life debt will exist. This can be done by way of marriage, or having the full support of the family of the veela. Now I understand Harry is already married and we don't want to put force on him, so we will support and help him in his battles against the enemies he faces. We know that the maniac who calls himself Voldemort is dead, but there are still his followers, so if we, the French Ministry, can help in any way, we would be glad to."

Harry thought upon this and said, "Minister, there are a few notable Death Eaters in Azkaban. I have a strange feeling that there will be a breakout in the coming months, so we would appreciate it if you can be of help. The names are Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolfus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Barty Crouch Jnr and Yaxley. These are the primary ones and as far as I know, the most dangerous ones. Perhaps a kind of 'accident' can be arranged at Azkaban so that they all die?"

The others gasped in shock, and Mr. Delacour chuckled and said, "Consider it done. I will get some of my Aurors to travel to Azkaban. I will let you know as soon as I confirm the Aurors. Wait a minute, you said Barty Crouch Jnr, as in the son of Barteimus?"

"The one and only Minister," he replied.

"But we thought he died in Azkaban many years ago? There's something not right about all of this. What happened to Severus Snape and Karakoff? What about Lucius Malfoy, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott?" asked a puzzled Mr. Delacour.

"Crouch Jnr was a maniac who impersonated Master Auror Alastor Moody. I took care of him when he put my name in the goblet of fire so that I would enter the Tri-wizard Tournament. We believe he is still in Azkaban and is very dangerous. Snape's mark disappeared when Tom Riddle aka Voldemort died, and I think Karakoff's mark too vanished. They were reformed Death Eaters. As to Malfoy, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott seniors, they died. I saw to that when I was in the graveyard. Fleur could vouch for that, as she saw what happened." Fleur meekly nodded her head in agreement. "However, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott have sons in Slytherin house. I don't know what they are planning, but it looks like they are wannabes. Also look out for a toad-face woman. I didn't catch her name, but Voldemort gave her the Dark Mark, so it looks like she willingly took it. She had a mask on her face so I didn't recognise her."

When Harry finished his explanations, the others were startled, stunned and shocked at the revelations. Harry had told his family, but the other Delacours did not know all the details. Mr. Delacour said, "Ok Harry, we at the French Ministry will support you in exterminating the remaining Death Eaters. It looks like Fudge, my English counterpart, is not prepared to do anything about this."

After further discussions and a nice dinner at the Manor and saying goodbyes, Harry and his family took their leave and aparated back to his apartment. They spent the night there and the following morning activated a portkey back to the Greengrass Manor.

It was still a week before school started again, and Harry took his wives and Astoria to Gringotts where he was greeted by Rangok. "Hello Harry, how can we help you today?"

"I would like to retrieve the second Peverell ring. I found my Lady Peverell," introducing Astoria to the goblin.

Rangok smiled and said, "Very smart choice Harry. I will get Griphook right away."

Griphook took Harry and the girls to his office and started, "First of all Harry, I want to congratulate you on getting rid of this vile person who calls himself Voldemort. Now, here is the box that contains the Peverell ring. If you please, Miss. Greengrass," he asked motioning Astoria to come forward.

Harry took the ring and as he was putting it on Astoria, he said, "I, Lord Peverell, hereby give you this ring, first and furthermost as my lovely wife, and secondly, as Lady Peverell." A bright flash of magic appeared on the ring, and also onto Astoria, accepting her as Lady Peverell and accepting Harry's declaration.

After the short ceremony at Gringotts, they went out to buy the supplies for Astoria and Harry decided to pay for her books and new items, as she is now his new wife. The young girl was delighted that she was now equal and the sister-wife of Daphne and Tracey.

**A/N: So now you have it, Lady Peverell is revealed. Might I remind you that Astoria is in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin, so not all of Harry's wives are in Slytherin. Hope you liked this chapter, and please continue reviews.**

**Next chapter introduces an action packed fifth year. Stay tuned.**


	30. MINISTRY AND FIRST DAY MAYHEM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review, and thanks for previous reviews. I will accept criticism. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 30 – MINISTRY AND FIRST DAY MAYHEM**

A few days before start of school, Harry was out with his now three lovely wives enjoying the scenes in muggle London. All of a sudden, during mid-afternoon, it became dark and Harry felt something wrong. The scene was not a happy one, as if all happiness was gone. He realised that Dementors were coming. In fact, two Dementors came while Harry ran with his wives and protected them. When the Dementors came in view, Harry hissed to them in Parseltongue, _"What are you doing here, you vile creaturesss? The dark lord isss gone, ssso what bringsss you here? Leave or I will dessstroy you and bring you to the dussst!"_ When the Dementors were determined, before they could approach Harry, he yelled out, _"I warned you! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ The brightest blue light came out of his wand and it was so bright that it actually destroyed the Dementors. Once they were gone, the scene turned back to the normal mid-afternoon sun.

Astoria was startled and said, "What in Merlin's name happened here?"

"Dementors," replied Harry. "I don't get it, how can they come here when they are under the control of the Ministry? Voldemort and his senior minions are dead, so what the hell are they doing here?" He shrugged it off and made a note to send Fudge a howler.

When they aparated back to the Greengrass Manor, Harry told Cyril and Roxanne about the Dementors. "That's the weirdest thing I ever heard!" exclaimed an angry Cyril. "These vile creatures are supposed to be guarding Azkaban!"

"I tried to speak to them, but they were just too thick," said Harry.

"You spoke to them?" asked a puzzled Roxanne.

"Parseltongue. They understand it. After all, Riddle also spoke to them," he replied.

Just then, an owl came, holding a letter from the Ministry. "Must be a Ministry owl," said Cyril. "It's for you Harry." Harry was puzzled and opened the letter which read:

_Harry Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic has confirmed that you have used under-age magic in muggle places earlier this afternoon. The Ministry warned you a few years ago. We take this thing very seriously, and hereby expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative from the Ministry will come tomorrow and take your wand. Good day._

_Mafalda Hopkirk – Improper use of under-age Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

Everyone was fuming at the letter and Cyril said, "How dare they expel you Harry. Didn't they know that you are emancipated?"

Harry replied, "I'm onto it, I'm sending a howler to Fudge and this Madam Hopkirk person. How dare they expel the owner of the castle, and a Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses!" Harry wrote the howlers and sent them with the Ministry owl. "I want to take you all to the Ministry tomorrow, maybe we can sort out Fudge." They all nodded. Harry also sent a letter to Madam Bones which read:

_Madam Bones,_

_You may have already heard that earlier this afternoon, my wives and I were about to be attacked by Dementors. I have no idea what they were doing in muggle London, as they are under the control of the Ministry. I believe Fudge or someone working directly for him had something to do with that. Can you please investigate into this, as I know Fudge won't do anything about this. Don't worry, I plan to have Fudge out of office shortly. I will be at the Ministry tomorrow._

_Harry Potter_

"Here girl, send this letter to Madam Bones," he told Hedwig. The owl hooted and flew away to its destination.

The next hour saw Fudge and Madam Hopkirk bewildered and exchanging heated conversations. Fudge received the howler from Harry which read:

_CORNELIUS FUDGE! HOW DARE YOU AUTHORISE DEMENTORS TO GO AROUND MUGGLE LONDON AND ATTACK MY WIVES AND I? YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON WHEN I COME TOMORROW AND SORT THIS OUT! I AM DISGUSTED IN YOU MINISTER, YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A STOP TO IT, AS VOLDEMORT IS NO LONGER ALIVE!_

Madam Hopkirk's howler read:

_MAFALDA HOPKIRK! HOW DARE YOU EXPEL THE OWNER OF HOGWARTS! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I WAS EMANCIPATED SINCE TURNING 13?! YOU SHOULD HAVE THE RECORDS FROM GRINGOTTS, I'M SURE THE RECORDS ARE IN CONJUNCTION WITH THE MINISTRY! YES, I HAVE THE TITLES OF LORD POTTER, BLACK, PEVERELL, AND HOGWARTS, AS I AM THE HEIR OF THE FOUR FOUNDERS! DO YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR THE CONQUEROR OF VOLDEMORT WHO TERRORIZED BRITAIN FOR SO LONG?! YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXPLANATION!_

The next day, August 30th, Harry marched into the Ministry of Magic with his family, demanding an explanation for his ill-treatment. He heard Fudge, Madam Bones and Mafalda Hopkirk exchanging heated conversations about the treatment they gave Harry. Amelia shouted at them, "You should both be grateful that Harry is not dark, otherwise you would be the meal of his familiar King Cobra!"

Fudge paled at this and when he saw Harry and his wives, he stuttered, "Harry my boy! It's good to see you!"

"Cut out that bullshit Fudge, and give me a reason why I shouldn't feed you to Tessie!" said a fuming Harry.

The snake came out hissing, and Mafalda screeched. There was another woman who worked for Fudge and said loudly, "How dare you, filthy half-blood! I am the Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge! Show respect to your elders!"

"Not now Dolores. We owe Lord Hogwarts an explanation," said a pale looking Fudge.

Harry went up to the Undersecretary who was called Dolores and said with venom, "You better watch what you say about me Dolores. Must I remind you all that I defeated Voldemort? He is the one who was a half-blood, and if anything, my blood is purer than his! That's right, Tom Marvolo Riddle is his name, coming from his muggle father. On the other hand, I am Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts, descendant of the Founders, so you better hold your filthy tongue Dolores! Now," he said looking at Fudge and Hopkirk, "you two better have a very good explanation!"

Hopkirk stuttered, "Um, well, yes, I do apologise for the misunderstanding Lord Hogwarts. I will wipe away your negative records from when you turned 13, as I actually saw the records from Gringotts that match with the Ministry. It will not happen again."

Harry nodded and looked at the Minister, "What about you Fudge?"

As Fudge was about to speak, Madam Bones said, "Lord Potter, I am still investigating as to who authorised these Dementors. I can say that it was not the Minister, he won't do anything like that."

"I'm not so sure Madam Bones. He is the one who put an innocent person in Azkaban for around 11 years. He was the one who did not believe that Voldemort is trying to come back," replied an unconvinced Harry.

Fudge spluttered, "I cannot be held responsible for these Dementors getting out of control. I really apologise for that, milord."

Harry looked at Fudge and replied, "Then maybe you are not the person suited for the job of being Minister. After all, it is the Minister's duty to control the whereabouts of these Dementors." Fudge was pale and as Dolores was about to speak, Harry held his wand and shouted, "SILENCIO! You will not speak Dolores!" the Undersecretary was silent for a good ten to fifteen minutes.

Madam Bones spoke, "May I offer a suggestion? Let's keep Fudge and his undersecretary for the time being until I finish my investigations."

Harry nodded and said, "I like your suggestion Madam. Now I will take my leave and get ready for the school year. Good day." After the meeting, they aparated back to the Manor and Harry was agitated, "What a bunch of tossers! Why do I feel something not right with this undersecretary person?" When the others shrugged, he also shrugged it off for the time being. There was lots to do, and school will start in two days, so they had tomorrow to rest and pack their trunks.

September 1st came too soon, and after breakfast, Harry took his wives and Dobby with him and aparated to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was delighted to see them and asked Harry how his summer was. He replied, "Great Professor, until those Dementors came!"

McGonagall was pale and said, "Yes, I heard all about it. You really have guts to stand up to those in the Ministry."

Harry smiled and said, "Let me introduce to you my wife and Lady Peverell."

He took Astoria's hand and McGonagall had her eyes wide open, "Well it is a surprise Harry. Might I say that you have made a very smart choice." She looked at Astoria and said, "Welcome Lady Peverell."

Astoria giggled and said, "Please professor, just Astoria."

Daphne asked, "Do you know the new Defence instructor professor?"

"I have no idea Daphne," said the Scott woman. "The headmaster has arranged this, but he is not here as yet."

"If it is someone from the Ministry, this will not be good," said Tracey.

"Why is that Tracey?" asked McGonagall.

"Our husband refuses the employees of the Ministry to interfere with the affairs of his house," replied Astoria sheepishly.

McGonagall was a bit pale and Harry asked, "Is there anything wrong professor?"

"I'm not sure Harry, but Albus said that the person was very competent. He didn't mention where the person is from though, but we will find out," replied McGonagall. "Meanwhile, you can make yourselves home and greet the other professors, or relax for a bit."

Harry took his wives to their married quarter and they unpacked their trunks. He took Astoria, hugged and kissed her, and said, "Tory my dear wife," she chuckled at that, "you will sleep with us now, as you are our wife." Astoria squealed and kissed Harry passionately. They spoke with the Founders for a bit, and then met up with the professors Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and Snape and were involved in discussions with them. Harry, Daphne and Tracey are now in fifth year, and Astoria is now in third year. The professors were surprised at Astoria being Harry's wife and Lady Peverell. They had great respect for the Peverell line.

Before the arrival of the students, Harry and his wives actually sat together at the Ravenclaw table to wait for the feast. Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, was glad to see this but said, "While we professors are all delighted, you know that a lot of the students will not be happy with you at Ravenclaw table. Anyway, we will award points for inter-house unity at the beginning of the feast."

Harry smiled and said, "I know students will hold grudges, but I plan to fix that professor. There will be inter-house unity and we will create a common room for students wishing to mix with those from other houses and study or chat with each other."

The professors liked the idea but Snape said, "I'm not sure if my house students will like the idea."

Harry replied somberly, "Then that's their problem professor, not yours or anyone else's. We can't force that, but what I can force is that there is to be no discrimination or violence between houses. The consequences could be severe for the culprit or culprits." Snape smiled at Harry's boldness and walked away.

An hour later, the students from second year and above made their way to the Great Hall and were shocked to see Harry and his wives already seated, and at the Ravenclaw table. However, no one said anything for fear.

The sorting ceremony ended with the first years being sorted. Ravenclaw got the majority of the first years, followed by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Before the feast, the headmaster got up and tapped the glass for everyone's attention. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that the sorting has concluded for another year, I would like to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Dolores Umbridge!" There were a few claps from the students and professors as she stood up. "Good luck professor Umbridge. Now, I would-"

Before Dumbledore could finish, he was interrupted by some sort of cough, "Ahem, hem," and it was the new Defence teacher who got up. She was wearing all pink and walked to the front. She started, "I would like-"

Before she was about to continue, Harry stood up, as he realised that this woman was the one who insulted him and is the undersecretary to Fudge, and the castle shook, followed by a groan and a voice speaking in Parseltongue, _"Lord Hogwartsss, there isss an enemy in thisss houssse. It isss that toad faccce woman!"_

Meanwhile, Harry was still standing when he heard Salazar Slytherin's voice and he hissed back, _"Yesss Lord Ssslytherin, I will deal with her. She isss not allowed in my houssse." _He hissed to his pet snake, _"Tesssie, you can come out."_ At once, the snake came out and slitherred next to Harry. Umbridge was bewildered and puzzled at the exchange of Harry and the voice in Parseltongue.

The students were in shock at what they heard and Umbridge sneered and said, "What is the meaning of all this, Potter?" looking at Harry in contempt.

"I would like to know what the bloody hell this woman is doing here, Dumbledore?!" Turning to Umbridge, he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER WHEN YOU ARE NOT WANTED EVEN BY THESE VERY WALLS?!"

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Harry my boy, please calm down. Violence is not the way to solve these issues. The Ministry and I have hired professor Umbridge to fill in the Defence post."

Harry yelled furiously, "OVER MY DEAD BODY! DAMN IT DUMBLEDORE, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DID I SAY THAT I WILL NOT HAVE THE MINISTRY INTERFERE IN THE AFFAIRS OF MY HOUSE? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF THE MINISTRY BARGED IN AND INTERFERED IN YOUR HOUSE?! AND IT'S LORD HOGWARTS FOR YOU HEADMASTER!" The students were shocked with their mouths wide open. In his anger, he went to the nearest floo and called, "Madam Bones, can you please come urgently with a few of your Aurors? There is a matter we need to deal with." Looking at Umbridge, he glared at her and spat out, "You have no fucking right to be in my castle Umbridge!"

"How dare you!-"

Before she could finish, he raised his wand, "SILENCIO!" The woman stood silent, and he yelled out to her, "YOU WILL REMAIN SILENT AND RESPECT THE HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ABUSIVE LANGUAGE FROM YOU UMBITCH!" The Hall erupted in laughs at the name and Harry even smiled back.

A few moments later, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Madam Bones came in with two of her Aurors – Tonks and a dark skinned man by name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Amelia was furious when she saw Umbridge and walked up to the front. Dumbledore said, "Good evening Madam Bones. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut it out Albus! This is a very serious and grave matter that Lord Hogwarts has asked me to attend to," said Amelia indignantly. She saw Harry and smiled, "Hello milord, what can we do for you?" she said, looking at Umbridge with a glare. Susan Bones, her niece, was shocked at the respect that Amelia showed towards Harry.

"Please Madam Bones, just Harry," he replied.

"Very well, you can call me Amelia."

"Ok Amelia, the reason I called for you is because that Umbitch woman," pointing to the pink toad faced woman, "has dared to first of all, insult me at the Ministry, and then dared to enter my house here at Hogwarts, interrupting the headmaster as if she is running the place. It is clear that these very walls do not want her, and Salazar told me that she is an enemy. Having said that, it came to my memory that before I faced Voldemort in the graveyard, he called her toad-face and gave her the dark mark. If you don't believe, have a look at her arm."

When Umbridge was able to speak, she said, "Madam Bones, to what do I owe the pleasure, and why are there two Aurors from the Ministry here at Hogwarts? Do they not have their job to attend to?" Umbridge was still uncomfortable, as she knew that she was going to be in hot water.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, can you please lift up your sleeves and drop your wand? We are investigating you over Death Eater activities," said Amelia with authority.

"Must we do it in front of the students Madam Bones?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

Harry stepped in and said, "Yes we should. This is a lesson to everyone, and anyone who is a wannabe Death Eater. Please continue Amelie."

Umbridge spoke up, "What the hell is the meaning of this? I will not surrender! I am-"

Harry cut in, "The Undersecretary to Fudge, yeah, yeah, we know. But this means absolutely fuck all Umbitch!"

"How dare you! Insolent inbred fool!" Unbridge raised her wand, "AVADA-"

Harry was quicker and yelled, "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" His shield was strong and Umbridge fell unconscious. The Aurors were quick to roll up her sleeves and they found the snake like tattoo.

When Umbridge came to, Harry went over to her, "It is because of you, fucking pink toad face that the wizarding world is in chaos!" Turning to the professors and Amelia, he said, "Let me show you a memory of the graveyard."

For the next half an hour, the professors, Amelia and the two Aurors saw Harry's memory and how Umbridge was the one who helped raise up Voldemort. The adults were all disgusted at her and how she knealt before Voldemort and received the snake tattoo. Madam Bones said, "Can you give us this memory for her trial Harry? We also want you to be there and show the memory to Fudge." Harry nodded and she continued, "I will inform you of the date of her trial, and she will not get away with this!"

When they left Hogwarts with Umbridge, Dumbledore sighed but Harry was furious with him, "What are you sighing about old man?!"

"I have to look for a new Defence instructor now," Albus replied.

"That won't be necessary Albus, because it is not your duty anymore. Damn it Dumbledore, how many chances have I given you, and you fucking screw it up?! You have to hire a Ministry employee when after the impostor Moody, I stamped my foot against that, but you willingly stepped over the boundary again!" He held up his wand and spoke, "I, Lord Hogwarts, do hereby relieve Albus Dumbledore from his position as headmaster at this school." A flash of magic appeared, accepting Harry's words, and the old man was kicked off his seat. He then leviated professor McGonagall and with his wand, said, "I, Lord Hogwarts, do hereby give the position of headmistress to Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she is a fair and just lady, and will run the school accordingly." Looking at the new headmistress, he asked, "Headmistress, do you accept this position with all of its responsibilities, including hiring competent teachers, no frauds or impostors? You will have help from the Founders."

She nodded and said, "Yes, I accept milord. Who will teach transfiguration?"

Harry asked, "Was Sirius Black any good at this subject?"

The headmistress nodded and said, "He was exceptional and received O's in all his seven years, just like your father," she said that sadly.

Harry went and called Sirius and a few moments later, he came through the Great Hall. He saw Harry and said, "Hey pup, what's up?"

"Sirius, I need you to teach transfiguration here."

The man was shocked and asked, "What happened to professor McGonagall?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Professor McGonagall is now the headmistress at Hogwarts. I had enough of Dumbedore's mistakes in hiring Death Eaters, the last one being Umbitch, and McGonagall recommended you to take the transfiguration post. From what I heard, you and my father were exceptional."

Sirius smiled and said, "Ok pup, I'll do it. What about Defence, I assume the old coot hired that Ministry woman for Defence?"

Harry nodded and said, "I need to get Moony to teach Defence. I will give him a permanent position if he wants it. From what I heard, many students liked him, and you as well."

Dumbedore was furious and said, "What is the meaning of all this?"

Harry looked at him, "Albus, you have no control whatsoever of this castle. The only thing I can do for you is let you stay here, but as of now, I, Lord Hogwarts, block the magic of Albus Dumbledore within the castle and its surroundings." A flash of magic appeared and the old man felt as if he was hit in the stomach. "But you can always go to your own house Albus. Oh, and I'll let you continue running your little knitting club called 'The Order of the Phoenix' but NOT at Grimmauld Place, got it? Also this will not interfere with your position in the Wizangemot. After all, this is for the 'greater good' Albus." Dumbedore was dumbfounded and meekly nodded. He wondered where he went wrong and how he let Harry down since he left him with the terrible muggles called the Dursleys.

The feast continued in silence, and there would be no doubt that people would speak about what happened for many days. The heads of houses gave the schedules for the coming year, and Remus Lupin arrived at Hogwarts and accepted the Defence post. He was the most popular Defence instructor from Harry's third year.

**A/N: There you have it, Harry braving it up all the way to the top! I never did like Umbridge, as many of you feel the same way, so I didn't want to keep her for long. Next chapter is actually Umbridge's trial and some surprising things at Azkaban. Stay tuned.**

**I am planning to wrap up this story in the next few chapters and work on another fanfic. My thought is a story based on Harry and his teammates (ladies) called 'More than just Teammates.' I do not intend to copy from other authors, but seeing that there are few fanfics involving Harry and his teammates, I plan to write one. Feel free to make some suggestions, but I will decide the plot.**


	31. UMBRIDGE'S TRIAL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please continue reviewing, and thanks for previous reviews.**

**A/N: As I stated before, please allow about half an hour for changes to take place after adding the chapter. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 31 – UMBRIDGE'S TRIAL**

The week went by and Harry received an owl from Amelia Bones confirming the date of Umbridge's trial. It will be held on a Saturday, so that means Harry can attend the trial and offer his input. He received a second owl from Mr. Delacour notifying him of the proposed visit to Azkaban the following Saturday after Umbridge's trial. Harry decided to take Neville along with him to see the 'accidental deaths' of the Lestranges, especially Bellatrix.

The week went by and Harry really enjoyed the classes, especially transfiguration that was shared with all the houses. Sirius Black really knew his work and decided to show the students how to transform different types of objects with fancy spells. Hannah Abbot asked if they were going to learn about animagus, but Sirius kindly told the class that it won't be until next year, as this is advanced stuff. Of course he, Remus and Harry were the only ones with animagus abilities until now, but sixth year is where students will learn it all.

Defence classes with Lupin were outstanding, and quickly, the professor became a favourite among the students. He taught them more advanced magic and how to couter-curse the dark spells with legal magic. He also knew all his stuff, and Harry was glad that for once, beside Sirius, they had a competent Defence instructor. He saw to it that this role will not be jinxed or cursed. After all, the previous instructors were jinxed because they were not competent, and one of them was an impostor. The latest one was sacked and arrested even before she commenced the post. Again, with help from Salazar, Harry saw to it that she departed in spectacular fashion before the first night came to an end.

The day of Umbridge's trial came and Harry went with his wives to the Ministry. He asked his godparents to attend as well, but because it was still during term, they had lots of work to do and lessons to prepare. The Greengrass and Davis parents were also at the trial, along with the other lords who had voting powers. Amelia Bones started the session, "Today we are gathered here to witness the trial of one Dolores Jane Umbridge, former undersecretary to the current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. A few people here, along with myself, have witnessed the accused engaging in Death Eater activities and aiding to bring back the vile person who called himself Voldemort. Bring in the accused." Umbridge was brought in by a few Aurors and she was chained, wand-less and would not be able to escape anywhere. She had a notable lawyer trying to defend her actions, but Madam Bones was quick and said, "Administer the Veritaserum for the accused."

Umbridge started to struggle and yell, "How dare you force the truth serum on me! I am the undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge!"

Madam Bones rolled her eyes and replied, "Your line gets more boring Dolores. Please don't make it harder for yourself. Aurors, give her the truth serum." Once the Aurors forced the serum into Umbridge, Madam Bones started the questioning, "State your full name."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"What is your connection with the dark lord?"

"He gave me a task to do, to bring Potter into the graveyard during the third task of the tournament."

"So you were there with Peter Pettigrew, who was believed to be dead, killed by Sirius Black, all those years?"

"Y-yes!"

"Are you a Death Eater and did you willingly take the Dark Mark from this vile man?"

"Yes to both."

"Did you, knowingly, use the unforgivable killing curse on Lord Potter at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I hate the fucking brat, bloody boy-who-lived-and-lies!"

"Enough! So you were not under the Imperius curse?"

"No I was not! The dark lord will reward me, so you can throw me into Azkaban!"

"I have news for you. The dark tosser is dead, Lord Potter took care of that in the graveyard. I have one more question. Did you send Dementors to attack Lord Potter during the summer?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you authorise this?"

"No, it was Fudge."

"How did the Minister agree to you authorising to send Dementors into muggle London?"

"I put him under the Imperius curse."

Fudge was fuming at that and stood up, "I am disgusted in you Dolores! After all that I did for you, this is how you repay me? YOU ARE FIRED FROM THE MINISTRY!"

"Calm down Minister," Amelia said calmly. "We will now show the memory of the graveyard. I would like to thank Lord Potter for approving the momory to be shown in front of the court." After everyone saw the memory, the room was in an uproar and as much as everyone wanted to kill Umbridge for what she did. What was more revealing is that everyone hated her for sending the Dementors in muggle London to attack the Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Madam Bones said, "We will not take recess and sentence the accused after the break."

During the break, Fudge went up to Harry and said, "I apologise Lord Potter, I had no idea that this vile woman put me under the Imperius Curse, but I cannot be responsible for those Dementors leaving their place and coming for you.. We will do whatever we can to have these vile creatures under control of the Ministry."

Harry nodded and spoke to Fudge solemnly, "Well Minister, you have a lot of work to catch up with if you are to regain my trust."

After the break, Madam Bones started the session, "We have come to the conclusion that Dolores Umbridge is found guilty on using the unforgivable killing curse on Lord Potter-Black-Peverell, authorising to send Dementors into muggle London, using the unforgivable Imperius curse on the Minister, and derogatory abuse of Lord Potter, Lord of three Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Dolores, we hereby sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban!"

Before Madam Bones banged the table, Harry got up and said, "Wait! I don't think that Dolores deserves a life imprisonment."

The whole room looked puzzled at him and there was a lot of mutterings, especially among the reporters, and Umbridge glared at him, "So you have come to your senses Potter? I still hate you, but I don't know what game you're playing at you filthy fucking half-blood!"

Harry was enraged and said, "SHUT UP UMBITCH! YOU WILL BE SILENT!" After the uproar ceased, Harry continued, "As I was saying, Umbridge does not deserve a life sentence in Azkaban. DOLORES UMBRIDGE DESERVES THE DEMENTOR'S KISS AND TO GO THROUGH THE VEIL! As Lord Peverell, the Peverell law in conjunction with the laws of the Ministry, states that any person caught trying to harm or kill a member of the Peverell family will be punished by a death sentence! No exceptions!"

There were loud gasps all around the room and that pretty much sealed the fate of Umbridge and she herself was terrified at Harry's statement. Fudge nodded his head in agreement, and Madam Bones had a short smirk on her face, nodded to Harry and said, "Very well Lord Peverell, we accept the request. Prepare the accused for the Dementor's Kiss to send her through the veil. Those who wish to witness may come, but don't get too close to the Dementor." Umbridge was struggling, but the two Aurors were too strong for her and after a few moments, the room could hear screaming. Harry actually witnessed Umbridge going through the veil and was satisfied that the Peverell law again was upheld.

The next day when Harry and his wives were at Hogwarts, Neville went up to Harry with a special edition of the Daily Prophet, which read:

**_"Former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge sentenced through the veil."_**

Harry smiled at the heading and Neville asked, "Were you there?"

"Yes, I suggested the veil because the bitch tried to kill me as a member of the Peverell family, the attempt is punishable by death. Apparently the Ministry agreed, as it seems that they were glad that Umbitch is dead."

The article read:

_Yesterday, the Ministry of Magic tried and sentenced former undersecretary Dolores Umbridge to the veil, as suggested by Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts. The initial sentence was life imprisonment in Azkaban, but Umbridge's crime extended to that against a member of House Peverell, which is punishable by death. The Ministry checked those laws and it seems that the prior Lord Peverell had paid a lot of money to have the law enforced. According to the Ministry, this was all legal, and not a bribe. The current Lord Peverell upheld the law and stated, "Let this be a lesson to anyone who tries something against a member of House Peverell, or against anyone under the protection of that House." Umbridge was also found guilty of sending Dementors to attack Lord Peverell during last summer by casting an Imperius curse on the Minister. Her latest crime was an attempt to kill Lord Peverell by using the unforgivable killing curse._

_Reporters are now asking the question – is Lord Peverell going dark? The head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, assured everyone that he is not dark, but she went on to say that dark does not necessarily mean evil. The current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, also put his support behind Lord Peverell and stated, "We had our differences and got off on the wrong foot. Sure I have made my mistakes, but I am here to correct them and move on in life, and we will actually give a fair trial to any remaining Death Eater who is caught, or who turns themselves into the Ministry."_

_Article by Edward Bagnol – Daily Prophet Reporter and witness to the trial_

After reading the article Neville gasped and said, "So she sent those Dementors to you? I can see now why she is notorious and why everyone hates her. We really didn't like her when she interrupted Dumbledore, but thanks for getting rid of her. I heard lots of students from across all houses saying that they were glad she departed before even starting to teach. We don't know what she would have done. By the way, they don't hate you for making a scene on that first night."

Harry smiled and replied, "Thanks Nev, by the way, I'm taking a trip to Azkaban next weekend. The French Ministry is helping to get rid of some prisoners, especially the Lestranges, so I thought you might like to come along to witness an 'accidental death'? But I would tell you to not mention this to anyone. We will portkey to Azkaban as soon as the French Minister gives me the green light."

Neville was shocked at that and said, "Harry, you know I will never tell anyone. I want to witness this as well so that my parents can be avenged. This is the best thing I could really want. You know I'll stand by you at all times. Longbottoms have always been allies of the Potters."

The next few days went by and saw Harry spend more time with his Lady Peverell, Astoria. He loved spending time with Tory and getting to know her more. Astoria loved opening up to him about school, her 'girlfriends', family, and everything else she could think of. She was grateful that Harry was all ears and paying lots of attention to her. He was glad that she had other 'girlfriends' but they didn't go all the way with each other, just kissing and fondling. They didn't consummate their marriage yet as they decided that Tory needed to wait until she turned 15 and matured more. After all, Harry, Daphne and Tracey were 15 when they consummated their marriage. Astoria was not very happy, but she was not angry at the reasonings. They could consent to open-mouth kissing and fondling, which Astoria enjoyed very much. She also enjoyed sleeping with her sister-wives and Harry together on the huge bed, and she also loved it when she and Tracey made love together. One time in the married quarter, the couples shared a group kiss and grope session and were stopped thanks to Harry's pet snake Tessie. She hissed to Harry, _"Hey, get a room you horny buggersss! I don't need to sssee thisss it makesss me horny."_ Harry laughed and told his wives what the snake was saying. They too laughed out loud and cuddled Tessie. The snake hissed happily and said to Harry, _"I can get usssed to thisss."_ Again, Harry explained to the girls and they all had a good laugh. In fact, the other snake belonging to Daphne and Tracey joined in and curled up to Tessie, and the couples laughed at the scene.

On Friday morning, Harry received confirmation from Mr. Delacour regarding the visit to Azkaban. The French Minister is sending three Aurors to 'take care of' those Death Eaters Harry mentioned before a breakout occurs. The Minister mentioned in the note that the Aurors will be dressed in English robes and will appear to be Aurors from the English Ministry. Harry mentioned this to Neville Longbottom and the other young man was too eager to go with him and see the Lestranges die in prison.

Harry spoke with his wives about the Azkaban visit and Astoria was upset that he is leaving and said, "Harry, please be careful husband. We don't want you to get hurt."

Harry hugged and kissed Astoria and replied, "Don't worry my lovely wife, you give me every reason to come back. All three of you," he said focusing on the three girls, "are my life. It's just a simple operation. Neville will be with me because he wants to see his parents being avenged." They all nodded and hugged and kissed their husband. Harry decided that he wanted to take Dobby so he called out, "Dobby!"

The excited elf popped out a moment later and said, "Master called for Dobby. How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you come with Neville and I to Azkaban tomorrow? We will meet some people from the French Ministry who will do a very important job. But please do not mention this to anyone," replied Harry.

The excited elf said, "Of course, Dobby will do anything for the Great Harry Potter."

The next day Harry took Dobby and Neville and they aparated to Azkaban Island and found the three French Aurors. When they saw Neville, Harry kindly told them that the Lestranges had cursed his parents to insanity, and they were permanent residents at St Mungos, so the Aurors had pity and agreed to take Neville along to the prison. Once the Dementors were out of sight, the first cell they went to was Bellatrix's. She looked up at the visitors but did not see Harry or Neville, as they were both under Harry's cloak. The French Aurors looked at her and said, "Hello Bellatrix."

The witch was crazy and said, "What are you doing here, filthy half-bloods?!"

"We want to 'take care of you and your husband' so to speak. Do you know what this is?" One Auror held a muggle rifle that was loaded with bullets. Bellatrix looked puzzled and frowned. "No? This is a muggle rifle Bellatrix. You have tortured lots of people, so prepare to meet your fate."

At this, Neville stepped out and said, "Hello BITCH! Remember me? My parents will be avenged now, you sick freak! Your fate will be sealed by muggle means." The Auror held the rifle to her head and the bullet hit Bellatrix fair and square so that she dropped dead. They needed to move quickly to prevent any suspicion.

The next cell was Rodolfus, Bellatrix's husband. The man was pretty shabby and looked gloomy. When he saw visitors, he asked, "Who's there?"

Neville stepped out and said bravely, "Hello Rodolfus, you sick bastard!"

The man was furious and said, "How dare you address me like that, you filthy squib! I am Lord Lestrange!"

Neville laughed and said bravely, "Not anymore. Prepare to meet your fate!"

One Auror came to him and said in an accent, "You will not torture any more people. Now, this is a muggle rifle." The man spat at the word muggle. "Oh, you may spit at that word, but this device is very powerful that it will end your life." As Rodolfus was about to get up, the Auror held the rifle to his head and with a shot, the Death Eater dropped dead on the floor.

The same process was repeated with Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Barty Crouch Jnr, Antonin Dolohov and another Death Eater named Yaxley. They heard another voice calling out, "Someone free me! I was the first supporter of the dark lord!"

The Aurors went to the cell and saw another Death Eater. "What is your name sir?" one of the Aurors asked.

The Death Eater looked at him and said, "Averey, now get me out you French bastard!"

"How did you know I am French? You are clever."

"Your accent! Now get me out or I will kill you!" shouted the Death Eater who was called Averey.

"I am here to 'take care' of you, Mr. Averey," said the French Auror. "This tool with me is a muggle rifle and is very dangerous. Prepare to meet your fate!" As Averey was about to lunge for the Auror, the gun shot at his head and the Death Eater dropped dead. The Auror looked at the others and said, "We must be out of here. There will be big news tomorrow in the papers about those deaths. No one has seen us, so we must hurry." Harry thanked the Aurors for their help and they aparated away – the Aurors to report to Mr. Delacour, and Harry and Neville aparated back to Hogwarts with Dobby, who then took Harry to the married quarter. Neville was now a very satisfied person. It is not a pretty sight to see someone die, but his parents are now avenged, so he was glad.

The next day, a special edition of the Daily Prophet came and everyone, from student to professor, was chatting about the events of Azkaban. The headline read:

**_Prisoners killed in Azkaban!_**

_Article by Robert McDougal – Daily Prophet Reporter_

_In a sudden move, a number of the notable and notorious prisoners of Azkaban were found dead in their cells this morning. Some guards told us that they heard loud screams last night from prisoners. In another twist, guards reported that three visitors were at Azkaban dressed as Aurors from the Ministry, but the head of the DMLE confirmed that none of her Aurors were even within the vicinity of the island. So the question is, who were the visitors? The Ministry has no knowledge to date._

_The other question we could ask is this: was Lord Potter in any way responsible for the killings? After all, he was in Hogwarts as this is a school term, so it is unreasonable to blame Lord Potter. However, the news of the deaths came as a delight and relief to the wizarding world when we found out the names of the prisoners who died. They were Death Eaters that worked for 'You-Know-Who' and on examination, the Dark Mark was found on their arms._

_In another surprise revelation, the prisoners found dead were killed by the same means, which looks like it was a muggle tool, as the bodies recovered were examined and there was one bullet from a muggle gun or similar device in each of their heads._

_The names of the Death Eaters who died are as followd: Bellatrix, Rodolfus (her husband) and Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Bartemius Crouch Junior, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley and Averey. The one thing they have in common is that they were perhaps the most dangerous and powerful Death Eaters._

_In an interview with the current Minister Cornelius Fudge spoke, "We don't know who the people were that killed those Death Eaters, but we are grateful for them. No one will be charged or held responsible for their deaths."_

Harry and his wives were smiling at the news, and Neville was a satisfied person. Harry made a mental note to continue research on the other Death Eaters and their names so they can be attended to as well. Back at Hogwarts, classes were going well, and the two Marauders were doing exceptionally well in their posts. Finally, there was a very competent Defence instructor who had nothing to hide, and was himself, and this is what earned the respect from other students. Most of the Slytherins took to liking Lupin and Black as they were fair and just teachers who showed no partiality toward the different houses. Students from across the four houses continued to communicate and slowly form friendships.

**A/N: There it is! Umbridge is gone for good. I never actually liked her, or the other prominent Death Eaters, so I killed them off quickly.**

**You may be wondering what is going to happen to Molly and the Dursleys? Don't worry, they will get what's coming to them in the next few chapters.**

**Some people statd in their reviews that it is impossible for Snape to let go of that grudge (see CH 3), but PLEASE read my note at the end. It is completely childish to hold grudges agaist someone for what their fathers did in the past. In my fanfic, I had Snape to get over that grudge, so people, please bear with that. It is different in reality in the books and films, but this is my version and fic.**

**Snape will show up more in the next chapter.**

**I plan to wrap up this story in the next few chapters and move onto another one.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and keep them coming.**


	32. SNAPE'S CONFESSION

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 32 – SNAPE'S CONFESSION**

There was one person who was uneasy about all of the past events regarding Umbridge and the Death Eaters. Severus Snape sat at his desk pondering over the stupid mistakes that he made when he blindly followed Dumbledore. He thought about the time when Harry made him realise what the old coot was up to, and Snape himself had been under a strong potion as instructed by Dumbledore. He was thinking about confessing all of this to the Ministry so that no one would have dirt on him and he could keep his promise to Lily Potter and to protect her son, not that Harry actually needed protection. Snape was in conflict as he pondered over the past years that Harry almost got killed – first, Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort, and then in Harry's second year, a basilisk almost killed him, last year his name came out of the goblet thanks to Crouch Jnr who impersonated Moody, and Harry had to face the dark tosser once more. Thankdully, Snape thought, Potter finished off the wanker once and for all, and to top it off, Pettigrew was seen alive for a moment but died, along with all the prominent Death Eaters. Was there anything in store for Snape? What was in it for him if he confessed? He could show to the Ministry that his mark disappeared and that Dumbledore instructed him to be a kind of double agent. He had finished reading about Umbridge's fate and the deaths of the prominent Death Eaters and wondered if Harry had anything to do with it. He didn't recall seeing Harry at school on those two Saturdays.

When he left his office in the dungeon, he was about to pay a visit to McGonagall and ask for advice whether he should confess at the Ministry to save his life and job. As he was making his way, he saw the one person that his mind was occupied with, just about to walk away from him. "Lord Potter," Snape said with a clear voice, "can I have a word with you?"

Harry was with his wives and turned around to see his potions teacher who, since his second year, started to be a little lenient toward him, but they were still not on the best speaking terms. "Sure professor. Do you mind if my wives remain with me?"

"Not at all milord," replied Snape. They went somewhere in the castle where no one will likely see them.

Harry spoke up, "Ok professor spill it out."

"I heard about the trial of Umbridge and the deaths of the vile people at Azkaban," Snape started. "I must say that I was impressed to see the toad gone along with the other Death Eaters. Now, we know that you had the say in that toad's trial, but although there's no proof about what happened in Azkaban, I can't help but think that you had something to do with that."

"What makes you think that I killed them professor?"

"The fact that you were not here on Saturday may be some evidence," replied Snape.

"My dear professor Snape, I could have been anywhere on Saturday. According to the regulations, I am allowed to leave the school premises on the weekend."

Snape scrunched his nose and said, "That is true milord, but I am not suggesting that you killed those Death Eaters. After all, we don't know who did that, but I wander if you had a hand in this?"

Harry replied very calmly, "While normally this is no business of yours professor, I did not kill those Death Eaters. However, I happen to be on very good terms with another Ministry in Europe and they offered to help exterminate those dangerous Death Eaters."

"That is very Slytherin of you Lord Potter, I am impressed. I just wanted to thank you for helping in destroying these vile people. Might I ask which Ministry provided the help?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that professor, this is top secret."

"Very well, you can head off." When Harry and his wives left, Snape said, "Now I will do something that I should have done a long time ago."

When Snape reached McGonagall's office, he asked the gargoyle to let her know that he wants to speak with hier civilly and peacefully. When the gargoyle took him up and he was in the view of the headmistress, she said, "Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to tell you something and ask your advice Minerva." For the next hour, he explained to her everything, from the instructions and potions that he received from the old coot ex-headmaster, to his promise to Lily Potter to protect her son. He told her about his associations with the dark lord, but that he didn't actually kill anyone and was willing to confess that under the truth serum. He showed her his arms and told her that the mark disappeared when Harry finished off the dark wanker and now in light of these deaths at Azkaban, he wanted to confess his part to the Ministry.

McGonagall had her eyes and jaws wide open and said, "Why the change of heart all of a sudden Severus? I must say that I am impressed, and would advice you to confess to the Ministry so that you can be pardoned."

Snape replied, "I was not loyal to either the old fool or the dark tosser. They were both fooled, but I was only loyal to Lily Potter and promised to protect her son id she could not."

Snape showed the headmistress his memory before and after the night that Lily died. She saw what he and Dumbledore had planned together and after the memory ended, the headmistress said, "So you knew that the old man had a cursed hand and that he is planning his murder?" When he nodded, she asked, "So are you going to listen to him?"

"No, I want a way out of it. I cannot kill the old fool, as much as I despise him. I can confess this to the Ministry as well."

"If you are serious about all of this Severus, then I can support you and we can go to the Ministry."

Snape nodded and replied, "Thank you Minerva. I must be off so that I can send a note to Madam Bones." The potions master left McGonagall and went back to his office in the dungeons and wrote the note, mentioning that he and Minerva McGonagall will go to the Ministry so that he could confess his 'part' with the Death Eaters.

The next day, Snape received a letter from the Ministry which stated that it accepts his proposal to turn himself in and confess his activities. The trial will be held on the following Saturday so that Snape doesn't have to miss any classes. The strange thing is that Snape asked Harry to be at the trial because he had to confess some important things relating to him, so Harry agreed to go but he wanted his wives there with him, to which Snape and McGonagall both agreed.

Saturday arrived and the group was at the Ministry. Snape had names of other Death Eaters who can be captured, tried and sentenced. Madam Bones asked him to surrender his wand for the time being, which he gladly agreed to do. The session commenced and Amelia started, "We are gathered here because one Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts and reformed Death Eater, has gladly turned himself into the Ministry. As a result, we will give him a fair trial, which will include memoris and the truth serum." She motioned for her Aurors to prepare the serum so that the questioning can commence. Once Snape drank from the vial, Amelia started the questions. "State your full name please."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Did you have any part in Death Eater activities?"

"Yes, Dumbledore instructed me to act as a double agent."

"Why was Dumbledore interested in giving you this job?"

"He wanted information about the dark wanker and his movements, Death Eaters and activities."

"Did you kill anyone in your part when you were a Death Eater?"

"No, and I didn't approve of that bastard killing all those innocent people."

"Did you willingly take the Dark Mark during the first war?"

"I did, only because Dumbedore advised me to do so."

"Were you loyal to the dark lord or Dumbledore?"

"I was loyal to neither of them."

"Then who were you loyal to?"

"Lily Potter. I promised to protect her son if she could not." There were gasps at that revelation and Harry was not particularly surprised, because he knew that there was some kind of connection. That is where the memory will be shown and revealed to everyone in the courtroom. Snape continued, "I was devastated when I learned that the dark tosser killed her and went straight to Dumbledore."

"What was Dumbledore's reaction?"

"He didn't show any kind of emotion. He advised me to continue to fool the dark wanker into thinking that I was his man, but I had enough of these games."

Amelia said, "Ok, I have finished the questioning for now. Can we see your memory before and after the Potters were killed?"

Snape nodded and the whole room saw the memories when Snape told Dumbldore to hide the Potters because they were betrayed by their secret keeper. Dumbledore didn't seem to do anything about that, which made everyone angry. They saw the memory after the Potters died and saw how devastated Snape was, but again Dumbledore seemed to brush off the whole ting, telling him that this would have happened anyway. After the memory, the courtroom was outraged, and Harry was even more outraged at Dumbledore's actions and reactions from the memories. What was more outrageous is that Dumbledore told Snape that Harry had part of Voldemort's soul inside him and that had to be destroyed by none other than Voldemort himself. However, Harry smiled to himself and thought, 'wrong again old man. That was taken care of by those who care for me.' Amelia smirked because she now has a reason to summon Dumbledore to the court for child neglect and manipulation with Harry's life.

Amelia asked Snape, "Do you still have the Dark Mark?"

Snape rolled both sleeves and it showed that there was no mark. "It vanished when the bastard died, thanks to Lord Potter."

"That proves that you did not want any part in Voldemort's activities, or have anything to do with the Death Eaters. We have finished the questioning and will take a recess to make a decision."

"Wait, I have other names of Death Eaters who are still around."

Amelia smiled and said, "Go on."

"There is Rockwood, Mulciber, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Wilkes, Gibbon, Grimsby, Jugson. They would probably be around Riddle Manor waiting for their dark lord. It's a pity that they don't know he is dead."

"Very well, we will have a look at the names and have Aurors looking for them."

During the break, Snape went up to Harry and said, "Milord, thank you for showing your support. I know you have no reason to do this, but you have your mother's eyes. I wrongly accused you because of your father, but clearly you don't have his attitude. I can see that you want to protect those closest to you, and that is admirable."

Harry nodded and replied, "I trust that we can get past our issues, professor, and move on with our lives." Snape nodded and went back to where he was previously.

After the break, Madam Bones banged on the table and said, "We have come to the conclusion that Severus Snape is not guilty of engaging in any kind of Death Eater activities, and that Dumbledore had advised him to act as a double agent. Severus, you are hereby pardoned by the Ministry and can attend to your daily post at Hogwarts and move on with your life." Snape smiled for the first time in a very long time, and now he can really move on with his life. He made a mental note to speak to Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson about the danger that they will put themselves in. he wanted to talk some sense into them before they get themselves killed.

The next day, the Daily Prophet had the headline, **"Reformed Death Eater Severus Snape pardoned."**

After reading the article with his wives, he saw another huge heading that had his attention which read, **"Former Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore found dead in his home."** His eyes bugged out and the article read:

_Former headmaster at Hogwarts Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, was found dead in his home this morning, one elf went to look for him and found him breathless. There was no sign of murder or Death Eater break-in. Later this morning, his body was examined and found that he had a cursed right hand, but the cause of his death was a heart attack and then he collapsed to the ground. He had written parchments stating that he felt sorry for the boy Harry and should have never compelled his man Snape to be a Death Eater. He wrote apologies for meddling with the first eleven years of Harry Potter's life and keeping him in his 'prison' at the Duesleys, who hated the boy with a passion._

_The doctors were unable to revive him, and stated that even if he was revived, he still would not have had much longer to live because of his cursed hand, that would have spread and caused more damage._

_Arcitle by John Bagnold – Daily Prophet Reporter_

At the Great Hall before dinner, all the professors looked gloomy, some with a sad look, while others were a little relieved. The headmistress got up, "Can I have your attention please?" When the Hall was quiet, she continued, "Some of you may be aware that earlier this morning, our ex-headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was found dead in his home. His doctors stated that he died of a heart attack and was overwhelmed with guilt over the many fatal mistakes that he did. Many of you may not be aware of that, but let us take a moment to remember him and his accomplishments over his life." After the moment finished, she went on, "finally, thanks to Lord Hogwarts' approval, professor Flitwick is the deputy headmaster and still head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor. You may also be aware now that the Potions master and head of Slytherin, professor Snape, was earlier pardoned by the Ministry and will now continue his daily post at this school."

A few days later the Aurors were at work and rounded up a few Death Eaters. However, a few were still causing havoc and one day, two Death Eaters came to the Dursleys house at Number 4, Privet Drive. The house was free of wards, and they just barged in and came face-to-face with an angry and brave looking Vernon. "What in the devil are you doing here?!"

"Where is the Potter boy?" one of them demanded.

"How the hell would I know where this fucking FREAK is? I don't give a pig's arse about him! He left a long time ago, now GET OUT YOU BLOODY FREAKS!"

The other Death Eater replied, "I don't appreciate being called that, you filthy mud-blood!"

"What is this word?" asked a frightened Petunia.

The Death Eaters gave them no answer but said, "For being a smart arse, I will kill all of you! AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light flashed towards the angry Vernon, and he fell to the ground dead. Petunia and Dudley gasped, but they soon were killed by what Dudley thought he heard Abada Kadava, or something like that. The three lifeless bodies lay on the ground at Privet Drive and the Death Eaters used a burning spell to destroy the house. Aurors appeared immediately and before the Death Eaters aparated away, they were stunned and bound, and sent off to the Ministry.

The remaining Death Eaters were all captured, tried and sentenced to the veil, having confessed that they loved working for their lord, and that they would all become dark lords. The Ministry had no room for this, and acted in justice, to wipe out the Death Eaters from the wizarding world.

The Daily Prophet was quick to report all the news and Harry's eyes were wide when he read the title, **"Muggle family killed by Death Eaters."** As he continued reading, he found out that his so-called relatives were killed and the house was burned. His wives comforted him and he said, "At least it's easier than a life sentence in a muggle prison for them." They all kissed him to comfort him, but he wasn't totally sad by the news. Sure, he was a bit upset and felt sorry for his Aunt and cousin, but they got what was coming to them. He was glad too that the other Death Eaters were all sentenced, and that slowly, Azkaban was getting rid of the Death Eaters who remained in the prison.

**A/N: Here is the end of the fifth year. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Yes, Dumbles is dead and won't come back, and the Dursleys got what was coming to them. A bit unfortunate, but that's what I wrote. Molly will do something stupid in the next chapter, but I'm not giving it away. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle will also do something stupid and get what's coming to them.**

**Next chapter is summer and sixth year (CH 33). I will finish with CH 34, the Epilogue and then start on another unrelated fanfic.**


	33. SUMMER BREAK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Please review. Thanks for all previous reviews.**

**A/N: As usual, please allow up to half an hour for the changes to take place rather than say that I have uploaded the whole story again.**

**A/N: I have updated chapter 1 (spelling errorand notes) and chapters 2 and 3 and the notes. Please read them, much appreciated. This chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 33 – SUMMER BREAK**

The Ministry was stunned at the news of Dumbledore's death. Amelia Bones was preparing paperwork to have the man arrested and was about to send Aurors to his house when she heard the news of his sudden death. The Daily Prophet had an article with the title, **"Dumbledore's death shocking news to the Ministry."**

The article read:

_The Ministry of Magic was stunned by the news of the death of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore. The head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, stated that she was about to have the ex-headmaster of Hogwarts arrested for crimes against Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts for meddling with the first eleven years of Lord Potter's life. She stated that although the news was a shock, it may have been better for him to 'bow out' in that way rather than face his fate at the hands of the Ministry._

_"Dumbledore was perhaps the most powerful sorcerer," sated the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge. "However, we would have questioned him and given him the appropriate sentence for his actions. We extend out warmest condolences to his brother Abeforth and remaining family members."_

_The question we need to ask is this: was Dumbledore really the leader of the Light? What did he find so interesting in Lord Potter so that he could manipulate his life? I'm afraid these are questions that no one may have answers on. Lord Potter was unavailable for interview, and Albus' brother, Abeforth, did not wish to comment about the 'fool' as he put it._

_R.I.P. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Article by James Swenson – Daily Prophet Reporter_

The goblins were having a field day at Gringotts as a result of the news of Dumbledore's sudden passing away. The old man had a will which stated that his properties and vaults were to be given to Abeforth Dumbledore, his brother and last remaining Dumbledore alive. Griphook sent a letter to Abeforth asking him for a meeting at Gringotts.

When Abeforth arrived at the bank, he told the goblin who greeted him that he had an appointment with Griphook. When the goblin in question came, Abeforth said, "Greetings, lord Griphook. What was so urgent about our meeting?"

With a smile, the goblin replied, "Please follow me, Lord Dumbledore."

As they walked to Griphook's office, Abeforth asked, "What is this lord business? Please just call me Abeforth, or Mr. Dumbledore."

"Very well Mr. Dumbledore," replied Griphook with a smile. "Now the reason you are here is because your brother, the esteemed ex-headmaster at Hogwarts, filed his will with us. He left all of his properties and vaults and the head of House Dumbledore to you. He also left you with a note of apology for his greed in power and sacrificing your sister Ariana so that he could get what he wanted. Now, you can basically sign the papers here and claim House Dumbledore and receive his properties and vaults."

Abeforth was momentarily stunned but replied, "I don't want anything to do with that man or what belonged to him. For all I care, Lord Potter can have it as I am quite well off. However, I will accept to be the head of House Dumbledore." When Griphook took the ring Abeforth put it on his finger and a flash of magic appeared, recognising him as the new Lord Dumbledore and head of the house.

Griphook asked, "So can I approach Lord Potter and let him know that you don't want any of the old man's properties?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Potter is a fine young man and was badly manipulated by my fool of a brother. It is fitting that he should get the old man's properties," replied Abeforth with a smirk on his face.

Time came when the much anticipated summer arrived for Harry. It was a really long year, with a number of deaths, as he pondered over the events of the year. He was now looking forward to a nice summer holiday with his wives at Poitter Manor. They would visit the Greengrass and Davis parents as well, but they desired time together. Astoria wanted Harry to make love to her and take her virginity as soon as they settled in. Dobby was glad to help and on the last day, he aparated with them to Potter Manor.

Dobby asked, "Master Harry Potter sir, where are we?"

"Welcome to Potter Manor Dobby. I inherited it from my parents."

A few other elves popped and said, "Welcome back Master Harry Potter. Oh, we have another elf."

Harry said, "Greetings. What are your names?"

"I is Tipsy, and the other elf with me is Manny," replied the excited elf.

"Tipsy, Manny, let me introduce my friend Dobby."

Dobby cried and exclaimed, "Master is too good to Dobby." He looked at the other elves and said, "the Great Harry Potter is too kind." Harry and his wives smiled and then settled in and explored the Manor. Days went by where they had fun times at the Manor kissing and fondling each other. Daphne and Astoria also kissed each other and got a great feeling out of it, being sisters. They visited the Greengrass and Davis parents and stayed there for a few days, celebrating the girls' birthdays. Daphne and Tracey were now of age and legal adults in the wizarding world, having turned 17 and shortly after, Astoria turned 14, and had a joyous birthday. Tracey made love to her on the night of her birthday and Daphne again kissed her, this time they opened their mouths and French-kissed each other.

The day came for Harry's 17th birthday, and he received presents from every member of the family. His wives' parents gave him a new watch, shaving tools, and a moving picture frame containing their years at Hogwarts, which also had the years of his parents and the other Marauders. Harry thanked them so much and hugged them, and was emotional. Daphne gave him a heart shape photo frame with the words, 'Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Daphne Potter'. The frame also had a moving picture of the two of them together. Tracey gave him a similar frame with the words, 'Lord Harry James Black and Lady Tracey Black.' Harry shed a few tears and thanked his wives with a passionate kiss. Astoria told him, "My gift will be later, a very special one," with a smile on her face, but she kissed him passionately. When Harry was briefly out of sight, Astoria was determined to give him her virginity that night. She discussed with her sister-wives and Daphne asked, "Are you sure you're ready for that Tory?"

"Yes I am. I turned 15 and am more mature. I know how to cast the contraceptive spell. I really do want Harry's children, but that will wait until I finish school and get a job."

Tracey smiled and replied, "Well, if this is what you really want, then what can we say? Go for it, love." Astoria squealed and hugged her wives and kissed them both passionately.

Daphne added, "Trace and I will even stay away and sleep together in the spare room to give you time alone with our Harry." Astoria thanked them again for giving her the precious time with her new husband.

Before the evening came to an end, an owl came to the Potter Manor, looking at Harry, carrying a Gringotts envelope. He went to get the envelope and opened it. The letter read:

_Harry,_

_I spoke earlier today with Abeforth Dumbledore, the old man's younger brother, about claiming his properties and vaults. The new Lord Dumbledore (yes he did claim the ring) advised that he does not want to have anything to do with the old man and what belonged to him. He further stated that you could have Albus' properties and vaults. As a special treatment for you, we have prepared the paperwork and will send it to you once you approve in a reply letter to me._

_Griphook_

Harry showed his wives the letter and said, "Blimey! Even Abeforth saw straight through the old man and doesn't want to have anything to do with him."

Daphne replied, "I think you should accept it love."

"Ok I will, but I'm going to split the properties between my lovely wives," looking at his three wives. They had their jaws open, about to say something, but Harry cut them off, "I really want to do this for all of you." They jumped on him and kissed him with a lot of passion. He sent the reply stating that he will accept the remaining properties that belonged to Dumbledore and the owl flew away with the letter.

Before going to bed, Astoria took Harry aside to her room, cast silencing charms and said, "Harry love, you know how I told you before that my gift to you is a special one?"

Harry had his eyes wide open and asked, "Do you mean…" He understood what she wanted to give him and he asked again, "are you sure Tory? Are you ready?"

"Yes and yes!" replied the girl energetically. "I have been waiting for a long time husband. Please make Lady Peverell a woman," she said with a grin on her face. "I give you my body and my womanhood. Please take me and make love to me."

**Lemon starts ************

Harry hugged and kissed her, and she returned the kiss with more passion and fervor. After the kiss, he said, "I want to make this very special for you my dear wife. We can take as long as you want." Astoria giggled and shed off her clothes as fast as she could. Harry laughed at the enthusiasm of his Lady Peverell as she got into position, lying on her back with her legs spread. "I can't take you straight away like that love, I have to pleasure you first and make you feel really good, but you can stay in your position."

Harry also shed his clothes and was completely naked. Astoria had her eyes wide open and a huge smile on her face when she saw the size of her husband's cock. It was huge to her. "Wow is that all for me husband? This is huge!"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes it is all for you tonight my little love." Astoria giggled when he called her his little love. "But I am going to give you lots of pleasure with my tongue, mouth and fingers before we move on. Trust me, you will love it."

"I completely trust you Harry. Do whatever you like. I am yours," replied his young wife.

Harry got on top of Astoria and started to kiss her, which she returned with more love and passion. Their tongues dueled in each other's mouths and he let his hands roam all over her little body. She moaned into his mouth when his hands roamed gently over her breasts and he kneaded her nipples with his fingers. Their tongues were still battling and Harry could her her moans of delight as he was kissing her. When he reached for her pussy, she squealed into his mouth and he broke off the kiss to ask, "Do you enjoy that Tory?"

"Yes!" she squealed again when he gently pushed his finger into her wet pussy. "I love it Harry, you make me feel so good!" She went back to kiss him fiercely, grabbing the back of his neck as if not wanting to let go of his mouth on hers. She continued to moan as he ran his hand over her pussy lips and continued to gently finger her with on finger. He left her mouth to start sucking on a nipple and when he took it into his mouth, she let out another squeal. He did the same with the other nipple and clamped his mouth onto it while gently fingering her. That did it for her, as she started to climax , "Oh yes Harry! Oh Merlin, I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it out love, let it flow," encouraged her husband as he continued to diddle her clitoris.

It was too much for the girl as she screamed her orgasm out. "Ooooohh yes, Harry I'm cumming! Oh you're making me feel so, so good! I love you Harry! Oh please, more, more, keep doing it, ughhhh." Her words were muffled by Harry's mouth onto hers as their tongues did battle once more into each other's mouths. Astoria reached her climax and squirted onto her husband's hand. Once she cooled down, he brought his hand up and licked it, and gave it to her and she licked off the remainder of her juices, and they kissed passionately once again. "Wow that was so good my love."

"Wait until you feel my tongue inside you dear wife, you will love it," Harry said, smiling at her beautiful face.

He kissed her deeply for some time before moving on to his next adventure with her. His kisses moved from her lips and slowly down her neck and shoulders until she shuddered with anticipation at where she was certain where he was going. When his lips found one of her sensitive nipples, she was aroused again, her moans increased as he drew one of her engorged nubs into his mouth. She could not believe how much she enjoyed this or how much she wanted him to do this with her. In her mind she begged him to do the same to her other breast and he almost immediately complied. She loved the sensation! "Please Harry!" she moaned wanting more, begging for him to bring her to release. She felt him slowly moving down her body. In her mind she begged for release and shuddered and trembled with each of his soft kisses on her skin. When she had first begged, he released her nipple from his mouth and began his trail of pleasure in the valley between her thoroughly pleasured breasts. Inch by inch, he slowly kissed his way down her, past her ribs, across her trembling stomach with a long pause at her belly button, lower and closer to the part of her that ached for him. She then felt him lapping at that part but not plunging in. It was almost more than she could take. "P-p-please," she begged. She felt him gently part her fold with his soft, warm and wet tongue. He soon found her pleasure bud, the one he had paid such amazingly wonderful attention to earlier with his hands. She nearly lost it when he began to suck and lick it gently. She was no longer able to think, wrapped up in the amazing sensations. "M-m-m-more," she moaned as she was now thrusting into his face and wonderful mouth. She ran her hands over his hair and actually gripped his head so that he wouldn't go anywhere until he had pleasured her.

Harry wanted more of her as well. He was not yet totally ready, but he wanted to taste and explore more. He knew what and where and he tried to figure a way to keep his beautiful wife going while accomplishing his own desires as well. He slid slightly further down his wife's luscious body and seemingly willed his tongue to explore a new region - her most intimate region. Astoria moaned as she felt his tongue enter her. She had dreamed of him doing something like this to her, but the dream was far less than the reality. She knew she was not going to last long at all and was soon gasping for breath. Then, something happened that surprised her. It felt as if his tongue was actually growing inside of her, exploring her, finding every place that might drive her wild with pleasure. She wanted to think about this new development, but what he was doing to her was too amazing. Her rational mind was shutting down as the pleasure began to build. It was all she wanted and all she cared about at the moment. "Oh Merlin!" she moaned knowing what would wash over her in seconds. "HARRY! I'm gonna cum!" she gasped as he drove her over the edge into a world of pure pleasure, and she squirted her juices in his mouth and on his tongue. Some of it dribbled out of the corner of his mouth because it was a lot of love juice that gushed out of her honey pot.

It took Astoria several minutes to catch her breath and come back down from what Harry had done to her. Harry had slowly worked his way back up her body and as her eyes finally opened, she was staring strait into his emerald, loving eyes. She felt his hand running through her hair and could not believe how sensual such a simple act seemed.

She smiled at Harry and he smiled back before leaning in for a kiss. She returned it with gutso and tasted herself on Harry's mouth and loved the taste of her juices. "Did you like that?" he asked when they finally broke apart. Astoria could only nod her head vigorously as she was now very aware of Harry's new arousal pressing against her and was working up the courage to ask him to use it. "I liked doing that," Harry said. "A lot."

Astoria said, "I want to try something Harry." Harry nodded. As he did he watched as she leaned forward while he was on his back. Her face was soon rubbing into his groin. He closed his eyes wondering where this was going and how it could help. He felt something wet at the base of his shaft and opened his eyes to see his new wife slowly licking her way up his swollen member. He could not believe his eyes. Astoria? He knew that she licked Tracey, but she never did anything like what she was doing to him now. She reached the tip and he watched and shuddered as her tongue swirled slowly around him. He could not believe it as he watched her take him slowly into her mouth. It was so warm and wet and wonderful as more of him entered her beautiful mouth. She stopped about halfway and slowly pulled back, warm, wet and tight around him before pushing down again, further this time earning a gasp from Harry. Each time, she pulled back and then pulled more of him into her until the fifth time when she managed to take him all in. She repeated the deep thrust all the way to his base three more times in a row, each generating a low moan from a still surprised Harry. She then began to alternate between shallow and deep thrusts and increased her pace. Harry was groaning with pleasure almost each time and quickly felt the cresendo beginning. A part of his mind told him to say something as he felt the end approaching rapidly.

"Tory?" he gasped. "I'm going to…" He got no further. She had not stopped at all and he could not control himself as he fell over the edge and exploded into her mouth. He was sure she would not like it as he gasped for air. He tried to warn her but words failed him. His sperm was too much for her to swallow, so some dribbled out of her mouth onto her chest.

"Mmmmmmm." she seemed to moan. To his surprise, she did not stop even though it was clear to him he was finished for the moment. She slowed down, to be sure, but kept at him for at least another minute. When she finally did release him from her wonderful mouth, Harry was quite spent. She got on top of him and snuggled against his chest for a moment. She then kissed him and looked into his eyes. "Well?"

"You're amazing," he said softly. She smiled. "You were wonderful! Wow!"

"Thanks," she said blushing. "I wasn't so sure seeing as I've never done any of this before."

"Did you like doing that?"

She nodded slowly. "I didn't think I would that much," she admitted. "But I did. I really wasn't sure about when you - you know. It was a little icky, but… It's such a turn on making you do that! It tasted great! You my husband, taste wonderful!" He laughed at her enthusiasm.

His wife smiled and then rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide apart, patting her womanhood and receiving a look from her husband. She stared into his eyes. "Harry?"

"Yes dear wife?"

"I want to feel you inside of me now," she wisphered. "Make love to me, Harry. Please! Make me a woman." He waited for her to cast the contraceptive charm, which she did. As he did with his other wives the first time, Harry started to push in really slowly. She felt him press against it and begged him to enter. Harry slowly pushed himself in, hoping to savor every second and delighting in the warm, wet virgin hole. He was not all the way in yet when he knew that he would feel the resistance which was her hymen. With a nod from his young wife to continue, he pushed in inch by inch until he felt her hymen give way to his manhood. His wife beneath him screamed a little in pain and cried out a bit, only to be muffled by her husband's mouth.

"Ssshh love, it's ok, it hurts for a bit but then you will feel pleasure," he said re-assuring her.

"I - I know. Give me a m-moment, please? T-to get used to you?" Harry nodded and did as he was told. He was not about to harm her so he gave her all the time in the world to relax and get used to his hard manhood. He didn't know how long he lay there enjoying the feeling of being inside of her, gazing into her wonderful eyes and gently stroking her soft hair. She kissed him passionately while he was inside her and not moving. He wanted to make love to her, to bring them both to release, but he also wanted her to enjoy it at least as much as he did. This was her first time and he felt she should treasure it as much as he would. He patiently waited for her.

"I'm ready," she finally whispered. "Make love to me, Harry. Move inside me, but go slow for the first time please?"

"Y-you sure?"

She smiled at him and nodded. As slowly as he could, Harry pulled back and then pushing himself into her again slowly. He prayed she would not find it uncomfortable and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from his dear wife. He repeated the process, slowly, as he enjoyed each and every sensation coursing through him and savored her reaction to him.

"You feel sooo good inside me," she moaned, encouraging him.

Harry was not about to disappoint her. He continued his efforts, adjusting slightly each time he sensed a heightened reaction of pleasure from her or from himself. She soon begged him to go faster and he did, and was thrilled with his now writhing wife beneath him. At times, he would look at her and enjoy the pleasured expression on her face and the look of desire in her eyes, but he noticed that it was hard for her to keep her eyes open for the first time as she felt the new sensation in her recently deflowered womanhood. During his thrusting, he kissed her, and she returned the kiss lovingly and more passionately.

He soon felt the building, the increasing sensation he knew would lead to the end of this. He hoped she was there with him. He did not want her to be left wanting for anything. But, just as he became concerned, he heard the same moans from before, the moans that told him she was where he was at the moment. "Oh Merlin," she began. "S-so g-good…! I'm gonna cum Harry!" She shuddered, gasped and moaned with every movement he made. He knew she was close, but then again so was he. "HARRY!" she called as she seemed to arch her back and get rigid beneath him. He knew she had reached her point of no return and his followed immediately as a wave of immense pleasure washed over him as she gushed her juices onto his hard prick. A moment later, he spilled himself into her new womanhood, shooting eight large strings of sperm deep inside her and then the rest was dribbles. They both collapsed into each others arms, both panting heavily while he remained inside her and enjoying the closeness - a closeness that she never felt with a male before. She promised herself that she would only belong to him, and of-course her sister-wives. She opened her mouth and said, "Thank you so much Harry, for what you did for me. I feel so good now, and I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Lady Peverell." She giggled at the reference and soon she was pretty tired, so he asked, "How would you like to sleep on top of me?"

She nodded and they re-arranged themselves into position. She asked, "Can you be inside me for the rest of the night?" He nodded and they kissed passionately, their tongues dueling in each other's mouths. She grabbed his manhood and slipped it inside her and lay onto his chest. Harry loved the feeling of her breasts on his chest and they drifted off to sleep.

**Lemon ends ************

The next morning Astoria was one very happy Lady Peverell. She still found it a bit difficult to walk as she hobbled, much to the looks of glee of her sister-wives. Daphne hugged and kissed her passionately and said, "I take it our husband pleasured you very well?"

"Yes he did," she said with a glow on her face. "It was all so wonderful and amazing! Thank you so much for accepting me as Harry's third wife and your wife as well." She kissed her sister again and then she jumped on Tracey and French-kissed her, roaming her hands onto her breasts and down her body.

Tracey laughed and said, "Relax Tory, there will be more of that. We are glad you enjoyed it, and we love you too."

The owl from Hogwarts came by at the Potter Manor dropping off the Hogwarts letters and the results from the previous year. Harry, Daphne and Tracey will start their sixth year and Astoria will start her fourth. They were all eager to open their letters and Astoria's letter was first. It read:

_Results for Astoria Peverell nee Greengrass_

_Potions – Outstanding _

_Defence – Outstanding _

_Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations _

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding _

_Astronomy – Acceptable _

_History of Magic – Outstanding_

_Flying – Acceptable_

_Muggle Studies – Exceeds Expectations _

_Rank in year – 4 _

Astoria squealed and jumped in delight and her wives and husband congratulated her with hugs and passionate kisses.

_Results for Daphne Potter nee Greengrass_

_Potions – Outstanding _

_Defence – Outstanding _

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Charms – Outstanding _

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding _

_History of Magic – Outstanding_

_Astronomy – Exceeds Expectations_

_Flying – Exceeds Expectations_

_Ancient Runes – Exceeds Expectations_

_Rank in year – 3_

_Daphne Potter is qualified for the following N.E.W.T level subjects: Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures _

_Results for Tracey Black nee Davis_

_Potions – Outstanding_

_Defence – Outstanding _

_Transfiguration – Outstanding _

_Charms – Outstanding _

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic – Outstanding _

_Astronomy – Outstanding _

_Flying – Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding _

_Ancient Runes – Outstanding _

_Rank in year – 4_

_Tracey Black is qualified for the following N.E.W.T level subjects: Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes. _

_Results for Harry James Potter_

_Potions – Outstanding _

_Defence – Outstanding _

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Charms – Outstanding _

_Herbology – Outstanding _

_History of Magic – Outstanding _

_Astronomy – Outstanding _

_Flying – Outstanding _

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding _

_Ancient Runes – Outstanding _

_Rank in year – 1 _

_Harry Potter is qualified for the following N.E.W.T level subjects – all of the above_

There was an all round of hugs and kisses at the successful results. Harry was sure that Hermione would beat him for number one, but he really didn't care about the rankings. He knew that he wanted to either be an Auror or teach Defence after graduation, and he had the grades and experience to prove that.

During the summer, a tall blonde woman was having troubles in straightening out her son. Narcissa Malfoy tried to put some sense into Draco, but he had a fixation on one Harry Potter. She tried to calm him down and tell him that his father was the ponce who blindly followed the dark wanker and kissed his arse everyday, and that's how he died. Draco didn't buy that, and is still under the impression that Potter had something to do with his father's death. Narcissa really couldn't give a toss about her ex-husband or the others who died. She was just glad and wanted to be a Black again. She spoke to her cousin Sirius and he was glad to help. However, he didn't have the power to re-instate her. That belonged to the new Lord Black, and he advised her to speak to his godson Harry. She nodded and decided to send him a letter to speak to him. She tried desperately to redeem her son, but he wouldn't listen. Others too had a fixation on Potter – Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, who also lost their fathers, assuming that it was Potter's doing. They too wanted to get their revenge, but little did they know that they would not go far at all. Narcissa went to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for her son, hoping that he would concentrate on his school and not cause any trouble.

Harry went shopping with his wives in Diagon Alley to get their supply for the coming year, buy a few clothes and jewels for his wives. They were walking along when they came face-to-face with Narcissa Malfoy. The tall blonde woman held up her hands and said, "I come in peace. I am no Death Eater." She rolled both sleeves and true to her word, there was no mark. She looked at Harry and said, "Lord Black, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"Sure Mrs. Malfoy, but my wives have to be present, and if you try and pull anything we know," he replied calmly. "By the way, I'm sorry to hear about the death of your husband."

"I am not trying to pull anything on you, and please, call me Narcissa, or Cissy. I came to you because I do not want to be a Malfoy anymore. I was forced into a marriage contract with Lucius the ponce, so I don't really give a toss where he rots in the afterlife, and I do regret everything. I tried to put some sense into my son, but he would not listen, so my responsibility is now finished in relation to him. I really want to be re-instated back into the Black family and swear my fealty to House Black and the new Lord Black, you."

Harry was puzzled for a moment but replied, "Ok Cissy. Let's go see Sirius and do this in front of him." When she nodded they aparated into the Black Manor where Sirius lives.

Sirius was surprised and said, "Cissy, my dear cousin. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry replied, "Cissy wants to be re-instated back to the Black family. She is willing to swear fealty on her life and magic, so I am asking you, as a true Black, to witness this." When Sirius nodded Harry continued, "Do you, Narcissa Black, accept to say a magical oath and be loyal to House Black and Lord Black?"

She nodded, held her wand and replied, "I, Narcissa Black, swear fealty and loyalty to House Black and Lord Black on my life and magic. So mote it be." A flash of magic shone and accepted her oath.

Harry held out his wand and said, "Very well, I, Lord Black, accept the oath of Narcissa Black and hereby re-instate her to House Black and protect her under House Black." Another flash of magic shone and accepted Harry's words. Looking at Narcissa, he said, "You are now Narcissa Black. I will write to Gringotts so that they can re-arrange your accounts and vaults and give you the assets of Lucius."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes and hugged Harry, "Thank you milord. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Please Cissy, you can call me Harry."

She smiled and nodded. Her life will now be different without the ponce in her way, and without the responsibility of her son Draco. "Harry, I think Draco will cause lots of trouble for you or your wives. I will let you decide to do what you have to do with him. He is no longer my responsibility. I tried talking to him but he despises me and won't listen."

After the conversations, Harry wrote a letter to Griphook about the latest development with Narcissa Black being re-instated back into the family. He made no mention of Draco. After he finished he sent the letter with Hedwig and the owl flew away to deliver it.

Meanwhile at Gringotts on the afternoon of August 31st, Molly No Name paid a visit so that she could transfer some money from the Potter family vault to her maiden name. The Prewitts did not accept her back after learning what she did. She didn't like waiting so she called out, "Hey you there! You goblin! I want to access the Potter family vault!" She showed him the key.

The goblin looked at her sharply and said, "Very well, if you will follow me." She followed the goblin until they were at Griphook's office. The goblin knocked on the door and said, "Master Griphook, this woman wants to access the Potter family vault, claiming to have the key."

Griphook looked at the other goblin and said, "Thank you, you can take your leave now." Looking sharply at Molly, he asked, "What is your name?"

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?!"

"Now, now, violence is not the way to sort things out. I ask you again, what is your name?"

"Molly Weasley," the woman replied violently.

"We have no record of Molly Weasley, but we have one Molly No Name. I assume that is you? If you will follow me please."

She huffed and followed Griphook in the cart to the Potter family vault. The vault is under the highest form of security with a dragon guarding it from any unwanted visitors. Molly was foolish enough to say, "Here is the key."

"Very well," said Griphook. He took the key but it did not open. He had a toothy grin and looked at her, "This is not the key to the Potter family vault Molly."

"WHAT?!" she screamed. "I AM SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT ONE YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!"

Griphook had an evil grin on his face and said, "Now, we discovered the conspiracies that you were engaged in with old man Dumbledore, and we put a stop to it. So you see, we don't take lightly to criminals." Before he left in his cart, he said, "Oh, one more thing. See that dragon there, he looks mean, and is about to eat you. Goodbye Molly." When Griphook left, she screamed like a maniac, and the dragon consumed her with his fire, and then ate her for his meal.

On the night before school started, Harry received a Gringotts owl from Griphook. It read:

_Harry,_

_We have re-arranged Narcissa Black's assets and vaults, and have transferred the remaining properties and assets of her late husband into her account._

_On another note, one Molly No Name came into Gringotts earlier today and tried to access the Potter family vault with her 'old key.' Well, I am glad to tell you that she won't bother anyone from now on, as your dragon guarding the vault consumed her with its fire._

_I hope all goes well for you in the coming school year._

_Griphook – account manager_

Harry was atartled and said, "Blimey, that woman still had the nerve to do something like that." His wives were looking at the letter and were a little relieved but sdaddened that someone had to die that awful death at Gringotts. "That's what happens when you have a greed for money that is not yours. I need to write to Arthur Weasley." He wrote to Arthur giving him his condolences about what happened to Molly but she didn't take heed at Gringotts and paid for her mischief. He included Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ginny in the letter. He didn't know how the rest of the family would react to Molly's death.

**A/N: Molly got what was coming to her as a result of her fixation and greed. Hope you liked the chapter. Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle will get theirs too.**

**Next chapter will be sixth year and wedding, and the one after will be the Epilogue.**


	34. SIXTH YEAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews and constructive reviews. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 34 – SIXTH YEAR**

On the morning of September 1st one other person was thinking of how to get back at Harry Potter. Draco strolled down Diagon Alley as he was lost in his thoughts about revenge. He went to Gringotts to get some galleons to buy substances so that he can make powerful potions to lure Harry's wives to him. He was a jealous bigot. When he went to Gringotts, he called out with a loud, annoying voice, "Hey you goblin! Get me to the Malfoy vault now!"

A goblin came and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but what is your name please?"

"Draco Malfoy!" said the boy in a harsh tone. "I don't like to be kept long! I have school later today!"

"Very well young Malfoy, can you present your wand and key to the vault?"

"I shouldn't have to give you my wand you filthy half-breed! Here is my key though!"

"Now, now, violence is not the way. Surrender your wand and we will take you to your vault."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO A PURE-BLOOD, YOU FUCKING HALF-BREED!"

Draco raised his wand at the goblin, but little did he know that it was a fatal mistake. He saw a dozen swords aimed at his neck and the goblin sneered with an evil eye, "You dare raise your wand human? You are in goblin territory and we will enforce goblin law, which is punishable by death! Surely you learned that as a 'pure-blood' wizard! No-one raises their wand at giblins and gets away with it!" A moment later, Draco's head became the latest collection in the dungeons at Gringotts.

When Narcissa received the letter about Draco's mischief at Gringotts, she was not phased at all. She just shook her head and said, "Bloody pure-blood supremacy ideas! Did he think he would get away with that?"

She showed the letter to Sirius as she was staying with him at the Black Manor. He hugged and comforted her and said, "Don't worry Cissy, that boy was just like his father. He could have been killed by Harry if he had crossed him again."

Narcissa nodded, smiled and replied, "Thanks cousin, I am glad to be a Black again. That fucking ponce blindly followed his father and old master, so I've had enough with him. You know I tried putting some sense into him, but he didn't give a shit about what I had to say."

Meanwhile on the same day after breakfast, Harry just received a letter from Gringotts and read it out to his wives. Griphook mentioned that Draco died after he raised his wand at a goblin in Gringotts and Harry sadly shook his head, "That dumb ponce was too arrogant just like his father! Well, he deserved what he got, it's just good that none of us have to deal with him anymore. The Malfoy line has ended." His wives smiled. It's not a good thing to smile at someone who died, but Draco would have tried to kill Harry or his wives. He decided to write to Narcissa and offer her his condolences.

Harry and his wives aparated to the Davis Manor to spend some time with Tracey's parents before going to school, which they appreciated very much. Harry told them about what happened with Molly and Draco, and they shook their heads at the folly of those two. After that, they went to the Greengrass Manor and had lunch with Cyril and Roxanne, giving them the news about Molly and Draco. Their reaction was the same as the Davis parents. Cyril spoke up, "When will people ever learn? Unfortunately, these two learnt too late. I hope the afterlife treats them well, but I doubt it after what they did to Harry."

It was mid afternoon and just before aparating to Hogwarts from the Greengrass Manor, Harry recognised a Weasley owl with a letter. He opened it and it read:

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your letter offering me your sympathy. I tried with Molly but she was too stubborn and had a fixation that you would still end up with Ginny. Can you believe that? She went downhill after I cast her out and she was bitter about Ron's death. As it is, I am not saddened about her or Ron. On another note, Percy came to his senses and decided to be with his family, which we accepted. He sends his greetings to you. The twins, Bill and Ginny also send their greetings to you._

_Your friend – Arthur Weasley_

Harry smiled at the letter and showed his wives. Astoria said, "Well it seems that the current Weasleys like you."

Just then another owl delivered a letter to Harry. He recognised the Black family crest on the envelope and found that it was from Narcissa Black. Her letter stated that she was not at all sad about Draco's death, and that the ponce got what he deserved. She mentioned that her 'son' had a fixation on Harry and getting revenge, so his loss was not devastating to her at all. She thanked him for offering his condolences and stated that she will visit Hogwarts at some point in time during the term, before Christmas.

Harry called Dobby and together with his wives, they aparated in Hogwarts, in front of the Great Hall. The headmisteress was not surprised at the sudden appearance of the four plus Dobby, as she was used to that by now. Dobby went his way and McGonagall welcomed her students with a hug and motioned for them to feel free to move around but to be ready for the feast. They relaxed in the married quarter and started kissing and heavy petting with each other. There was collective moans from the girls as they were fondled by Harry and they too felt each other up and were still kissing, tongues duelling with each other. The fun had to end so they took a bath and cleaned themselves to get ready for the feast and first night at Hogwarts. Harry was pondering over the last events and thought how the school will be really quiet without Ron and Draco pestering him or insulting his wives. He knew that there will be some troublemakers like Pansy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, but he will deal with that if it gets out of hands. He knew that Nott, Crabbe and Goyle would want to avenge the death of their fathers.

The four entered into the Great Hall and greeted the professors. Remus and Sirius were there as usual, and Snape didn't have any reaction when he saw four students enter the Great Hall. He was used to seeing them earlier than the others, as they didn't have to take the long train ride to school. After a brief word with the professors, the four sat at the Gryffindor table this time, on the far corner to wait for the other students to arrive.

The students started to arrive and were not really surprised to see Harry and his wives at the Gryffindor table. They were used to seeing them early, but Harry received a few glares from Slytherin students, which he didn't care at all. His teammate Katie Bell greeted him and took a seat opposite him, and Hermione gave him a bone crushing hug. Neville gave him a manly hug and spoke up, "Harry, I heard that Malfoy is dead. People were talking about him on the train."

Seamus Finnegan came up to him and said, "Harry, I'm sorry about being such a bloody git toward you, I just needed a friend in Ron. He obviously didn't care, so I want to make it up to you." He held out his hand and Harry curtly took it and nodded.

He looked at Neville and said, "Yeah mate, that bigoted ponce died because he was too stupid to raise a wand at a goblin in Gringotts, so they took his head." Neville and Hermione gasped and Harry continued, "I assume you know about Molly as well? She tried to access my family vault but the key failed, so Griphook left her for the dragon to devour." Again, his friends had their eyes and jaws wide open.

Ginny came up to him and said, "Harry, I want to still be your friend. I don't care about that woman who was supposedly my mother, or the shit-for-brain brother that I had. Frankly, you did what you had to with Ron, and Molly got what she deserved."

Harry replied, "Gin, I'm still your friend, and the twins and the rest of the Weasleys are still my friends. I know that none of them had anything to do with Molly and Ron's conspiracy to lure me into your family."

A few weeks past by and there was one more problem that Harry had to deal with. As he guessed, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were out there to get their revenge. He knew what they were plotting because he was under his invisibility cloak. He shook his head and was determined to get rid of them because they plotted against his wives. He heard some conversation between the three of them, "Crabbe, Goyle, you two hold that blood traitor Greengrass while I have my way with her."

"But Nott," Crabbe whimpered, "We could die! You heard Potter's decree."

"Afraid of a half-blood Crabbe?" Nott teased. "Use your brains for once and not your dick! Our fathers died at the hands of this filthy half-blood, and we want him to pay for it! The only way to really hurt him is to rape his wives, and you will both enjoy it."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered and nodded. Goyle asked, "So do we look for Greengrass or Davis?"

"Both of them stupid!" Nott said fuming. "Oh by the way, we know Potter might have had something to do with Draco's death, so it's double-payback if we find all three of his wives."

Harry followed them under his cloak and silently called for Madam Bones and a few of her Aurors. It was during one of the spare periods when the three Slytherins saw Harry's wives seated at the Ravenclaw table. Nott walked right up to them and said, "Well if it isn't Potter's whores! You will come with us now!" Before the girls reacted, Harry had already decked Crabbe and Goyle and bound them with ropes while he was still invisible. Nott looked frantic and said, "Who's there?"

"You know Theo, it's not a wise move to attempt to rape ANY of my wives, let alone ANY innocent girl. For that, I can have your head."

"Fuck off Potter! Show yourself you coward!" teased Nott.

"I'm right behind you!" Nott looked at glaring emerald eyes that meant death. "He disarmed Nott's wand from him and decked and bound him just before Madam Bones and two Aurors came."

Harry filled Amelia in on the situation and she nodded in agreement. She said, "We just need to take your statement milord, and then give those three bigots a trial and sentence them."

McGonagall and Snape rushed into the Hall and shook their heads at the three struggling Slytherins. The headmistress heard about the matter and was fuming. She said, "How could you three be so thick in your heads?! Your fathers got what they deserved, and you follow them blindly? For attempted rape against House Potter, Black and Peverell, you are all hereby expelled from Hogwarts and I will take your wands!" She disarmed the other two, and Harry gave her Nott's wand.

Snape agreed with McGonagall and said, "I have no room in my house for these inhumane activities!" He turned his back on the three and walked away.

Harry reminded Amelia about the death sentence for attempted crimes against House Peverell and she readily agreed. After taking the statement, she aparated with the prisoners and her two Aurors to the Ministry to begin the trial.

The next day, Amelia sent a letter to Harry confirming the veil sentence of Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. The Ministry put them all under Veratiserum and they all confessed their part in making Potter pay back for what he did to their fathers. They confessed that they were going to rape his wives and the whole courtroom was disgusted at that. The news was also in the Daily Prophet and now everyone was afraid to even think about harming Harry or any member of his family. The family vaults of those who attempted to harm Harry or any of his wives were transferred to the Potter, Black and Peverell vaults for compensation. Harry just shook his head at the stupidity of the Slytherins, as if they would get away with what they were trying to do.

The year went by without any more problems. Pansy came to herself and apologised to Harry and his wives and wanted to be civil toward them. Blaise Zabini and Millicent had no part in any of Malfoy's activities, so they too were accepted. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw. It was a pretty close game but Cho Chang, in her final year at Hogwarts, failed to impress her house and Harry beat her to the Golden Snitch. The new team was not really as good as the previous team, but beat every other house. The chasers were Katie, Demelza and Ginny, and the beaters were pretty good, but were no match for Fred and George. The twins decided to open up a joke shop and Harry gladly gave them some funds to open up, so they left after their sixth year. The keeper was Cormac and he was pretty good, but not as good as Oliver Wood. That meant that Gryffindor won the House Cup for the sixth time in a row. Harry and his wives excelled in their sixth year much to the delights of their professors, and were now focussing on future careers. The professors were sad to have lost Ron, Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, but they were foolish to not pay heed to warning after warning. There was a celebration on the final day and all round congratulations and pats on backs were seen. Hogwarts would always be Harry's home because after all, he owns the place.

During the summer after sixth year, the Greengrass and Davis parents congratulated the trio of Harry, Daphne and Tracey for successful completion at school and were discussing career choices and pathways. Astoria still had two more years to go, but was on track for a very good career.

One night at the Potter Manor, Harry, Daphne and Tracey decided that it was time for another session of hot group sex. The trio had a lot of sex, but not enough, according to Tracey. Sure, Harry made love to his wives but on a number of occasions, it was him with Daphne or Tracey. They asked their wife Astoria if she was ready for that kind of thing and she jumped and squealed in excitement. Since her first time with Harry, the young blonde wife could not get enough and she made love with him almost everyday.

**Lemon starts ************

The four went to the large bedroom and Harry created another large bed with his wand so that two large beds were in the room. The girls stripped off as fast as they could, and Harry was only down to his boxers. "You have too many clothes on dear husband," said Astoria while giggling. "You're hiding the very thing we want to see."

Harry signed in defeat, "Oh well, you win. But you need to take it off yourself Tory."

They all laughed as the young girl bounced and as fast as she could, stripped Harry's boxers to reveal his huge manhood. "That's what we want to see, right Tory?" said Tracey. The girl nodded vigorously and they all had a laugh and started kissing each other passionately.

Astoria laid Tracey on her back and climbed on top of her and kissed her with passion and gutso. Harry and Daphne also kissed and let their hands roam over each other's bodies. Moans were heard around the room as fingers started to enter pussies and diddle clits. Harry was still kissing his first wife and Lady Potter while diddling her, receiving a moan of pleasure and delight from Daphne. He could see his Lady Peverell doing the same thing to his Lady Black, but on the bed. After about 10 minutes of kissing and fondling, Harry and Daphne sat on the large bed that was occupied by Astoria and Tracey. It was large enough for all four of them to engage in their hot group sex session. Harry saw that Astoria started to go down on Tracey, and Tracey held her hands onto her wife's face to keep it between her legs. Tracey moaned and squealed at the enthusiasm that the younger girl was showing with her tongue and fingers. Harry decided to do the same with his wife Daphne, so he laid her on her back next to Tracey and started to suck her nipples for a few moments until he went down her body. Daphne reached Tracey's face and started kissing her wife with a lot of passion, their tongues dueling together. Soon, Daphne started to moan in her wife's mouth when Harry started to lick her wet, juicy snatch. He loved the taste of all his wives down there and went to work on Daphne's aroused clitoris while pushing two fingers in her steaming snatch. Astoria was doing exactly the same with her wife Tracey, and she loved hearing her moaning her name, as she knew that she was doing a good job between Tracey's legs. After about half an hour, the girls receiving oral treatment had three powerful orgasms, gushing their juices into their lovers' mouths and on their tongues. After they recovered, Tracey set out to pleasure Astoria with her talented tongue and fingers, and she even licked inside her tiny back hole, getting a loud moan from Astoria. After about 15 minutes of oral stimulation on her young wife, she was rewarded with two huge orgasms and a lot of squirt juices from Astoria.

After the girls calmed down, Astoria said, "I want to try this on you Daffy, if that's ok with you?"

Daphne raised her eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure Tory?"

"Yes, although you are my sister, I really love you and want to show it. You are also my sister-wife," replied her younger sister.

Daphne smiled and got on her back and spread her legs. Astoria got on top of her, mashed her breasts onto hers and started to kiss Daphne madly, and their tongues did battle. Daphne moaned into the young girl's mouth when her sister started to diddle her clitoris and put a finger in her hot snatch. After about 5 minutes of kissing, Astoria suckled on both of Daphne's nipples and then travelled to her treasured spot – her hot steaming snatch. She faced her sister's pussy for the first time and with a lick up and down, she loved it. This may be taboo in the muggle world, but they were not about to stop this sensation. Astoria lowered her mouth on Daphne's asshole and licked it, causing a flinch from the older girl, but she loved the ministrations between her legs and in her back door. It took about 5 minutes for Daphne to reach her first orgasm under her young wife's tongue, sending squirt juices into her mouth. Astoria did this for another 5-10 minutes until Daphne couldn't take anymore, it was just too sensitive. Astoria was rewarded with lots of squirt juice from Daphne which she cherished and swallowed what she could. The rest dribbled out of her mouth, but Daphne was quick to lick it off and then kissed her madly to taste herself on Astoria. They snuggled against each other, sharing a few kisses while resting.

Meanwhile, Harry was orally pleasing his wife Tracey and she was squirming under him, holding his face between her legs and screaming in delight at the same time. He was licking and suckling on her clitoris for a few minutes and then he lowered his mouth onto her rosebud. When he licked around it, she moaned louder, especially when Daphne and Astoria were playing with her breasts and kissing her after they had recovered. It took about 10 minutes for Tracey to reach two powerful orgasms, squirting lots of juice as her husband drank it all from the fountain. He went up to her and they kissed madly, sharing Tracey's juices with her. Daphne and Astoria also kissed him, tasting Tracey's juices on his mouth and tongue.

After recovering, his wives started to rub his large cock and stroke it. They licked the length and were fondling his balls while he was moaning and encouraging them. Soon, one by one, they started to suck on his manhood and for a minute each they had him deep in their mouths. The three of them interchanged and swapped spit, and when one of his wives had him in her mouth, the others were rubbing his butt and running their fingers across his back hole. It took a few minutes for him to start grunting and he tried to warn the wife who was sucking him, "I'm gonna cum!" The wife sucking him took it out of her mouth and the other two got in front of his cock as he started spurting large gobs of his thick, creamy sperm. They held his cock and aimed on their faces and breasts and when he finished spurting and dribbling, there were three messy pairs of breasts and messy faces. When he was recovering, his wives kissed each other and cleaned off the sperm with their tongues.

Soon enough, he was hard again at seeing his wives sharing his sperm, and so they were ready for round two. The girls cast the contraceptive charm on themselves and got into position. Harry entered his beloved Daphne first, receiving a moan of pleasure and delight from his first wife as he started to slowly pump into her. He leaned down and kissed her fervently as she was moaning and groaning. "Oh Merlin you feel soooo good husband! Tory love, can you climb onto my face so that I can lick you?" That is exactly what Astoria did, and soon Daphne licked her like crazy and the young girl moaned and groaned as she rubbed her wet snatch on her wife's face and mouth. Daphne loved the taste of her new wife as she continued licking and sucking her clitoris. Astoria moaned and gushed her first lot of juices onto Daphne's face and in her mouth. Daphne went lower and found her tiny asshole and started licking around it and then stuck her tongue into it, but not very far. Astoria squealed and squirmed onto her face as she was enjoying the oral ministration. When she couldn't take anymore for the time being, she hopped off Daphne's face and soon both Harry and Tracey were kissing her, tasting Astoria on her mouth and cleaning her face and neck from the young girl's juices.

Meanwhile, Harry was still pumping into Daphne and kneading her breasts at the same time as he continued to thrust and grunt, motioning that he was close. "Daffy, I'm cumming!"

"Inside me dear husband!" panted Daphne as she too released her umpteenth orgasm onto his hard cock. That is what he did, about 3 minutes later. He sent huge gobs of sperm deep inside his wife until his cock stopped spewing. He stayed inside her for a while, and then removed his wet slimy cock out of her wet snatch. Tracey and Astoria moved in for the kill and both licked their husband's sperm from Daphne's pussy, while they were rewarded with another burst of squirt juice from their wife.

Harry was hard again when he saw the scene before him as he lay on his back. He saw his Lady Peverell coming on top of him, lowering her chest onto his and kissing him madly. He could taste a bit of his spunk that she sucked out of Daphne's pussy and he was aroused. Their tongues duelled into each other's mouths while Astoria was holding onto his hard manhood. She said, "Harry, I want to be on top." He nodded and she lowered herself onto his large cock and moaned in sheer pleasure at the same time. When she was all the way down, she leaned onto his chest and started kissing him madly while bouncing up and down on his soaking hard prick. He fondled her breasts whenever he could and held her on top of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw his first two wives pleasuring each other in the classic 69 position. They were moaning into each other and had their fingers in each other's wet snatch. Astoria loved the cock inside her and had already gushed her juices onto it and said, "Oh Harry, you make me feel sooo good, I love you, I love you! It feels so, so good!" She went back to kissing her husband and moaning into his mouth as she continued to bounce onto his hard manhood.

After about 10 minutes, Harry moaned and grunted and said, "Tory dear I'm cumming!"

"Inside me dear husband!" panted his young wife. "Ooohhh I can feel it, I can feel you pulsing." She arched her head back and screamed in pleasure as he started to pump his thick sperm insude her. He shot seven powerful shots of his thick, juicy sperm and was still shooting, but not as much as the first seven. "Oohhh feels so good!" moaned Astoria as the sperm splashed the walls of her wet snatch. When they calmed down, Harry was still inside Astoria and she kissed him madly. "I love you so much Harry," she said while still panting a little, "but I'm a bit sore." She pouted when she couldn't do anymore.

"Don't worry dear, you need to recover and settle down. I really love you very much as well, Lady Peverell." She smiled and giggled when he called her by her rightful title.

When Astoria climbed off him, Tracey recovered from yet another powerful orgasm and went to Astoria to suck out the sperm from her wet gash. When she finished, she went to her husband and said, "Harry, I want to try a new position. I lie sideways, lift up my leg and you lie next to me and enter me."

"That sounds like an interesting position. Sure we can try it Trace, or should I say, Lady Black." Tracey smiled at the mention of her title and the two of them got into position after she sucked him for a bit, tasting Astoria's juices on his hard cock. They both found that they love this position as Harry started to thrust into her. He could hold her breasts and caress her nipples better in that position and she turned around to kiss him passionately. They continued the thrusting into each other for about 10 minutes while kissing and moaning into each other's mouths. Daphne and Astoria were playing with her breasts and nipples and at times, the other two would lick Tracey's pussy while her husband pumped into her. Harry came up with another position. "Trace, how about you get on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed, and I enter your love tunnel from behind?"

Tracey loved the idea and said, "Oh yes, I would love to try that Harry." She got into position and her husband grabbed hold of her hips and started to enter her. She moaned and said, "This is fantastic love, it feels so good!" She thrust back at his manhood they both interchanged, Harry thrusting a few times and then Tracey thrusting a few times. Daphne got underneath her wife and she was aroused to see both genitals so close up. She asked Tracey to lower herself onto her face, and then she started licking the unoccupied areas of her wife's pussy while licking the length of her husband's cock as he pumped into Tracey. Astoria got in front of Tracey and kissed her madly, and she too was excited seeing this position. She made a mental note to try it with her husband soon. Tracey lowered her face and licked Daphne's snatch while Harry was thrusting inside her, and when her tongue was not in Daphne's pussy, Astoria was licking it. They all had another few orgasms and then Harry started to grunt out that he was cumming. After another 20 minutes in this position, he started to pump his sperm into Tracey's hot, wet, steaming snatch. Tracey moaned and said, "Oh yes, I can feel it, yes, it feels so good cumming inside me!" Harry shot huge gobs of sperm as it splashed the walls of her snatch. After he finished shooting, he pulled out and Astoria went and cleaned his cock from all the juice. Daphne lowered Tracey's snatch onto her mouth so that she could suck Harry's sperm out. Tracey moaned in pleasure again as she released her final orgasm for the night into her wife's mouth and on her tongue and face. Harry and Astoria licked Daphne's face clean and they all finally cleaned themselves and arranged their sleeping positions. Harry laid on his back while Astoria snuggled on top of him. His other wives were on either side of him, also snuggling up to him, and Astoria actually laid her head on Daphne's breast. They all found that they loved that position and they would change every night, but Harry would sleep on his back most of the time.

**Lemon ends ************

During the summer, the Greengrass and Davis parents were organising to have formal weddings and invite friends to the Greengrass Manor. After long chats and preparation, the date was set for the wedding of Harry to Daphne, Tracey and Astoria so that it could be formally known in the wizarding and muggle world. Minerva McGonagall and all the professors were invited, along with Madam Bones and all the students that Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria knew. Pansy was invited as she overcame the grudge and hatred that she displayed, but she would be monitored. Millicent and Blaise Zabili were invited as well. The Weasleys were kindly invited and accepted the invitation. Madam Longbottom was also invited and Neville was to be the best man for the wedding. For Daphne, Astoria would be the matron of honor and for Tracey, Daphne would be her matron. Finally, for Astoria, Daphne would also be her matron. Madam Bones would conduct the wedding and officially marry the four at the ceremony. Harry was glad that his friends accepted, and Hermione also would attend. He invited Viktor Krum and the Delacours as well, and gave them VIP seats. The interesting thing is that he invited Griphook his account manager, and Ragnok the chief director of Gringotts. They were given VIP seats and kindly accepted the invitation.

The wedding came finally and the four were relieved and finally legally married in front of the whole world. Congratulations were received all around and Harry received hugs from Hermione, Neville and his former Quidditch teammates. The Weasleys also congratulated him and he received a manly hug from Viktor Krum. The Delacours also hugged him, as did Amelia Bones, Susan, and the Tonks family. Narcissa and McGonagall both hugged and kissed him and his wives, and Sirius and Remus both gave him a manly hug. Finally, it was all over and after the guests left, the Greengrass and Davis parents all hugged the four and kissed them. Harry was finally relieved, as were his wives, and now they can look to their career pathways and have a nice big family.

**A/N: This ends sixth year. As I mentioned in one of my notes, there will be no seventh year for anyone. Hope you liked the chapter and the way that Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were dealt with.**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter and then I will work on my next fanfic.**


	35. EPILOGUE 20 YEARS LATER

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Please review. Thanks for previous reviews.**

**A/N: This will be the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Chapter updated 21/8/12**

**CHAPTER 35 – EPILOGUE 20 YEARS LATER**

Harry graduated with outstandings in all of his sixth year subjects and after his Auror trainee year, he became a fully qualified Auror and helped capture more dark wizrds. One of them was Greyback, a werewolf who bit Remus Lupin many years ago. Greyback confessed under the truth serum that he would be the next dark lord and wanted to get rid of Potter. He was sentenced to the veil. A few years into his career, Harry was offered the Head of the Auror Department position at the Ministry, which he gladly accepted.

There were a number of changes at the Ministry, as Fudge was not competent enough to continue, so he stepped down and Madam Amelia Bones became the Minister for Magic, and her Undersecretary was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alastor Moody was the Head of the DMLE and Madam Augusta Longbottom took Dumbledore's place and was the Chief Warlock (Witch) in the Wizengamot.

Daphne got a job teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts and after a few years became the Head of Slytherin House after Snape retired from his job, while Tracey was by her side teaching Potions and was also co-head of Slytherin. That way, the two got Slytherin back on track and disciplined those who came up with this pure-blood supremacy. A few years later, this idea was out of Hogwarts. Snape retired from his job and is now living peacefully at his place in muggle London. Astoria also graduated at the top of her class and her Charms grades were the best in all the years, so when Flitwick retired, she was offered that job and gladly took it. A few years later, she was offered and accepted the position as Head of Ravenclaw House.

Harry spent a few more years as Head Auror but Remus Lupin was getting tired with teaching Defence, so he asked McGonagall if Harry could take over, to which she was so relieved and gladly accepted. Harry would once again be with his wives as he accepted the Defence post offer from McGonagall. He was also offered Head of Gryffindor and Deputy to professor McGonagall, which he gladly accepted. He also received Order of Merlin, First Class, and his parents and ancestors were delighted and proud of him. McGonagall was preparing him to be the next Hogwarts Headmaster. All the future students loved Harry in the Defence class as he had first hand experience with dark forces and prepared them for what was outside.

The Head of Hufflepuff after a few years was none other than Cedric Diggory, as he also taught Ancient Runes. He married Cho Chang after dating her for a while, and she was offered to teach Astronomy and accepted.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot surprisingly married Neville and he took great care of his two wives. They liked him in his later years when he got his confidence back on track and disarmed dark forces. He too had the courage to declare his love for them and that he could not choose between them. They surprised him and Susan said, "Who said that you have to choose? I will share you with my lover Hannah." Soon after, they got married and Madam Bones was one very happy woman. His wives became very competent Aurors at the Ministry and he was offered to teach Herbology at Hogwarts, which he gladly accepted. Susan and Hannah later retired from the Ministry job and were offered the posts of Arithmancy and Divination. They were very competent in their jobs.

Fred and George Weasley operated their joke shop in the two places – Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and their shop grew. Lee Jordan spearheaded the Diagon Alley branch and Angelina Johnson sometimes helped out in both shops. Fred married Alicia Spinnet and George married Angelina. The twins made a killer of money and were really well off. Katie Bell and Oliver Wood married and both play Quidditch for Puddlemere United.

Ginny excelled in Quidditch and played chaser for the Holyhead Harpies' all-female squad. She was very competent and in her later years became captain. She married Dean Thomas and they had a really good life together. Dean became a reporter and wrote for the Daily Prophet.

Hermione Granger now runs the library at Hogwarts and operates the same way as the strict Madam Pince. However, she was nice and kind to the students, but when things got a bit out of control she would raise her voice and give them a warning. She was also offered the post of Muggle Studies some years later, which she gladly accepted, and handed over the affairs of the library to the Patil twins (Parvati and Padma), who were interested in this.

Sirius Black still taught Transfiguration and loves his job and career at Hogwarts. He and McGonagall were pretty good friends.

Harry had a number of children with his three wives and kept the Greengrass and Davis lines going. His firstborn was from Daphne, and was named James Sirius Potter, who would be Harry's heir to the Potter line. Daphne bore him a second son who he named Neville Remus Potter, and finally a daughter who he named Lily Minerva Potter.

Tracey also bore him two sons. The firstborn he named Sirius Harry Black, who would be the heir to the Black line. The second son was named George Potter Davis who would be the heir to the Davis line. The Davis parents were glad and proud of that.

Astoria bore him two daughters and a son. The son was named Cyril James Peverell and the daughters were named Luna Jane Greengrass and Daphne Tracey Potter-Peverell. A few years later, she bore him another son who was named Charles David Greengrass, so that way the lines could keep going.

Narcissa Black got together on a lot of dates with Arthur Weasley and they enjoyed a good few years being together, so they decided to tie the knot, much to the delight of the remaining Weasley children. They strongly supported the unity of two pure-blood people. Meanwhile, Sirius and Amelia Bones dated and married later with a good long life ahead.

Everyone enjoyed their lives and careers, and saw their children excel in school and was proud of them. Life was very good for Harry and his wives and they were able to do everything and anything that they wanted. They continued pleasuring themselves and making love to each other in blissful and peaceful surroundings, and were never fed up with each other. Everything was peaceful, and all was good.

**THE END**

**A/N: All done! I hope you liked it. I will now work on my next fanfic called, 'More than just Teammates,' featuring Harry, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Stay tuned.**

**On another note, many thanks to Cassandra30 for being review number 200. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews, and please, keep it up.**

**Also Cassandra30 sighed because Arthur, Remus, Sirius and Narcissa didn't marry. Well Cassandra30, I have included that, but I didn't know who to put Arthur with. Sorry, he remains unmarried unless you have a brilliant idea.**

**On a final note, a big thank you to iTynkWTruth for being review number 250! Thanks for all the reviews guys, and keep them coming.**


End file.
